Jonathan's Wish
by Yuki Kamea
Summary: Jonathan has been a very patient young man. After helping his father become the leader of the Clave his sights are now set on his little sister. He is intrigued by her innocence and mesmerized by her beauty. It must be the demon in him to desire his sister this way but is he willing to damn the only family member he as every cared about for a night of passion?
1. Brave New World

**WARNING:** This story contains incest, violence, sex, and is rated M for mature audiences. Characters belong to Cassandra Claire respectfully. If you are not a Clabastian fan (Clary x Sebastian/Jonathan) then this story is not for you.

 **Synopsis:** Valentine finds his wife and the daughter he didn't know existed ten years sooner than the novels. With the cup in his hands, Valentine reconciles past alliances and asks the angel to endow The Circle with power and make them the leading force of the Clave. Raziel reluctantly grants the request, also bringing back past members from the dead. Jocelyn, who refused to rejoin the circle and take her place at her husband's side, is banished, leaving little Clary to be raised by her father and older brother. Valentine's angelic daughter prospers under his care and he feels that it is time his daughter find a suitor; preferably the golden party boy Jace Herondale. Jonathan Morgenstern however, has other plans for his darling sister. He has been a very patient young man and after helping his father become the leader of the Clave, his sights are now set on claiming his little sister for himself. He is intrigued by her innocence and mesmerized by her beauty. It must be the demon in him to desire his sister this way but after years of struggling against his urges and what is morally acceptable, he is about to break. What could one little taste hurt?

 **Chapter 1- Brave New World**

It was another hot summer day in Idris. The Morgenstern garden flowered with bright sunflowers, white lilies, and roses. Bees hummed about and the birds were singing their songs as they hopped from branch to branch. A pair of robins fed their baby chicks in a nest positioned on the highest tree branch in the tallest tree. The nest and baby birds were visible from the top windows of the grand house and one of the inhabitants often watched the birds pluck, feather and build their nest.

The Morgenstern mansion backed up on a large forest and had a small creek running through the back. Clarissa Morgenstern, the only daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, would often spend her mornings looking out her bedroom window; drawing the birds and the trees. Today, the redhead's spot in front of the window was vacant. For the young women's brother was in town and she was frantically going through her closet looking for an outfit to wear. As was custom with his visits, the young women desired to woo her brother. Since Jonathan had turned 15 their father had been sending him on missions alone. After much success, her brother became their fathers go to man for such missions. This resulted in the little sister reluctantly being left alone and often to fend for herself. Sure, with her father's constant training she graduated from the academy with honors and at the top of her class. Well, the girls side anyway. She was constantly battling against Jace Herondale for top marks in battle and against his parabatai Alec Lightwood in academics. Still, she managed to beat both out though at the cost of losing a social life. Still perfection was the expectation and she didn't regret losing friends who only wanted to surround themselves with the Counsel's daughter for appearances.

Clarissa Morgenstern was the Leader of the Clave's daughter and Jonathan Morgenstern's sister. That made her off limits to the boys and a topic of gossip by jealous girls. They teased her about her red hair and freckles. Jonathan and her father were the only ones who seemed to think she was pretty and complimented her sincerely on her appearance. For every little compliment given by a schoolmate she knew there were ten such comments spoken about her in mockery. It wasn't until she became friends with Isabelle Lightwood, upon the insistence of her father, that she finally found a female friend she could trust. Isabelle was gorgeous, confident, and a bit hostile towards her at first. Yet, Isabelle never spoke poorly about her behind her back. Whatever problem or bicker the two had was dealt with right away and in private. After two summer camps, a three-week trip to Paris and four years at the academy, the two had become very close friends. Isabelle was one of Clary's trusted confidantes and along with her childhood friend Simon, the three became interpretable.

Simon would often tell her she was beautiful and Isabelle complained that she would get more attention if she dressed better. The problem was that Clary didn't desire any male's attention except one, her brother. It confused and embarrassed her to feel that way towards Jonathan. As such, she kept those feelings closely guarded. The petite redhead never told a soul about the things her demonic brother did to her in the dark. No, having no male attention was a good thing for the onlooker's preservation and for her conscience.

So that was how things stayed. Clary would wear baggy clothes often covered in paint in school. She never showed interest in anyone and longed for those sweet moments where she was alone, wrapped in Jonathan's arms. Boys were never a problem until she turned 16. The year Isabelle had gotten permission from her father to throw her entire wardrobe out. Leaving Clarissa to wear her new attire to school. Jonathan appreciated the change and she was elated to gain his approval. That was, until Jace Herondale seemed to take interest in her.

Jace was rugged, handsome and the embodiment of male perfection. Long blonde hair, blazing gold eyes and pale sun kissed sun made all the girls follow him around like lost puppies. Yet, with all the lack of attention she gave him he seemed to have become fixated on the young women. He often flirted with her and went out of his way to tease her during sparing. After seeing the enjoyment, he got out of pinning her to the mat, Clary made it a point to ask her brother for extra sparing sessions. While the sessions ended with similar results, she found being pinned beneath Jonathan more delightful and a good release for her sexual frustration. Jace was handsome but Jonathan was hot. His body often drew her like a moth to a flame.

Jace still made her flush. She wasn't blind to his good looks but she just chalked his behavior up to wanting to get into her pants. He was a well-known womanizer and he must have seen her as a challenge. She gave him as much distance as possible, choosing to stay with her friends Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Aldertree whenever possible. However, the last few months she was finding that avoiding him was easier said than done.

Isabelle, by no fault of her own, was Alec Lightwood's sister and the adoptive sister of Jace Herondale. Jace had gone to go live with the Lightwoods when her father was in his hiding. After reconciling with the Lightwoods Jace lived with them for three years until the angel was summoned. Then to her father's surprise and great delight, Stephen Herondale and his wife Celine had come back from the dead. As her father had wished for the circle to be reunited and for him to be placed as the most powerful position within the Clave.

Raziel reluctantly agreed also bringing back Michael and Jonathan Wayland. Apparently, her father had made Michael pledge allegiance to the circle before he killed him and his son. The Wayland's kept a healthy distance from The Circle and her father now. Out of a sense of duty, her father gave Michael a powerful position within the Clave. They were on good terms but Clary could always sense distrust in Michael and his son's eyes.

Simon Aldertree was another matter entirely. Clary had met Simon when she was five years old. When Valentine had come to take her mother, Clary had been in kindergarten. Simon had walked her home when her mom never showed to pick her up. They had walked right into Valentine's men ransacking the apartment. The men had taken both of them to her father whom had her mother tied to a chair. Clary didn't remember much of that day but she did remember her mother telling him that she would give him the cup.

It was the first time that she had seen true magic. Her mother's hand floating into a card and pulling out a large golden chalice. It all back fired when her father had made Simon drink from the cup. Thinking he would die but to his surprise Simon survived the agonizing transformation. He took them both back and gave Simon to Aldertree to raise in Idris while he dealt with his wife and daughter.

It had been a scary time in Clary's life. She was kept from her mother, locked in a bedroom, where only her father visited to bring her food. At first, she had cried for her mother, Simon, and Luke, wanting nothing to do with him. That was until Jonathan came. Many of those memories had faded away but the day that her brother Jonathan had walked into her room was one that she would never forget. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen and he had been so kind to her. He picked up her shaking body, cradled her in his arms and carried her outside. Her father told her that until she could behave and stop crying he would never let her out of that room. Jonathan disobeyed him, bringing her out into the sunlight and showing her the woods.

She had always wanted a big brother and Jonathan was perfect. He had kicked the giant scary snake that had slithered next to her on the park bench away from her. Clary knew that he was going to protect her and as long as Jonathan was there, she felt safe. That night, when she had to go back into that awful room he had come with her and slept in the bed. At first, her father was furious but seeing Clary's smiling face and Jonathan's grin changed his mind. He left Clary in her brother's charge and they had been inseparable since. Even her bond with Simon and later Isabelle didn't compare. Years pasted and she had finally gained her father's love and approval but it was still Jonathan's approval that she desired above all else.

Clary huffed as she discarded the denim jeans and tossed them onto the floor. The sunlight filled her room making the air hot and sticky. She rarely spent much time in her room during the summer for that reason. Taking a deep breath, she sighed wishing that shadowhunters had come up with an idea of how to use technology and magic together. Apparently, air conditioning was too much to ask. After checking her clock, she realized that is was going on noon. She had been trying to find the perfect outfit for over thirty minutes now. Reluctantly she gave up and went for her backup option. It was a dress that her father had gotten for her last year in Rome. Still, it was a bit too fancy but looking at it reminded her of another dress. Clary smiled brightly, pushing back her long curled hair. She wiped a bit of sweat off her brow gently, trying not to rub off her makeup. She was only wearing a light tint made with moisturizer and some mascara. It wasn't much but the man she was trying to impress wasn't a fan of thick makeup.

Once Clary threw on the dress she quickly left her room and rushed down the wooden staircase. Her father enjoyed transforming his parents old home into a grand stately house. It rivaled the Herondale and Lightwood mansions who also received a makeover a few years ago, yet nothing held the splendor of the Morgenstern mansion. After all, Valentine Morgenstern, the leader of the circle, was now the leader of the Clave and all shadowhunters. Clary placed her hand on the slick dark wooden banister. Dark iron spindles flowed into the stair rail and the above upstairs overlook. The foyer was large and regal with dark tan walls, white high vaulted ceilings, and dark wood flowering. Clarissa enjoyed the beautiful glass table in the center that held a vase of white lilies in it. The house was quiet and she ideally wondered what her father and brother could be up to.

Although cooler than her bedroom the house was still warm and the summer dress she wore clung to her narrow legs. She was a small, petite thing with long crimson red hair, freckles, and deep green eyes that sparkled. Although she was short in stature, the young women's short torso made her legs look long and elegant. The short green summer dress showed off her legs and displayed them perfectly. The dress even further accented her bust by drawing in her narrow frame; making her chest seem more prominent than it was. It was plain, simple, and innocent yet alluring. Just the right mixture to attract the smoldering eyes of a certain young man whose attention she craved above everyone else. The young man who seemed to be making himself scarce this morning was the one she was looking for.

Turning the corner, the young redhead was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't see the wooden door at the bottom of the stairs open until it was too late. She gasped as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her, pulling her into the dark closet. Opening her mouth wide, she tried to scream. Her instincts shouted at her to fight back against this unknown assailant. However, before she could do either a large hand clamped over her lips and her body was pinned against a warm wall of muscle. She attempted to struggle once more when the familiar scent of aftershave filled her nostrils.

"Now, now Clarissa. Is that any way to treat your brother after he has been waiting you to come down from your bedroom?" a dark voice chuckled. Clary went to reply but Jonathan's hand still muffled her speech.

"I've been waiting for weeks for the chance to see my baby sister wet and panting for release. I know you won't disappointment, my little dove." Jonathan growled into her ear, taking in the scent of her long hair.


	2. Sister Dearest

**Chapter 2**

 **Sister Dearest**

"Hush, Clarissa. You don't want father to hear." Jonathan scolded bringing his hand away from her mouth. Relief and excitement flooded her veins upon hearing her older brother's voice. She should have known it was him. Jonathan was the only one who could ever effectively sneak up on her. She released a sigh, turning her head to look at him. Bright platinum blonde hair and dark eyes met her stare. He gave her a coy grin before taking out his steele and placing a locking rune on the slick wooden door. Locking away the sunlight that streamed in from the hallway with it making the room was pitch black. The darkness effectively cutting off her most critical sense, the sense of sight. She knew the same could not be said for the man before her. Jonathan's specialty was being able to see in the dark. Something that her father had taken delight upon learning.

"The door is locked now. You have nothing to worry about now, little sister. Well, nothing except me." He teased pushing her back up against the wall.

"Jonathan, you are my brother. We shouldn't be doing stuff like this." The petite redhead protested weakly. Though she knew she shouldn't bother. Even she couldn't hear any conviction in her voice. Still, the game was more fun when she played along. Jonathan's lips pressed against hers warmly making her stomach knock and a moan escape her lips. How something so wrong could feel so right was beyond her. She knew that this was morally wrong, a sin. Still, she couldn't find it inside her to care. Jonathan's kisses were enough to make her weak at the knees and send her into bliss. Yet, his kisses were nothing compared with the things he could do with his hands.

The eldest Morgenstern released a deep grunt pressing his body firmly against the young women's frame. He was strong and powerful, and Clarissa enjoyed being reminded of that. She felt his warm tongue slide against her lips for permission and didn't hesitate to part her lips; allowing him entrance. Her arms rose and curled around his neck. He was so much taller than her and he was forced to lift her off of the floor, pinning her against the wall frame for support. His calloused hands gripped her hips firmly pressing his hard member against the sensitive core between her legs. Jonathan grinned against her lips, delighting in how her body responded to her.

Jonathan knew that he the first and only man Clary had ever kissed and was determined to keep it that way. Clary was his and his alone to corrupt. For years, he had fought against these urges, breaking down occasionally, resulting in a kiss, caress, or later a midnight visit to his little sister's bedroom. The young women loved everything he did and did everything shy of directly asking for it. Clary constantly dolling herself up more, wearing tighter clothes, or dresses like the one she was wearing now, hadn't gone unnoticed by her perceptive brother. She wanted this almost as much as he did. Yet, her recent change in attitude towards her appearance caused another conflict to arise, boys.

Jonathan hated how the other shadowhunters, especially the members of their father's renegade Circle members, gazes lingered too long on his beautiful sister. It was bad enough that their father sent him away so often but now with Clary coming of age, he had to worry about other male suitors buying for her favor. Jealousy tightened in his chest as his fingers caressed her narrow waist; his kisses becoming more demanding. He swallowed the small gasp from his sister's soft lips as his hands brushed against her breasts. Her nipples pushed against the fabric. She had not put on a bra today, naughty girl. With a quiet snap, he undid the small zipper in the back making the dresses shoulder straps fall, exposing his sister's bare breasts. His dick twitched as he took in the sight of her pointed nipples. It was too dark for Clary to see anything but it obvious to him how aroused his little redhead was. He intended to show her how much he appreciated the view.

A small moan raced out of her lips as her brother's mouth licked, nipped and sucked on her breasts. It had been awhile since they last fooled around, a month ago, in fact. Her father had sent Jonathan out on another mission trying to locate Downworlders. This time, the night children. It had been too long since she had enjoyed the touch of his hands and lips against her skin. Yet, for all the sibling's fooling around Clarissa was still very much a virgin. She had been given more than one orgasm on occasion by the man who was now pulling up her dress. Jonathan knew just the right things to do to make her come apart at the seams but he always stopped shy of going all the way. Fearing that she wasn't ready to be damned, at least not fully. Clary had had reservations at first but that was in the past. Long ago had she come to terms with the fact that she wanted this, with him, right now.

Jonathan lowered himself down onto his knees, his hands pushing up the light cotton sundress up to her lips; revealing her damp core. She knew he was grinning. "No panties, Clarissa? You must have missed your big brother very much." He teased pulling her hips forward. Clary gasped realizing what he planned to do. Jonathan chuckled as he pushed her thighs apart and pulled one leg up, bracing it on his shoulder. "Jonathan!" she breathed in anticipation. The feel of his rough fingertips against her bare skin sent shivers down her spine. Her skin was damp and sweaty again this time from excitement rather than the warm weather. Leaning back against the wall, Clary braced herself for her brother's next onslaught. Jonathan's hot breath blew against her sensitive skin starting on her upper thigh and moving upward. The sensation made her jump instinctively.

"Don't be scared, Little Dove. You know I won't hurt you and you're always so happy when I'm done." Jonathan's husky voice whispered from beneath her. She had to bite her lip when he began kissing the pale tender skin of her upper thigh roughly. She was sure that he intended to leave another mark. Her neck and breasts were covered in them last time he came home. The young redhead knew that her brother was possessive and had enjoyed seeing his love marks cloud her pale freckled skin. Though he was careful enough to leave them in places that were not visible, she still had to put concealer on her neck just to make sure. Clary didn't mind. In fact, she enjoyed counting them when she looked at herself naked in the mirror. It became a habit of hers before she got into the shower. She was sad to see them fade when he was whisked away on one of his missions and it was a nice reminder of those stolen moments they shared.

The small redhead shook her head still trying to play along. "No, Jonathan. I don't and you should stop before father catches us," she spoke trying to keep her voice from shaking. Truth be told, she wanted nothing more than to push him down on that floor and give him her virginity right here and now. She knew that was not going to happen, though. Jonathan would stop it before things got that far. A disappointing thought but she would be relieved not to lose her V-card in the closet.

"Then why are you wearing this dress then, Clarissa?" his deep voice vibrated. "Isabelle usually has to force you to wear a dress or even a skirt. Now you wear them often. _Especially_ , when I'm home. You can't tell me it isn't to tease me? Though, perhaps you enjoy the free access it provides us?" The young blonde grinned. She gulped as his sharp canines nipped her virgin skin. Clary stayed silent not having an answer for that. After all, he was right on the mark with his accusations. The young women made every effort to look nice when her brother was home. She had chosen to wear dresses and skirts because she secretly loved how her brother's long artists fingers would snake up her leg under the table at dinner. She might not admit out loud that she liked what her brother was doing but they both knew she did. Her body craved and sung at his touch.

"And don't get me started on not wearing underwear. Why, only girls who are looking for a man's attention do that." Jonathan whispered pushing his tongue out and lightly licking a trail up her bikini line. Clary gasped, rolling her hips forward and her shoulders back.

"But what if the girl likes girls?" Clary argued meekly. Jonathan's chest rumbled with a chuckle. Then he spread the swollen lips of her pussy and gave her a long stroke with his tongue. Clary didn't think that this, this of all things, would feel good. Sure, Jonathan had taught her that her clit was sensitive and felt good when rubbed. That was nothing compared to her brother's soft wet tongue. "Oh, my!" she sung. Jonathan chuckled once again.

"Perhaps, I should have stated a lover's attention instead? The point is mute, though. You and I both know it is my attention that you desire and I am more than happy to give my sweet little innocent sister all of my attention." He growled. Jonathan's hands pushed her dress up more as his lips hovered over her warm and damp virgin flower. Releasing a low and feral grunt Jonathan spread her once again lips only this time with his tongue. The sensation was foreign and yet delightful.

"Yes, big brother. I love your attention." She hummed leaning back with satisfaction. She had never had his mouth down there before and now that he stopped teasing and began devouring her it took all her strength not to scream. Only his skilled fingers which had played her like an instrument had touched her there before. Now, that she this though she wondered what other things her brother could do. She had read enough romance novels and heard enough stories from Isabelle to know what men and women did. The stories sounded disgusting but letting her brother do this now, right in this moment she finally understood what women had been fussing about. By the angel, this felt amazing. Her hips jerked forward, begging for more as another moan escaped her lips. This one was deeper and louder.

"Keep it down, Little One. You wouldn't want anyone to hear us." Jonathan's husky voice spoke. He was right of course, Clary didn't want anyone to discover what they were doing in the closet. Still staying quiet was quite the challenge. Clary covered her mouth and obediently tried to keep quiet. Which became more and more difficult as he licked the curve of her womanhood, stopping at her dripping hole.

"Oh, Jonathan." She panted. She was close, close. The young women's body tensed, releasing another breath as Jonathan speared into her with his tongue. That was enough to send her spiraling over the edge.

"Come for me Dove, you remember what that means right?" He asked. "Yes, big brother. I remember." She replied keeping up with the act and releasing a long moan. Her body clenched sending waves of pleasure shooting through her body. Clasping her hand over her mouth and biting down on her lip Clary came hard and fast. Eyes rolled in the back of her head and her legs threaten to give but she didn't notice. She was lost to the sensation of her body releasing and her brother's tongue continuing to press inside of her; lapping up her juices.

Jonathan felt her body climax as he licked up her juices with his tongue. By the angel, she was fucking hot when she came. His little sister also tasted amazing, like sweet peaches. She was so responsive and innocent, he wanted to fix that. He could smell the scent of blood coming from Clary's lip. She must have bitten down hard trying to keep herself quiet. The thought gave him pleasure.

Clary licked away the fresh blood pouring from her lip. It wasn't much but that fact she didn't notice how hard she was biting down said a lot about how much Jonathan rocked her world. The redhead knew she was a hot mess right now. The loose cotton dress stuck to her stomach and sweat damped her bare chest. She didn't know how something that had once disgusted her could give her so much pleasure. Bracing herself up, she lifted her leg off of Jonathan's shoulder. Her legs were wobbly but she didn't want to appear that disheveled by what her brother did.

She felt her brother's body shift as he took out a rune stone from his pocket. The blue light glowed allowing her to see. Of course, the first thing she saw was her brother's grinning face looking up at her triumphantly. It was clear from the bulge in his pants that he was painfully aroused. She wished he would let her do something to help that. She knew Jonathan didn't want to go all the way but something that she had read once gave her an idea. It had seemed disgusting at the time and she would probably be no good at it but she wanted to try. At the very least she could still touch him. She had caught him masturbating once and had read about how men get their own pleasure. It was that reading that had made her look up how women masturbate.

After reading in more detail later that night in the privacy of her room Clary decided to try it. She reached her hand down her loose sleeping shorts and pressed her fingers in between her legs. It felt strange at first and she felt silly until an aching she wasn't aware of how to cure led her to the right place. Mind you she wasn't sure what she was doing until her brother had come home early and barged in. He was surprised to find her playing with herself. She was traumatized and wanted nothing more than to run from the room. After all, when she had caught him she stayed as quiet as a mouse until he was finished. She doubted he ever knew that the girl's name he was moaning as he came was watching him from inside of his closet.

She turned bright red and was about to hide her face when he smiled and asked to join her. "Allow me." He had whispered laying down beside her; pressing his own fingers against her core. That was the first time he had ever touched her that way and by the angel is was amazing. It was their first but most certainly not the last time fooling around. She was so lost in the feeling that she ended up leaning over and kissing him. She doubted many girls had their first kiss and orgasm at the same time. The feeling was phenomenal.

Clary had tiptoed into his room had asked him to do it again the very next night. Since then he had only touched her with his fingers but today that had changed. Today he has used his mouth and it was so much better. She never imagined his mouth would feel so good down there.

"Oh, my darling little sister." He cooed. "you really enjoyed that, didn't you?" he teased wrapping an arm around her waist and bringing her down to sit on his lap. Breaking from her reverie, Clary smiled up at him wide. She was about to speak when she felt something hard poking into her leg. She wondered if it was what she thought it was. After all, she had only seen it once. Curiosity overwhelmed her and her fingers lowered to caress his hard member. His breathing hitched as her artist's fingers brushed the tented fabric. Even in the dim light, she could tell her brother's eyes were dark with lust.

Careful, Dove." Her brother warned bringing his hand up to caress her cheek. Clary refused to stop, though. She wanted this, she wanted him, and she was tired of waiting. She wanted to give her wonderful brother some pleasure, even if that didn't mean intercourse.

"Can I see it?" Clary begged, opening her eyes wide. "Please, Jonathan. You've seen mine so many times." The redhead pouted. Her request seemed to amuse him as his lips twisted up into a smile. Clary hadn't had a lot of experience with men but her brother seemed to enjoy corrupting her. Clarissa often wished that she was more knowledgeable about what her brother liked. She enjoyed what he did to her but she desperately wanted to please him as well. Her big brother was always the one bestowing pleasuring on her and she was now at a point where she wanted to learn how to return the favor. She hoped that he woullld give her the opportunity.

"If you insist, Dove. After all, you have been such a good girl. I think you're ready. You can play with it but be gentle." Jonathan explained unbuttoning his pants and pulling the zipper down. Clary had to mind her smile. The small redhead watched curiously as her brother's erection sprung free of his tight pants. Clary's fingers brushed against his long hard member cautiously. She felt her brother's hips jump forward instinctively as she began to play with his throbbing dick. Even in the dim light, she could tell that It was so much bigger than what she remembered. After all, she did not get a very good look at it from the closet. Looking at it now she wondered how she had missed it. The thing was much bigger than she expected.

"How is this supposed to fit inside of me?" Clarissa asked curiously. Her brother's eyes were still closed in obvious enjoyment. Smiling wide she curled her fingers around his soft skin lightly making a fist and began to move up and down; the same way her brother had done to herself that day. Her brother moaned lifting his hips now completely off the ground slowly.

"Your body stretches, Clarissa," Jonathan answered between shaky breaths. His skin was now on fire, much like the rest of his body. The small hand gripped him well but not strong enough for his liking. She was being too gentle and if he wanted to come anytime soon he needed her to grip him and pump him hard. Jonathan raised his hand curling his long fingers around her soft supple skin. He guided her small novice hand and tightened her grip.

She felt his manhood throb electing another moan from her brother's soft lips. By the angel did she love the sounds he was making. She loved to watch the way the muscles in his six-pack tightened. Clarissa could feel heat building between her legs again as his grunts were turning her on once more. She vaguely wondered how her brother could stand without pouncing on her? Especially while listening as she made similar noises. She had to give his self-control credit. Clary craved to be claimed by him. She wanted nothing more than to spread her legs and have the long growth in her hands fill her. Hell, she was tempted to throw him to the floor and do it herself. The thoughts were so forward that Clary blushed just thinking about them. The young woman was grateful that Jonathan's eyes were closed, unable to see the warmth flood her cheeks. His chest was heaving up and down quietly intaking air as she continued to glide her small hand up and down over his length.

"Oh, that's my good girl. Such a quick learner." Her purred moving his hips in sync with her menstruations. She grinned knowing the reason why she had caught on quickly. She wanted to push him for more but needed to be subtle about it.

"I know you said that I stretch but does it really hurt when you put it in, John?" Clary asked innocently. Of course, she knew the answer, abate vaguely. The questions served no more than a means to turn him on and test his self-control. Judging by the twitch in his cock, the words did their job well.

Sighing Jonathan let out another moan. By the angel, his sister's innocence was going to be the death of him. The blonde-haired man wanted nothing more than to slam his cock into and fill her virgin body to the hilt. Karma be damned! If this was anyone else and not his darling, sweet sister, doing this he would have had her by now. For her sake, though, he was holding back. When he did claim her, Jonathan wanted to make sure she was ready and that they were in private company. Perhaps something romantic? Nothing was too much when Clarissa was involved. He wasn't sure he knew what love was, being part demon and all, but he knew that he cared about his little sister in a way that he didn't care about anyone else. He would slit his father's throat if it meant protecting the young woman in front of him. Yet, even his patience was wearing thin. It appears so was Clarissa's. Perhaps she wanted him inside of her more than he did. Impossible, he smiled.

"The first time yes, it does hurt at first. At least, so I am told. After that, though, it feels good. Really good if it is your wonderful brother doing it." Jonathan smirked continuing to pump his dick into her grip. Clary smiled widely with pride. She decided that she enjoyed giving her brother pleasure. It was just as fun as receiving it and the poor man was enjoying what she was doing to him so much. All he needed was just a bit more convincing. She could do that. After all, she was open to trying something new and she knew just what she wanted to try.

Clary had heard Isabelle Lightwood mention once. It had sounded disgusting to her at first but after what Jonathan did to her a few moments ago, she was willing to try. After all, she already knew he liked it. Watching to make sure Jonathan's eyes were still closed she leaned down slowly. Then opening her lips, she took his manhood by the base and licked him from the top to the bottom. The effect was instantiations.

Jonathan bucked his hips forward as his eyes flew wide open. Deciding to push her luck she slid her tongue up the side, before twirling it around the head of his erection. Clary looked up at her brother with wide green doe eyes waiting for his reaction.

"Where did you learn that?" Jonathan asked in a huff. He hoped she had not been practicing with someone while he was gone.

"I overheard Isabelle talking about this once to Aline. She said you liked it." The redhead answered blushing.

"I do. I mean, most men do." Jonathan smiled. His sister blushed once more before looking away. "Will you teach me to do it then? I want to make you happy. Please teach me how to make you happy?" Clary pleaded seductively. He eyed her hungrily. By the angel, he could have come right then and there.

"Lick it, Clarissa. Lick and suck on it like you would an ice cream stick. Be careful not to use your teeth though or bite me." He explained cautiously. Clary nodded in understanding. Lowering her body down, even more, she took him into her mouth. He shuttered releasing a deep moan. Clary giggled, now who needed to be quiet? She kept her teeth away as instructed. Sucking him and rolling her tongue around him made his moans deeper. He was too large to fit in her mouth so she decided to massage the rest of his length with her hand. Jonathan didn't taste bad. She enjoyed the clean scent of him. Then she released him with a pop and slid her tongue down licking him from tip to balls. He had to cover his own mouth now as he struggled to remain quiet. Clary ignored him until another moan left her brother's lips and this time she did say something.

"Hush, darling. You don't want father to hear." She whispered teasing him with his own words. Isabelle had been right, her brother loved this.

Jonathan smiled looking down at his sister. The sight of the petite redhead on her knees over him and his dick going in and out of her mouth was thrilling. It made it difficult not to come right there and he probably would have if he had not prepared. It was lucky he had banged some slut in Australia the other night. Although protective of Clary, he was a man and had his needs. He knew their father would never permit them to be together and he wasn't ready to damn Clarissa yet. The meant seeing a woman from time to time. His sister understood and knew that it was nothing more than sex. That is how he found himself enjoying a blowjob Aline was giving him after a drunken party by the lake one night. That failed in comparison to what Clary was doing to him right now, though. Perhaps they were right when they said sex with someone you care for was far more rewarding than a hookup? He didn't know how much longer he could wait before finding out.

"I'm going to cum Dove and I want you to swallow it like a good girl," Jonathan instructed. Clary couldn't speak obviously with her mouth full but her increased speed told him that she understood. Bucking his hips forward he spouted his cum right down her throat. The blonde couldn't wait until he could release it in another place inside of her but right now this was more than enough. He hadn't expected to let things go this far. The hand job had been fun but the blow job was a delightful surprise. Jonathan pulled out of her mouth leaving a little trail of semen on her lips. Clary looked up at him licking it away with her tongue. By the angel, she was testing his control today. Then again what could it hurt to fuck once? After all, they had done everything else? It seemed that his little sister was of the same idea as she lifted herself off the ground.

Unfortunately for both siblings, they heard their father coming down the steps at that very moment. Thinking fast the eldest Morgenstern zipped up his jeans, grabbing his shirt, and motioned for Clary to remain silent. Clary nodded, pulling up the sleeves of her dress to cover herself. Damn their father's bad timing.

"Clarissa? Jonathan? Where are you?" their father called from his room upstairs over the landing. The siblings remained quiet as he came down the wooden stairs.

"Clarissa Morgenstern!" he called loudly. Clary didn't answer. Valentine grunted and the siblings listened for his footsteps to pass into the kitchen. Their father's boots pounded loudly on the wooden floor signaling his impatience. Once they heard him open the back-door Jonathan undid the lock and rushed out of the closest. Clary followed behind closely straightening out her summer dress and trying to ignore her lack of underwear.

"Clarissa! Jonathan!" their father called again before stepping back into the house. Clary fixed her hair as they made their way towards the kitchen.

"Oh, there you two are. Where have you been?" their father asked spotting, them coming into the kitchen. Jonathan, usually the better liar, for the life of him couldn't respond. His mind was still back in the closet with his sister. His dark eyes looked up at his father silently. Clary quickly acted.

"Jonathan me aidait à pratiquer mon français, père." Clary replied in French. Valentine looked down at his children pleased.

"Well, continue practicing my dear. Your French does seem to be improving. Now, I need both of you to freshen up. We will be having guests over shortly." Valentine instructed. His children looked up at him curiously.

"Who is coming?" Jonathan asked suddenly disappointed he wouldn't be able to sneak his little sister away into the woods tonight. On a blanket in the moonlight seemed like a romantic way to steal her innocence. Oh, the sounds he could make her make.

"The Herondale's." The older man answered before turning to make his way back to his study. Clary frowned casting a meaningful glance at her brother. Jonathan returned the sentiment. The look did not go unnoticed by their father but Valentine had more pressing matters to deal with than his children's dislike of the Herondale family.


	3. Reprieve

**Chapter 3**

 **Reprieve**

When their father left them to go back to his study it was no doubt to conduct more research on Downworlders. The leader of the Clave had been adamant that vampires, faerie, and warlocks were not to be trusted. Although he didn't support opening killing warlocks, faeries and vampires, he did not give werewolves that same luxury. Jonathan and Clarissa knew their father hated werewolves above all else. That was why he did many experiments on them. In his study was the only set of stairs down to the seller. The siblings had only braved the steps to go down there once but once was enough. Jonathan still had a lash whips on his back from that night. He would have had more if Clary hadn't begged, screamed and cried for Valentine to stop. She told their father that going down there was all her idea and it was but Of course, he didn't believe her. Jonathan was always in trouble. The demonic obedient soldier and his father looked for any reason to beat him. Clary, however, was the perfect angelic child.

Like the angel boy, their father did discipline her but he never hurt Clary as much as Jace or anywhere near as much as Jonathan. When she had gotten older and their father lonelier, he stopped hurting her altogether. Clarissa looked too much like their mother for that. Their pathetic mother, Jocelyn. The one who had run away and left him after her failed attempt to stop the circle from infiltrating the accords. Their father had taken him and his mother left him to be raised by the monster. Then six years later Valentine found her. Jonathan was seven then but he had the body of a ten-year-old. He was so happy to hear that his precious mother was finally getting what was coming to her.

His father was going to make her pay. That was until he found out she only ran away to protect Clary. Valentine dispatched his men to find the girl and they did. They brought the little girl back kicking and screaming. There was a little boy with her that their father made sure was not Luke's daughter. He made the boy drink from the cup as Jocelyn watched. No one expected the boy to live but he did. That surprised their father. He sent Simon to live with one of his followers in Idris. Clary had cried her eyes out for two days after he left. That was when their father finally broke down and let him meet her.

Jonathan remembered that day well. The look of wonder on his sister's face when he walked into the room. He hated her at first, afraid she was going to hog all their father's attention like Jace had done before moving to the Lightwoods. Perhaps that would have been true if Clary desired their father's attention. Instead, she wanted her mother, Simon, and to his delight, her brother. He laughed recalling the first time he saw her. She stood with her arms folded glaring at their father.

"Clarissa." The toddler had corrected him. "My name is Clarissa. If you're my daddy you should know that." She protested. Jonathan liked the little girl instantly and she loved him. Clary would cry and demand him when Valentine tried to tuck her in or bring her somewhere. It irritated their father that his little daughter would run and cry for her brother, wrapping her arms around him to avoid going with Valentine. It got to the point where Valentine left her alone in his care.

Once they had gotten older they had found and read their father's notebook; explaining his birth and his wife's betrayal. He had not intentionally given Clary angel blood. He gave it to his wife at first but continued once he saw how happy it made his wife. It had been a delightful surprise when he found out that he had a daughter and an angelic one at that. He was, even more, please that Clary seemed to balance out her brother. It took Valentine a year to ascend to his position in the Clave after he recaptured Jocelyn.

His first act was to kill all werewolves and track down Downworlders. He secretly included that directive to include sympathizers as well. Amatis, Lucian Graymark's sister, was first on his hit list. Jocelyn had broken out of her room in the middle of the night and ran; taking Clary with her. He and his father followed her after they fled Idris. He made her watch as he killed Luke and his sister. Jonathan was elated that his father tracked her down and recovered his sister. She cried and ran straight into his arms when their father brought her home. Clary had even opened up more to their father, grateful to be home. Jocelyn's eyes were dark and lost looking down at her children as her husband's arm gripped her tightly. Jonathan can tell that she had finally given up.

Jocelyn had fallen in love with Luke and his loss shook her. That was the deciding factor that made their father banish his unfaithful wife to Wrangle Island in the Artic. The man still visited her often but her son hated the women. Jonathan didn't care what happened to her. He didn't want to see the women and was rather annoyed that she was still alive. Why couldn't her father just kill her like the others? Valentine kept his daughter and enlisted Jonathan in her upbringing since he was too busy taking care of matters of the clave.

People were naturally curious about the leader's long lost daughter and exiled wife. The Lightwoods would request the children's presence for them to interact with their children. They also enjoyed seeing their adoptive son, Jace, during these outings. Once the angel brought back the Herondale's, Jace had gone to live with them. Clary enjoyed the play dates but Jonathan hated them. His father was still teaching him how to act like a charming person but the lessons weren't going well. He kept his mouth shut, though. He enjoyed seeing his sister happy, playing with Simon and The Lightwood daughter Isabelle. Simon followed Clary around like a lost puppy. Apparently, he missed his real parents dearly. Valentine was considering a way to wipe his memories. Aldertree was content with his son. A child powerful enough to survive an ascension truly was a treasure. Aldertree enjoyed showing him off and bragging how Valentine trusted him to raise the boy.

His little sister had made friends with everyone but had stayed clear of Jace. The blonde was cocky and self-centered. Valentine told them that it ran in the family. It was obvious that Valentine still showed Jace preference. The young boy would spend a lot of time at the Lightwoods with Alec. He would also make it a point to try playing with Clary who wanted nothing to do with him after he threw Simon's book into a puddle. She had begged Jonathan to beat him up. The young blonde laughed and told Jace that if he kept messing with his little sister, he would. Jace replied cockily that he could take him. Jonathan had him on the floor in a second. Clary had sung his praises the rest of the night giving him to a bigger piece of cake and kisses on the cheek. His ego was elated and Jace didn't bother her anymore, at least in front of him.

Valentine would often take his children monthly to visit their mother. Jonathan had thought it odd how his father was pushing this. Then when he saw the look on his mother's face after a year of exile he knew. His father didn't care about fostering a relationship. No, he was punishing his wife by daunting her children in front of her. Jocelyn would comment how much Clary had grown. Clary would hug her at first but after a while Clary would refuse to greet Jocelyn, choosing to remain curled up in her big brother's lap. It had broken Jocelyn's heart that her daughter no longer showed interest in her. She didn't know that Valentine would share heartbreaking stories with them about how in love he was with her and how she left him. Some of them were tall tales but many had the air of truth to them. Jonathan knew their father was very lonely and his stories to them did more than serving as a way of gaining his daughter's favor. They were a form of release for his father, who as the leader had to be hard and unmoving all the time. Jonathan was secretly elated that Clary wanted nothing to do with her mother anymore. She may have looked at her daughter with sadness but there was no regret when she looked at him.

Clary was all that Jonathan needed. They loved and protected each other before all else. She protected him from their father's wrath and he protected her. Clary had lied when she begged their father to stop whipping his son. She told their father that she was happy about what he was doing in the seller. That had surprised him and made him hesitate, looking at her curiously. Clarissa continued to apologize profusely. Not because they went down there but because they had interrupted his important research. She even added that she would be more understanding when he skipped family meals to finish work.

That had surprised and delighted Valentine. He put down the whip and kissed Clary on the cheek. It had been enough for their father to let her off with a warning and Jonathan only one slash down his back. Valentine was a good manipulator but Clary had learned his craft to a T. Since then, she was careful not to try their father's anger. Even when Jonathan did mess up or they were in a spat, Clarissa always covered for him. She was the beautiful doting daughter of the leader of the Clave and he was the powerful weapon that believed wholeheartedly in his father's cause. It was a public image that Valentine delighted that they embraced. If he had seen what they were doing in the closet, he would not have been so delighted.

The Herondale's were coming and the Morgenstern siblings knew better than to disobey their father. Clary still disliked Jace from when they were little. The fact that he teased and mocked Simon in school didn't help matters. Departing to their rooms to get ready Jonathan met Clarissa back in the hallway. She was wearing a pale white short dress with ripped slashed leggings and a black leather jacket. Her long curled red hair fell down her shoulders while the black boots gave the ensemble to the edgy look. Her brother reminded himself that he needed to find a way to thank Clary's best friend Isabelle for over-hulling his sister's wardrobe.

Clary paired well next to him. Jonathan had gone with his signature black pants, tight black shirt, combat boots and black leather jacket. His weapons belt was strung around his waist with a dangled metal chain connecting to his back pocket. His sister's weapons were hidden. Usually a small blade in the holder around her thigh or the wrist knives hidden in her jacket. He knew she was armed, though.

"You look beautiful." Jonathan complimented her. His sisters face warmed in a smile.

"You look sexy." She replied with a whisper. The older Morgenstern rose an eyebrow in his signature seductive smile. He was about to say something cocky when their father's bedroom door opened. Valentine Morgenstern stepped out in his usual outfit. Black slacks, boots, and his signature white dress shirt with his sword hanging at his side. He eyed his children curiously.

"I see you both look presentable." He announced throwing a thorough look at his daughter.

"Though, Clarissa, I think that dress you were wearing earlier might have been more appropriate. You look like you are going off to slay demons, not sit down for dinner." Their father spoke softly. The thick golden circle around Clary's iris blazed, making her green eyes smolder. It was the only signal that gave off how pissed his sister was by the man's statement. Valentine may not have been able to read her eyes but the stern expression on her lips altered their father that he had said something the displeased her.

"Come now, Clarissa. Don't be upset. You look lovely. I was merely suggesting that I preferred the other dress." Their father backtracked reaching forward and tucking a strand of hair behind his daughter's ear. Clary sighed. Clary wanted to protest but bit her tongue, allowing her father to touch her.

"Father, I know Stephen is your second in command but I honestly hate the Herondale's. Their son, Jace, he is just so obnoxious." Clary explained folding her arms across her body in discomfort. Their father looked at her curiously. Despite his harshness, Valentine had a soft spot for his only daughter but today he wouldn't be dismayed.

"I find their son, Jace, to be quite delightful. Perhaps if you took the time to get to know him, you would too. Now come, they will be here any moment." Their father chuckled. The siblings watched him depart, descending the staircase in a rush, no doubt checking on the servants and dinner preparations.

"I hate Jace." She muttered as soon as their father was out of earshot. Jonathan looked at her happily.

"Why?" the eldest Morgenstern inquired. Though, he hated the boy as well. Valentine had demanded that Jace train with him once they were old enough. Jonathan hated how his father praised the boy, treating him more as his son than his own flesh and blood. They had not trained together in years but he still hated the Herondale boy. Now, he was curious what the blonde had done to anger his sweet sister. After all, that altercation happened when she was eight. Clary looked at him cautiously, biting her lip before looking away. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell him. His blood warmed.

"Clarissa, tell me." Jonathan commanded. His sister sighed in defeat, knowing that her brother was not going to be thrilled with what she had to say. "He looks at me the same way you do and I don't like it," Clary explained meekly. Jonathan rose an eyebrow in surprise. Did he look at her in some way that upset her? "I don't understand. How do I look at you, little dove?" Jonathan asked curiously, afraid he had displeased her in some way. The small women turned, locking eyes with him.

"You look at me like you want to throw me back in that closet and do naughty things to me." She replied in a low whisper. Jonathan smiled widely before taking in all her words. Then, his jaw snapped angrily. By the angel, he was going to kill the bastard now.

"Has he ever touched you?" Jonathan asked begruntleled. It had been years since he had a full-length conversation with Jace. Even before that they never talked. Jonathan kept to his tight circle of friends which consisted of Jonathan Wayland, Alec, Mark Blackthorn, Clary and her friends Isabelle and Simon. They rarely ever discussed Jace given that Alec was his parabatai. Perhaps it was time that he had a heart to heart with the boy.

"No," Clary replied quickly making her way down the steps. "But I am pretty sure he wants to. I'm sure the daughter of the Consul is some trophy to him or something?" she sighed, pausing on the landing.

"Isabelle talks about him often and she doesn't say very nice things about him." His little sister frowned. Jonathan grimaced. Placing his hand on top of her shoulder he leaned forward and kissed her. Clary's heart soared. Jonathan never kissed her unless behind closed doors. Leaning in she returned the kiss before his lips fell away from hers.

"Don't worry, my love. Jace won't get anywhere near you if I have anything to say about it." He grinned triumphantly. Clary gave him a soft smile before their father called them to come and greet their guests.


	4. Golden Annoyance

**Chapter 4**

 **Golden Annoyance**

His little sister had been right of course. Jace Herondale eyed Clarissa like a dog admiring a bone. The way he pulled out her chair had made Jonathan want to sock the golden boy right in the face. The young adults ate mostly in silence as their parents spoke of politics and other circle matters. Even in silence, Jonathan saw the way the young man eyed his sister. He could tell by her body language that she was uncomfortable under his gaze. If that didn't piss him off, he had to watch Clarissa blush. While she felt uncomfortable, she wasn't oblivious to Jace's looks. Something that the douchbag seemed all too aware of.

Jonathan was able to read his sister like a book. He doubted Jace or the others noticed her discomfort. She was a Morgenstern after all. Valentine bred both of his children to never show weakness. Only he could detach the subtle changes in her body posture, or at least he would have been the only one if their father didn't keep casting his gaze on her. It seemed their father was also paying uncommonly close attention to his daughter. Jonathan knew something was amiss, he just needed to learn what.

Valentine's dark eyes watched in amusement when Jace asked Clary to play the piano with him after dinner. She nodded politely, not wishing to be rude. She took Jace's arm and walked with him out of the room but not before sending Jonathan an apologetic look. The grand piano was in the music room, an excuse to have some privacy. Jonathan was about to get up and excuse himself when Jace's mother spoke.

"It seems the lovebirds have flown the coup. They do make a fine pair." Celine remarked after the couple was out of earshot. So, that was their game Jonathan thought studying the expressions on Stephen and Celine's faces. The idiotic women was going to be sourly disappointed if he and his father had anything to say about it. There was no way his father would allow his only daughter to be with some womanizing dolt.

"I'm not sure about love birds but he is trying, I will give him that," Valentine replied dryly. Valentine's eyes were still on the door that his daughter left ajar or else he surely would have caught the look of rage on his son's face. The young Morgenstern quickly school his features and tried to control his temper. Valentine knew Clarissa well enough to know that she was not falling for the Jace's charms. How his father could entertain the thought of his only daughter becoming a Herondale disturbed Jonathan to the core.

"Father, forgive me for prying but Clarissa is my sister. I have a feeling there is something going on that you are not telling me." The young Morgenstern inquired cautiously. It was best that he looked curious while they were in front of company.

"You didn't tell the boy? Come now, Val." Stephen teased. Stephen Herondale was his father's second in command, or else he would have shown him who was a boy. Now that things were beginning to die down in Idris Valentine was getting older and his blood lust had been satiated only to be replaced by his interest in his experiments. It also seemed like he was making time to visit his estranged wife more and more. Jonathan had just wrapped that up to urges, though. Their father did come back with scratches on him after every visit to the Artic. Rather those were from fighting or pleasure he didn't know; nor did he care. Still, due to this Stephen was becoming more of a pillar that their father leaned on. It wouldn't be wise to make the man his enemy if he could avoid it.

"I am finding a suitable suitor for your sister. You both have grown up with young Jace and I thought he would be a fitting match for your sister." The Clave leader smiled. Jonathan frowned. If his father wanted Clary to be with Jace it was for one reason and that reason had little to do with them liking each other. He had read the man's diary, snuck it from the library and read it all in one night with Clarissa. Jonathan knew of the experiments and he knew that he had tainted Jace's pregnant mother with angel blood. Just as he had done to their mother, abate at first unintentionally. Putting the angelic children together and having them procreate was no more than another one of his father's experiments. This one more elaborate since the Herondale's had no idea what was in the potions Celine drank. He doubted they would still be loyal to him after finding out their leader had an angel trapped below them and poisoned their son with its blood. It could be worse, at least it was not demon blood.

"And how does Clarissa feel about this?" Jonathan asked choosing his words very carefully for the sake of their audience.

"She doesn't know yet." His father replied sternly to the clear amazement of the Herondale's. Jace's mother and father gasped, looking at their leader with astonishment.

"Calm yourselves, I merely wanted to allow Clarissa to get to know young Jace before I reveal the arrangement." He explained shooting Jonathan a warning. Jonathan held back from rolling his eyes.

"Are there any arrangements concerning me that you might wish to elaborate on, father? While we are on the subject." Jonathan inquired bitterly. Notes began to hum throughout the house, filling the house with beautiful music. John smiled, knowing that if Jace's hands were on the keys that meant they were not on his sister. Not that he worried too much. Clary could easily bring the Herondale to his knees, crying, preferably.

"I do have a few offers, since you asked, my son. You, however, are strong, independent and cunning like me. Unlike your shy, quiet sister, I trust you to find a proper suitor to carry on the Morgenstern name. Unless you wish for me to speak on your behalf, of course? Is there anyone you fancy, Jonathan?" his father asked showing sudden interest.

"Maryse was mentioning the other day how you and Isabelle would make a fine pair. The girl is beautiful." Valentine suggested. Jonathan controlled his features. He was more than aware that Clary's friend liked him. She all but offered her body to him one night at a party. If she wasn't his sister's friend he would have taken her up on that offer. She was beautiful but not worth his sister's rage and the drama it would bring.

"No, father. I can find my own partner and I believe the same could be said of Clarissa." Jonathan spoke casting his gaze to Celine and Stephen. It was worth a beating to defend his little dove.

"No offense but my sister will not be happy at being forced to marry anyone; regardless who they are." Jon explained. Celine frowned looking worried but Stephen smiled. That was one of the things Jonathan hated about the man was his constant smile and pleasant demeanor. The only time he had ever seen Stephen upset was when Valentine had taken Atmas, his ex-wife, and killed her. The man fought against him and cried when the women died in his arms. It was clear that he loved the women dearly. Valentine's response was to put his arm around his friend and remind him that to love was to destroy and to be loved is the one to be destroyed. Celine watched on in horror and pain. Just because she was married to a man who didn't love her that didn't mean his sister deserved the same fate.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Jonathan. I know you are being protective of your little sister but Jace can be very charming when he wishes to be. Give it a chance. It isn't your father or I's intention to lock her into an unhappy marriage." Stephen replied kindly. Jonathan restrained himself from punching him in the face. The statement was hypocritical coming from the man who left his wife and remarried at his father's request. Jonathan turned his dark eyes to his father and met his gaze. He would be damned if he let Clarissa fall into the same trap. Taking another bite of his steak the young man began to form a plan to save his darling sister from an unhappy marriage.

Upstairs Clary sat uncomfortably next to Jace on the piano seat. More music played from the room as Clary continued pressing the keys gracefully from one side to the other. Jace smiled pleasantly scooting closer to her when he believed she wasn't looking.

"Shall we play another? It's not often I get such a talented partner." Jacked asked flashing his perfect smile when the song came to an end. Clary looked at him. Even she had to admit Jace was good looking but she already had her heart set on someone else. Where Jace was broad and muscular she wanted tall and lean. Where Jace's golden eyes sparkled with gold, she longed for the dark pointed stare of her brother. By the angel, she knew that it wasn't right but the heart wants what it wants. She nodded her head, turning the page of the piano music, and began the next song. It was one that she played often and had memorized. Her mind drifted getting lost in the music. The last time she played this song was almost a year ago, after her 15th birthday. She remembered the day fondly.

She had woken up to find Jonathan lying next to her in the bed. It wasn't usual that her brother would sneak into her room and fall back to sleep but things had been very different that day. Valentine had taken them to the beach and her brother ditched her for some native with a pair of breasts the size of her head. The attention her brother paid this other woman on her birthday made her furious but she knew better than to show that. Instead of yelling at him she had decided to have some fun of her own fun while her father left for a few hours on Clave business. Clary sat alone at a bar in a revealing bikini. She flirted and ending up making out with a local boy. She was buzzed and let him bring her down to the beach. They had fun playing in the sand. No one was around and the way he was touching her was making her dizzy. That all ended abruptly when her brother pulled him off of her and threw him down to the ground. She gasped and yelled out but her brother was too fast. It was all over in a moment as the boy lay gasping for breath with a blade piercing his chest. It had been the first time that she had seen a dead body. She had screamed at Jonathan and tried to claw him. Jonathan wasn't having any of it, though. He dragged her kicking and screaming back to the hidden apartment. Swinging her onto his shoulder, she yelled and banged against his back. Jonathan gave her a hard smack on her behind when she had aimed one of her punches between his legs. The entire time he had not spoken a word to her. Stomping into her room he tossed her onto his bed. She looked up seeing the cold black fury in his eyes. He had taken her Steele, locked her in her room, and left trapping her in the house. Leaving to dispose of the body as she waited. She had cried herself to exhaustion and finally fell asleep. She was so tired that she didn't hear him return or open her bedroom door. At first, she was happy when she opened her eyes. Still groggy from crying she had woke up next to him and felt something different. She felt good, really good.

Looking down she saw that one of Jonathan's arms were wrapped around her waist while the other was in her underwear. Clary gasped, shooting up off the bed. She didn't get far before Jonathan pulled her back down and covered her mouth. It took her a moment for her heart to calm down but when it did she noticed that her brother's fingers were moving against her. He was touching her the way the boy on the beach had. She had tried to remember the boy's name but her thoughts were lost to the pleasure that Jonathan was giving her now. This wasn't the first time that he had touched her this way.

She was still upset with him and that pained her. She hated fighting with her brother. Clary knew this was John's way of apologizing. She was going to take it. Looking at him she rolled her hips forward. He told her to close her eyes. She did so obediently trusting her big brother not to hurt her.

"Good girl." John cooed, removing his hand from her mouth. Clary nuzzled her face into his shoulder. Her breathing became staggered as he quickened the pace of his fingers. She couldn't control the noises escaping her lips but Jonathan didn't mind. He was enjoying the sight of the top of her breasts.

"Jonathan." She moaned. Then one of his fingers entered her sending her over the edge, moaning into his neck. Her body uncoiled, pulsating around his finger. Then, as she did before she turned her head and kissed him. Jonathan smiled and kissed her back. The kiss that the boy had given her yesterday was nothing compared to her brother. Gasping, Clary ran her hands hungrily through her brother's platinum blonde hair. Before she knew it, she was on top of her brother, tugging at the buttons of his dress shirt.

"Clarissa!" John huffed, twisting himself on top of her. Clary growled and tugged his mouth down to kiss her again but he pulled her away. "Clary, stop." He warned. Clary couldn't help that her heart dropped. Tears welled unwillingly in her eyes. Jonathan's eyes went wide, understanding the impact of his words.

"Father just got home, darling. He is expecting us for dinner." John whispered, kissing her lightly on the lips. Understanding flooded her eyes as she gave her brother a light nod. They had gotten ready but since then things were very different. Ever since she turned 15 her brother and most of the boys treated her differently. She blamed it on getting boobs. The stupid things were making all the boys look at her differently; like she was a piece of meat. Isabelle told her to get used to it. Her friend was gorgeous and lost her virginity that year. She didn't love the guy but at least Clary had someone she could ask her questions to.

Things got worse. It seemed that she gathered just as much attention from males as Isabelle. Her father said that this was normal and told her not to worry about it. Valentine Morgenstern had raised both of his children away from the public eye. Although he showed off his children, they had little interaction with others. Clarissa especially was more sheltered than Jonathan. Still, her father also instructed her that if any of these boys put a hand on her, to kill them. The man had trained her strictly since she was a little girl. Clary knew how to defend herself and kill demons. The training that the other shadowhunters received at the academy was nothing compared to her father's rigorous routines. Which was why she finished top of her class.

If only her father had taught her how to fend off a different kind of demon; one who was showdown hunter and demonic. Valentine would probably be disgusted if he knew that it was her brother's hands who touched her in places that made her shiver. Clary smiled. Jonathan and her father were the only ones who could best her in training. Her brother was strong, lethal and fast. Not to mention devilishly handsome. Jonathan was Clary's everything and she loved him more than one should love a brother. If Jace Herondale thought he had a chance to win her heart, he was sadly mistaken.

When the song was over Jace turned and lightly placed his hand on top of hers. "You played beautifully," Jace whispered. Goosebumps covered her skin where his hand touched her skin. Clary frowned internally. Apparently, she was attracted to him after all. That was a shame, Jonathan would kill him if he tried anything. Before she had time to answer, Jace leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Clary was so surprised that she didn't push him off right away. After all, she had never kissed anyone but Jonathan and that boy. Her brother had his fair share of experience kissing and doing other things. Even after he started touching her, he still ran off to sow his oats with a random woman. It hurt her but Clary understood. They couldn't officially be together, perhaps it was time she had some fun of her own.

Once Jace noticed that she wasn't resisting he pulled his arms around her, bringing her in closer. The man wasn't a bad kisser and it couldn't hurt getting practice. She knew Jace's reputation and it wasn't like this was anything serious to him. Why not have some fun. The boy wasn't bad looking at all. The redhead began returning the kiss pushing her breasts up against the man's broad chest. She felt his arms tighten before his hands wrapped around her waist.

The beautiful women parted her lips to take a breath when Jace's tongue pressed in. Despite fooling around with her brother, they didn't do much kissing. Time was short and Jonathan spent it doing much dirtier things. French kissing Jace was a delightful experience and she found herself enjoying it. That was until she heard footsteps and voices coming down the hall. She broke away from Jace who looked up at her confused and unless she was mistaken, a bit hurt.

"Parents." She whispered going back to the sheet music. Understanding lit his features as he nodded and began to play just as the door opened.

"I'm afraid that song must wait. It is time to go, Jace." Stephen announced stepping into the room. Clary could hear her father speaking to Celine outside the doorway.

"As you wish," Jace replied standing up. Clary stood up as well and walked the company out. When they said their goodbyes Jace had discretely handed her his phone number on a small piece of paper. Valentine had been employing warlocks to find a way for technology to work in Alicante and five years ago, they couldn't figure out air conditioning but cell phone reception was better out of the city where most of the noble family's mansions were.

"Goodbye, Mr. and Mrs. Herondale," Clary replied sweetly before turning back to Jace. Goodbye, Jace." She replied before her father closed the door. The family wasn't gone a moment before her father turned to her and smiled.

"So, what do you think of Jace now, darling?" Her father inquired not bothering to hide the joy in his voice. Clearly, her father wanted something to blossom between the two of them. It was painfully obvious.

"He was charming." Clarissa smiled giving her father a kiss on the cheek bidding him goodnight. Her father grinned and walked with her upstairs before going into his study. As soon as the door was closed she turned and made her way towards her brother's room. She knocked lightly but no answer came. Stepping in she saw his bed unmade, clothes littering the floor and the bathroom door was open with the sound of water running. He didn't hear her over his whistling. Smiling, Clary decided that she was going to join him. She locked the bedroom door and stepped into the bathroom. She quietly discarded her clothes trying to keep the blush on her cheeks at bay.

"Jonathan? Are you almost done?" she asked. Her brother stopped whistling. "I just got in. I'll be out in five minutes." He answered. At this, she smiled.

"I rather join you actually." She replied pushing the curtain to the side and stepping in. She didn't see her brother surprised very often but when she did it was a treat. The look on his face as she stepped in completely naked was a mixture of shock and pleasure. He stood frozen as his eyes raked her naked body, hungrily. Her eyes did much the same. Watching water roll down his toned body, muscular arms, and taunt abs made her nipples hard.

"Hmmm, so this is what you hide behind those clothes, big brother." She smiled bringing her hand up to caress his eight pack. Her fingers dripping down playfully tracing his the deep V of his hips. That seemed to break him from his reprieve. He stepped forward and pulled her body against his. A small moan escaped her lips at the contact. For all the fooling around they did, this was the first time either of them saw each other completely naked.

"You are enjoying testing my willpower today, little sister?" Jonathan grunted kissing her neck.

"Now you know how I feel on an everyday basis," Clary replied

brushing her breasts up against his chest. A small growl rumbled in his chest as his manhood stood erect pressing into her thigh. The small women sidestepped allowing his growth to settle between her legs. It was at an angle where it couldn't enter her but she found it rubbing against her to be a delightful sensation.

"Clarissa, you should leave," John whispered closing his eyes. Her brother's hips continued to thrust against her making his length move back and forth against her sensitive bud.

"But I am still dirty, big brother. Don't you want to help clean me?" Clarissa teased, pulling his face forward and claiming his lips. Her brother gave in.

"Screw it!" Jonathan hissed lifting her up. Clary squeaked, wrapping her legs against him. Her brother pushed her back up against the wall and kissed her like a mad man. The small redhead smiled deciding to try out what she had practiced on Jace only an hour earlier. His erection pressed firmly against her opening, brushing up against her clitoris. The friction was wonderful. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest, her brother's breaths coming out in pants. Without warning,

Clary took advantage of Jonathan's parted lips and pressed her tongue into his mouth. He tasted wonderful as she melded her tongue around his. Her brother growled with approval. The small redhead was losing control as her delightful moans were stolen from her lips.

"Jonathan." She panted leaning her head back to gasp for air.

"Cum for me, baby." The elder Morgenstern commanded. Clary had wanted to shake her head and tell him to stop. Tell him that she would rather have him inside of her but she couldn't get the words out. Not before her body released its tension and her toes curled with delight. Jonathan let out his own moan releasing his seed over her stomach and down her legs before the now lukewarm water washed it all away. The siblings panted resting their foreheads together trying to catch their breath.

"What am I going to do with you my little vixen?" Her brother whispered giving her a swift peck on the lips. Clary smiled. "You could come to my room later and finish where we left off." She suggested. Her brother's smile faltered as his eyes turned dark, boring into her.

"Clarissa…" he hesitated. The young Morgenstern frowned moving her legs. Jonathan lowered her down. She stood firmly looking at him.

"Why do you hesitate?" she asked trying to keep her voice from shaking. "You've slept with other women? Why do you hold back with me? Aren't I pretty enough?" she asked meekly. Jonathan's eyes grew wide. He took her chin in his hand and lifted her face up to meet her gaze.

"You are the most beautiful women I've ever seen, Clarissa. I just want to make sure you are ready." He explained. Clary rolled her eyes.

"I told you, I am ready. I have been ready." His sister protested with exasperation. "Take me, right here, right now. I want you, Jonathan." She demanded leaning forward but her brother pulled back.

"You're ready? Are you ready to be damned? Sleeping with your own brother is frowned upon, Clarissa. What we have done is morally wrong." He retorted. "I've enjoyed every minute of it but morally it is wrong. I'm your brother, little love. You shouldn't lose your virginity to me. I care for you, more than anything. I don't want to be responsible for damning your soul. We should stop, I've let things go too far." Jonathan argued retreating to the other side of the shower. Clary's eyes grew wide with pain and anger. Her lips pierced in a firm line as she gave him a look that made even the most powerful shadowhunter of their time quake in his boots. Her brother knew that look but had never had it directed at him.

"Wrong? Gets out of hand?" his sister hissed angrily. How dare he! She was in love with him and what they did might not have been ethical but was it wrong? How could he say that after he was the one who started this? Clary was so furious it took it had taken all of her energy not to punch him in the face. She did have her father's temper after all. The young redhead took a step away from him.

"As you wish then. Goodnight, Jonathan." she spat. Her brother's eyes widened with alarm as he reached out to touch her. He knew by her expression that he had hurt her. No, hurt wasn't the right word. Clary took another step away out of his grasp.

"Clarissa, please. Don't be like this." Jonathan begged. The woman was unyielding, though. She stepped out of the shower; closing the curtain behind her. That was going to be the last words she would speak to him for a while.


	5. Are You Jealous Yet?

**Chapter 5**

 **Are You Jealous Yet?**

Two days. It had been two days since Jonathan had opened his big fat mouth and stuck his foot in it. How could he have been so stupid? Oh wait, he was a demon/angel/human hybrid that didn't understand human emotions. Yep, it was a wonder that he didn't piss her off earlier. Now he was baring his sister's anger full force in the form of the silent treatment. She had not spoken a word to him in two days. Normally, Jonathan would have ridiculed the poor fool who complained that their girl was ignoring them. He had never understood why men got so upset. Shouldn't silence be a blessing? Then again, he used women and threw them away. What he had going on with his sister was the closest thing to a relationship he had ever had.

The eldest Morgenstern didn't get attached except to the one women nature intended that he couldn't have, his sister. Now he understood the male's distress in this situation. The young woman he longed for was off with Isabelle everyday day, leaving the house and ignoring him completely when she was there. Clarissa had even stroke up conversations with their father during dinner to avoid speaking with him. It was going on day three when their father called them both up to his study. Clary was almost out the door on her way to Isabelle's with her brother trailing behind her, determined to pull her into a private conversation as soon as she was out the door. It appeared fate had other plans.

"Clarissa! Jonathan! I must speak with you both." Valentine commanded. Clary turned spotting her brother lurking behind her and shot her brother a dirty look, before heading up the stairs. Once in the study, their father smiled. His children looked at him nervously. Valentine Morgenstern was a strict man and rarely smiled.

"Father?" Clary asked. The tall man brought his hand up to silence her. "I've got a surprise for both of you." He announced. Jonathan gave their father a curious look. Usually, his surprises consisted of missions, new weaponry, or the latest news from the Downworlders.

"I am leaving for the rest of the day to New York with Michael. You will be happy to know that he and I have decided to let you and the others have a party tonight at his mansion. I am sure you both will have an excellent time." Valentine explained clasping his hands together. A party was not her father's style. There had to be some end game in mind. "Oh, yes and I've arranged for the young master Herondale to be your escort, Clarissa." He added. Clary smiled. BINGO…and there was the catch.

"Absolutely not!" Jonathan hissed behind her. Their father's cold eyes looked upon his son curiously. It wasn't like John to give into outburst or give his father commands.

"What did you say?" the man asked his son in a deathly serious voice.

"Ignore him, father. He is just jealous you didn't secure him a date too." Clary teased smiling wickedly. Her brother clearly wasn't amused by the sudden change of events or his sister's willingness to go to a party with the angel boy.

"When will Jace be here to pick me up?" the young women asked ignoring the grunt from her brother.

"Eight o'clock. Make sure you are ready." Her father replied. Clary smiled leaning forward and giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you, daddy. I'm going to call Isabelle and have her help me get ready." She replied happily. Valentine smiled brightly with fatherly pride. Jonathan had grown accustomed seeing him give that look to Clarissa. He could accept that, even after never having received that look himself. The fact that their father had given that look to Jace, however, would never be accepted.

"That's fine but I expect you to be on your best behavior. I'll be back tomorrow morning to celebrate your birthday." Valentine reminded her. Clarissa nodded and left through the hallway door; off to call Isabelle. The two Morgenstern men stood silently looking at each other after she left.

"Jonathan, I expect you to attend this party. Try to have a good time but more importantly keep an eye on your sister. I expect Jace to be a gentleman. Do I make myself clear?" he snorted.

"Crystal, father," Jonathan replied. Their father nodded. Jonathan smiled darkly at the man plastering a look of confusion on his lips.

"Do you want a kiss on the cheek too or am I free to go?" Jonathan asked mischievously. Valentine's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Clearly not amused at the joke.

"Get out!" he hissed. The young man obeyed smirking. For all the complaining his little sister did, she seemed to accept Jace's offer. He knew she was doing it to piss him off. Fine, if Clary wanted to play the jealousy game then so be it. He could play that game too.

The rest of the day went by in a blur after Isabelle got there. Jonathan had gotten ready and left to go help the other Johnathan get ready. The redhead had fun getting dolled up by her best friend. Still she missed her brother dearly. The last few days had been difficult without have him to talk to. The siblings were inseparable and never went this long without speaking, not even when he was on a mission.

But Clarissa was hurt and wanted to make John eat his words. The last two days had been rough but necessary. Clary wanted this, wanted him. After thinking it over she decided to end the feud tonight. She would test his will power and after a little alcohol, take what she wanted. It sounded wrong wanting to take advantage of someone like this but her brother was part demon. She doubt he would be too upset when morning came.

Wanting to look her best she allowed Izzy full reign of her makeup and clothes, if she promised to make her look sexy. The raven-haired beauty was thrilled and judging by the look on Jace's face when he arrived, had delivered in Spades. Izzy had gone into the carriage leaving Clary to face Jace and her father alone. She was afraid a fly would swarm into the Jace's mouth when he saw her come downstairs. She was wearing a tight black lace dress that stopped mid-thigh. Long lace knee-highs decorated her legs to just above her knee where her long-heeled boots stopped. Isabelle had curled her hair and did her makeup making her eyes pop and her lips drew the eye's attention.

"You're drooling." Isabelle teased Jace as they entered the carriage. Clary laughed as Jace blushed looking away embarrassed.

"You look handsome too, Lion." She whispered in his ear. Judging by the golden blaze of his eyes and the tent growing in his pants, it seemed like he liked the pet name. Jace inconspicuously put his arm around the redhead's shoulder. Her skin tingled when his hands brush her neck. She ignored it though. It was Jonathan that she planned to take tonight, not Jace. Tonight, was sure to be fun. She wondered what her darling brother was up to.

Only her father would think to allow her to go to such a party. The Wayland house was out in the middle of nowhere and a perfect place to get drunk and forget about the world. Which is probably why Jonathan Wayland was throwing the party. His father and hers would be off on a trip to New York to check on the Starkweathers who ran the institute there. The older shadowhunters had already snuck alcohol into the party and the backyard was full of people dancing. Clary doubted her father cared much about underage drinking. He often gave her and her brother wine to drink during dinner. Still, she knew she had to behave on some regard. She was the leader of the Clave's daughter after all.

Many of the boys were looking in their direction as Jace paraded her in, wrapping his arm firmly around the redhead in warning. She briefly saw her brother give them a look of disapproval as he made his way to the dance floor, ignoring her. Clary smiled proudly. His eyes were dark and revealed his desire. Much like when they had been in the shower. Her brother may be dancing on the floor with some blonde but she had his attention. If he wanted her all her had to do was to come and take her. Jace went to go find Alec as they went to grab a drink.

"So, do you think tonight will be the night?" Isabelle inquired handing her the alcoholic beverage. The music was blaring loudly as the scantily dressed teenagers danced across the room. If you could call it dancing, dry humping would be a more descriptive term.

"I'm not going to lose my virginity at a party," Clary lied, downing the drink. "Wow, this pink stuff is actually pretty good." She added. The raven-haired beauty smiled and handed her another one.

"Drink this one slowly or the alcohol is going to hit you all at once," Izzy explained. Clary nodded. She usually didn't drink much at all but after the cold shoulder from her brother, who was no longer paying her any attention, she could really use it.

"It really doesn't matter where you lose it, Clary. It matters who you lose it to and as long as you lose it already! I want to have dirty girl talks with you." Iz smiled. Clary rolled her eyes with a bright smile. If only Iz knew the wicked things Jonathan did to her when they were alone in the dark, she wouldn't be saying that. Izzy was right though. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday and she wanted to ring it in by losing her virginity. Isabelle knew this but Clary never told her with who. She assumed it was going to be Jace. Not that he was a bad catch. The man's reputation proceeded him and he was sure to show her a good time. If she was interested that is, and she wasn't. It was fun to fool around with him and she wouldn't mind seeing him naked. She just didn't intend for things to go that far with him.

There was only one person she wanted to lose her virginity to and it was the man dancing in the center of the dance floor. Jonathan Morgenstern's soft white hair could be spotted easily from across the room, even if she had not been looking for him. Her brother's body moved fluidly along to the music without a care. She had nearly jumped him when she saw him across the room. He was wearing dark pants, a white undershirt, and his signature black leather jacket. The sword locked in his belt holder just added to his bad ass persona.

If they were not infront of company she would have taken him by the hand and walked him upstairs to one of the guest rooms. Then she wouldn't let him go for the rest of the night. Clarissa licked her lips watching him dance with some blonde bimbo. Helen Blackthorn didn't have a shot with him. Sure, he might take her for a night of fun but he would throw her away after, just like the others. The thought should have pleased her but another women's hands on him gave her no comfort. Perhaps, it was because her brother would do to them what he refused to do with her. By the angel, did she want him. That thought made her chest tighten. It was wrong to want her brother, she knew that but given her upbringing and the sins she helped her father commit she was probably going to hell anyway. Regardless how much extra angel blood ran through her veins. She might as well do something worth burning for and she wanted to do him.

The thought of her brother naked, on top of her doing wicked things to her body made her wet. She could barely stand it. She had wanted to make him jealous and seduce him but it appeared he was playing this game too and by the looks of it, much better than she was.

"He's looking at you," Isabelle whispered. Clary didn't need to turn her head to know who her friend was talking about. Jace Herondale stood surrounded by a group of giggling girls in the center of the dance floor with an uncomfortable Alec next to him. Izzy told her once that she suspected that her older brother was gay and Clary had to agree with the women's theory. It was clear that the poor sucker had a crush on his parabatai. Clary smiled. No wonder the blue-eyed man hated her so much. Jace's golden eyes were glued to her and she knew why. It was the same reason that Jonathan's jaw had dropped to the floor when he saw her.

She looked hot and provocative. Her father had even raised an eyebrow when he saw her, though he knew better to say anything. He figured she had dressed up for Jace as if she cared about pleasing him. No, her goal was to seduce the man who occupied her wet dreams. The one who was blowing in Helen's ear. Well, he might be winning but the game wasn't over yet. Smiling, Clary decided that she could taunt her brother with a blonde too.

"Do you think Jonathan is going to bang her?" Isabelle asked nervously. It seems like she wasn't the only way paying attention to her brother. Clarissa knew Isabelle had a thing for her brother. It was something that they rarely talked about unless Clary pressed her. The redhead didn't mind, though. She loved and cared about Isabelle. She even had a little girl crush on her. Not that she wanted to sleep with her best friend, no. She just liked looking at her good friend. Isabelle was beautiful like a work of art and Clary appreciated that. If Jonathan messed around with her she could handle it. She doubted Simon would enjoy it though. His father refused to let him come to this party. Insisting that he accompany him to Paris instead. Simon was bummed but slightly happy. He wasn't a big partier though he would have loved to see Isabelle Lightwood in the tight number she was wearing.

The beautiful goddess had on a deep red dress that was as skin tight as it was short. The top plunged down to reveal the curves of her breasts. The back was also open, hanging down all the way to her butt. Isabelle turned quite a few heads, especially Jonathan Wayland's.

"Would you rather have him fucking you?" Clary asked in amusement. Izzy gasped bringing her hand to her lips. "Clarissa Seraphina Morgenstern! I think all my talk of sex might have started corrupting your innocent mind. Such language, I'm so proud." She teased. Clary rolled her eyes. She had gotten her mouth from Jonathan.

"And no, I think I am finally giving up on your brother paying me any interest." She sighed pretending to be wounded. The young Morgenstern smiled.

"You can have Jace." She stated flatly. Izzy rolled her eyes. "Or Jonathan Wayland has his eyes set on you. You can still fuck a Jonathan tonight. You have options." Clary shrugged. Isabelle gave her a stern look.

"Jonathan Wayland and I made out once. He is not a good kisser and Jace is practically my brother. Did you know that my mom actually named him? They wanted to name him Jonathan Christopher but it was already taken. So, my mom came up with the name Jace off of J.C. That and being my brother's parabbatai practically makes him family. Not to mention that boy has his eyes set on you, love" She sighed.

"Why didn't we ever become parabbatai?" Clary asked curiously off subject. The dark-eyed girl's eyes grew wide.

"Because you never asked." She replied. "Are you asking now?" Isabelle inquired seriously. Clary nodded. Why the hell not? She trusted Isabelle with her life after all.

"Well, then I think we should discuss this again tomorrow when we are sober. I want to say yes but I feel like I should wait until we're fully sober to decide." She stated taking another sip of her drink. Clarissa smiled.

"I won't change my mind but yes. Let's talk about it tomorrow. Tonight, let's work on me giving Jace Herondale blue balls." She announced taking a step towards the dance floor to the blonde in question.

"I am so rubbing off on you." Isabelle chimed behind her.

"Which is that last thing she needs." A voice replied behind them. The girls turned around and were surprised to see Simon standing there proudly. He was smiling brightly with his white torn jeans and tight white shirt. He was wearing his signature brown leather jacket with a small blade hanging off his belt loops. Simon, like Alec, specialized in archery. He kept a blade on him just in case but he usually carried around his bow and arrows. He must have left them at the door with his other weapons.

"Simon! What are you doing here? I thought you were in Paris?" Clary asked leaning forward to hug her friend. Simon smiled, releasing her and bringing in Isabelle was a hug. Clary smiled watching her best friend hug her other best friend. Isabelle really should give him a chance. Clary knew she had a thing for Simon too. She just didn't know what was keeping her back.

"I was but my father let me leave. Apparently, Valentine requested that he join him in New York. Guess I have your father to thank. He even told Victor that I should go to the party since you and your brother were going too. He caved and let me portal here. Surprise!" Simon smiled.

"That's wonderful! Tonight, was so boring without you." Isabelle smiled fluttering her eyelashes. Simon blushed.

"Simon, will you get Izzy and I another drink?" Clary asked. The man smiled and saluted her, turning to go to the beverage table. Once he was gone Clary turned to Isabelle. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or what but she finally had the courage to address the elephant in the room.

"Okay, I know it is none of my business but why have you not given Simon a chance? The guy is totally into you and much better looking than Jonathan Wayland." Clary asked. Isabelle looked at her with surprise.

"You…. want me to give Simon a chance?" she asked with confusion. Clary gave her best friend a small smile.

"Duh! I actually think you two would be perfect for each other. He is the Peter Parker to your Mary Jane." She scolded. At this Isabelle frowned.

"But Mary Jane is a red-head and I have black hair." She replied meekly, looking at her feet in a very un-Isabelle like way. Clary looked at her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Isabelle, seriously. What is going on? Just tell me." Clary begged. Isabelle took in a deep breath and met her gaze.

"He likes you, not me." She replied.


	6. Bad Decisions

**Chapter 6**

 **Bad Decisions**

After the fourth drink, Jonathan was lost to the music. Being trained relentlessly by a mad man since birth gave him great balance and grace. Even intoxicated his body enjoyed unwinding and letting the rhythm flow. The beat washed through him like waves hitting the shore. The hum in his blood and lightheadedness was a welcome distraction from the sizzling redhead that plagued his thoughts. Clarissa had almost made him cum in his pants when he first saw her walk in. That dress was going to be trouble for him. What Jonathan had not expected was for her to be on the arm of that worthless Herondale brat.

As if the possessive arm around her back made any difference to the hormonal young men at the party who eyed her appreciatively. It wasn't that she was showing a lot of skin. Surely some legs and cleavage weren't bad but the skin-tight dress and high heeled boots left little to the imagination. Yet, just enough to tempt a male into a fantasized frenzy. He was surprised that Valentine let her out of the house in that. Then again, their father was the one who pushed them to go to this party, saying that they needed to have fun once in a while and be kids. Apparently, Jocelyn and he had their first kiss at such a party. He doubted it was a kiss that they shared. He remembered Clary asking their father about their parents first kiss when she was very young. He told her it had been after a circle meeting and that Jocelyn had kissed him. The fondness in his words this morning when telling this lie said that something happened at a party with their mother that their father remembered fondly. Jonathan fought the urge to gag. He didn't want to know but he was sure that was when his parents first had sex.

Jonathan thought back to the time their father told her about the first kissed he shared with her mother. He grinned remembering the look on his little Clary's face. The poor thing was shocked saying that the boy was supposed to kiss the girl first. Valentine had laughed and kissed her forehead saying that he made up for it later. It was one of the few times he saw his father smile genuinely. He had blamed Clary for a long time for making his wife leave him. He would never show it to Clarissa or in front of Jocelyn who he was trying to win back. Jonathan knew it though by the dirty looks he gave his daughter behind her back.

That all changed though when he found out that the women he had married had fallen in love with her childhood friend Lucian. That ended badly for the man and his sister. Valentine killed them right in front of their mother, making her watch. He spared Clarissa the sight, though. After that their father had a change of heart and genuinely started to like his daughter.

Oh, his beautiful Clary was going to be 17 tomorrow and had grown into a beautiful woman. If she wasn't his sister Jonathan wouldn't think twice before bringing her to his father asking for his blessing in marriage. That was impossible now. Then again it was probably the fact that she was his sister that drew his demon blood to her. Being with her would never be an option. Even so, that didn't diminish how much he wanted her. The jealousy game wasn't working out very well. She was better at it than he was.

Even though he was at a party getting drunk and dancing with another girl, it wasn't working. By the angel, did he want nothing more than to peel that dress off of Clarissa and claim his sister for his own. He wasn't sure that she was ready for that yet. Sure, they had fooled around but he didn't want to send her to hell without being certain of her attachment to him. His dick was hard and throbbing thinking of the petite redhead. Then things got worse. Helen grinded her hips up against him gasping as his manhood brushed against her. Her dress was so short that he could have literally bent her over and took her without any resistance. Her long blonde hair spread out down her back but it wasn't a blonde that he craved. Helen looked up suddenly at Aline Penhallow who sat in Johnathan Wayland's lap kissing him. It seemed like he wasn't the only one playing the jealousy game.

"Do you want to go and find somewhere private for the night?" Helen suggested discreetly moving her hand to fondle him.

Jonathan looked around for a batch of red hair and froze. Across the room, by the dance floor sat his sister on the lap of Jace Herondale. Her breasts were pressed up flat against the man's chest. His sister's long fingers wrapped in his hair while his hands were placed firmly on her hips drawing her forward as the bastard kissed her. Jonathan frowned feeling his blood boil and his lips twist down in a firm line. It seemed like he wasn't the only one uncomfortable. Alec was there with them dancing uncomfortably shooting death glares at his sister. Though Isabelle and Simon were too lost to pay Clary any mind. Isabelle was sitting in Simon's lap, smiling widely.

It would seem that Jace's appeal extended to men as well as women. Charming, he sneered. He was so livid that it took every ounce of his self-control not to walk over there and beat the blonde into a bloody pulp. He would have to if it didn't mean letting his sister win. That and he promised he would never hurt anyone like that again. Clary had made him promise after that day in Mexico. Kissing Herondale, that was low and If she wanted to strike low then so would he. Jonathan would show her and make her regret locking lips with that Herondale brat. The snowy-haired blonde looked back to his date, Helen.

"Let's get going." He purred into her ear taking her arm and leading her towards the house. She nodded but her expression told him that accepting her invitation didn't bring her as much joy as it should have. He figured it had to do with Alaine not even noticing that she was leaving the dance floor. He couldn't fault her for that. Clary didn't notice him either.

They departed the dance floor and made their way up the stairs and into the mansion. Wayland manor was big with twelve rooms and a giant library. He knew where he was going. After all, they had been to the house many times for circle parties. It was Michael Wayland's way of socializing but keeping enough distance from Valentine to be comfortable. He led Helen up the stairs towards one of the guest rooms. Then he guided her into the empty room, closed the door and turned to look at her.

"Shouldn't you lock it?" The blonde young women asked unzipping her dress. He smirked removing his leather jacket.

"I thought the idea was to make Aline jealous? What better way than to get caught by not locking the door? Don't you agree? Though I would be more than happy to let her join when she finds us." He teased. Helen looked at him in surprise.

"How…how did you know?" she stuttered. Jonathan shrugged.

"I'm good at reading people. So, are we going to go through with this or are you just going to give me a show?" he smiled. "We could always just mess around. Have you been with a man before?" he asked taking off his tight shirt. Helen hesitated biting her lip.

"I have once. It didn't feel good." She supplied dropping her dress to the floor and removing her heels.

"The idiot probably didn't know what he was doing. Care to try your luck with someone more experienced?" the muscular man suggested removing his jeans. The eldest Blackthorn thought for a moment before meeting his gaze.

"I think I would like to see if someone more experience can compare. Let's see if you live up to your reputation, Jonathan Morgenstern." She smiled with determination.

Back at the party, Clary was dancing happily on the floor. After a few drinks, she could feel the energy radiate through her body as Jace's fingers gripped her hips. He could dance, she had to give him credit for that. Yet, he was no Jonathan. Isabelle was grinding on Simon. Isabelle actually thought Clary liked Simon and was not pursuing him out of respect. Clary had to laugh at that. Simon was like a brother to her…. well, like a proper brother anyway. She told her to go for it and that nothing romantic would ever happen between Simon and her.

Clary had been so busy with Iz and Jace that she failed to notice that her brother had left a while ago. Perhaps he saw her kissing Jace? That was the intent of course. Frowning she turned and gave Isabelle a sullen look. Tonight wasn't going as planned.

"What's wrong beautiful?" Jace whispered into her ear. Jace's body against hers was distracting. A part of her wished that her brother wasn't around so she could enjoy this. Perhaps it was the angel blood but Jace made her feel alive.

"I was curious where my brother went." She replied truthfully, throwing her head back and pushing her hips against his groin. Jace groaned and she could feel him harden. Clary smiled thinking how riled up she was making him. It turned her on a bit. The sexual tension was magnetic. Though, Jace still failed compared with that of her brother.

"He went inside the house with Helen," Jace explained pulling her closer. Clary's eyes squinted. Her brother wouldn't actually sleep with her, would he?

"Would you like to go inside the house?" the redhead asked seductively. She doubted Jonathan would have the balls to sleep with another woman in front of her. If that was the case, then she wanted to see the look on her brother's face as he caught Jace leading her to a spare bedroom. It was too tempting to resist. Jace's breath hitched as he comprehended what she had just said. As if not believing his luck.

"Are you… sure?" the golden blonde inquired. Clary turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her lips turned up in a sweet smile but her eyes were burning with determination.

"I'm sure." She teased, kissing him on the lips. The blonde responded instantly and she had to admit, he wasn't a bad kisser. She gave Isabelle a wink as she left the dance floor with Jace. Her friend's jaw dropped but she hid it and distracted Simon before he would intervene. Simon was protective of Clary. It was one of the things Jonathan had liked about him. He rested easier knowing that she was with Aldertree.

Jace led her up the stairs quietly. Clary had expected her brother to be done playing his game by now. Perhaps he was just playing? Her heart dropped when she heard her brother's voice moaning from one of the rooms. She had heard him moan before many times and knew the sound well. She even knew the sound he made when he came but none of the prepared her for the sounds he was making now. The couple stopped by the door. Jace with curiosity and Clary with dred. The door to the room wasn't even closed all the way. It hung ajar allowing outsiders to peep into its chamber. Despite the sick feeling in her stomach, Clary couldn't hold back her curiosity. Releasing Jace's hand she stepped forward and before Jace could stop her, she silently pushed the door open further. As much as she had an idea of what she was going to find nothing could compare her for the sight that greeted her.

Her brother stood on the bed naked thrusting into Helen Blackthorn in a rheumatic motion as Aline Penhallow stood above the girl's face, kissing him as Helen ate her out. Jonathan didn't even notice that they had an audience, too busy with Aline leaning forward and pushing her tongue down his throat. He may have been completely lost in an alcoholic daze but Aline wasn't, or at least as far gone. Clary must have squeaked because at that moment Aline turned looking at the small redhead with lust clouded eyes. Jonathan confused followed her gaze looking at his little sister in complete surprise. She was sure the horrid look of betrayal was apparent on her face. At least it must have been for a moment before she schooled her features into an emotionless pallet. Just like her father had taught her. She didn't bother looking at the girls, just stared at her brother. She registered that he read the look of sadness in her eyes. The youngest Morgenstern was saved from having to speak by Jace who stepped forward and grabbed her.

"Sorry, didn't realize the room was taken. Excuse us." He announced pulling her back and shutting the door. Clary stood there silently for a moment until Jace's lips kissed her softly on the cheek. Sadness turned into a bitter rage but before she could say anything the blonde man acted. Jace pulled her down the hallway and into a spare room. He locked the door quietly before guiding her to the bed to sit down.

"I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know what I would feel like if I walked in on Isabelle having sex and she isn't even technically my sister." He said trying to comfort her. The young women was silent as the sounds of her brother and the girls down the hall commenced once again. Rage filled her belly as she struggled to control her temper. Hurt wasn't the right word for how she felt. She was angry, betrayed, devastated, and so much more. The alcohol made it harder to think on top of everything.

"Clary, are you okay?" Jace asked again sweetly. Looking up into a pair of golden eyes Clarissa smiled and brought her hand up. He really was a sweet and handsome man. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"No, but I can be," Clarissa whispered suggestively. Jace eyed her cautiously.

"Clary, if you don't want to I understand. I know you're upset." He protested. Clary thought it was rather noble of him, she didn't want noble right now, though. No, she wanted rough, passion and mind blowing sex. Yes, she wanted to have sex with Jace Herondale, right now. She needed a distraction and most importantly, revenge. Her brother crushed her and she only saw fit to return the favor. All that talk about her first time being special yet he goes and has sex with two girls at a party like it was nothing. No more of that, Clary had enough. She maybe his sister but she was still a Morgenstern and it was time to remind him of that.

"I actually want to Jace, I really want to. Sure, seeing Jonathan like that was upsetting but that doesn't take away from the fact that I want to do those very things with you. Though, I rather have it be just the two of us." She teased. Jace looked at her in awe. "I'm just a bit nervous, it's my first time. Will you be gentle, at least at first?" Clary pleaded running her hands down his chest. The cunning redhead could see the lust take effect in his eyes along with a clear cut of concern.

"If it's your first time Clary then-" he began but she silenced him with her lips. "I want someone experienced, Jace. Someone who knows what they are doing and makes it memorable. Can you do that for me? It is my birthday you know." She whispered breaking the kiss and lowering her hands to his pants. It was after midnight by now so it was, in fact, her birthday and the only thing she wanted was someone to hold her and get her mind away from what her brother was doing down the hallway. Tightness engulfed her chest as she pushed the pain away, instead kissing Jace with more force.

Then her hands unclasped the last button of his pants and began to reach for his manhood. Jace ended the kiss and looked at her. She could tell that his eyes were foggy from alcohol and lust. Lust for her no doubt, that boosted her ego. They were both buzzed but far from tipsy. She doubted she could say the same for Michael Wayland and a few of the others.

Jace looked up at her, conflicted between what was right and what they both were doing. He wanted her and she wanted him. He just needed an extra incentive. Smiling, Clary moved his tented boxers to the side and allowed his manhood free. Jace groaned as her hand wrapped around him and she saw the resolve break in his eyes. He pulled her forward crashing his lips to hers as she continued to stroke him. Clarissa smiled and even groaned as one of his hands cupped her breast.

"I'll make sure you enjoy it." He whispered against her neck, sucking and licking the tender skin there. She hoped that he would leave a hickey or something to throw back in Jonathan's face. Her brother's existence was vague in her mind since her body was distracted by the feel of Jace.

"Oh, Jace." She replied as he undid the zipper on the back of her tight dress. The women smiled. She really hoped so, she had someone very talented to compare him to.


	7. A Drunken Blur

**Chapter 7**

 **A Drunken Blur**

The sun was rising above the forest line when Jonathan finally awoke from his drunken slumber. He had always been an early riser. It was not difficult to learn to get up before the sun when your father enjoyed barging into your room and trying to attack you. It had been built into his system since he was a young child. Today, was different, though. Today he woke up because he was overly warm, not because the sun was rising.

Jonathan cracked open his eyes only to quickly close them again. Desperately attempting to block out the painful sunlight. It had been some time since he had slept past sunrise.

Turning his head he came in contact with another body, a female body. The demon opened his eyes agonizingly to see Helen Blackthorn cuddled up to his side. She had moved her head rest upon his chest. Jonathan had almost forgotten that he had brought Helen back up to the house last night. Something shifted on the other side of the bed making Jonathan's head snap again. Aline Penhallow had adjusted herself in sleep. Obviously, she was cold and decided to press her naked body against his warm skin. He couldn't fault the young women. After all, his body was infused with demon blood making his natural body temperature higher than the average humans. A trait that his nine-year-old sister had enjoyed herself once when they went camping in the fall.

Jonathan grunted lowly before leaning back into the bed; covering his eyes with his arm. He was drunk last night and couldn't remember a time he had felt so hung over. The events that took place the previous evening came back to him in flashes, sending a wave of pain through his skull. Jonathan remembered seeing Clarissa kiss Jace. That stupid pathetic angel boy could not survive for longer than a few minutes in a fight with him. What his beautiful sister saw in that idiot, he would never know.

Rage still coursed through his veins remembering Clarissa locking lips with that smitten Herondale. Jonathan remembered being so upset that he decided to stick it to her good. She wanted to tease him, well he would teach her a thing or too. It wasn't often he was at odds with his sister. Mostly they had gotten along well, despite being in different clicks at the academy. They rubbed elbows enough but Jonathan only attended the academy for a short year. That was more as an ode to the other families that if the Consul trusted his children's education to the academy than so should them. Clarissa stayed but he was overly bored, as he expected she was as well. However, Jonathan's role in the public eyes differed greatly than his sisters.

Valentine paraded him as a tactician, a fighter, and a warrior. Clarissa was the beautiful legacy of his traitorous wife, who he still stayed legally bound to out of honor. His daughter was kind, beautiful, and a good diplomat. Often bringing opposing parties together. She had been blessed by the angel and could create new runes. At least, that is what his father told the public. They knew the truth and would expose it if it were not sacrilegious. He doubted the Clave could bring his father down and if they did, he doubted they would spare Valentine's children.

He disliked fighting with Clarissa. When he decided to stick it to her, well to Helen anyway, he had not expected the blonde to agree. When she did Jonathan remembered guiding Helen up to the house and into one of the guest rooms to have some fun. She was pretty and had been compliant enough. She had dropped to her knees and began taking him in her mouth. It was clear to him that she was a novice but what man in their right mind would ever deny a blow job?

In his alcoholic haze, he was thoroughly enjoying it. That was until a noise came to his ears. Turning his head, he spotted Aline Penhallow standing in the open doorway. She had caught them. Then again, that was why he had left the door unlocked. They wanted her to catch them. Aline's gaze was fixed on the blonde women giving him a blow job. The Asian had looked stunned, angry, and obviously, heartbroken. She was about to leave when Helen spotted her. Helen stood up, in only her underwear and smiled at the women she loved. Taking a step forward she took Aline's hand.

"We've been waiting for you. Come and join us, Aline." Helen smiled drunkenly. Aline was reluctant at first but after a kiss from Helen she gave in. Jonathan had smiled triumphantly.

"Not to worry, Aline. I don't bite unless you are into that sort of thing." He teased. The Asian blushed looking his naked frame over. Jonathan was aware that he was completely naked and stood all the prouder for it.

"I…I've never been with a man before…" Aline spoke timidly. Helen was silent as she began to remove her lover from the tight dress.

"It is a good thing that you are with something who knows what they are doing then," Jonathan replied with a sharp smile. Aline blushed to his delight and amusement. She was not as pretty as Helen but she would do. Once Aline's shoes and dress were discarded to the floor both women dropped to their knees in front of him. Aline still blushed, slightly soberer than Helen. The blonde winked and began to show her how to pleasure a man with your mouth. After a while, they both began stroking their tongues down the sides of his erection. From the base, they moved in sync down to where they came together to French kiss at the tip. It was fucking hot as hell. Finally, he had enough and took Helen's chin in his hand. He tugged upwards making her rise. Aline, who was more comfortable now, began to pull Helen's bright pink thong down with her teeth.

Jonathan kissed Helen, leading her to the bed as Aline removed her own underwear. He quickly pushed the blonde down onto the bed and pulled her legs apart. He gestured to Aline to get on the bed as he lowered his face and began to tease Helen's clit. The women began to mow like a kitten, pulling Aline forward onto her face and eating her out hungrily. Jonathan continued his assault while watching Aline's body heave up and down. Helen was tongue fucking her but Jonathan had no intention of using his tongue to fuck either of them. This was just a bit of foreplay to get them warmed up for the main course. Being into women meant they had not been with many and in Aline's case, any, men. It was important that both of them, were warm and aroused before he was going to pound them.

Aline suddenly moaned loudly as he body tensed. She was close, Jonathan could tell. Lifting his head, he blew on Helen's sensitive bud before lining his erection with her hole.

"Aren't you going to put on some protection?" Helen gasped red face and panting. Jon gave her a playful but stern expression.

"Trust me, you won't get pregnant." The demon growled thrusting in. Helen's body jumped and her body sucked him in like a tight vacuum.

"You're ….so….big." The blonde gasped attacking Aline's pussy with enthusiasm. He withdrew his penis till only the tip of him remained hidden in her tight folds. Then he pushed back into her. Once he was balls deep inside of her he began thrusting in a continuous beat. Aline, not being able to control herself anymore leaned forward and kissed him hungrily. He enjoyed her new-found excitement especially how she moaned against his lips when she climaxed.

Images started to blur together in his drunken lust when he finally noticed that Aline wasn't kissing him anymore. Instead, her head was facing the door with a look of confusion on her face. Turning he came face to face with a pair of dazzling emerald eyes. His sister was standing in the middle of the room watching in anguish as he fucked two other women. It felt so good and he was so drunk that he didn't even stop his assault on Helen who was moaning with delight as he hit her G-spot. He could feel Helen's body tense each time he hit it. Then the blonde let out a long moan which had stolen his attention. When he looked back the door was closed and Clarissa was gone. At the time, he had thought it was just his mind playing drunken tricks on him but now he wasn't so sure.

He looked down and watched his cum leak out of Helen's pussy. One down, one more to go. Drunk Jonathan continued the threesome, having Aline switch places with Helen. The blonde ended up straddling Aline's stomach. Making it easy for Jonathan to Slam his cock into her when he finished with Aline. The Asian had not been so bad. He was still half erected and was just firm enough to put the tip in any way. Aline squealed and he became hard again. Pushing all the way in he claimed Aline's maidenhood. He could tell by her expression that it had hurt a bit but now it seemed that she seemed to be enjoying it. Helen's pussy was rubbing against hers and that was making her body quiver. Before it became too much he pulled out of Aline and pulled Helen's hips back to align with his. Then he pressed into her with Aline's virgin blood still coating his penis.

It seemed that Helen enjoyed him all the more for it. He went back and forth between the girls before Aline began swarming, climaxing around him. He rode out her orgasm and just before she collapsed from fatigue he moved back into Helen's. There he pounded into her until he exploded inside her again. Helen was part fay and he was part demon, the chances or him being able to produce children were slim, impossible with a shadowhunter. Perhaps if he were a female that might be possible but since women carried the children and his blood was demonic, the women's body would reject it. Like in the case of warlocks and shadowhunters, him having children was not possible. A fact that pleased him greatly, he didn't want children.

A light knock on the door knocked him from his train of thought. Looking at the women still out he decided to ignore it. That was until the door opened. Damn him for forgetting it was unlocked. Hoping that it was not his sister, he was relieved to see Johnathan Wayland instead. His friend was startled at first but upon seeing that the girls were still sleeping he gave he rose his eyebrow and looked at his friend. Jonathan smiled back triumphantly as some of the covers dipped showing off Aline's breasts.

"I see you had a good night." His friend spoke folding his arms over his chest. Jonathan had to smile.

"Don't be too upset. I didn't intend to steal your date. It is not my fault that she prefers Helen over you or I." he replied. Wayland sighed, shaking his head.

"You lucky dog. Your father is going to have your head for this, though. Once he finds out that you didn't keep an eye on your sister. Weren't you the one who told me that was the main reason he wanted you to go to this party?" his friend inquired.

Jonathan stared at him blankly. It could be because of the hangover but it was difficult to think straight. Once he got his thought's together his eyes grew wide.

"Fuck!" he hissed. Johnathan just laughed.

"Yeah, fuck is right. While you were in here experiencing every man's wet dream your sister was shacking it up with Herondale." Johnathan replied smugly. He was obviously a litter bitter that his friend had gotten Helen and his date in bed. Jonathan was not amused. He wanted to ask how his friend knew that but didn't dare test him temper further. Jonathan's dark eyes glared at his friend, as the demon got up and made his way out of the bed.

Johnathan Wayland adverted his eyes. Not that he hadn't seen his good friend naked before, after all, they did have to take showers at the academy. Still, it was still respectful to look away. Once Jonathan put on his boxers the young man looked at the women his friend had bedded the other night. The covers had been brushed aside revealing much more of both women's bodies and he was enjoying the view.

"Stop looking at them and look at me! Tell me where the hell my sister is!" Jonathan snapped. He was going to kill that bug if he so much as touched her. It was bad enough that he had to watch Clarissa kiss the insect but if he tried to take things further…Jonathan growled. John's face snapped from the naked girl's direction to face him.

"Don't get me wrong, bro. You're not bad looking. You're just not my type. You don't have the anatomy I am looking for." John Wayland teased. Jonathan wasn't in the mood, though. A dark glare told him that he was not joking around. His friend held his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, Jon! You win! They're gone. They left an hour ago when they got the text that my father was on his way home with yours." He replied. "I saw them walking arm in arm out of the mansion."

Jonathan looked at his friend with relief. The meant that Clary didn't necessarily sleep with Jace. The only way to truly know would be to ask her. Then something that his friend said snapped into his head.

"Text?" he asked confused. Johnathan gave him another pointed frown.

"Yes, the one I sent out over an hour ago. Everyone got it except you three. I was doing a quick room check before they got home. My father is in Idris right now and will be here within the hour. I am sure your father is already home." He explained. Jonathan's eyes grew wide grabbing his pants off of the ground and searching for his cell phone. Sure, enough there was a missed text from Johnathan Wayland and a missed call from his father. Nothing from Clarissa strangely enough. Even in spat's they usually still had each other's backs when it came to dealing with their father.

"I've got to go!" Jonathan barked throwing on his clothes and gear. By now the girls had begun to wake from all the commotion as well. They quickly covered themselves up as they looked at the two males slightly embarrassed; a bright blush on their cheeks.

"My father's on his way home. Best you get dressed and leave or I can bring you breakfast in bed?" Johnathan smiled. The girls quickly shook their heads and ushered the boys out of the room. Helen gave Jonathan a small wink before he shut the door.

"You try too hard, man." Jonathan teased making his way down the hall. His friend grunted, muttering something under his breath. Jon let it slide, though. He knew Wayland had his back.

"Your horse is geared up and ready to go. You're welcome." Johnathan smiled turning back to go into the main house. Jonathan laughed, casting his dark eyes on his friend. He owed him one but he couldn't dwell on that right now. He had to ride hard in order to get home. Hopefully, his father went to the main office after the trip as Johnathan Wayland's had. It was a small chance but it was hope. Jonathan raced down the path and onto the main road, growling as he went.


	8. Consequences

**Chapter 8**

 **Consequences**

Jonathan's stomach knotted the closer he got to home. His head began to clear and the painful pounded subsided with the fresh air. Shadowhunters and demonic-shadowhunters like himself recovered quickly from hangovers, sickness, and other ailments. He idly wondered if his sister would recover from seeing him with another woman, well women. He knew Clary hated it when he went off on his escapades. She never stated as much but her eyes told him everything. The sadness and self-doubt that clouded those beautiful emerald green eyes had always made him feel like shit. He had needs, after all, he was a young 18-year-old pubescent young man. Since her last birthday, the first time he touched her, he made it a point to not flaunt any other women in front of her. Out on a mission was one thing but at home was another.

Clarissa had to know that he cared for her, though. By the angel, she was the only person he ever really cared about. The other being their father but even then, that attachment failed in comparison to Clarissa. His sister was his and his alone. Jonathan never really understood what it was like to love someone or what love even felt like. Perhaps he loved his sister? If not, what he felt for her would be the closest he would ever come to such an emotion. Damn it all!

If she were not his sister, he would have claimed her long ago. He would parade her on his arm and brand her with a wedded rune. Jonathan would have slit any man's throat who thought they could claim her. Instead, he was caught in this game; weaving a web of lies. The fact that Clarissa cared for him as well only complicated matters. She cared for him, more deeply than she was willing to admit. She might even be falling in love with him, which was why he was so hesitant to take her virginity.

Falling in love with your brother was not what normal people, people who weren't demons, did. Incest was not something acceptable. Brother's shouldn't play with their little sister's succulent, flawless, virgin body; making her scream with delight. Jonathan could feel his dick harden at the thought of Clarissa laying naked spread out on the bed before him. He would give anything to have his little sister as compliant once again.

Jonathan's heart sank in his chest as he made his way up the grand driveway of the Morgenstern manor. Johnathan Wayland must have misunderstood what he saw. His sister wouldn't do anything with Herondale. Flirt and kiss perhaps but she wouldn't go that far. No, his friend must have been mistaken. Clarissa was no doubt heartbroken in her bed, passed out after crying herself to sleep last night. The thought did little to ease his guilty conscious. Jonathan had taken the game too far and now he was sure that he was going to pay for it.

Putting the horse in the barn Jonathan looked at his phone to see that tt was eight o'clock in the morning. Their father was sure to be back from his trip by now. Taking a deep break Jonathan opened the front door and entered the mansion. The pale blonde was greeted his father calling his name from the kitchen. He grunted casting a wayward look up the staircase, wishing he was walking down the hallway that led to his sister's bedroom. Jonathan knew better than to test his father's patience. He would have to see his beautiful sister later. Following orders, Jonathan made his way into the kitchen.

"Jonathan, nice of you to join me for breakfast. I trust you had fun at the party last night?" his father inquired taking a sip of orange juice. The young man looked around the empty table finding that his sister to be absent. Perhaps she was in her bedroom?

"It was eventful." He replied. His father's eyes looked at him narrowly.

"Eventful? Not for your sister, I hope. Where is Clarissa by the way?" his father inquired half-hardy. Jonathan's eyebrow raised in question.

"What do you mean? Isn't she upstairs?" Jonathan asked shrugging his shoulders and taking a piece of toast from the serving platter.

"No, I checked her room. Didn't she come back last night?" His asked. His eyes were narrowed and set into a firm glare. Jonathan was familiar with that look. It was one that promised retribution.

"I went to her room this morning and it was empty. I assumed she was with you and that you both spent the night with the Lightwoods. Now, I can see that you obviously were distracted by your hormones and probably left your sister to fend for herself? I am very disappointed in you, Jonathan." He scolded in a low dangerous voice. Their father didn't tolerate failure or disobedience. He was going to get it now. Jon was about to argue when the door to the front door opened once again. His sister's giggling voice could be heard through the foyer.

"Thank you for the ride home, Jace." Clarissa's sweet voice echoed. Their father's shoulders relaxed knowing that she was safe. Another heated moment passed before the door closed.

"Seraphina." Their father called addressing her by her middle name. "Come into the kitchen, please."

The redhead entered the kitchen smiling brightly. She was still dressed in the outfit she had worn last night only now a large leather jacket lay draped over her shoulders. Jonathan knew immediately who that jacket belonged to and shot her a glare. Clarissa frowned at him before quickly turning her attention to their father; ignoring Jonathan completely.

"I was worried about you, Clarissa. Your brother has admitted to that he left you at the party last night. May I inquire where you spent the night?" Valentine requested though they both knew it was anything but a request. His sister smiled brightly once again as a warm blush spread across her cheeks. It was clear from her reaction that she didn't wish to tell her father that she had spent the night with a boy. If only she knew the extent at which that information would actually please their father, provided the identity of the young man was the man he was trying to set her up with.

"Don't worry father I was safe. I …" she blushed again looking away. Jonathan had to bite his lip harder to contain the deathly growl that threatened to break loose.

"Seraphina?" their father demanded softly, with a firm warning in his voice. Clary took a deep breath.

"I spent the night with Jace. Jonathan left me in the middle of the party all alone." His sister explained laying it on a bit thick. "Jace stayed with me all night. We drank a bit but nothing wild and stayed in one of the guest rooms." She finished giving her father a sweet smile. His sister obviously expected their father to be angry. Valentine was actually smiling at her. He could tell it perplexed her and made her uncomfortable.

"I trust young Herondale was a gentleman? You slept in different rooms?" Their father asked eagerly. Jonathan didn't doubt that Jace was anything but a gentleman. His blood boiled and he could feel his black pupils growing larger with rage. Deciding to remain silent he shoved an apple into his mouth.

"No, father we could not. There was only one room available but Jace was a gentleman." She spoke giving her father a bright smile. "Jace knows better than to mess with the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern." She giggled. Valentine smiled down at his daughter with affection. Clarissa leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Its amazing I am able to date at all with how scared most of the boys are of you," Clarissa added. If Jonathan hadn't seen it with his own eyes he wouldn't have believed it. For all the power and fear his father provoked, his sister had their father wrapped around her finger.

"I am happy to hear that Jace was a gentleman. Perhaps we should invite him over for your birthday dinner?" his father inquired. Jonathan choked on a bit of apple and began to cough. He didn't miss his sister's sly smile at his discomfort.

"Chew Jonathan, I taught you to chew your food." Their father scolded. His sister used this opportunity to escape and began heading for the door.

"I'm going to go shower and take a nap, father. After all, it is my birthday and I think sleeping in till noon is an acceptable request." The redhead smiled. Valentine nodded motioning for her to go as he glared at his son. Jonathan knew that he needed to get out of there. He began to rise from his seat. His father looked away, disgusted with him. Whatever, he was used to it.

"Make sure you are up and ready by 5 tonight. I have a surprise for you." Valentine called out to her.

"Understood." His sister replied. He knew she was at the stairs by now. She was fast but he was faster. With a quick nod and without asking for permission Jonathan bolted out of the kitchen and raced down the foyer. Clarissa was at the top of the stairs as he dashed forward. Knowing that he was following her she raced to her room. He had to give her credit. His sister was quick but he was and always would be faster. He made it just in time to push his foot into the doorway as she attempted to close it. He could hear her mutter a curse under her breath. He would have smiled if he were not so livid.

"Jonathan I am tired." Clarissa protested still trying to close the door. Jonathan wouldn't hear any of it, though. He had bit his tongue for too long. After three days of the silence treatment and not being able to speak as she explained to their father that she slept with that pathetic weakling, his patience was gone. Pushing forward he entered her bedroom and shut the door behind him.

"You will sleep later after you tell me what really happened last night! Did you really only sleep with that idiot or were you lying? You and I both know that Jace isn't one to lay and cuddle with girls!" Jon demanded crossing his arms and clenching his fist. She gave him a cold glare before turning around and ignored him. He feared that he might lose his temper and hurt her if he were to touch her. His sister, deciding that he wasn't going to give up just turned around and made her way to her bathroom. He was there instantly to block the doorway but she did not motion to close it. Instead to walked to the shower and turned it on.

"Answer me!" he growled. She shot him a stern look and turned back around. Then she began to remove her clothes as if he was not even there. He watched intently as she placed Jace's jacket on the white wicker hamper. His nails dug into his hand when he saw the dark brown hickey that bruised her skin. Jonathan was about to take a step towards her when she put up a hand stopping him.

"Don't touch me." She warned. How he wanted to punch something, preferably someone with blonde hair and golden eyes.

"Did you sleep with him?" Jon spat, getting fed up with her refusing to answer his question. "I have a right to know who-"

"No, you do not!" she snapped. "It's not any of your business who or what I did last night. You lost the privilege the moment you decided to fuck Helen and Aline." Clary hissed recomposing herself as she undid the zipper of her tight dress. Taking a deep breath, she let the dress drop to the floor. He was instantly hard upon seeing her in nothing but a lacy black bra and a matching thong.

However, Jonathan knew what she was doing. His sister was trying to distract him, put him on edge. It was very clever, proud, and very unlike Clarissa. Yes, his little sister was feisty with others but for him, she was always so obedient and loving. That was what made her a perfect contrast to him.

"I'm your brother, Clary. It is very much my business. Did he touch you?" he asked her once again. Clary tilted her head to the side as if she was thinking. Then she unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor. Jonathan gulped caressing her body with his eyes. It was then he finally noticing the marks. Hickies lined her breaths and ribcage.

"Jace Herondale was the perfect gentlemen." The redhead responded stepping out of her underwear if you could call that skimpy piece of cloth that. Jon's anger was depleting as he looked at her beautiful naked body. Hickies or not, he was hard already. He took in a breath, trying to keep his nerve. The damn minx!

"Oh, a gentleman? I'm sure father would find those marks very chivalrous of your date." He growled sarcastically. At this Clarissa turned around and faced him. Jonathan felt like his eyes were about to fall out of his sockets.

"Oh, I never said that he didn't touch me." She smiled wickedly. "I only said that he was a gentleman. It is I who acted far from a lady." His eyes widened and his anger came back to him full force.

"What!" her brother hissed allowing his anger to take off. "I'm going to-"

"You will do nothing to him!" Clary commanded sternly locking eyes with him.

"Clarissa, please stop this. Your first time should be special." Jon explained gesturing outward with his hand. "It's not something you should be giving to some blonde… womanizer." He huffed stepping forward.

"Oh, you don't say? Would you rather I lose it to a different blonde womanizer? Perhaps I should get one with snow white hair and dark alluring eyes?" she suggested with a coy smile. He looked down at her naked body hungrily. She looked down at his pants and he knew she could tell that he was aroused. Oh, what he would like to do to her.

"We've gone through this sweetheart I wanted to make sure you were ready. I didn't want to take you unless you were certain." He argued. At this Clary's lips pressed together and her eyes grew cold. It was a Valentine look if he had ever seen one. She was cold, unmoving and impassive. His sister was not mad, mad he could deal with. This emotion promised him that what she was about to say, he wasn't going to like it. The redhead took a step forward and then another until she stood directly in front of him. Close enough to touch.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me how I think or feel Jonathan Christopher? I was certain, more than certain in fact. If you had stopped being a jerk and just apologized things would have gone very different last night." She whispered.

"You enjoy making fun of Jace and calling him an idiot but as far as I can see the only idiot at that party was you, dear brother. So, let me explain things nice and slowly so you understand." Clary spoke coldly, running her hand softly up her chest and up to brush his cheek.

"You see, I had every intention of spending the early hours of my birthday wrapped naked in **your** arms… but you see, you never asked me what I wanted. Instead, you just pushed your mantra and then discarded me for a night of pleasure with strangers. Do you know how heartbroken that made me feel?" she explained. Jonathan didn't dare reach his hand up to touch her. The look in her eyes clearly stated that he shouldn't move.

" So, after discarding me you are now upset because I turned to someone who was more interested?" she inquired stepping up on her tiptoes and pressing her chest against him. All the while her chilled stare never left his.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, darling brother." The redhead said softly. "I did spend the night naked in someone's arms …and I did lose my virginity last night…" he felt his body tense but Clary continued. "but it wasn't to you. It was to Jace and now that father thinks I like him…" she smiled.

"You cannot lay a finger on him without facing fathers anger. Which perhaps is the only thing you really fear? So, I hope last night was worth it because you, Jonathan Morgenstern, will never touch me again." She hissed pushing him through the bathroom doorway and slamming the door.


	9. Growing Pains

**Chapter 9**

 **Growing Pains**

Wet tears rolled down Clary's face as she lathered the soap across her body. Looking down at the water rush down the drain she struggled to keep her composure. Her skin was pale and adorned with freckles. Her legs were longer than her torso and her chest wasn't as big as she would have liked. Normally, those things had never bothered her. In fact, she often enjoyed her small frame. It helped her in battle since her opponents always seemed to underestimate her.

Now, after the events of last night and Jonathan's betrayal she couldn't help but wonder if there was something wrong with her? Something that those other women had that she didn't? How in her brother's mind they were preferable to her? Wasn't she good enough?

Shaking her head, she pushed those thoughts away. No, there was nothing wrong with her. Jonathan was the one who was wrong. The fact that he was causing her to doubt herself pissed her off even more. She was just as good, if not better than those girls that he took to bed. Probably, cleaner too. If her brother didn't see that, then that was his loss.

Clary cursed under her breath as she stepped under the showerhead. The water was getting cold and she had been in here for some time. She couldn't help it. Showers had always brought her peace and were a place to think. Jonathan made her feel vulnerable and weak. She hated feeling weak and especially, unwanted. Massaging the conditioner into her hair she remembered bitterly time when her father had hated her.

She was young when their father had tracked down her mother. Even being a child she recalled her father's startled expression when he looked down at her and discovered who she was. At first, he had believed her to be Luke's daughter and for the most part, she was. Luke was the only father figure she had. Valentine remediated that quickly. He took her away and locked her up in a room while he tried to "reason" with her mother. When that did not work, he had dropped the charming persona unless her mother was present.

Her father would never beat her. No, he was too clever to do that. Hurting her would jeopardize any standing he had left with Jocelyn. Instead he taunted her with his words. Jonathan tried to protect her and shoulder her from their father's vicious glares and cruel comments. Clary knew, though. She knew that her father disliked her. His daughter was only a tool to serve as a mean to control their mother and when her finally gave up, he ignored her completely. That was until the day she created her first rune. It was a jumping rune that allowed her to jump as high as a two-story building. Rushing to the house she found her father in his study.

The only time he had ever given her or her brother praise was when they succeeded at something. Valentine Morgenstern was a difficult man to please for everyone and his children were no exception. Her heart ached from his disapproval and missing her mother. She longed for the father who treated her sweetly in front of her mother. In her young mind, she thought it possible to gain his favor by working hard and being obedient.

Jonathan was always there. A pillar to lean on but she hated seeing him punished, especially for her short comings. Her father may have ignored her but he had insisted that Jonathan train her. That had given her hope that she could prove that she was worthy of his love. After all, she was a Morgenstern and Morgenstern's were not weak. Clary would gain his approval or die trying. Giving up wasn't in her vocabulary.

"Father! Father!" she yelled bouncing up to his desk. Valentine's cold dark eyes glared back at her. She knew better than to barge in without knocking but had forgotten in her seven-year-old excitement. Looking at him obviously, she couldn't contain her excitement.

"You know better than to come in here without knocking." He hissed. Clary would not be deterred, though. She would get his attention. She had expected her father to be cold so his icy reception was not a surprise. Jonathan had come down the hall hearing the commotion. She didn't look at him but she knew that he was there. Jonathan was always there looking out for her. It made her feel safe.

"I'm sorry father but I have something to show you! It's really important! I promise!" Clary squealed brightly. Her father was not amused and rolled his eyes.

"Very well, what is it?" he inquired putting down his papers to give her his attention. No doubt in his mind to shut her down and rush her for making such an interruption.

"You have to come outside for me to show you!" Clarissa replied turning her face towards the door. Jonathan's dark eyes looked at her hauntingly and his body grew still. As he often looked when her actions put her at the forefront of their father's wrath.

"I am far too busy to go outside." The man grumbled and picked back up his paperwork. She knew that she should leave him alone. Perhaps, show him at a different time but at that moment everything just snapped. Her heart sunk and her shoulders slumped over. Doubt rushed through her mind like a dam had exploded. Still, she stayed still in her spot. Jonathan had tried to reach her with his arm and take her out of the room. Probably to go curl up in his bed where he would often hold her as she cried. Not this time. Clary stepped forward with her eyes staring up at her father, who even sitting, towered over his young daughter.

"But daddy…" she whispered using a name that she had only called him once. It was when she first came here and learned his identity. He had quickly told her to address him as "father." Looking up into his dark eyes her small body trembled. She knew she had her father's attention. She could feel his glare against her skin.

"I made a rune, daddy. It is a new rune not in the Gray book. My imaginary friend Ithuriel showed it to me and I drew it on my skin and-and it….it worked." She whispered. Her heart was pounding against her chest but her father said nothing. After a moment, wondered if he had even heard her. He was staring at her in disbelief. Valentine had looked at his daughter in bewilderment. Another pregnant moment passed before he finally rose from his chair and made his way towards her. Clary kept her head up, remembering that their father hated it when she or her brother looked down. It was a sign of weakness and he hated weakness.

"You created a new rune, Clarissa?" he asked kneeling down to his daughter's eye level. The small girl nodded her head still not sure what to do. After all, her father had never shown this much interest in her.

"And what does this new rune do, my child?" he asked. Clary could feel her face light up and a smiled mold her lips. Her father believed her! He actually believed her!

"Yes! Yes! It makes you jump really high, father! I could jump to the top of the big Evergreen that Jonathan and I decorated for Christmas last year." She smiled. Her father gave her a charming grin. The ones she had seen him reserve only for their mother.

"Well then, show me, little one. Let's go outside and you can show your brother and I your new rune." Their father replied taking her hand and leading little Clary out of the house. Her brother had followed silently behind them. She hoped he wasn't upset with her. Jonathan hated it when other's stole their father's attention.

The rune was successful and her father quickly got to work hiring a tutor for her. Jonathan still trained her but now her father had a tutor training her in languages while he, himself, trained her in history and in runes. Then after a year he began requesting that she make new runes. At first, she struggled, not being able to control her powers. After time, she could create new runes but she could not call upon it by will. She had to think about it and if it came then it came.

Her father had been curious about one rune that had come to her when he was discussion the powers that Downworlders possessed. That one was perhaps the scariest day. Her father's affections towards her had grown but were luke warm at best. When he took her outside to test the new rune she prayed to the angel that things went over smoothly.

"It's alright Clarissa. I am here. After all, who is the most powerful Shadowhunter ever?" her father smiled easily amused. Clary looked at her brother.

"Jonathan is, daddy! You're right! If anything happens Jonathan will protect us!" she smiled. Jonathan's face went blank and waited for their father to say something to correct her but he didn't. Instead, the man smiled at him. It was one of those eerie smiles he often gave her brother. Not a smile out of love or compassion, no. It was a sick twisted smile of pride, pride in the monster he created. It made her heart ache and she realized that she had said something wrong. She truly had always believed her brother to be the best.

"Jonathan is not the most powerful Shadowhunter, yet, but he will be when he grows up." Valentine grinned turning back to face his daughter. Clary noticed her father's features soften for the first time when addressing her without her mother present. Small steps but she was winning him over. The small lady grinned.

"And do you know what you will be when you grow up?" her father asked her. Clary shook her head.

"Your brother was my damnation but you darling will be the Nephilim's salvation." he whispered.

Those words rang in her ears till this very day. Washing out the shampoo from her hair Clary felt a shiver run down her spine. She never forgot the words her father had spoken that day. He had treated her differently once she showed him that new rune. He made her study even more and began training her vigorously. Jonathan and her father were training her. It was difficult, at best. Valentine had figured that his daughter would be the last of the Morgenstern lineage if Jonathan was not able to procreate. Something Lilith had regretfully stated that her son would never be able to do given her cursed blood.

Her relationship with her father wasn't all rainbows and butterflies, and it never would be with Valentine Morgenstern. Yet, over time she saw the hatred melt away with each accomplishment she made. Soon the smiles her father gave her were genuine and he grew to care for her. It had upset her brother at first but she always swore that she loved him more than their father. It was the truth. She often used her favor with her father for both of their benefits. Treats on the weekends, quick trips to various destinations, etc.

"Jonathan, the only approval that matters to me is yours. I may have desired father's approval but it is yours that I cannot breath without." She whispered recalling the words she had spoken to him that day long ago. Their father saw her brother as a monster or a soldier, not someone capable of love. Clary didn't believe him, though. Jonathan had shown her love and compassion more than enough times to doubt his feelings were anything less than genuine.

No, Clary was the one to teach her brother love. If she had not grown up with him there was no doubt her father would have completely warped him into some psychopath. Jonathan had her, that was all her had. Another tear crept down her face. She was all he had yet he didn't want her. Not the same way she desired him. He wanted her but not enough to take her. Taking a deep breath Clary began to compose herself once again.

Stepping out of the shower Clary grabbed her towel and began to dry herself off. She knew Jonathan was gone since she heard her door slam while in the shower. Her heart was still heavy when she finally looked in the mirror. Her eyes were bright from crying, her cheeks rosy, and her hair crimson. It was turning darker as she got older. Clary was the spitting image of her mother now when she was her age. That thought chilled her but numbness was already beginning to grow over her heart. A welcome relief from the pain. It's ironic how when one thing hurts you, you find yourself crying or upset about something unrelated. She would heal and after all Jonathan's screw up had allotted her an opportunity to take another suitor's favor into consideration.

Jace was handsome and sweet. Unlike her brother who was daring but cold. Jace had a warmth to him and wasn't as imposing. The way he touched her last night still left goosebumps on her skin. The things he could do with that mouth made her blush.

Wrapping a towel around her body she made her way into her room. Clary's room was messy by her father's standards but it suited her just fine. The walls were a soft light blue with a cherry blossom mural that she had painted with her mother on a rare holiday. Their father permitted outcasts one day to return home to Idris with their families, if they met certain protocols, once every four years. It was to serve as a reminder to others the pain of disobeying the Clave. Her mother had been so excited to see her and wanted to bond with her so she insisted they do something together.

Valentine had given them space, knowing that he could persuade his lovely wife into other endeavors after dinner if he gave her what she desired. It usually worked for what Jocelyn desired more than anything was to spend time with her daughter.

Clary smiled looking at the trees. There was other artwork in her room. Drawlings lined an entire wall next to her easel. She had a hanging seat that hung from the ceiling near her large queen sized bed. There was a beautiful white upholstered headboard that flowed into her white sheets and gray comforter. Large windows let in natural light through the sheer lace curtains. The thicker white curtains were pulled back to allow for the morning sun. She quickly moved to close them, sending the room into darkness.

Bright bubble lights flickered with blue flames as she went to her dresser to put on some clothes. She had just put on a comfortable pair of underwear and a sports bra when her phone vibrated against the sleek white wood. It wasn't a number she had saved but she knew who it was immediately.

 **Jace:** Hello Beautiful. I cannot stop thinking about last night.

Clary blushed a bit as butterflies filled her stomach. Jace Herondale was a pleasant surprise last night and she was looking forward to seeing more of him now that her brother had made his intentions clear. Smiling she took the phone and sat down on her bed. The room was dark now, with only the firelight and the glow of her phone to light it.

 **Clary:** I am happy that I made an impression.

He replied almost instantly.

 **Jace:** Was your father upset? Should I go into hiding and grow a beard?

Clary laughed.

 **Clary:** No, you do not have to worry about daddy dearest. He was rather happy that I spent the night with you and that you kept me safe.

Clary hit the send button frowning. Come to think of it, it was rather odd behavior for her father. Valentine wasn't the shotgun on the front porch type but that didn't mean he wasn't protective in his own way. Boys usually kept their distance for fear of her father.

 **Jace:** Well, that is good to hear. May I inquire what the birthday girl is up to today?

Clary smiled once again.

 **Clary:** Right now, I am in my room. I just got out of the shower and was going to take a nap.

It was the truth. She still felt sleepy but talking to Jace was making her feel better so she fought off the fatigue. She waited for a moment but then got a reply.

 **Jace:** The shower? You're killing me red. I would have loved to help you scrub your back...among other things.

Clary's cheeks warmed.

 **Clary:** You didn't get enough of me last night? Judging by all the hickies you left, you should have. It was quite a surprise when getting out of the shower.

 **Jace:** I can't help it. I like you and I would love to do it again.

Clary's heart raced for a moment. She put a hand up to her chest in surprise. No man except Jonathan had ever made her feel this excited. It was a bit confusing.

 **Clary:** That might be able to be arranged, depending…

She replied sending out the bait. She hoped she was doing the right thing. She didn't want to play hard to get but she didn't want to be too easy either.

 **Jace:** On?

 **Clary:** If you want to join me for my birthday dinner at 5? My father is anxious to meet the man who deflowered his daughter.

Jace took a moment to reply and she was suddenly afraid that she may have asked him too quickly. Was it not appropriate to invite him to her birthday dinner? Was it too soon? After all, he did already know her father and she had never dated before so how was she to know what the dating timeline looked like? Clary suddenly brought her hand to her lips just in time to see Jace's reply.

 **Jace:** I wouldn't say deflowered as much as tended to your garden. Next time I will really have you screaming my name. I'll be over at 4:45. Can't be late for a date with death.

By the angel, she thought. Last night, texting and now having him as her date for a family dinner... It all clicked suddenly in Clary's head. By the angel,

Was she now dating Jace Herondale?

 **Author's Note:** Sorry if there is any typos. I browsed it over once but it is late and I am sleepy. It has been a long day but I know you guys really wanted this update so here you go. This chapter is all new and was not in the original.

Do you guys want to read about Clary's birthday or should I just skip it like in the original?


	10. Birthday Preparations

**Authors Note:** It is taking so long to update (though I try to update every two days) because this is a new chapter. I am not just editing but writing an all new one. I also had to go back and update the last chapter I posted because I rushed it and was not happy with it. It also doesn't help that I am a full-time first-grade teacher and to top it all off it was Reading Week. Between making sure the students had prizes for book character day, setting up mystery readers, morning announcements, etc. I literally came home and crashed at 6 p.m. Got to keep the kids happy and I do not just mean my own. I oversaw activities for the week for over 1,000 students, so cut me some slack, please.

Most nights I rather be writing than grading over 100 papers. There are only 3 months left of school and it is crunch time. My kids will always come first. I have 20 futures in my hands and I do not take that likely. I get it your excited but chill. It will happen. **Enjoy this update and I would check out the last chapter since I added over 700 words to it last night.** I didn't like how whiny Clary was coming across. I have time this weekend so expect another update Monday or Tuesday. Clary's birthday is going to be covering two chapters at least so everything is all new. J

 **Chapter 10**

 **Birthday Preparations**

Clary's eyes craved sleep but her heart was on cloud nine. Ignoring her need for sleep she continued to talk to Jace.

 **Jace:** So, what are you wearing?

The blush on her cheeks grew warmer reading his message.

 **Clary:** Clothes.

Of course, she knew what Jace was really asking but thought it would be fun to play with him. Jonathan was not a big texter and his phone was often dead. At least that was what he told her. It was nice having someone to talk to. Doubt weighed heavily in her mind but right now she didn't want to think about him. Jace was proving to be a much preferable distraction than sleeping. Her mind was tired but her body was alert and embarrassingly, wet.

 **Jace:** What kind of clothes?

Clary looked down at her robe and the underwear she had put on. Another devious smile light up her face.

 **Clary:** Mostly clothes made from cotton.

 **Jace:** Cotton is nice but I hope it doesn't rub against those hickeys. You should probably take it off, just to be safe.

 **Clary:** Perhaps you should do that for me?

Clary didn't get a chance to read Jace's reply, which was sure to be colorful because Isabelle called her as soon as she had hit send. The redhead groaned in discontentment but answered reluctantly.

"Clary! I have a big problem!" Isabelle's voice yelled out from the phone. The redhead had to pull her ear further away as to avoid bruising her ear drums. Taking a deep breath Clarissa composed herself.

"What happened? Did Neiman Marcus have another sale?" she teased. Isabelle laughed nervously. It was strange to hear her best friend act in such a way.

"No, mother says I spent way too much there last time anyway. Clary, this is serious!" Iz exclaimed. Now, she had her best friend's full attention.

"What is wrong, Iz?" she inquired. She could practically picture Isabelle pacing the floor of her room.

"It's Simon, Clary." She replied. At this the redhead was confused. Didn't she just see those two hitting it off at the party? She even saw Simon finally making a move and kissing Isabelle. Her nerd friend was full of surprises. Others had looked on in shock when Isabelle kissed him back, full force.

"I slept with him." She muttered. Clary was so lost in her thoughts that she had barely heard her.

"You what?" Clary asked, snapping to full attention on her bed. The somber, warm environment of her room that was present as she lost herself in Jace's texts dissolved.

"I slept with Simon. We had sex. Not just any sex but drunk sex, at a party, and without protection!" The Lightwood cried. Finally, everything started clicking together.

"By the angel! Isabelle, you and Simon both know better!" she scolded. Her friend had slept with many men and had always told her that she carried an extra condom in her purse just in case. "Why didn't you use protection?"

"Of course, I know better and we did. Well, we tried. The condom broke and things were so heated that we both didn't want it to stop so we continued.

"What were you thinking?" Clary asked in surprise. The women talking on the phone with her did not sound like the Isabelle Lightwood she knew. The Isabelle she knew would tell the guy to get lost or come back when he was prepared. This woman was not her Isabelle.

"And Simon was just okay with this?" she asked. If she couldn't reply on Isabelle, then surely Simon would have been smart enough to say no.

"He told me that he would pull out and that if I got pregnant that it wouldn't matter to him. That I was his end game all along and that he had been in love with me for years." Isabelle answered rather sweetly. She had to admit that was sweet.

"Well…Simon has had it bad for you but getting you knocked up is not the way to go." The petite women sighed getting up and making her way to her closest. The walk-in wardrobe did not fit her room's decor and was more of an ode to Isabelle. The women enjoyed shopping and Clary was often dragged along with her. Despite not being a big shopper she usually always bought something. Her father didn't care but she quickly ended up running out of room for all the clothes she now had. She ended up voicing her frustrations to her father once who got a carpenter to come and line her closet with built-ins. Now there was room for everything and still room to grow. Something she refused to do. Activating the witch light the room came into full view and she took out a pair of jeans.

"I know that Clary but what am I supposed to do now? It already happened." Her friend begged solemnly. Putting her phone down she began to get into the jeans when she heard Isabelle shout at someone.

"Alec just go upstairs with Jace and leave me alone!" she snapped. The hair on Clary's neck rose as she smiled.

"Well, there is nothing you can do about it now except take the day after pill." She replied looking up at her wardrobe again. If Jace was there then there was no way she was going to wear just a pair of torn up jeans.

"I already did that this morning. I am not worried about being pregnant. I am worried about Simon. What if this doesn't work out and we can't even be friends? The three amigos will be no more and it will be all my fault!" she scoffed. Clary couldn't help but laugh.

"That is what you are worried about? Iz, Simon has been in love with you for years. He wouldn't do anything that would make you uncomfortable. He has seen you at your worst. Hell, we both have. Do you remember that fiasco with Meliorn? You were a mess and Simon ended up socking him in the face. If things don't work out I would be surprised." Clary admitted stepping towards the row of dresses that her friend insisted she purchase.

"Perhaps…perhaps you are right." Isabelle sighed. The line was silent for a moment before Clary decided on an idea that would make Isabelle and her happy.

"Hey Iz, I know what would make you feel better." She teased going to her underwear drawer to find something more provocative. It was noon and there was no way she was going back to sleep now. She might as well start getting ready.

"What? You're going to let me give you a makeover?" Isabelle teased. Bingo!

"Would that make you happy?" Clary asked putting on a black laced bra. The line went silent for a moment as she listened to her friend take in a deep breath.

"Yes, that would make me very happy. After all, it is your birthday. You should look hot." The women argued. Clary smiled in triumph. She knew how to make herself look cute but Isabelle was a master at making her look sexy. I would be worth it to see Jace's face again, not to mention her brothers.

"You're right. I'll be over in a moment. What should I bring to wear?" Clary inquired grabbing a duffle bag and putting it into the middle of the room. Isabelle squealed with excitement.

"Well you're having a dinner with your family, right? So, you want to look nice." Isabelle chimed.

"I am having dinner with my father, brother, and Jace." She replied throwing on a pair of leggings and a tank top. Her friend was silent once again.

"I feel like there is something you are not telling me? Last night at the party you said your father set you up as a date. Now, he is coming to your birthday dinner?" she inquired. Then Isabelle gasped. "By the angel, I was so occupied with Simon I didn't even think about what you were doing at the party! Did you guys-"

A sudden knock on Isabelle's door stopped her. Clary took this chance to begin drawing a portal. She knew that she couldn't just portal into Isabelle's room. With her duffle bag loaded with various objects, she concentrated on her friend's house and stepped through the portal.

Her feet hit soft grass as she regained her posture. Then she brought her phone back to her ear. Isabelle was still talking to someone.

"No, I'm fine. I am talking to Clary. She is coming over to-" her friend spoke as Clary rang the doorbell. She heard Alec yell at someone to get the door.

"Look, Isabelle, I know you saw me and Magnus at the party. Please, we need to talk about this." Alec's voice hummed. The line suddenly went dead. Isabelle must have hung up. Clary knew she wasn't supposed to hear whatever they were talking about. Fine by her.

The door suddenly opened and Jace stood in front of her in all of his golden glory. She had been on the phone with Isabelle so long she didn't even get to see if he replied. Judging by the devious grin, his reply was probably colorful.

"Well, we met again, Red. I see you liked my proposal?" he grinned. The redhead looked at him curiously, not having any idea what he was talking about.

"Proposal?" Clary inquired. Jace took a step forward and closed the front door behind him.

"The proposal I sent you about meeting up at the Lightwoods?" he supplied. Understanding light up in her eyes as she reached down and unlocked her phone. Quickly reading the messages. Trying her hardest not to blush she looked up and faced him.

"I'm sorry but I actually came here for Izzy. She called me in the middle of our conversation upset. I just got off the phone with her when I knocked." She explained. Jace's grin fell slightly but it was clear he was still elated to see her.

"Iz is talking to Alec at the moment. I was told it was private and not to disturb them. Care to help me stay entertained as we wait?" he suggested. Butterflies filled her stomach as she looked away pretending to consider the suggestion.

"What did you have in mind?" she inquired. Jace rushed forward and pressed his lips deliciously against hers. The young women let out a giggle and moved her lips against his. She didn't deny that the man was a good kisser. She didn't even deny him when he pressed his tongue into her mouth. She did, however, remove his hand from her breast just as the door opened again suddenly. Isabelle's shocked expression and Alec's were a sight to behold. The siblings looked at the pair as if they had grown another head.

"I do not think that mom would appreciate you both having a heavy make-out session in front of our door for everyone to see." Alec scolded sending Clary a glare. Her relationship with Alec was always hot or cold. One minute he acted as if he liked her and the next she became the bane of his existence.

"Sorry, Clary and I could not control ourselves." The blonde grinned unashamedly despite his apology. Isabelle huffed.

"Well, you are going to have to now! Off with you Jace. You and Alec promised to go into Idris and get some papers for mom." She informed before raising her hand and pointing to Clary. "And you Missy need to come with me immediately in order to fix this fashion fopa"

Isabelle grabbed Clary's hand and rushed her upstairs. The women only had time to give Jace a frown who yelled at the pair that they would be back in an hour. Once they were safely in her friend's room Isabelle turned her warm brown eyes on her.

"So, you and Herondale are a thing now or are you going to let him add your name to that list of used women who flock after him? I thought you knew better than that Clary? You know how Jace is." Isabelle warned.

She knew that the woman was only concerned for her well being but it still upset her that Isabelle thought she was so naive that she would allow herself to be manipulated by Jace. After all, Jace was her adoptive brother. Why was she suddenly so against him?

"I'm not going to let myself be used by Jace Herondale. I am only having some fun. It was nice having some male attention at the party and he is nice on the eyes." She replied. Clary pushed the knowing feelings in her gut aside as she looked at her best friend's face. Isabelle was hiding something but what? Perhaps, it had to deal with Alec?

"So, are you going to make me look sexy for my birthday or not? I really need your help giving Jace blue balls." She teased. Isabelle's face lit up but there was still uncertainty in her eyes. It was as if she was not sure she was doing the right thing. It bewildered and complexed Clary but as soon as the emotion was there it was gone. The raven-haired beauty was on her, inspecting her hair, nails, and clothing.

"Well, first thing is first, we must do something with your hair!"

 **Authors Note:** Do you want the dinner from Clary's, Jace's, or Jonathan's POV.


	11. Birthday Wishes

**Chapter 11**

 **Birthday Wishes**

"Clarissa Morgenstern and you, huh?" Alec asked him parabatai as they rode side by side on horseback to Idris. The blonde smiled at him.

"Perhaps?" Jace replied smugly. He was in a wonderful mood since last night. Clary's father had been the catalyst for him to finally man up and show Clary that was interested in her and he was indebted to the man he used to call father. A part of Jace still sensed that Valentine still viewed him as his son. Despite Jace having his adoptive parents the Lightwoods and now his birth parents the Herondales, he still thought of Valentine when he thought of the word.

Maryse was not happy when she realized that she would be losing her son when Valentine summoned the angel Raziel. Jace doubted Valentine himself had seen events play out as such. Jace was bittersweet about the entire exchange. To him, the Lightwoods were his family and he still had a room in their mansion where he slept part of the week. This upset his mother Celine but she understood it. She was mostly grateful to be able to hold her child in her arms. His father Stephen was another story.

Jace never suspected how alike they were until he had met the man. He had found a letter once in his father's study that he had written to Amatis about wishing he had never had a son. Perhaps that was what had damned their relationship. Jace never told Stephen of the letter but the words always rested on his lips during every argument. Mostly the two just avoided each other. They played the part of the happy family but Valentine and the Lightwoods knew that they weren't. He idly wondered if this was Valentine's retribution to him for putting him through so much. He was giving him the one thing that he had seen his son desired, his daughter. Would Clarissa accept was the problem.

"Earth to Jace," Alec called from beside him. Jace's eyes flew back to Alec's. Judging by the scowl on his face he young Lightwood did not look amused at being ignored.

"Do both actually like each other or are just following Valentine's orders?" his brother inquired. At this question, he couldn't look his friend in the eye. He knew that Clary didn't know about the arrangement. At that dinner, he had walked in thinking that she had known until her father pulled him off to the side for a quick chat. Jace was surprised but elated at the same time. He had a crush on her for years and now had an opportunity to try and woo her on his own terms. Sure, Valentine's approval helped but it was comforting to know that she wasn't just playing along out of duty.

A bright smile stretched across his face. Jace had always desired her but her brother and Valentine's attachment to him prevented him from making a move. He feared their wrath, well more Valentines than Jonathan's. Now, all of that was behind him. He had a chance to win the women of his dreams and he was not going to lose it. Which was why Alec's question presented a problem.

"No," Jace replied sternly. "we actually like each other and are giving this a shot. Just don't say anything about the arrangement. She doesn't like talking about it." Jace supplied galloping forward and taking the lead. This conversation was making him uncomfortable and he wanted to get back to the feeling of excitement of seeing Clary when they returned. He knew with her in Isabelle's hands, the result would be dazzling.

If only Jace knew how much work and pruning an 'Isabelle Lightwood experience' entailed, he might have tried to spare Clary from his sister's wrath.

"Ow!" Clary hissed for what felt like the hundredth time. Isabelle was firm though and continued with the tweezers.

"Oh, hush! It isn't my fault that you let your eyebrows grow out for too long and now they look like caterpillars." The raven beauty scolded. The redhead grunted in return. Isabelle had painstakingly brushed and curled her hair, polished her fingers and toes, waxed her legs, eyebrows and now was tweezing the loose hairs. Whoever said beauty was pain hit the nail on the head.

"There all done." Isabelle finally replied putting down the death contraction. Clary sighed in relief and went to get up from the chair. She had been stripped down to her bra and underwear and the leather chair was started to get sticky with sweat.

"Nope! You stay right there and take off your underwear." Her friend instructed. Clary paled.

"What are you going to do?" The redhead asked. She didn't think Isabelle swung that way but it startled her given that they had never actually seen each other completely naked before. Isabelle smiled.

"I am going to give you a bikini wax, what did you think I was going to do? Take pictures and send them to Jace?" she spat sarcastically getting frustrated that Clary wasn't following orders. Clary looked down and gulped. It wasn't that she didn't keep things trimmed. Her brother wasn't a fan of bush but she hated the itchy feeling of the hair when it grew back.

"You're going to wax it all off?" she inquired. Isabelle looked at her curiously.

"I was just going to do the bikini line but if you want to go Brazilian that is fine too. After all, I wanted to ask you about being parabatai which seems far more invasion in my opinion." Iz supplied. Clary smiled nervously, removing her underwear.

"Why, because there are feelings involved?" she teased. Isabelle grinned at her humor.

"I suppose. So, have you thought about it?" Iz asked smoothing out the wax onto the tender skin that lined her womanhood. Clary hesitated. It wasn't that she didn't trust Isabelle with her life. They had gone on numerous missions but parabatai was a big deal. Despite all this parabatai was something different. Isabelle placed the wax strip down and smoothed it out.

"You're hesitating." She whispered before ripping it off the tape.

"Ouch! What the hell? You actually get this done on a regular basis?" Clary gripped. Isabelle giggled.

"I'm sure Jace will appreciate you choosing the Brazilian. I'll let my brother's expression be your confirmation." She teased. That didn't do much to smooth Clary's nerves.

"What makes you think that Jace will see anything?" the redhead replied watching Isabelle spread more hard wax, this time over her vagina. Clary jump as Isabelle's fingers brushed against her. Her friend smiled deviously.

"Well, I don't think we can be parabatai if you enjoy touching me so much. Are you an undercover sadist?" Clarissa teased trying to make the situation less awkward. Though even she had to admit. Lying practically naked in front of her friend as she touched her there surprisingly wasn't as awkward as she thought it would be.

"Oh, darn it! I guess my secret is out." Isabelle grinned and then ripped the tape off again. Clary jumped into the air and yelped. Isabelle had walked away and threw the tape away into the trashcan.

"I left a little strip there. Just so Jace knows that the curtains match the carpet." She mocked affectionately. Clary rolled her eyes and rubbed some cortisone onto her red skin. Then a sudden idea came to her. Looking up at her friend she caught Isabelle's expression.

"Have you and Jace ever…" she trailed off. Isabelle's eyes grew wide.

"What! No way! Never!" Iz snapped defensively. A little too defensively. Perhaps Clary could read her friend better than she thought. Clary gave Isabelle a firm stare. Her friend stared back until finally.

"Uh! Fine, alright. I'll tell you but you must swear never to tell a soul as long as you live. On the angel!" she hissed. Clary nodded gleefully.

"I swear on the mighty angel Raziel that I will not tell a soul." She promised. Isabelle looked at her uncomfortable.

"Ok…when I was ten I was curious what boys looked like." She answered lowering her voice. Clary nodded once again, leaning in eagerly. The women blushed closing her eyes.

"I thought I would join him. I knew my mother and father showered together and thought it should be okay since he was my brother. So, I took off my clothes and jumped in with him." She whispered. Clary's jaw dropped in surprise. Then she couldn't help herself, she leaned back in the chair and laughed hysterically. Isabelle hid her face in shame. It was one of the rare moments that her friend blushed and she was too busy laughing to appreciate it.

When her laughing subsided the redhead finally turned and faced her friend. A giant smile on both of their faces. Then Isabelle sighed and looked at her friend.

"I want to be parabatai but there is just so much I don't know about you, Clary. If you want to try I think we could but I am also alright with just being friends. It is up to you?" The young women spoke. Relief flushed through Clarissa's veins. Thank the angel!

"I feel the same exact way, Isabelle. Let's just stick with friends. We have two years left to decide on the parabatai thing." Clary smiled. Isabelle looked back at her gleaming. She couldn't tell Isabelle everything that was going on in her life. Most certainly, nothing about her relationship with Jonathan. Still, despite everything going on and the anticipation she felt about tonight, she was happy.

***Line Break***

It had taken them longer to get back home than they thought since the Idris office was a mess and Robert was in a meeting. Once they procured the papers Alec and Jace had set off for home. Clary was still locked in Isabelle's room getting ready when Jace rushed upstairs to take a quick shower. It was four o'clock and he didn't want Clary to be late for her own birthday dinner. When he got out of the shower, Alec was in his room waiting for him.

"Picking out my clothes, how thoughtful." Jace grinned walking towards the bed shirtless like Adonis himself. Alec looked at his parabatai nervously.

"I talked to Iz and she wants to go out together when you both are done. Do you think Clary will be up for it?" he asked. Jace shrugged and stepped into a pair of dark denim jeans. Alec rolled his eyes as Jace sat on the bed and began lacing up his black combat boots while still shirtless.

"I'll ask. I wouldn't mind going out for a bit but not long. I really want to spend some alone time with her." He grinned grabbing the black shirt he had laying out on the bed and throwing it over his head. Alec took a deep breath.

"I tried to give you the chance, to be honest with me but since you are being stubborn I wanted to talk to you about Clary." Alec scoffed. Jace remained emotionless and shrugged on his signature black leather jacket.

"What about her? Do you still not like you? I thought you got over that whole crush on me thing when you started dating that warlock. What's his name?" Jace snapped trying to think. Alec's face went pale.

"Y-You know about Magnus and I?" he stuttered. Jace gave him a stern 'are you kidding me' look.

"It's pretty obvious. I was just happy that you found someone to finally replace me. I am difficult to replace after all." He teased. Now it was Alec's turn to look unamused.

"I'm sorry but how did you find out about Magnus? Did Izzy tell you?" he inquired. Ace frowned.

"Alec, I am your parabatai. I can feel when you are happy and when you are not. Lately, you have been ecstatic and walking around like a love sick puppy." Jace explained. "It would be hard for me not to know. Besides, I caught you two sneaking out last weekend. I also covered for you at the party." He added. "I am all for you being happy with whoever but if your goal is trying not to be caught, you're getting sloppy."

Alec stood there in silence as Jace made his way to his mirror to fix his hair. Figuring their conversation was over and seeing that it was already 4:20 p.m. Jace knew he had to get going.

"I'll ask her and text you what she says. Later." He called opening his door. Alec moved quickly and shut it before Jace could move. The blonde looked at his brother curiously.

"My drama aside, I actually came in here to talk to you about Clary," Alec commanded. Jace looked at him perplexed.

"What about her?" he asked staring him down. He was cutting it close and didn't want to make a bad impression on her father. Alec stood his ground, his blue eyes boring into Jace's.

"Iz told me that Clary doesn't know about the arrangement." He hissed. Jace's eyes grew wide. He was really hoping to avoid this conversation.

"Iz has a big mouth." He snapped looking away.

"True but she is right. You should be honest with Clary and with ME for that matter." Alec scolded. Jace crossed his arms defensively. "You don't want her to find out the hard way. I'm serious Jace, take my advice. Be honest with the girl!" Jace let out a huff before turning his gaze back onto his parabatai.

"Listen, I have it all covered." He replied. Alec rolled his eyes but Jace ignored him and pressed on. "You're right. I am going to tell her but not right now and not tonight. This is my chance to actually see if she likes me and isn't just dating me to appease her father." He finished trying to move to the door but Alec continued to block him.

"Clarissa Morgenstern marrying someone because her father orders her so?" Alec spat sarcastically. "Now, does that sound like the Clary we know at all, Jace?" the man inquired. Jace scoffed in annoyance.

"I'll tell her by this weekend! May I leave now? I rather not be late taking my date to the Consul's house." Jace spoke sternly. Alec sighed and nodded his head reluctantly. It was a compromise and what could a few more days hurt? Stepping aside he let his parabatai through, giving him a pat on his back for good luck along the way.

*****Line Break******

Jonathan grunted looking at the clock on the wall. It was almost 5 o'clock and his sister and her date were still not here. Date. It pained him to even think the word. The demon had spent much of today running through the forest to Lake Lynn and back to burn off his frustration. He had to win back his sister's affection. The only question was how? With that stupid Herondale in the way and his father supporting their relationship, his options were limited. Perhaps, Jace needed to have an accident?

Jonathan's train of thought was broken as he heard footsteps coming up the driveway. It was clearly two people, one in heels. No doubt, his sister. He had memorized the sound of her walk and could hear her voice laughing at something. Hopefully, it was because Jace face planted on the ground, but he doubted it.

"They're here!" He called out to his father who was writing notes in his journal. Looking up at his son he snapped it shut and put it in his pocket.

"Wonderful! Now, Jonathan, I expect you to be on your best behavior. After all, this is Clarissa's day." He warned. The young man just nodded obediently, not trusting himself to speak. Rising off the couch he joined his father at greeting Clarissa at the door. The moment his eyes fell on her he stopped. They both stopped.

His sister was stunning. Her long crimson hair was curled and fell down her back. Her smooth skin and small frame were accented by the tight black dress she was wearing. The top was spaghetti straps and pulled up her chest. It curved in at her waist making her hips stand out of a perfect hourglass before ending before her knee in a pencil dress fashion. She was wearing high-heeled strapped shoes and he saw that her toes were now painted red. Her beautiful green eyes appraised him with amusement as her soft red lips remained in a pout. Around her shoulders was a black leather jacket obviously belonging to the man who presently had his arm wrapped around his little sister's waist. The demon felt his blood boil.

"You look nice, Clarissa." Their father complimented. Jon remained flabbergasted. She didn't look 'nice'. She looked beautiful, amazing, hot, sexy, the words continued to swarm in his mind. By the angel how he wished this was only a private family dinner. What he wouldn't give to steal her back up to his room when all of this was over and peel that dress off her with his teeth. He remembered that long red hair running through his fingers as he sucked her neck last time they had been in the cupboard. The soft milky skin of her inner thighs and how she tasted between her legs. The hypnotic sound of her breathing and calling out his name as she came. The memories sent a roar through his body and straight to his dick. It couldn't be helped. Clarissa was sexy and he wanted her badly.

"You look wonderful," Jon spoke coldly gaining his composure. Clary shot him an amused smile clearly not believing him. He didn't care. He knew he had work to do to get her back.

"Thank you! I'm sorry we're late. The weather turned and the horse wouldn't cooperate.

"You rode on a horse? In that?" Jonathan snapped in disbelief. His sister smiled brightly but her eyes darkened in warning.

"Not by myself. Jace guided the horse while I held on side saddle in his lap." She grinned. He gave her a mocking smile back. One that promised pain to the man in question if she continued to taunt him. She blinked without a care. Clearly ignoring his threat. This was not going to be an easy night.

 **Authors Note:** The next chapter is almost done and will be up Thursday. I am hoping to get some time to write tonight or Wednesday but we will see. If I do, then the update will be sooner. I made the chapter from different from Jonathan's perspective as many of you have requested. The dinner will be in a flashback and take you to the present.

You'll also get to see Clary finding out about the arrangement. What do you think her reaction will be?

Mortal Instruments coloring book will be coming out in March! So excited to see the artwork!


	12. Another Awkward Dinner

**Authors Note:** So, this week coming up is going to be SUPER BUSY. It is unlikely that I will get to update every other day as I had planned (Masters classes and a 4-hour comprehensive exam coming up). So, this is my peace offering. A double update. YAY right! Honestly, I sat down to write today and these two chapters came out so if you have read the last version of this story you will know that things have changed. Honestly, I think it is for the better. We will see. Please, please comment or review with your thoughts and any ideas. Things are a bit in the air of what will happen after these two chapters and I am curious what you have to say.

 **Chapter 12**

 **Another Awkward Dinner**

Jonathan was going to kill him. He was going to take that stupid blonde by the neck and strangle him until his skin turned blue and his eyes dulled with death. The demon in him purred. Yes, Jonathan would enjoy watching that very much. He smirked taking another bite of his steak and shoving it into his mouth. He chewed silently and watched on as the 'love birds' chatted away. Just like at Clarissa's birthday dinner the two seemed inseparable. His blood heated when Jace brushed away a loose strand of crimson hair from his sister's angelic face. Tonight, they were hosting the Herondale's again, and she had worn makeup again for this dinner as well. Though, this dinner her makeup was more subdued than her birthday. Holding back a grunt Jonathan forced himself to look away and concentrate on something else in the room. Of course, there was not much to concentrate on with Jace's mother looking on at the two with motherly happiness and his father with wistful examination. It seemed the adults were very interested in this union and they were all aware that his sister knew nothing about the circumstances of it. Jonathan would have to see to that.

Clarissa would listen to him. Mad or upset, she would listen and know that he spoke the truth. He may be a demonic idiotic but he never lied to her. He doubted angel boy told her and his sister deserved to know. He would break the news to her once their guests left after dinner. Yes, that would not be the only thing they needed to talk about. Tensing away and feeling the strange emotion come over his face Jonathan quickly schooled his features. A trick his father had taught him to better control his temper, though this time he actually felt sadder than the uncontrollable anger that had almost consumed him at her birthday party earlier this week.

Her birthday had been a quiet affair and for the most part, he was able to control his jealousy. That was until Jace suggested that their friends wished to go out and celebrate Clarissa's birthday at the club after the dinner. Their father, who seemed all for it, was about to give him permission when Jonathan seized his chance to sabotage his sister's plans.

"The weather is so poor and it is late. Without a portal, it is not safe to travel." The demon spoke mustering a note of concern in his voice. Valentine looked at his son in contemplation before shrugging his shoulders and agreeing with him.

"Jonathan is correct. It is dark and late." Their father justified. "The weather had only gotten worse since out arrived and we have no warlock to create a portal." He continued. Clary shot her brother a heated glare. Jonathan, like their father, was more than aware of her portal creating ability. Still, Valentine had demanded that her talents be kept secret. Showing Jace her powers especially in front of an audience of her peers was not acceptable.

"Even if they could portal there, there would be no way for Clarissa to come back," Jonathan added sealing cementing his decision. Clarissa knew better than to argue when her father made up his mind, at least, in front of company. If she argued there would be worse consequences than not attending a party.

"That is a shame. I was looking forward to having fun with my friends." She spoke melancholy. Jace frowned as well. Jonathan gleamed. He knew the fool was hoping for a chance to get her alone again for some more-. No, he didn't dare finish thinking that sentence.

"Perhaps this weekend, then? Jonathan could accompany you since he is an adult." Valentine smiled taking another bite out of his stake. Clary scowled before pressing her lips together in determination. Jace held his features natural, abate with struggle.

"Alec Lightwood is 18, daddy. We wouldn't have to bother Jonathan and he will be going with us." Clarissa smiled sweetly. Jon couldn't help but grin watching his sister in action. She really was a sight to behold but the game was far from over.

"It is fine, little sister." He purred. "I don't mind going and watching you dance. It might even be fun." The demon supplied gleefully. Now it was Jace who frowned. Jonathan shot him another glare that meant, keep your hands off my sister. His inner demon gloated when Jae looked away.

"I see no problem in Jonathan tagging along, so long as he keeps to his task." Their father spoke giving him a warning. The young Morgenstern could still feel the whiplash on his back that he had gotten that morning burning into his shirt. Oh, he would keep an eye on them alright. Maybe even see to it that little Jace has an accident. Jonathan smiled at his father in delight.

"Anything you wish, father." He gloated. Clarissa looked away unhappily but ceased arguing. The battle was lost. Jace also looked disappointed but cheered up when Clary placed her hand under his under the table. Jon fought back another growl and looked away.

The rest of the night went off in a blur. Clary opened their father's present, a jeweled in crested steele with three dark red rubies in the shape of Morgenstern stars. She loved it and hugged him. Their father was not one to show affection but surprisingly returned his daughters embrace with a stunned and delighted expression.

Jon could not help the feeling of jealousy wash over him as she hugged their father. It had been a long while since he had felt that way. It made him want to hurt her and he didn't like it. He loved his sister but there were times even his demon instincts got in the way. Jace handed her his present, a small witchlight bracelet. Clarissa smiled and asked him to help her put it on. Their father looked on delighted but Jonathan knew that his present would surpass both of theirs. Smiling Jonathan took a step forward, knowing that his sister couldn't force him away with their father and Jace watching.

"Now, it is time for you to open my present, sister." He grinned like a Cheshire cat. Clary smiled but her eyes were firm with warning. A warning he ignored, as his hand guided down her back and towards the table. He felt her tense up but ignored it.

"It took me a long time to find the perfect gift for you and I only stumbled onto it by chance." The older brother gloated. The redhead looked down at the small narrow box that now sat in front of her on the table. It wasn't uncommon for her brother and father to give her weapons as gifts but this was special. Jonathan knew he hit the nail on the head when he heard her gasp. Even his father looked at the sword in surprise.

"Heosphoros," Clarissa whispered sending a shiver down his spine. Holding up the small blade as she ran her long polished fingers against the black Morgenstern stars that glimmered on the helm.

"Where did you find it?" Valentine inquired staring down at the sword. The demon smiled with delight not bothering to look away or remove his hand from his sister's back.

"In a weapons shop in down. I brought Phosphorus there to be cleaned when the women spoke up about owning another Morgenstern blade. I recognized it immediately and bought it." He grinned. At this Clarissa place the blade down back into the open box and turned to face him. It seemed as if she was fighting for just the right words to thank you. Anger was still evident in her eyes, sadness, joy, and a mix or betrayal. She was conflicted and it made him pause to have her attention for the first time in a week. Not knowing what to say and under their father's gaze she turned and gave him a hug.

Jonathan couldn't help the somber smile that touched his lips as his arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Clary didn't struggle but her touch was cautious. When Valentine and Jace picked up the sword to better admire it he brought his lips down to her ear.

"I know I've been a conceded idiotic fool. What I did was wrong but I would never do anything to truly hurt you. Please, give me the chance to explain myself?" he whispered affectionately. Clarissa's breathing stalled as she considered his words; her face still hidden against his chest, locked in their embrace.

"I'm exhausted tonight but soon. Right now, I need time." She whispered. He frowned but kissed her head.

"I understand." He replied releasing his grip and allowing her to break from the embrace. His sister looked up at him startled catching his eyes. Jonathan knew the look of sadness and rejection shone in them. His eyes had always betrayed him to his sister. Giving her a false smile he turned from her and left the room. He needed a moment alone.

That was two days ago, two long days had gone by and he had seen little of his sister. Valentine had sent him on a mission to eradicate a vampire nest. He had set off immediately the next morning and had only just returned that night. He had cursed himself for leaving his phone behind but now seeing his sister with Jace, deemed it for the better. He didn't need to be glued to a mundane instrument when he needed to focus on killing vampires. Camille was becoming more ruthless and harder to hunt. Their father had commissioned one of her old warlock friends into tracking her since she was proving difficult to find. His search turned up fruitless only narrowly missing her. She was on the run and getting sloppy.

His sister was looking at him tenderly breaking him from his thoughts. Giving her a halfhearted smile he rose his glass and motioned for the others to follow.

"A toast to my little sister, who killed her first dahak demon today." He spoke. Clary's eyes grew firm as a small blush rose on her cheeks. His little sister would always hate being the center of attention. Even on her wedding day, he had no doubt she would blush away. The thought of his sister getting married gave him no comfort. It never did because he knew that it could never be to him. Jace, who had sat next to his parents with his sister beside him, spoke.

"To Clary!" he cheered as the others followed. It had been almost a week since Clary informed him that she lost her virginity to that pathetic twit. He wondered if she still intended to give him the silent treatment. He rather hoped not. Jonathan honestly needed to speak with her and let her know of their father and the Herondale's motives. He should have told her sooner. Now, it would be complicated. The older brother could tell that his sister was developing feelings for Jace. Her happiness was not worth the truth. At least that is what he hoped. A part of him wanted his sister to yell and scream at the golden brat for deceiving her. Jonathan had never been good at moral and complicated decisions. He often looked for his sister's advice on that. Now, it was she who he needed to protect.

Jonathan dropped his witchlight onto the floor and leaned down to pick it up. He was greeted by a lovely view of his sister's underwear. Retracing his thoughts, he realized that protect, might not have been the correct word to use when concerning his sister. He didn't want to protect as much as he wanted to fuck her. Jon had to admit, he missed her. Fooling around with her was fun, and he was horney as fuck. Yet, he missed her company more than anything. He missed coming to her room and sleeping beside her. Hearing the way her voice curled around her words and the delightful ways he could make her blush. He lifted his dark eyes to his sister but she wasn't looking at him anymore.

She appeared to now be deep in conversation with the blonde seated beside her. The two seemed to become closer and Jonathan hated it. Now he sat to sit at a dinner with the Herondale's. Watching their stupid son look at his sister like some love-sick puppy begging its owner for a scrap of food. Old anger renewed itself in his veins as he struggled to maintain his composure.

"Jonathan." His father called getting his attention. "Are you listening?" Valentine inquired. Resisting the urge to hiss under his breath he shook his head. It was clear his father was displeased with his anti-social behavior. Now, Jonathan, couldn't care less about making conversation with the disgusting people trying to take away HIS sister from him.

"Stephen was suggesting how it might be a good idea for you and Jace to spend some time together? Get to know each other a bit. I must say I agree. Perhaps you two should go together and hunt some demons?" He finished. Jonathan's blood boiled as he struggled greatly to maintain his composure at the absurd suggestion. Rather his sister sensed this or wanted to protect her precious new lover, he didn't know. Still, she cleared her throat.

"I'm not sure that is the best idea," Clary spoke up. Hearing her voice again made his skin shiver. "My brother doesn't like to share kills and can be a glory hound in battle," Clary teased attempting to put out a fire before it began. This only gave him pause. Hunting demons would allow him an opportunity to give Jace that little accident he had been planning on for so long. Smiling Jonathan refreshed himself.

"Clarissa is right but I think I could make an exception. What do you say Goldilocks? Want to go off to New York and help Starkweather with a few demons? I might be able to show you some moves?" he teased. Jace didn't know what he was getting himself into but Clary certainly did. His sister knew him well enough to know that nothing good could come from a trip like this. A dark frown formed on her lips glaring at him in warning.

"I would love to Snow White but I think it will be I showing you some moves." The golden blonde retorted making the older sibling chuckle. The only move that he expected Jace to know was how to play dead. Which he fully intended to make sure he failed at.

"You're on," Jonathan replied happily.

Dinner went by quickly. Once dessert was done Valentine called Jonathan and the Herondale's to discuss circle matters in his study leaving Clary and Jace alone. Jonathan disliked how his father seemed to push Clarissa to be alone with Jace but knew it was part of his plan. Still, it was as if their father wanted Jace to corrupt his daughter. That didn't set well with him.

"Cat got your tongue?" Stephen asked getting the young man's attention. Jonathan's mind was on his sister and not the conversation at hand. His father was growing impatient with his lack of participation. Jonathan, sensing this he excused himself leaving the room to check in on his sister.


	13. Jonathan's Declaration

**Authors Note:** Hold onto your hats ladies and gentlemen.

 **Chapter 13**

 **Jonathan's Declaration**

Clary had wasted no time grabbing Jace and leading him upstairs once her brother and the adults were gone. Jace was only delighted to follow her to her bedroom. Who was he to deny the beautiful vixen?

"Please Jace, don't go with Jonathan." The redhead had begged after pushing him into her room and locking the door. The blonde was surprised for her forcefulness. Surely, she would have him to be on better terms with her brother. Given how much his parents and Valentine were pushing this relationship? After all, they would be engaged shortly. Then again, Clarissa didn't know that. Jace paled thinking about how she would react to a proposal and so early. He knew he should tell her about the arrangement but he didn't want to spoil that night. Firmly, he mentally promised to talk to her tomorrow morning and reveal everything. Jace cared for and was falling for her. He hoped she knew that his feelings were sincere and he was not just doing this out of duty.

Jace was sure she would agree once she knew the particulars. He wasn't comfortable jumping into marriage so young or so quickly but with Clary, he could make an exception. By the angel was she beautiful, intelligent and stunning. He had a thing for her the moment they had met when they were little. Valentine had suggested that little Jace take sparring lessons with Jonathan. It had been a terrible idea. The eldest Morgenstern disliked him from the start and would purposefully hit him harder than necessary. Jace struggled to do his best and took to sword fighting like a fish to water. Valentine had been proud but Jonathan resented him.

The only bright side to dealing with him was meeting the man's little sister, Clarissa. There was something about her that enticed him. He couldn't stop thinking about her and things didn't get any better as they got older. Despite how many women he charmed, the blazing redhead was never far from his thoughts. Now, that he had her Jace was thrilled. It was the only reason he was agreeing to this absurdly arranged marriage

"I will be fine, sweetheart. Your brother and I are tough. I pity the demon who thinks they can take us." He smiled running his hand through her soft crimson hair. He then moved to go sit on her bed, admiring the artwork on the walls as he went.

Clary frowned, clearly annoyed that he was missing some point. The beautiful women walked over to the bed that Jace was now sitting on slowly. Jace admired the way that her hips swayed and how her beautiful green eyes lit with determination. She wasn't one to be dissuaded from what she wanted, that was a fact.

"Are you sure I can't convenience you to stay here with me instead?" she asked seductively brushing her hand up his thigh. He was surprised by her forwardness. At least he was for a moment then his jaw dropped as she lowered herself onto the floor in front of him. He was frozen as Clary began playing with the zipper of his jeans. By the angel, she was going to give him a blowjob right here and now; with her father and brother just down the hall. It was as thrilling as it was suicidal.

"Clary!" Jace's voice called out in obvious surprise. A giggle escaped her lips as she pulled out his now hard erection. Normally he would push her away. He should have pushed her away given the fact that their parents were in the house but she looked so hot on her knees playing with his dick that he was frozen.

"Lean back and enjoy handsome." The vixen commanded before running her tongue seductively down his manhood. Then he watched on in wonder as she took the entire length into her mouth.

By the angel, he didn't know where a virgin learned how to do that but he was grateful. Clary had been full of surprises especially that night at the Wayland mansion. He still remembered how her bare flesh felt against him. It was a shame they had to leave in the morning due to Johnathan's father returning early. He couldn't stop thinking about that night. Loud footsteps interrupted their thoughts.

"Clarissa! Jace!" Jonathan called coming up the stairs. Jace jumped and Clary quickly got to her feet, making her way towards the door. Jace zipped himself up quickly and went to join her. She turned her head to see if he was decent before unlocking the door and opening it.

The fact that her brother was standing in the doorway, looking menacing with his arms crossed should have scared her. It certainly made him pause but the small redhead seemed delighted by his angry expression.

"Why is he in your room and why are you two alone with the door locked?" Jonathan inquired with a voice border lining rage. Clary smiled with delight. There really was no decent answer to that question and she didn't care to lie. Her brother had a lot of nerve criticizing her when she had her heart crushed walking in on him with two bimbos. Clary stepped to the side blocking Jace from her brother's gaze.

"Just fooling around. Though I am sorry to disappoint you. Our sexual escapades only include Jace and I; no third party." Clarissa replied courtly folding her arms in defiance. The sting hurt him as she registered a sense of regret in her brother's eyes. She had been willing to talk with him when he got home from his mission. Willing to hear him out and make some sort of piece. If he was going to act like this, however, he could kiss that notion goodbye. Jonathan looked ready to beat and torture the man behind her.

"Clary just wanted to have a private conversation with me." Jace brushed in taking a step towards the siblings to remediate the confrontation.

"She is worried about us going to New York." He added. Jonathan's lips turned up in a smile meeting his sister's gaze.

"Oh, she is isn't she?" he asked mockingly. Green eyes blazed with fury shooting daggers at him. "I can see she was doing a great job trying to entice you out of such a trip. You might want to zip up your pants before my father sees you, though it is just a suggestion." The demon purred.

Jace's face went pale as he looked down at his jeans. In his hurry, he had forgotten the zipper.

"Jace isn't going to New York with you, so you best make other plans." Clary snapped at her brother. His dark eyes gleamed back mockingly at her. It felt like he knew something she didn't and was going to tease her with that knowledge. Jonathan enjoyed holding all of the cards and manipulating people.

"Clary, it is fine. This is just a misunderstanding. We've already told your father that I would go. Don't worry, sweetheart." Jace smiled rising from the mattress. Clarissa saw the menacing look her brother gave him when he called her sweetheart.

"My beautiful sister does have cause for alarm. New York can be a **very** dangerous place. Many Nephilim have even lost their lives battling demons there." He smiled showing the pointed tips of his teeth. Jace huffed as Jonathan looked at him playfully with determination.

"I think I am more than capable of taking on a few demons," Jace argued. If only Jace would get the hint that her brother was what he should be afraid of, not the demons. Compared to fighting him her older brother made dulling with a greater demon look like a picnic. Jonathan turned his head to look at the young Herondale and Clary held her breath.

"Demons can be sneaky, Jace. It is best not to turn your back on one. We wouldn't want you to get hurt now, especially before the wedding." He chuckled with amusement. Jace's face went pale and Clarissa could feel the tension in the air.

"Wedding?" the petite redhead asked putting her hands on her hips. Her brother was jumping to conclusions again. She would never marry Jace or anyone for that matter after only dating them for two weeks.

"I think you are rushing to conclusions just a bit?" she frowned at her brother. Jonathan's eyes darkened, his pupil blending in with the blacks of his eyes.

"You really have not told her about the arrangement yet?" the demon hissed. Clary couldn't help but feel her heart sink in her chest. Her brother was an asshole but not a liar, at least where she was concerned. He had promised her long ago to be truthful with her.

"A-arrangement?" she questioned looking at her brother before turning to stare at her golden boyfriend. Both Morgenstern siblings looked at the young Herondale. One in confusion and the other in anger!

"Jonathan please," Jace begged. It did little to discourage the eldest Morgenstern from continuing. Once her brother made up his mind about something he rarely deviated from the course.

"Oh, come now, Jace. Did you really think I would remain silent on this? Clarissa is my sister after all." He scuffed. Panic gripped Clarissa's chest looking at her brother. Taking a tentative step forward she gazed up at her big brother pleadingly.

"J-Jonathan. What are you talking about?" she begged. Whatever her brother was talking about it was sure to be no good. His dark eyes turned to her, softening when he saw the look of distress on her face.

"Tell her, Jace or I will." The eldest Morgenstern commanded. Jace sighed, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through his hair.

"Now, Jace!" Jon commanded. Clary stood silently looking at the young man, the one she was beginning to fall for. Jace stumbled on words, trying to find the right ones. It was the first time she had seen him not his cool and collected self.

"Your…my…our parents thought it would be a good idea if we…" he stuttered trailing off. It was enough for Clary to understand what was going on. The 'arrangement' her brother spoke of was an arranged marriage. Pain raced through her as tears brimmed the sides of her eyes.

"So, my father thought it was a good idea to arrange a marriage between us without me knowing?" she accused Jace looking at him mournfully. The blonde began to say something before shutting his mouth and nodding his head. Sorrow began to numb as anger took its place. Morgenstern's were not to seem weak. Pain was weakness but anger was not frowned upon. She abruptly turned to face her brother.

"And you knew about this and didn't tell me?" Clary accused putting her hands on her hips. Jon looked at her with regret.

"I only just found out the last dinner. Father told me not to say anything." He argued. This only angered her further.

"Since when have you followed father's instructions when they concerned me? I trusted you!" she yelled. Her brother stood firmly, refusing to back down.

"You weren't speaking to me and it seemed like you actually liked him. Father wanted to see if you would like Jace without knowing he interfered and you did seem happy. I thought Jace would have told you and when I discovered he didn't I was going to. Well, at least I was before you gave me the cold shoulder and ignored me for two weeks." He replied matter-of-factly. Jace looked on silently, happy to not be the current target of her wrath; though he knew it was coming.

"That is no excuse Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!" she hissed. She was so upset that she wanted nothing more than to hit him. She knew that it was normal for siblings to feel that way but she had never felt the desire to act out violently against her brother. The thought was new and perplexing. Dark eyes glared back at her meeting her stare.

"I know that Clarissa!" Jon snapped. "That is why I wanted to talk to you on your birthday and when that didn't happen, later tonight. Forgive me for coming in here and seeing that insinuating fool taking advantage of you and refusing to hold my tongue!" he huffed. Jonathan's chest rose up and down trying to contain his anger. Clarissa was normally more cautious about getting her brother riled up, knowing his demon blood made him more prone to act out violently.

"You have a lot of nerve complaining about someone taking advantage of me Jonathan Christopher, especially since-"

"YOU ARE MINE!" Jonathan screamed grabbing her and pulling her tightly against him. His face was inches from hers as she looked on in complete terror. She had only seen his this upset once when he confronted Lilith. Clary held her breathing looking up into his gaze. Her brother's fingers bore down into her skin making her wince. There would be a bruise there tomorrow. Something in his expression must have jolted him because he was now attempting to slow his breathing.

"Let her go, Jonathan!" Jace hissed rushing forward. Jonathan was much faster than him, though. He kicked Jace in the stomach sending him flying backward. Jace never saw it coming. Their father had always instructed his son to slow down, hit softer and not display his demon strength. Jace now lay panting against the wood trying to catch his breath from a blow that he had never seen coming. Her brother didn't hurt him, just knocked the wind out of him. The entire time Jon's eyes never left hers.

"I may have been an idiot but it was only to protect you, Clarissa. EVERYTHING, I have ever done was to protect you. If marrying this fool will truly make you happy then you have but to voice it and I will walk away forever." He paused, catching his breath. She didn't know what to say, frozen in shock. This seemed to make her brother smile. What he found amusing she couldn't fathom.

"But, I know you better than to think you would want that. So, I am offering you a choice." He spoke lowering his voice and bringing his lips down to her ear. "Me or him. I am willing to give you everything you have ever wanted and more, Little Dove." He whispered. Then she saw his resolve snap and his lips were suddenly on hers.

Jace's gasp of surprise fell on death ears as the siblings continued their embrace. She knew she should push him away but all she had wanted for so long was him and now, finally, he was hers to take. He made his declaration. She could have him if only she was brave enough to take it. Blood pounded in her head as heavy pants escaped from her mouth only to be swallowed up by her brother's lips. Clarissa's heart leaped in her chest as Jonathan's tongue pressed into her mouth. Her body melted against his, growing week with every kiss, obvious of their audience. Then it was all over as something loud crashed on the other side of the room.

Both siblings broke apart and looked at Jace who was getting up from the floor with a now broken vase on the floor. Her heart gripped in her chest at his expression which was now guarded.

"Our parents are done with their meeting and calling us." Jace scuffed stepping towards them. It was then that she heard footsteps coming from down the hall. She broke away from Jonathan's embrace, still in shock. Jonathan was looking at her in worry and frustration. Everything was different now, someone knew. He was so engrossed with her that he didn't see that Jace had taken another step forward until the blonde's fist collided with her brother's face. Jonathan went tumbling forward, crashing against her dresser.

"Jon!" Clary shouted before Jace's arms wrapped around her. She stared up at a pair of livid eyes blazing with golden furry.

"I didn't tell you because I'm in love with you, Clarissa!" Jace announced sternly. "I have been in love with you since I saw you skipping across the training room to yell at Jon for stealing your stuffed animal." He whispered. Clary's heart stopped and it felt like her world was spinning.

"I want you, Clary; arrangement and your brother be damned," Jace spoke heatedly. Jon laughed getting up from the dresser. It was clear that he didn't expect Jace to have the balls to threaten him.

"Fuck off, Jonathan!" Jace yelled just as Clary's bedroom door swung open. The trio gazed up in horror as their father and Jace's parents stepped into the room. It was clear by their father's expression upon seeing the now broken dresser and Jonathan's bleeding lip that he was not happy.

"Jonathan! Clarissa! Jace!" he shouted. "What is the meaning of this?"

 **Authors Note:** By the angel, I did not see this happening! I know, I'm the author but I honestly don't plan out my stories all that much. I just write and the stories unfold like a video in my head. X_X I began editing this with the intention of keeping to the main story line but nope. This is what came out and honestly, I like this version better. The old version where Clary cried and was upset and heartbroken just didn't really fit with her character.

SOOOOO thoughts? I like it but I want to know your thoughts? What do you want to see next?


	14. Clarissa's Choice

**Author's Note:** Thank you for your reviews! To my one guest who noted that Valentine values his daughter based on Jocelyn. You are completely right, it is demeaning to her but that truly is who Valentine is in this story. In the books, he hated Clary because he blamed her for Jocelyn leaving him. Given that he is the one raising her it was only natural that he finds a way to cope with the animosity. He wants to care about her in his own twisted way. I am in no way condoning his behavior, it is messed up in the only way Valentine can be. You see more of it in this chapter.

Lol to my one review who said that Clace is the end game…you should probably stop reading this story now. ^^:

 **Chapter 14**

 **Clarissa's Choice**

"What do you mean, what is going on?" Clarissa stormed stepping out of Jace's arms. The young men looked on, not knowing what to say. Though by the looks of it Jon had little intention to talk to Jace as much as beat him into a bloody pulp. Valentine Morgenstern looked taken aback, as did Celine and Stephen, at her outburst.

"What is going on is that I found out your little secret!" Clary stormed letting her anger give her courage. She knew that speaking to her father like this, especially in front of company, would probably not end well but she didn't care.

"An arranged marriage? Really, father? Did you really expect me to agree to such a thing?" she scoffed folding her arms across her chest. Valentine's eyes darkened and appraised her coldly. Stephen for once didn't have any smooth or reassuring words to speak and Celine's jaw was still ajar looking at the young women. Valentine Morgenstern quickly gave her "the look" while trying to maintain his temper.

"I am your father, young lady and you will do what you are told." He whispered with furry. No doubt embarrassed by his children's behavior. Stephen Herondale stepped forward, placing a comforting hand on his friend and leader. Finally, out of his state of shock he was trying to calm down the heated situation.

"Now, Val, there is no need to be angry. Clarissa has the right to be upset. After all, we should not have kept this a secret. It is her life." The second in command spoke softly. It did little to calm her father. Clarissa knew it wouldn't, not from an outburst like this.

"He is right, father. It is my life and I refuse to let you or anyone for that matter tell me who I can marry." She snapped. Her father's eyes only grew narrow with furry.

"I do not know where this defiance comes from, Clarissa but-"

"You!" she snapped interrupting him. Her father stared at her is disbelief. Surprised that his perfect angelic daughter was making a fool out of him.

"I got my defiance from your side of the family and like a true Morgenstern I will be damned if I let anyone control me. Telling me what to do, when to train, all that I can live with but marriage? Father, be realistic! It is the 21st century. No one does arranged marriages anymore."

Clary didn't miss the amused smile light her brother's face with pride. Jace's expression was one of worry and concern. Leave it to him to be the only logical one in all of this mess. She was still upset with him for lying to her and it would take some time before she was ready to speak to Jace again. She hoped not long, something about Jace made staying away from him difficult. Even now she wanted to touch him and comfort him.

Jace was only doing as her father wished and as much as her pride and ego were hurt, she had to admit she was more than just attracted to the blonde. It was a light hum compared with the singing need her body cried out with to be claimed by her brother but a desire difficult to shrug off all the same. Damn it! Since when did her life become a freaken soap opera! Turning her gaze from the Jace she turned back to face down her father and the Herondales.

"Did you honestly think that I would say yes to Jace, father? Be your little obedient girl and just give up my life?" She laughed bitterly. "Did it ever occur to you that I would honestly agree to marry anyone I had only been dating for two weeks?" she gestured with her hands in exasperation.

"You have known Jace your entire life, Seraphina! It seems you have forgotten that information along with your manners." Her father cautioned. No doubt, she would be on the floor being whipped if they were not in the presence of guests.

"Jace, darling. I think we should leave and give Clarissa and her father some privacy." Celine Herondale spoke softly to her son. "Jonathan, will you please show us out?" She requested sending Valentine a pleading glance. Their father nodded gesturing for Jonathan to show them out, eager to be alone with his disobedient daughter.

"I'm sorry." Jace whispered leaning close to her ear before joining his parents on the other side of the room. The redhead didn't bother meeting his gaze. She was still upset and rather hurt by his actions. Truth be told she had always had a crush on Jace. It had felt nice thinking that he was interested in her. She didn't know rather to take his words to heart or as something a desperate man spoke trying to escape her father's wrath. The nub that Jace had only pretended to be interested because he was following their parent's orders stung.

Jonathan gave her one last look of concern before turning and escorting the guests to the front door. She knew that being alone without his protection could be detrimental. Her brother had his faults but he was always and would always be first and foremost her protector. He had killed to protect her before and if their father got out of hand, he would again.

Once the door closed Clary was left alone in the room with her father. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew that she should be scared but couldn't muster the energy. She was tired and despite the danger her body relaxed. Most of that show had been for the Herondales anyway. She knew her father rarely changed his mind once he made a decision.

"Surly, you know that you will be severely punished for acting out like this. I expected defiance from Jonathan but not from you, Clarissa." Her father's cold voice reverberated through the room. Tears laced her eyes and threatened to poor over. Now, she was scared. This had given her father pause. It had been years since he had seen her cry.

"Go ahead, whip me. I don't care! I won't become mom." She replied, her voice breaking. Her words startled her father who looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Your mother? What does any of this have to do with your mother?" the consul snapped. Clary curled her fingers and looked away. She could feel the tears finally escape her eyes. There was no turning back now.

"You and mom fell in love when she was sixteen. Then you both got married and everything was ruined. Mom had Jonathan and ran away with me. I had to grow up for six years without my brother or father. You told me that grandmother Seraphina also married young when they had you." She gripped chancing a brief glance at her father. Valentine didn't look as angry as he had before. Clearly stunned by his daughter's words.

"Face, it, daddy. Morgenstern's do not have any luck when it comes to marrying young. I refuse to let that happen to me. Mom told me to wait to get married and that is what I intend to do." Clary replied forcefully as a sob escaped her body. Her father took a step closer to her. She was surprised when he pulled her chin up to meet his gaze. She was relieved to see the anger in his eyes had transformed into pity and something else; calculation maybe.

"Do you really think that I would let that happen to you, darling daughter?" Valentine whispered in his charming voice. The one he reserved for when he wanted something. Hairs rose on the back of her neck but she remained frozen in place.

"You want me to marry a man I have only just met, father." She replied sheepishly. Her father's hand rose to caress her soft pale skin.

"Jace is a good man. He shares your blood and would rather die than hurt you. I know what I am doing, little angel." Her father cooed. Then out of nowhere and with his full strength, he slapped her across the face. The redhead wasn't prepared for the sudden mood swing and fell crumbling to the floor. Clary held her cheek in surprise, not daring to look at him. It hurt, but she was in more of a state of shock than anything.

"You will marry, young Herondale." The man purred stepping towards her. I must admit, you almost had me when you brought up Grandma Seraphina. Still, when it comes to charming your way out of situations you are far from besting me, little daughter." Valentine grinned kneeling down onto the ground. Clary cursed under her breath. She actually thought that she had tricked him. She should have known better. In her emotional state, she miscalculated.

Her father's fingers ran through her hair, making her hold her breath. They began slow but stopped when they reached the base of her neck. The next thing she knew she was being thrusted upwards by her hair. A surprised gasped left her lips. Clary had witness enough of her brother's beatings to knew better than to fight or make noise. Her father's face was now dangerously close to hers.

"Now, look what you made me do, Clarissa. You know how much I detest blemishing your beautiful face." Valentine purred looking her over. "Such a beautiful face, just like your mothers." He smiled. Clary's stomach dropped. She knew that much of her father's affection centered on her appearance. It was a weakness she exploited, though it gave her little comfort in knowing.

"W-Why are you making me do this? Why does it have to be Jace?" Clary inquired bravely. Her father gave her an unamused expression.

"You really don't know? I thought I raised you smarter than that?" he hissed. Clary winced as his grip tightened.

"B-blood?" his daughter spoke. Her father's giant smile spread across his face. She knew it! Another experiment.

"B-but you said that Jonathan was so much more powerful than Jace or I? Why not have me marry him?" she winced again. Her father's eyes were cold and calculated.

"Would you really rather marry your brother?" he spat. Clarissa wasn't sure what to say. It was difficult to think. Finally, seeing as this might be her only chance she had little choice now.

"F-for s-science." She choked out. Her father looked at her in disbelief before another frown littered his expression.

"Yes, and what would people say, Clarissa? We have an image to maintain, which you seem to have forgotten tonight. Instead, you choose to act like a spoiled brat and come up with notions of marrying your brother." He snarled.

"Lie," Clary suggested carefully. "You're good at lying. Say that Jonathan was the result of an affair. He looks nothing like mother and I look nothing like you. Lie, they believe anything you say, daddy." She pleaded. Her father smiled at her with amusement if nothing else.

"Enough of this!" he spat tossing her onto the ground. Clary landed on her arm with a grunt. Damn it, between Jonathan's manhandling and her father's temper she was going to be sore tomorrow. Hell, she was hurting right now. The worst part is she knew that she could not fight back and Jonathan wasn't here to protect her.

Her father's boots slammed against the wood floor loudly. She was briefly relieved to hear them traveling away from her.

"Your deception skills are impressive which is why I will be lenient with your punishment, this time. It would not do to test my patience again." He scolded making his way towards the door.

"You are grounded until you are ready to apologize to me and your betrothed because make no mistake, you will be marrying Jace." Valentine snapped opening the door wide.

"If you refuse to obey orders, Clarissa…well you know me well enough to know the consequences. Now, get some rest. I'll have Jonathan bring up some ice for your face. You are not to leave this room until I return tomorrow night." He demanded.

"Yes, sir." She whispered in the most broken voice she could muster. Her father had treated her like a living doll, looked at her with ill-disguised longing. Longing for her mother, not herself. It had hurt her but she learned to deal with it. Seeing those rare smiles, he gave her, Clarissa, and not the reminder of his poor choices, was worth it. Even now as she lay on the floor, pretending to be broken she wondered absently if she was in fact broken. The poor young women who was scorned by her abusive father, stripped away from her mother and who had fallen in love with her own brother sounded like the damsel in some screwed up television show.

She was a shadowhunter. Everyone had their own screwed-up pity stories and although hers was by far one of the worst, it failed in comparison to Jonathan's. She had to be strong, if not for herself than him. At least until her father left the room. Then she could cruel her bruised body and broken ego into her brother's arms and cry. She knew letting it all out would make her stronger.

"Hopefully you will have come to your senses before I return!" Valentine snapped, turning off the lights and slamming the door shut.

Clary turned to her side slowly on the floor. Everything hurt and she wanted nothing more than to disappear. She could hear her father's voice yelling at Jonathan downstairs. Telling him how disappointed her was in her and how difficult she was being. She was surprised that he didn't mention that she suggested that she rather marry him. Despite her father's disregard, she saw the light of curiosity illuminate his eyes briefly. When the yelling finally stopped, she heard her father leave out the door. Probably, off to see their mother.

She heard her door opening. She didn't need to look up to know that it was Jonathan. She could always feel his presence. That night at the party and her anger felt like a lifetime ago now. The door quietly closed and she heard the deadbolt lock. Then, he made his way towards the huddled mess on the floor that she was now.

"Did he hurt you?" Jon whispered leaning down. She couldn't help the real sob from escaping her chest. She failed and her body hurt everywhere. She just wanted her big brother to hold her safely in her arms again. Just like when she was a small child.

"N-no. N-not too much. Nothing compared to…you." She cried releasing the tears and fury she had been holding in the last two weeks and probably years before that. Jonathan carefully pulled her up into his strong arms.

"Hush now, little dove." He whispered examining her from physical damage. Even in the dark, his eyes were thorough in their examination. Reaching into his pocket he took his stele and activated the iratze rune on her neck then drew another one for pain for good measure. She felt the rune take effect and buried her face into his neck. He slowly lifted her up and carried her to her bed.

"Stay with me, please." She begged. Jonathan nodded, kicking off his boots and pulling the covers to the side.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving." He whispered. Clary smiled watching him remove his shirt and jeans. Suddenly, sleep was the last thing on her mind.

"Y-you don't dream." She responded nervously. Dark eyes appraised her in amusement.

"I dream, little sister." He purred crawling over to her on the bed. By the angel did she want him and now that they were alone…

"What do you dream of?" she inquired meeting his gaze intently. She knew that he could read her expression. Giving her a bright smile he started to remove her strapped heels.

"Mostly, you." He replied letting the first shoe drop to the floor. She gulped, not sure how to go through with this. Suddenly, her mind was racing.

"I want you." She whispered. Her other shoe dropped to the floor but her brother remained silent. She could tell from the tent forming in his boxers that he wanted her too.

"You know I would never lie to you. We made the agreement long ago not to lie to each other. I want you too, Clarissa, but I don't think now is the time. You are tired and emotional." He explained looking down at her hungrily. Guilt sunk in her stomach.

"Actually, you are the one who swore not to lie to me. I never promised to be truthful." The redhead argued. Even in the dark, she caught her brother's eyebrow rise.

"It was a long time ago so, perhaps you are right. What have you kept from me, darling?" he demanded positioning himself forward so his face hovered over hers. She quickly sucked a breath in.

"I never really ever lie to you… so there was no need for me to make that agreement but now…well." She hesitated. Jonathan looked down at her with concern. She could make out all of his features in the moonlight which had now escaped from its cloud covering. He towered over her in all of his shirtless glory. By the angel, he was breathtaking. She momentarily forgot to breathe.

"I, I lied about Jace." She whispered. Jonathan blinked but showered little resolve. He clearly didn't understand the meaning behind her words.

"What about, Jace?" he asked. She didn't miss the tone the blonde's name took on her brother's tongue. Suddenly feeling the need to fiddle with her hands she brought one up to run through his platinum blonde locks.

"About my virginity." She huffed. "I-I never lost it to him or anyone. I'm still a virgin." Cary finished. Surprise and delight washed across Jonathan's face. Taking another breath, she braved further. "I want you to be my first, not Jace. I- I want you, Jonathan, please. Right now," She pleaded.

Her brother didn't speak for a moment, just looked down at her with a mixture of hunger, joy, and love. She was worried that he was going to deny her once again but instead he smiled and with the speed of a demon, pressed his lips down against hers. Clary felt her body come alive. Her heart was pounding as her legs shifted, spreading wide to give the man above her easier access.

Jonathan's lips were soft and engrossing. His tongue slipped into her mouth expertly exploring ever crevasse before molding against her own. Releasing her to breathe he quickly made his way to her neck, sucking and nipping at the delicate skin there. She hoped he would leave marks. Clarissa wanted him to mark her all over so she could remember this in the morning.

"Jonathan." She moaned in a voice that was borderline growling. This only seemed to fire her brother up more.

"Clarissa." He purred against her skin. "I love you." He added lifting himself up and gripping the soft material of her dress. Then she felt the delicate material rip down the middle, exposing her bare chest and flat stomach. Pushing the material to the sides her brother looked down at her body. Pale and silky in the moonlight she didn't feel the least bit self-conscious. No, Jonathan made her feel like he was admiring a piece of art the way his eyes gazed at her naked flesh.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered leaning his face down and kissing her tender collarbone.

"Every, single, part." He added for epiphysis before taking one of her breasts in his mouth. Her body pressed up off the bed. Jace was talented with his mouth but nothing would ever compare to Jonathan. She gasped as he slowly made his way down her stomach towards her core. His rough calloused hands grouped her hips, snapping the small lace thong from her body.

"Good, you are ready but just to make sure." The demon smiled contently. Even though Clary knew what was coming nothing could have prepared her for her brother's taunting. His soft wet tongue pressed against her core, slowly circling her clitoris. Then with a small flick, she moaned bringing her hips completely off of the bed. She felt her brother chuckle in amusement.

His tongue slid lower, entering her. A promise of what was to come and if his tongue was any indication of what his dick would feel like she wanted it, bad.

"Jonathan, please." She begged growing closer and closer to her own orgasm. He didn't stop, though. She knew that he wouldn't and by the angel did she not want him too. Then she saw stars. Closing her eyes her body recoiled and she screamed his name out loudly, not bothering to keep quiet. Her father was gone and even if someone heard her she didn't care. Let them know it was Jonathan making love to her. Let her father know that she wasn't going to marry Jace, never.

She was coming down from her high when she felt him against her entrance. Opening her eyes, she saw that her brother had discarded his boxers and was now lined up to enter her. Finally, she was going to have all of him.

"Protection?" she asked curiously. Jonathan grinned, shaking his head.

"Get pregnant. Nothing would please me more than you carrying my child." He smiled pressing into her. She was so wet that he slid in with no problem. Having someone inside of her was different. She felt full and didn't see what the big deal was until he started moving.

"Oh!" she called, letting her head fall back into the pillow. He began slowly but speed up as her hips urged him on. Chuckling he leaned down and kissed her. Clary enjoyed the feel of his muscular chest against her sensitive breasts.

"So, responding." He huffed, increasing his pace. Clarissa was lost to the world, though. Moaning she met his thrusts with force, begging him to move faster. Jon accommodated her, pushing in and out of her powerfully. She was close, so freaken close.

"Oh, Jon! Why did you make me wait so long?" she asked in a passion filled blur. Her brother smiled continuing his pace. He was close too.

"I didn't want to damn you to hell, sweetheart. I see now how stupid it was. Living these past few weeks without you was worse than hell. Now, come for me. I want to see what you look like when you come from my dick pounding into your pussy." He smiled, speeding up.

Clary loved it when he talked dirty and quickly obliged. One last deep thrust was all it took to make her wail and claw at the bedsheets. Jonathan's grunt came as she was coming down. She felt his dick twitch, releasing his seed into her. Pulling out, he sent a secondary jolt onto her lower stomach. She could feel the sticky substance pulsing out of her as well now. With another low grunt, her brother took his hand, reached down, and smeared his seed over her breasts before bringing his hand to her lips.

This gesture wasn't about love but about possession. He was marking his territory and she obliged opening her lips to suck on his finger. It wasn't the first time she had tasted him. After all, she had swallowed all of him when he came in her mouth. His dark irises covered his eyes as he looked down at her with a predatory smile. She knew the demon blood was in charge now. The constant need to own her and possess her had been something that Jonathan struggled with since she first met him. She didn't take it as an assault on her worth but as a way of her brother showing his devotion. Jonathan Morgenstern rarely cared about anyone. To belong to him was very meaningful.

"You are mine, all mine, Clarissa," Jonathan whispered affectionately running his fingers through her hair and caressing down her cheek. "Don't ever forget that. Our father and the world will burn before I let them break us apart, my darling." He growled. Clary looked back up at him smiling.

"I am all yours, big brother. Now and forever." Clarissa replied.


	15. Dirty Little Secret

**Chapter 15**

 **Dirty Little Secret**

Jace huffed stepping into the carriage. Jonathan had a lot of nerve kissing Clarissa like that. The blonde still remembered the lunatic's words after he grabbed his arm on their way to the carriage. Jace's parents were already down the driveway but he lagged behind, hoping to have a few choice words with his competition. It appeared Jonathan had the same idea and took the opportunity to strike first. He never remembered him being so fast before.

"Discretion is the better part of valor, Herondale." Jonathan hissed tightening his grip on Jace's wrist. Jace had looked at him with calculation. Is was an old quote from Shakespeare's _King Henry the Fourth._ The young Morgenstern was telling his to be cautious and to keep his mouth shut. As if Jace would honestly be intimidated by the likes of him.

"My great-grandmother once told me that lies and secrets are like a cancer in the soul. They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind." Jace replied jerking his arm out of Jonathan's grip. Jon released him but didn't look amused. In fact, the young man looked murderous. Staring up into Jonathan Morgenstern's cold dark eyes Jace knew at that moment that Jon wouldn't hesitate killing him. In fact, he was probably plotting the best way to dispose of his body as they spoke.

He couldn't fault Jonathan on that. If he had fallen in love with Isabelle it would be the talk of Idris and she wasn't even his biological sister. The Morgenstern's had a public image to protect. As much as it delighted Jace knowing he had something to dangle over Jonathan's head, the fallout would hurt his step-father and Clary. By the angel, he would never hurt Clary if he could help it.

"The best way to keep a secret is pretending there isn't one." The platinum blonde snarled lowly giving him one last warning to keep his mouth shut. Jace met his heated gaze defiantly, refusing to back down.

"I meant what I said." He whispered smiling at the sudden look of disgust cross Jonathan's face. "I love Clary and wouldn't do anything to hurt her… despite how much I desire to hurt you." Jace warned stepping away and knocking into the Morgenstern's shoulder as he heading for the carriage. 'Now wasn't the time for fists,' Alec would be delighted knowing that his mantra had sunk its way into his thick skull. No, Jace planned on biding his time. There was something off about Jonathan Morgenstern, something different. His strength and speed were inhuman. Valentine had trained both of them and although Jace was arguably one of the most talented shadowhunters of his time, Jonathan was always better. Yet, it seemed e had been holding back even then, careful not to reveal his full potential and Jace planned to find out why.

"Care to explain what happened, son?" Stephen spoke breaking the silence in the carriage. Jace frowned. He hated it when his biological father called him 'son.' Robert Lightwood and truthfully, Valentine, were his fathers. Not some asshat who showed up back from the dead. Perhaps, he would have had a more favorable impression if he had not read the letters. Stephen Herondale didn't even want his son, and Jace never forgot that.

"Not particularly." He replied snubbing his father. Stephen did not look pleased but didn't push it. Celine on the other hand would not be as easily discouraged. She was used to her son being as she referred, "a prickly pear."

"Please tell us what happened, darling. From what I gather Clarissa found out about the arrangement and lashed out?" the beautiful women asked softly. Now, his mother Celine he liked. She was no Maryse but kind in her own way. She had a difficult childhood growing up and smothered him with all the love and affection she possessed. Even while living in this sham of a marriage, she cared about her son deeply. Jace shrugged his shoulders in defeat. He could never deny his mother.

"Jonathan walked in on us…kissing." He added, quickly. His mother smiled but his father didn't look as convinced. It must be the Herondale charming gene.

"Either way, he freaked out that we were in her room." Jace continued.

"Why were you in her room?" Stephen inquired. His mother shot him a cold glare and Jace rolled his eyes.

"For the record, it was her idea. She dragged me up there trying to get me to agree not to go to New York with Jonathan." Jace explained. Now he knew why the redhead was so concerned. Jonathan was clearly looking for an opportunity to kick his ass. With all that demon talk, Jace got the feeling he would have killed him. He was a Morgenstern after all and a deadly one at that. There was a reason Valentine sent him son on the most dangerous missions and usually alone.

"She…we were making out and he walked in. Obviously, he is protective of her and freaked out." Jace explained. Celine looked at him with sincerity while his father didn't bat an eyelash.

"Jonathan is very protective of his sister. I warned you about that myself before we agreed to attend that dinner." His father spoke. Jace clenched his jaw.

"When YOU both agreed. It was your decision and Valentine's. You didn't even ask me what I wanted." He deflected giving his father a cold glare. Stephen remained firm.

"There was nothing to discuss. What Valentine wants he gets, you should know that better than anyone because-"

"He raised me?" Jace interrupted. Stephen stammered refusing to answer the question.

"I am not going to get in another argument with you, Johnathan. Suffice it to say that you do not want to get on her brother's bad side. He is as cunning as he is lethal." Stephen finished sending him a stern warning. There was more to his father's eyes though. Fear. Jace could see the look of fear Stephen gave him when he cautioned his only son about Jonathan. Jace's eyes grew wide. Perhaps he had not given his biological father enough credit. It seemed like he was more than familiar with Valentine's son and his mind games. Perhaps, he knew more than he was letting on?

"Do I still have to marry her?" Jace asked. Both of his parents looked up at him in surprise.

"Do you not want to?" his mother asked.

"You were so excited before." His father added.

"I was. I am. I wouldn't mind marrying her." He shrugged trying to down play his feelings. "I care about her and have liked her for a long time. That doesn't mean I want to marry some poor unwilling girl and force myself upon her." He retorted.

That thought gave him pause. What if he did have to marry Clary and consummate the marriage. Well, of course he would have to consummate it! That was expected but to force himself on her? What if she didn't want him anymore? She seemed pretty content making out with her brother. Damn it, things were going so well and now they were so complicated.

"Knowing Valentine, he will still want the union. I doubt Clarissa will do much to sway his decision." His father answered sadly. Looking at his father he caught his gaze. This had been the longest conversation they have ever had since he found that note.

The carriage pulled up to the mansion and the footman came to open the door. His mother stepped out first. Jace began to get up but was stopped by his father. Stephen looked down at his son with upmost seriousness.

"Would it truly kill you to talk to me?" the man inquired. Jace looked at him with his usually unamused, careless attitude.

"It might." He replied. This infuriated his father.

"Jace, I understand things did not work out the way I would have liked them to but I am still your father. Can't you at least attempt to be part of his family? It is killing your mother when you act this way." He argued. Jace felt anger rush through his system. It had been a long night and he was in no mood to tiptoe around his father's feelings.

"Yes, I suppose if things worked out the way you wanted I would have never been born and you could have gotten back together with Amatis." Jace snapped. Stephen's eyes grew wide. His father was about to reply but Jace didn't give him the opportunity. He was tired and didn't want to hear his father's lies.

"Yeah, I found your box of letters, dad." He spat. "I loved the one where you told her you wished my mother was never pregnant. That one was my favorite." He snarled. Stephen looked hurt and looked down.

"You were never meant to read any of those letters, my son. I-I was a different person back then." He pleaded. Jace huffed shrugging his shoulders.

"Did it ever occur to you that you might have been being yourself? I am grateful that Valentine and the Lightwoods raised me. Really, I am! That way I didn't grow up to be a coward like you." He announced coldly ducking under his father's arm and exiting the carriage. He didn't look back, just continued up to his room. He didn't want to see the pain across his father's face.

He reached his bedroom in record speed. Entering in the room he closing the door and locked before turning around to look around the large suite. Everything was clean, crisp and immaculate. Valentine had instilled organization in him at an early age and now he had become a bit of a neat freak. It wasn't the worse habit he could have, Certainly, a good habit paired with Clarissa. The young women's room was tidy but a bit messy. The unorganized art supplies and clothes carelessly thrown on the side chair didn't escape his notice.

Not that Clary was a slob. She was neat but less organized than himself. He actually liked that about her. Pain laced his chest as he pushed off the thoughts in favor of taking a shower. Tossing his clothes into the hamper Jace went into the bathroom to take a shower. Tonight, had not gone as planned. Alec was right, he should have told her sooner. All of this could have been avoided if he had just manned up. A sudden flash of Clary kissing Jonathan ripped through his mind. Well, perhaps not everything could have been avoided.

Damn it all! How could Clary fall in love with her, her, brother? The thought of Isabelle naked disgusted him. Not that he didn't appreciate her beauty it was just the thought of her being his sister that put him off. He couldn't imagine Alec ever making out with Isabelle either. Some things were just not right. Frowning he finished his shower and stepped out.

How was he supposed to win back the women he loved when she was in love with her brother? Grunting he began to get dressed and made his way over to his bed where he had thrown his phone. The house was quiet and he was hoping that his parents were now sleeping. He didn't regret telling his father off, in fact it was a long time coming, still he didn't wish to burden his mother. Perhaps, he would go stay with the Lightwoods for a few days? Lick his wounds?

The young man plopped down onto the bed. No, now was not the time to run away. He needed to act if he wanted to win Clarissa back. Reaching for his phone he began typing out a message to the beautiful redhead.

 **9:14pm Jace:** Clary please give me a chance to explain. Even if my parents didn't make me do this I would have gone after you anyway. I care about you and want to be with you. Please let me explain.

He sent the message off hoping for a quick reply but there was no response. After ten minutes, he got changed into a pair of slacks and brushed his teeth. Coming out of the bathroom he checked his phone ago only to find that the message had not been read. Sighing, the young man fell down onto his bed and closed his eyes. What he wouldn't give to have his beautiful Clary lying here with him. Jace vowed to do everything in his power to ensure that would happen. The women was too precious to him to let get away. He would give her some time to cool off and then corner her. He was sure that she would see reason once he explained everything.

He didn't know if he could wait that long. Jace hated that he had confessed his feelings for her at such an inappropriate moment. By the angel, it was true but the worst timing. He was in love with her and had been since the day he had met her. It was as if cupid struck him with a damn arrow the moment he laid eyes on her. Even after trying to sedate his needs with other women it was always Clary he had dreamed about. He knew he had it bad and had resigned to a life of misery until Valentine suggested marriage to his parents. Now with things up in the air, Jace didn't know if the marriage would go through. Hell, if she wanted to be with Jonathan instead of him Jace doubted he would want it to go through. Giving up Jace decided to sleep and attack the problem again tomorrow. Maybe he would enlist Isabelle's help.

It had been a long time since Clary had felt this happy. Sunlight paraded through the windows warming her skin. Looking down at the sleeping man still curled up against her made her smile. Jonathan's soft pale skin and snow white hair shimmered in the sunlight. It was rare to see him sleeping so peaceful. It was just as rare of an occurrence that she woke up before him. Clary couldn't help the bright smile that laced her lips. Slowly stretching out she ran her fingers through his soft hair and down his back, minding the whip marks that still reddened his skin. Her brother purred letting out a content sigh. He was sexually and emotionally sedated, the lazy demon sighed pulling his sister's naked body closer into his arms.

"Too early." He whispered into her ear and nuzzling her neck. Clary couldn't help but giggle. This seemed to entice Jonathan to continue as he looked at her with mischievousness.

"Oh, my big brother, what big eyes you have." Clarissa teased learning forward and lightly kissing him on the lips.

"All the better to look at your naked body with, Clarissa." Jonathan replied lowering the covers to reveal her bare breasts. Looking down she could see her chest littered with hickies from their love making last night. She couldn't help but notice his bright smile as he eyed her hungrily.

"My, what sharp teeth you have, big brother." The vixen supplied leaning back to give the predator a better view. She watched her brother's dark irises grow as the demonic urges began to take over.

"All the better do eat you with, my delectable cock-tease." He purred lowering his lips down to nibble and suck her neck. She knew she would have another hickie there soon. Her brother enjoyed marking what was his. His grip tightened and as he pressed her hips against his body revealing his morning erection.

"Now, what do you have to say about that, my darling sister?" her older brother teased pressing his erection against her thighs. By the angel, she could feel herself wet and ready to take him again.

"What a big cock you have, big brother." She mewed, lifting her hips up in invitation.

"All the better," he whispered leaning down, carefully positioning himself at her entrance.

"To fuck me with?" she finished pulling him forward. Jonathan chuckled.

"Something like that." He replied pressing into her.

The young women mowed like a kitten, digging her nails into her brother's biceps. She had already had him twice last night but it still didn't feel like it would ever be enough. The young man pounded into her powerfully but not fast enough for her liking. Quickly maneuvering Clary pulled him down and rolled over to be on top of him. Jonathan looked up at her in surprise and then amusement. Chuckling he leaned back placing his arms behind his head lazily.

"Well, if you want it that way? You won't don't mind if I layback and enjoy the view?" he teased. Clarissa smirked back at him, rolling her hips causing the man to shutter.

"If you think you can resist touching, then by all means." She replied. She knew Jonathan well enough that he wouldn't. Leaning forwards, she began rolling her hips while gliding his erection deeper before pushing it out all the way to the tip. Then she took the large muscle back in before repeating the cycle.

He was so deep inside her, and in this position, she could guide him easily towards her G-spot. Jonathan, who had lost the battle early, was cupping her breasts as she began to increase her pace.

"By the angel!" Jon moaned. "I'm close!" This made Clary even more excited. She was at her peak and could tell her body was going to give out any moment now.

"Come in, big brother. Fill me up. I am yours." She hollered, tilting her head back and letting go. Jonathan did as instructed and balls to the brim, filled her with his seed.

The siblings were so lost in their wild love making that they didn't hear the knock on the door. They didn't see the opening rune or the door open. It wasn't until Clary felt a breeze that she turned her head towards the door and did a double take. There standing in the doorway, with her jaw dropped in absolute shock, was her best friend.

"Isabelle?" Clary asked trying to catch her breath. Jon's eyes looked in her direction as he struggled to catch his breath.

"What the fuck Clary?" Isabelle yelled.

 **Authors Note:** Things are about to get complicated? How do you think Iz will react now that she knows Clary's dirty little secret? Jace obviously has not given up. Should Jon kill him or put him in his place?


	16. Loyalty

**Chapter 16**

 **Loyalty**

"I think that Jace would be a much better fit, darling." The redheaded women smiled lazily down at her husband. Dark eyes looked up at her contently as the leader of the Clave rested his head on his wife's bare breasts. By the angel had he missed lazy mornings in bed with her. His wife had been absent from his bed for far too long. It was high time he remedied that. For too many years had he deprived himself of her love and affection. When Jocelyn disappeared, he had bid her good riddance only to regret that decision but a year later. It took another year for him to swallow his pride and begin searching the globe feverishly for her. Even then it was under the pretense of finding the cup. Certainly, he needed the cup but he would have turned the world on its head to find her regardless.

Beautiful green eyes sparkled back at him in amusement. He knew that this joy was in large part to her loneliness. Valentine knew he was in part to blame for her exile. He had turned her son and then her daughter on her, had her exiled, and kept anyone from seeing her but himself. It took a few years but it had done its job. Jocelyn had given herself back to him and he couldn't regret the decisions that allowed his wife to welcome him back into her arms and bed.

"What are you thinking about, Val?" The siren asked him. The man exhaled a sigh of contentment; reaching up to cup her cheek.

"I was thinking about the day that I finally found you, my Jocelyn." He whispered studying her face was a change in expression. He had expected a look of sadness or an expression of regret but his wife just looked on at him lovingly. He was surprised by her pleasant smile. That day was so long ago but he still remembered that faithful day like it was yesterday.

 _He had done it! Finally, after years of searching he had finally found his beloved wife. He had to give Jocelyn credit. She had hidden herself well, though why she had gone to such lengths to hide from him was confounding. She should know after all this time that he would never kill her. It was only by luck that one of his men had spotted her walking home with a bag of groceries with his former brother, Lucian. He had spent that morning watching the apartment and he was growing impatient. Sending two of his men to enter through the fire escape he made his way up to the third story._

 _Standing alone in the doorway he began questioning his approach. Perhaps, he should have brought flowers? Jocelyn always enjoyed the beautiful white lilies he brought her in Alicante. He didn't have another moment to ponder changing tactics when the wooden door pulled open to reveal a small child._

 _"_ _Who are you?" the small redhead asked peeking through the small crack. Valentine had looked down at the young child bemused. He had known from surveillance that Lucian was with Jocelyn but a child? Valentine couldn't help the coldness that grappled his heart. For five-years he had sought his estranged wife out. Now, she was finally within his grasp and he finds out that she had born a daughter to another man. He was furious._

 _"_ _Do you speak English, mister?" the small child continued placing her hands on her hips in annoyance. This only upset Valentine further._

 _"_ _Is your mother or_ _ **father**_ _home?" he snickered already knowing his beloved Jocelyn was inside somewhere. The small child's face fell._

 _"_ _My daddy died a long time ago but my mommy is home." The little girl replied. Valentine was surprised but held his composure._

 _"_ _Clarissa, we talked about not answering the door alone." Jocelyn's voice scolded from behind the door somewhere. The familiar soft voice sent a shiver down his spine. The redheaded child backed up and turned to face the women. The leader of the Clave was still hidden by the door which by now was opened wide enough for him to see the child in length and gaze into the small apartment._

 _"_ _I thought it was Simon, mommy." The young girl, Clarissa, answered. Seizing his opportunity Valentine grabbed the child and yanked her forward. She was too shocked to protest or make a sound before his hand came up over her mouth._

 _"_ _Clary!" Jocelyn screamed rushing towards the door. Her face paled when she saw him. It was not the reunion that he desired but it couldn't be helped given the recent events. His wife looked as beautiful as the day he had last seen her. Valentine struggled to resist the urge to take her into his arms and kiss her. Such feelings had been foreign to him after all these years. Even the women he sometimes bedded to fulfill his needs were not enough to quench the vacant space in his heart that his wife left when she betrayed him that night long ago._

 _"_ _My Jocelyn, you haven't aged a day." He smiled at the stunned women. The beautiful women looked at him pointedly, taking a hesitant step backwards. She was going to run? His grip on the young child tightened resulting in a small protest from the girl._

 _"_ _Ow!" she cried._

 _"_ _Let her go." Jocelyn ordered sternly. "Let her go and… I'll give you the cup." She added hesitantly standing more upright. This made him smile._

 _"_ _This child?" he smirked looking down coldly at Clarissa. "Is she Lucian's? It had been so long since I have last seen my former parabatai. Tell me Jocelyn, were you having an affair?" he questioned. The very thought sent uncontrollable anger through his body. He struggled to maintain his composure and instead settled on gripping the young girls shoulders roughly._

 _"_ _I always wondered what made my wife stab me in the back? Perhaps, I should return the favor? After all, he took something of mine away. Perhaps," he announced darkly glancing down at the now trembling child in his arms. "I should take something from him?"_

 _Jocelyn's face when pale and her eyes grew wide. It seemed that in his absence his wife's poker face had faded with lack of practice. The women took in a staggering breath before answering him._

 _"_ _She isn't Lucian's…" she paused taking a nervous swallow. "She is yours, Val." Then her features became cold and guarded. "I left before you could poison and kill her like you did Jonathan." His wife snarled._

 _The rest happened so fast. Jocelyn rushed towards to bathroom, for what he would later find out to be a sleeping potion. Perhaps, she would have gotten to it if he had barged in but his men were on her so quickly that she didn't have the chance to move. She was naive to think after all this time he would approach her alone. No, he had searched for her too long to take any chances. One strike is all it took to take her down. His wife lay flat on the carpet, knocked out as the young girl in his arms began crying; struggling to get out of his grip._

 _Looking down at her he examined the child, no, Clarissa for the first time. She had her mother's beautiful green eyes, pale freckled skin, and light red hair that came off more orange than red. Much lighter than her mother's. Still there was something in the girls face that resembled his own. A sliver of blonde tint to her curls, the way her jaw formed, and the stubbornness. Though she could have gotten that from her mother._

 _That was when he spotted it, the truth that he couldn't deny. He wouldn't have noticed it before if he had not seen it on his own son, Johnathan before he sent him to the Lightwoods. There on her small bare shoulder that was exposed from her sundress, A small star shaped scar. The same one that Stephen had told him jokingly one night was the mark of the angel. A characteristic that all Herondale's shared. The same one his son had. That was when he knew his wife's words were the truth._

 _If this was truly Lucian's daughter, Jocelyn would have no reason to pretend that her father was dead. Not with the disgusting dog in her life. The only logical explanation was that Clarissa was in fact, his. The thought gave him little comfort. After all, if she was the reason Jocelyn left him, well he could feel his hatred for the girl burning. Keeping his face vacant of emotion Valentine looked once again at his wife passed out on the floor._

 _Regardless, he now had a tool to hold over Jocelyn's head. A bargaining chip for the cup at the very least. For that, he could learn or at least pretend to love this child. This poor pitiful girl who was wetting his hand with tears. Jonathan would never cry but little Johnathan Herondale did. Not often since he had tried his hardest to beat it out of him. If only that love for that child could be extended to his own daughter? He decided he could at least try._

 _"_ _Clarissa." He spoke using his soft, silk voice. The girl looked up at him. He smiled coyly down at her. "Don't worry sweetheart. Your mother is going to be okay. She was just surprised that I, your father, am still alive. Don't cry, darling. She will be alright. I am here to protect you. I've missed you so much." He lied._

 _The redhead nodded obediently and he released his hand from her mouth. Allowing her to speak._

 _"_ _D-Do you promise?" she asked tearfully. Valentine smiled._

 _"_ _Yes, my daughter. I promise." He grinned._

"You promised." His wife spoke running her nails through his hair. Valentine grinned lazily, kissing her soft bare skin. She was referring to the promise he had made her years ago, concerning Clarissa. He had promised to discuss matters pertaining to their daughter with her. Wisely, he never agreed to allow her to make any decisions just that he would discuss matters with her.

"That I did, my love, and I intend to keep that promise." He replied. "I only brought it up because it is what our daughter requested. The idea had merit but I wanted to discuss it with you before I acted." He continued. Jocelyn's chest rose and fell with a tense breath.

"I don't understand why you are so concerned with our daughter getting married so soon, Val. She is only 17." His wife sighed reluctantly. This made him smile.

"I proposed to you when you were 17." He replied seductively looking up to meet her gaze. His redhead blushed which brought him even more enjoyment.

"And I told you to wait. That we were too young." She answered with playfulness.

"I waited and asked you a year later." Valentine purred positioning himself over the petite women and kissing her. Jocelyn returned the kiss feverishly. He knew that being in isolation like this made her eager for touch and affection. It was something he took advantage of.

"My parents still thought we were too young. Perhaps, they were right?" she questioned. Valentine didn't like the sound of that. Looking down at her he gave the women a reassuring smile.

"I have regretted many of my actions concerning you and our family. None, of which, was marrying you, my beautiful Jocelyn." He whispered. Bright green eyes looked back at him with infinite sorrow. Leaning forward, he crushed a small tear away from her eye.

"If it pleases you, I will talk to Jace and repair the situation." Valentine announced firmly. "I also think it is time that you return home, to your husband and children." He added. Jocelyn stilled with unbridled hope. He had held the possibility of her returning to Idris over her head for so many years. Now, it seemed like she doubted that he would ever truly follow through on his promise.

"But the Clave? You told me they did not approve of me returning?" she inquired nervously. Little did she know that his word was law and that they would support any decision he made.

"They will accept it. I am not willing to go another day without waking up with you next to me." He replied. Jocelyn smiled brightly, tears brimmed her eyes as she threw her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a passionate embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered repeatedly between heated kisses. Valentine's ego purred with delight as he kissed away her salty tears.

 ******Earlier that Morning******

Across Idris, there was another discussion taking place in the early waking hours. Jace sat on his bed looking down with his hands tugging at his blonde hair.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked the women sitting across from him. Isabelle Lightwood sat in the padded chair with her long legs dangling over the side. She was dressed in shorts that were shorter than most girls would wear. At least girls without her sense of confidence would feel comfortable in. Her black lace top was flowing away from her flat stomach and had a scooped bare back that revealed her olive creamy skin. Her bright ruby necklace shimmered around her neck and her snake armband glistened with the rising sunlight that poured in through the window.

"I honestly don't know but based on what you just told me I would say that you blew that relationship, royally." Isabelle Lightwood announced curling a strand of hair with her fingers.

"Clary is big on trust and honesty. You should have taken Alec and I's advice and told her." She added. Jace hid the frown that threatened to spread across his face. If only Isabelle knew the secrets that her best friend had been hiding. Not being forthcoming about an arrangement failed greatly in comparison to being in love with your brother. Still, it was not Jace's secret to tell.

"Yeah, I know that. The question I am asking is how do I get her back?" the blonde asked with frustration. Isabelle looked at him and shrugged. It seemed like she was indifferent to the whole situation.

"Come on Izzy! You and Clary are best friends! You have to have some idea how I might win her back." He argued. The beauty sighed and got up from the chair.

"That's the thing Jace, I really don't know. Clary is …complicated. Sometimes I can barely stay on her good side. She is a mass of contradictions and half the time I feel like I am not getting the entire story." Iz explained. Jace knew the feeling all too well.

"Yeah, tell me about it. She has secrets. I knew that much going into this." He replied. It was the truth. Anyone who knew Valentine could attest to the man's secretive nature and Jace was attuned to his former father more than most shadowhunters. It was no surprise that his daughter would share that trait, he just didn't think he would have such a secret displayed so blatantly in front of him.

"She is a Morgenstern. Valentine taught her how to be guarded and unless I am physically standing there able to read her silent body signals, I can't help you. You are on your own, brother." The brunette sighed taking out her phone to probably text Simon. Jace knew that something had happened between them at that party. Since then his sister had not looked at a single guy and spent most of her time texting someone on her phone. Simon was back in New York with Starkweather helping to reference and do field work on the vampire clan there. He wouldn't be back for a few months at the least.

"Clary is a hard nut to crack and you basically betrayed her." Isabelle finished sending the message and putting down her phone. "I have never seen Clary yell at her father or even her brother for that matter. Public arguments…it is just not something Morgenstern's do. They are more thoughtful and private than that." Izabelle huffed.

"Hell, even the few times we have fought were behind closed doors. That was after I finally cornered her after she ignored me for a week. Clary, doesn't forgive easily and I don't think she would be willing to forgive this." She finished. Jace let out a reluctant grunt of displeasure.

"Oh, come now, Jace! You slept with her and then she found out that it was all an arrangement made by your parents. Did you really think that would have gone over well? She trusted you. She gave you her virginity for angel's sake." Izzy scolded. Jace released another low grunt. He may not be able to reveal Clary's secrets in confidence but he could unearth one myth.

"I didn't…we didn't…." he mumbled trying to find the correct words. At this his sister dropped her phone mid text message and turned to face her adoptive brother.

"You didn't have sex with her?" she asked inquisitively. Jace shook his head.

"Believe me, we did almost everything else but that. If she isn't a virgin anymore, it's not from lack of trying on my part." He hissed trying to dislodge the thought of her going 'that' far with her brother.

"The night we were going to, at the party, she stopped me at the last minute." He added not wanting to rise suspicion. "We walked in on Jonathan having a threesome in one of the other rooms. It shook her up." Isabelle gave him a less than thrilled look.

"She was upset and you tried to take advantage of her?" She accused. Jace grunted and brought his hands up in exasperation.

"No…yes…sort of. I…we…were both drunk. We had gone to the guest rooms to fool around and I told her after that I didn't expect anything. I even offered just to cuddle but she wanted me to help her, 'forget.'" He replied. Isabelle was quiet for a moment, lost in thought. After pacing the room for a moment his sister finally turned around and looked at him.

"We will think of something. You messed up, sure, but you didn't mean to hurt her. People deserve second chances. I'll head over to the Morgenstern mansion today and see if she is willing to give you a second chance." Isabelle whispered softly. Jace was sure that his face betrayed his sudden shock and joy. Smiling he turned and smiled at his sister.

"Thanks, Iz. It means a lot." Jace replied, hugging Isabelle tightly.

"Hey, don't get too excited. I said I would talk to her. I make no promises." The brunette giggled and playfully banged on his back.

 *****Present******

Frozen on the spot in all of his naked glory, Jonathan Morgenstern looked straight into the horror-struck expression of Isabelle Lightwood. Shadowhunters are taught to expect the unexpected but that training went out the window for Isabelle, who was rooted to the spot looking at him and her best friend in absolute horror. Clary, who was still positioned on top of him with his cock inside of her, looked at the young women in mortified silence. Finally, after another moment of complete uncomfortable silence, he decided to be the one to break the ice.

"So, this is awkward." He stated with a giant grin. If things were out in the open now than so be it. He was tired of hiding anyway. "So, Isabelle, do you plan on just staying there watching us all day or would you care to join us?" The demon teased playfully. Isabelle looked at him with pure disgust and his sister turned and slapped his shoulder in reprimand.

"I was just kidding." He defended.

"Now isn't the time for jokes!" Isabelle argued back. Jon shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, it really wasn't a joke. Clary has had a girl crush on-"

"Enough!" his sister snapped turning beat red. If anyone could make getting caught having sex with your brother more awkward then it was Jonathan. Clary turned back around to face her friend, this time bringing her arm to her chest to hide her nakedness. Green eyes grew wide as a firm blush spread over her cheeks.

"Isabelle! What….what are you doing here?" Clarissa asked rather sternly. The Lightwood looked at her in shock.

"What am I doing here?" Isabelle gasped placing her hand over her heart in mock exasperation.

"I came to see you, obviously. However, I think a better question would be what are you doing Clarissa? With, with him?" the raven beauty gasped lifting her hand to point at her friends naked sibling.

"He is your brother, Clary!" the brunette accused. Clary looked away as her shoulders slumped forward. The redhead didn't know what to say. So many different emotions were coursing through her. Her friend had discovered her deepest and darkest secret. Soon her father and everyone would know. She would be lucky to show her face in Idris again. Not to mention she doubted her father would ever allow her to see her brother. A ping of sorrow engulfed her chest and she struggled under the weight. Jonathan's dark eyes watched his sister's demeanor change under the Lightwood's questions. This pissed him off, he hated seeing his sister hurt.

"What does it look like we are doing?" he snapped brining his arms up to his sister's hips and gently lifting her off of him. Isabelle had the decency to advert her eyes. "It's not like you haven't fooled around before. I heard enough stories about you to know you've been around the block, Isabelle." Jonathan accused bitterly. All of his light amusement gone now that he felt that he needed to protect his sister. Isabelle shot him a heated glare.

"I never fooled around with my brother!" Izzy snapped. Jonathan got out of bed, not caring if he was in the buff in front of her. Isabelle's cheeks grew red as she averted her eyes. Jonathan couldn't care less. He leaned down and picked up his boxers up off of the floor. The demon knew that Clarissa would be sad if he hurt her friend but they couldn't afford another person knowing their secret. If he had to kill the young women, then so be it. It wouldn't take much, just a quick snap of the neck and he would have to hide her body. Nothing he hadn't done before.

"It's… It's complicated. You…you can't tell anyone." The redhead whispered meekly. Isabelle folded her arms in annoyance.

"Yeah, complicated, I gathered as much." The brunette replied turning to exit to the room. Tears fell from Clary's eyes as she watched her friend begin to leave. Jonathan was about to charge forward when Isabelle suddenly stopped in the doorway. A look of complete surprise littered her face as she looked at something in the distance.

"Shit!" Iz whispered jumping back into the room. The sibling's looked at her in complete confusion before a loud noise resonated through the house. It was the sound of the front door closing.

"Jonathan! Clarissa!" Valentine Morgenstern's voice chimed happily from downstairs. Jonathan rolled his eyes. Just his luck! His father was home early. Isabelle quickly closed the bedroom door and locked it. Then, the Lightwood quickly turned around and looked at her friend. Clarissa was still naked and gripping her covers to her chest. It was obvious that she was crying. A fact that seemed to surprise Isabelle.

"Unless you want your father to catch you," Isabelle began taking a tentative step forward. "then I suggest you go into the bathroom and put some clothes on!" she snapped. Clary looked at Isabelle with her tear stained face completely dumbfounded. It surprised her that her friend obviously still cared enough to wish to protect her.

"But, But." The redhead hesitated, looking at Jonathan and then backdown to her naked body.

"Oh, by the angel!" Isabelle hissed. "I think we both have seen everything already!" Iz whispered in aggravation as she began to remove her jacket. The three jumped as their father pounded on the door. Isabelle jumped backward racing towards the bed as Jonathan stood looking at the door; contemplating their next move.

"Clarissa! Come out her now, darling. I have a surprise for you." Valentine announced in an unusually happy tone. Isabelle quickly pulled Clary out of the bed jolting her from her thoughts. She threw her jacket onto her friend just as Jonathan grabbed his stele from his jeans.

"Portal. I need to get back to my room now!" her brother demanded sharply under his breath towards the redhead. His sister nodded. Forgetting her modesty, the redhead rushed to the nearest wall and began drawing the portal ruin. Isabelle, who had never seen her friend do this stepped closer with curiosity.

Jonathan grabbed the rest of his clothes off the floor before rushing towards the portal.

"Clarissa! I am coming in rather you like it or not!" their father commanded. Isabelle's face went white. She barely had enough time to look at her best friend before Jonathan yanked her arm and pulled her through the portal.

The Lightwood couldn't help the yelp that escaped her lips as the feeling of weightlessness and flashing light overwhelmed her. Then it all came to a sudden stop as she landed hard against the floor. It seemed that in Jonathan's rush and in combination of the extra force of pulling her body, the landing had resulted in more inertia than he could handle. The pale blonde fell forward landing completely on top of her. Izabelle struggled to breath beneath him, having the wind knocked out of her.

Footsteps suddenly sounded from the hallway as Jonathan's bedroom door pushed open to reveal a startled and surprised Valentine Morgenstern with his wife beside him. The teenagers looked at them in complete shock as the adults looked at their practically naked son on top of the young women. Finally sensing this, Jon sat up and it was then that Isabelle noticed that in their chaotic escape Clary's brother had successfully torn her black lace top from one shoulder clear to the other. Luckily, she had worn a bra under the garment but to any unsuspecting onlooker it looked as if the couple had fallen in a mad rush to put their clothes back on.

Fuck! Looking down Jonathan saw Isabelle's face turn bright red as she came to the same realization as he did. Covering herself, it was clear the young women knew how his parents were perceiving this situation. One look at his father told him that the man had come to the same conclusion given the evidence. Just wonderful.

"It's… not…what you think!" Isabelle Lightwood huffed, still gasping for breath. She managed to grab Jonathan's shirt off of the floor and cover her chest. The young Morgenstern began to lift himself slowly off the raven beauty. Looking at his mother's surprised face before turning to meet his father's gaze. Valentine gave his son a delighted smirk. The man always did favor a union with Maryse's household.

"No need to explain, darling. Jocelyn and I were young and in love once as well." The leader of the Clave purred. Isabelle's jaw hung open a moment, not knowing what to say. It wasn't as if she could tell them the truth. That would mean outing her best friend. Not that Valentine would believe her anyway. Especially, now that he had 'caught' them half naked, alone, in his son's room together.

"Why don't you both get dressed and join us downstairs for breakfast? I have delightful news to share with everyone." He announced. "I'll see you in ten minutes. Ah! Clarissa! There you are!" Valentine smiled before turning and closing the bedroom door.

The two teenagers sat in silent glaring at each other before Isabelle opened her mouth to speak. Jonathan didn't give her the chance to say anything, however, before his body was pinning her down roughly against the wooden floor. The young women grunted as he captured her wrists in one swift motion. Grinning wickedly, he glared back down at her.

"Now, now, Isabelle. I think there are some rules that need to be established now that you know my little secret." The demon purred. The Lightwood struggled for a moment before his grip tightened and he placed more weight onto her chest, causing her breathing to shallow.

"Don't be a fool now darling. Clarissa would be so upset if I had to hurt her best friend." He spoke silencing her. The women ceased struggling.

"Good girl. Now, I need you to swear upon the angel that you will not speak of what you saw to anyone. Do you understand?" he demanded. Isabelle, nodded her head reluctantly.

"I swear upon the angel, not to reveal that you're a sick egotistically asshole who is fucking his sister." She snapped. Jonathan's dark irises grew with anger. The young women couldn't help shiver in fear.

"I…I would never out Clary like that. Your secret is safe with me." She promised in staggered breath. Jon smiled. It was a relief that Isabelle loved his sister as much, still there was one thing that he still needed from her. A new complication.

"Delightful to hear, now, I need you to do one more thing." He whispered leaning down and beginning to suck on her delicate neck. It would be so simple to snap the bones, crushing her delicate spine. All it would take was one simple flick of the wrist. The thought gave him pleasure. It had been so long since he had killed anything.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle gasped in horror and disgust. Closing his eyes, he nipped the soft skin of her neck with his fangs in reprimand. "I'm…I'm not going to have sex with you, pervert. If you don't stop, I'm going to scream rape." The Lightwood insisted resuming her struggle to gain back control of her wrists. Unamused with her apparent train of thought. He lifted his face, satisfied that her skin would be bruised with his mark he lifted his head triumphantly.

"No need to worry, Isabelle. Just leaving a little evidence so our story is more…convincing. He grinned leaning up and releasing her wrists. The young women got up and circled her sore wrists.

"Story?" she asked with confusion. Jonathan took his shirt from the floor and placed it over the trembling women's shoulders. This time lacing her arms though the sleeves. He knew that he scared her on some level. Most shadowhunters were afraid of him and rightly so. He was deadly and warranted such a reaction but rape? Rape was such an ugly word. He delighted in having his women willing. There were so many fun things he could do with a willing participant than an unwilling one.

"Yes. You are going to go along with the notion that we slept together last night. My parents assume as much anyway." He replied smoothing out her long dark hair. Her brown eyes looked up at him in disbelief.

"H-How do you expect me to do that?" she asked, tensing up. Yes, he most defiantly scared her. Good.

"Just try not to jump every time I touch you and we should be fine." He informed her getting up from the floor and making his way to his closet. Isabelle took the remnants of her torn top into her hands and tossed them in the overflowing waste can.

"And if I refuse? She asked timidly looking at him as he muddled through his closet. Jonathan halted his movements and turned to face her. His cold smile promised nothing but torture and wickedness. Isabelle gasped and broke eye contact.

"I-I understand," She whispered. "but just this once, for Clary."

"Yes," he replied. "For Clary." He added putting on a loose black shirt and pants. Then faster than a flash of light he was in front of her. Not having any reason to hold back he displayed his power and strength. Isabelle was surprised at his speed but was not making eye contact. Frowning his hand jolted forward and tilted her chin up to face him.

"Always, for Clarissa. Never forget that. I will kill your little brother and make you watch before I allow you to jeopardize my relationship with her." He warned. Dark brown eyes stared back at him in horror and then it was as if he lit a spark within her. Isabelle's sudden demeanor changed and hardened. Her eye's intensified with determination.

"Touch my brother and I will kill you." She snapped pushing him back forcefully. Ah, he loved a challenge.

"Care to try?" he challenged. "You are no match for me." Jonathan grinned. Isabelle frowned.

"I don't care how much demon blood your father poisoned you with. I will kill you if you hurt any of them." She snapped. Jonathan could feel the blood drain from his face. Surely, Clary hadn't told her that. The demon looked at her with disbelief.

Isabelle smiled up at him remembering the conversation she had that night at the party. At first, she had thought Clary was lying but now it was obvious that it was the truth.

 _"_ _I think I am drunk." Isabelle smiled at her best friend. Clary looked back up at her._

 _"_ _Me too, future parabatai." The redhead replied. Isabelle rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _You are only saying that because you are drunk." Iz replied taking another sip of her drink. "You have too many secrets for us to be parabatai." She added. Clary tilted her head for a moment in thought._

 _"_ _You're right, I do. I have an idea though." She whispered. "I'll tell you a secret if you tell me a secret." Isabelle smiled nodding her head._

 _Looking up the girls caught sight of Clary's brother making a quick move around Helen on the dance floor showing off._

 _"_ _Okay, but like what. You have a million secrets." The brunette slurred. Clary's eyes stayed glued on her brother._

 _"_ _I'll tell you a secret about Jonathan if you tell me one about Alec." She replied. Isabelle doubting that anything about Clary's brother would be shocking shrugged._

 _"_ _If you're going to tell me that he has slept with some random girl you should save your breath. Nothing would surprise me."_

 _"_ _He has demon blood." Clary whispered, looking on at the dancing couple with sadness. Isabelle had to look at her to see if she had heart her friend correctly._

 _"_ _Demon blood? How is that possible…" Iz whispered. Clary still didn't look at her._

 _"_ _My father poisoned him with it when he was born to make him stronger. That is why he is so powerful, and handsome, and an asshole, and…not really my brother." She finished throwing back the rest of the contents of her drink. Then she looked at Isabelle who was staring at her in disbelief. Finally, realizing that Clary was waiting for her to say something she said the first thing that came to mind. Something just as guilty as the knowledge that her best friend had shared with her._

 _"_ _I am pretty sure Alec is gay."_

Isabelle still remembered that night but she never had the guts to bring up that conversation with Clary. Even when they had spoken about being parabatai she avoided bringing up that conversation with the conviction of a solider navigating a minefield.

"Yes, I know your secret. I have known it for a while and have not told a soul. You can trust me to keep my mouth shut provided you don't hurt anyone I love and you answer my next question." She smiled with mock amusement. Jonathan grinded his jaw in frustration.

"Fine. What is your question? Before what you ask, Isabelle. You might not like the answer you hear." Jonathan cautioned.

"Do you love Clary? Likely actually love her not lust her?" Isabelle asked Jonathan pointedly. The young Morgenstern was taken aback by the question. Clearly, he did not expecte such a direct question, simple question.

"Yes. I love her and she loves me." He answered confidently. Isabelle looked relieved as a small smile creeped up her lips. This one genuine and sincere.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I care about Clary. She is my best friend and I would never do anything to hurt her; regardless if I agree with her choices or not." The brunette announced. If Jonathan was relieved his face didn't show it.

"Believe me, I don't see what she sees in you." Isabelle pressed on scornfully. "Sure, you're good looking but you have the personality of a rock. Which, is why you are going to tell your father that this was a onetime hookup as soon as breakfast is over." She finished. Jonathan cracked an amused smile. Loosening up for the first time this morning.

"What should I tell him? That you're out of my league?" he inquired playfully. The brunette scoffed.

"I don't care if you tell him I cried for you to take me back! Boost your ego, if it pleases you." She argued. "Just make sure he knows that this," she instructed pointing at him and then herself, "is not an item. Understood?" she snapped. Jonathan smiled wickedly extending his hand to shake hers. Isabelle reluctantly took it.

"Crystal clear. Pleasure doing business with you, Lightwood." He whispered taking her hand into his. Isabelle wanted to gag.

"I hope you know that if you hurt a hair on my family's head I will make your life a living hell." She grunted as he opened the door and pulled her through.

"I am used to hell, Isabelle. Now be a good girl and play your part." He addressed snaking his hand around her. "Hold up your end of the bargain and you won't have to worry about that." He countered leading her down the hallway and to breakfast beside him.


	17. Fake It, Till You Make it

**Chapter 17**

 **Fake It, Till You Make it**

Clary took in a deep breath as Jonathan and Isabelle sat down at the long glass table. The maid had set out plates for them across the table from her. Her father sat at the head of the table with her mother sitting in Jonathan's usual seat to his right. It had been years since Clary had really seen her mother. The women was tall, thin, but very much happy. She was practically glowing when her father gestured for Clary to sit beside her mother. Jonathan took the seat to the left of their father with Isabelle choosing the seat beside him.

The redhead was surprised. Normally, Isabelle always took the seat beside her. Was she upset with her, upset enough to prefer Jonathan's company anyway? That would be a new low. Clary eyed her friend's unusual outfit. The tight black shirt that Clary had enjoyed tossing across the floor last night was now on her best friend. Clary watched Isabelle, who looked like she would rather be anywhere than here. She was uncomfortable, barely speaking and only when she was being addressed.

The redhead continued trying to decipher how mad Isabelle was with her but the women wouldn't make eye contact. Her brother also seemed to be avoiding her gaze as well. Though the one time that their eyes did meet he had shot her his signature 'I'm pissed and we need to talk' look. Clary couldn't fathom what he would be upset with her about. How was she to know that the door was unlocked? Jonathan was the last one in and had forgotten to lock it. Giving up, Clarissa brought her attention to her mother who was sitting and smiling at her from her seat across the table.

"You have grown up so much since I have last seen you, Clarissa." Jocelyn smiled at her, still gripping their father's hand lovingly. It was enough to make her feel sick to her stomach. Her father looked absolutely delighted. Though his smile held a twist of wickedness. No doubt from seeing one of his long-term plans succeed. Valentine leaned forward kissed his wife's hand affectionately. Jonathan rolled his eyes and Clary attempted not to gag. It wasn't that she cared that other parents showed emotion. It was just sickening to see her father twist her mother's affection for her family that sent a wave of dread through her stomach.

"Clarissa is the spitting image of you when we were at the academy, darling," Valentine spoke kissing his wife's cheek. "I have to fend off the boys with a pitchfork." He added. Clary resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If only her mother knew that their father was, in fact, trying to marry her off to a man who was evidently a stranger, and a liar she doubted the conversation would be so civil. Admitting this felt like a sting. How she let herself be tricked so easily was cumbersome.

"Clarissa, how are you liking the academy?" Her mother asked kindly.

"Jonathan and I graduated the academy already and I prefer to go by Clary now, mother." The redhead replied with false sweetness, before taking a bite of her breakfast. Her mother's green eyes widen in hurt. Her father's lips turned up in a quick grin. Clary frowned. It wasn't her intent to hurt her mother.

"You can thank father's crazy training schedule for our early graduation." The redhead added shooting a smug look to their father. Valentine wasn't thrilled as his wife's eyes were wide.

"Val! You told me that you weren't going to put them what your father put you through." Jocelyn scolded. Their father's face fell upon mention of their grandfather. Jonathan and Clary's attention was now focused intently on their father.

"Grandfather put you through extra training?" Jonathan asked.

"Oh yes. Your grandfather Morgenstern was a wild one. He is the reason for your father's insane training strategies-"

"Enough!" Valentine commanded. The table fell silent and even Isabelle was looking at the Clave leader intently. Jocelyn's eyes looked at their father solemnly. He met her gaze and took in a deep breath.

"It is still painful, my love." He whispered, reaching forward and bringing his lips to her hand. Their mother relaxed.

"Val, they are our children. They need to be taught their history. They are obviously curious." She spoke softly bringing her hand to his cheek. He smiled sadly at that.

"Yes, but later. When we do not have company." He spoke gesturing to Isabelle. The young women in question blushed.

"I can leave if you like. It is rather late and I should be heading home anyway." Isabelle spoke clearing her throat. Jonathan's hand took hers under the table. Clary knew that he was squeezing her hand in warning. Valentine's dark eyes looked down at her.

"No, Isabelle. You are our guest and I am sure Maryse and Robert will understand." The man spoke sternly, not leaving room to be questioned. Isabelle forced a smile and nodded, taking another bite of toast in front of her.

"It would seem that your stick and attention might have been better spent aiding Jonathan than shooing boys away from our daughter, darling." Clary's mother teased. Her brother met their mother's gaze stoically, his arm sneaking uncomfortably around Isabelle's shoulders. Both played the content couple well enough but Clary knew Isabelle and Jonathan. They were not into each other in the least. There was a time that Isabelle would have been delighted by Jonathan's attention. She had a crush on him for so long that Clary once fancied the notion of having Isabelle as a potential sister-in-law. That was before Simon and before she walked in on them having sex. Only Clary saw Isabelle wince subtly when Jonathan wrapped his arm around her.

"You needn't worry about me, mother," Jon replied cooly, trying to keep the disdain from his voice. "I fair perfectly well on my own." He smiled using the signature grin their father ingrained into him. Clary repressed the urge to roll her eyes. Her brother did more than fine for himself.

"I see that. Isabelle, you are beautiful. I must say that you look just like your mother." Jocelyn smiled at the young women. The brunette blushed and gave her a genuine smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Morgenstern, but if you don't mind. My mother is expecting me home and I would hate to keep her waiting any longer. We are supposed to get things ready for my little brother's birthday today." She supplied, hoping to have better luck with their mother than their father. Whatever bad mood Valentine Morgenstern was in minutes ago had been lifted. The air felt calm and fresh again.

"Oh my, is it young Max's birthday today?" Jocelyn inquired. Isabelle frowned. She wasn't expecting to have to give more details to her lie. Clarissa knew that they were not going shopping until this weekend since Max's birthday was two weeks away. Still, it wasn't the worst reason Isabelle could have given. Their father had taught them young that the best lies hold a ring of truth.

"No, not today. His birthday is coming up very soon so we were going to do the planning today." Isabelle recovered nicely. Clary spotted her brother's grip tighten on her friend's hand once again. Her mother didn't notice but she saw the obvious warning. He was telling her to be careful.

"It has been so long since I have seen Maryse," Jocelyn spoke turning to face her husband who was looking at the two with ill amusement.

"Would it be alright if I escorted Isabelle in the carriage to the Lightwood mansion? I know you have missed me but It has been years since I have seen Maryse and her children." Her mother cautiously suggested. Valentine smiled affectionately at his wife.

"Certainly! I had planned on going to see young Jace this morning, as a matter of fact." Her father replied sending a firm look at his daughter, daring her to disagree. Clary tried her best not to wilt under his gaze, the memory of his hand against her face still haunted her.

"Why don't we all join Isabelle and take the grand carriage?" her father inquired. Clary felt the blood drain from her face and saw a mirrored expression on Isabelle's. The young women had clenched onto her brother's hand and was gripping his fist till her knuckles turned white. Jonathan took a deep breath, not bothered by the pressure.

"Clarissa and I-" Jonathan began but was suddenly cut off by a sharp look from their father.

"-have nothing to do today except spend time with your family." The leader of the Clave finished bitterly. Clary frowned as her mother looked at their father with worry.

"Val, it's fine really. They are teenagers." She whispered trying to defend her children but their father wouldn't be swayed.

"Nonsense, we are a family after all." Valentine snickered. The three teenagers in questioned frowned. It was decided then. Breakfast was quickly finished with little chatter and Isabelle had excused herself once in order to send a text message to her mother and brother. Clary lifted her foot and gently caressed her brother's leg. He gave her a small smile before adjusting himself as Isabelle returned. From then the group set off to the carriage while Valentine and his wife walked behind them. Isabelle was the first to enter taking the side closest to the door.

"I hate you," Isabelle whispered softly as Jonathan sat down beside her. He began draping his arm around her once again and she knew better than to stop him. After having to be in such proximity during the entirety of breakfast she was able to push back the thought of the eldest Morgenstern's revolting touch. It helped that her best friend sat across from her.

If Clary was bothered by her brother showing Isabelle affection, she didn't show it. The redhead was actively trying to engage her in conversation but Isabelle wasn't having it. She was able to get a text off to her brother explaining everything, omitting classified information of course, after breakfast. Alec would be waiting for her at home. Isabelle knew her mother would play along with her fib. After all, lying to the leader of the Clave was a punishable expense regardless the terms of the infraction. Instead, the brunette watched Clary's mother try desperately to engage her children in conversation.

"So, your father tells me that you are quite taken by a young man." Jocelyn smiled turning to face her daughter. Clary's face went pale and Isabelle couldn't help smiling with delight. After all to talk to her friend about Jace was the reason she had come over in the first place. She should have stayed out of it. Clary spotted her smile and gave her a pointed but amused looked.

"He did?" Clary asked curiously. Isabelle felt Jonathan's body tense beside her. She hated being in the middle but this was Clary's fight. She made her bed and now it was time to lie in it. The thought of the word bed sent a wave of images from this morning that made her cheeks turn pink. This round Clary was battling solo.

"I wouldn't really say taken would be the word." She continued trying to think of a way to navigate this situation.

"Your father said that you wanted to marry this young man. If Jace is anything like his father and mother I am sure he is quite handsome." The eldest women spoke encouragingly. Valentine listened to the conversation intently.

"Jace is a playboy. I told father we should go with the backup plan that we had set up when we were seven years old." Jonathan spoke teasingly. Their mother looked uncomfortable trying to socialize with the son who she wanted nothing more than to kill. Clary had to give the women credit. She gave her brother a smile and kept that darkness hidden quite well.

"Oh? And what backup plan would that be?" the women asked curiously. Their father looked annoyed but Jonathan didn't seem to notice or care.

"That she marry me." He grinned mischievously. Clary released a laugh and Isabelle was smart enough to follow suit. The brunette even playfully elbowed Jonathan in his side.

"But what of poor Isabelle." Their father spoke joining into the conversation. "I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate you marrying your sister." He added. Bless Isabelle for smiling.

"No, I'm good with it. Cary's got him wrapped around her finger, anyway." The Lightwood added. Jonathan shot her a less than amused look but Clary laughed gleefully.

"Isabelle does have a point. Didn't ancient Egyptians marry their sisters? You know how father is with blood purity, Jonathan. Careful, or you might get stuck with me." The redhead teased. Jocelyn's face went flush and their father was getting quite heated. Even Isabelle could feel the charge in the air.

"Blood purity?" Iz smiled tilting her head in mock confusion. The young women knew all about her best friend's father's obsession with blood purity. "My mother and father are the same way. I think they would make me marry Alec before a mundane or heaven forbid, a Downworlder." She added with fake disdain. Her words seemed to have the desired effect as their father's shoulders relaxed and his face turned upwards into a grin.

"Yes, the Lightwood name is an old one that must be preserved. Just as the Morgenstern name should be, which is why, as circle members, it is vital that we hold onto our legacy." He perched. The three teenagers just gave him their usual head nod and returned to looking out the window. The Lightwood mansion came into focus and soon the group was departing the carriage.

"Valentine, what an unexpected surprise. We were not expecting you-" Maryse began only to stop mid-sentence upon seeing the Consul turn and help his wife down the steps. Isabelle quickly left Jonathan's side and embraced Alec. She whispered something lowly in his ear that Clary didn't catch.

"Jocelyn! Is that really you?" The women asked smiling brightly. The redheaded women smiled sweetly.

"It has been awhile Maryse. I appreciated all the letters you sent me and we thought we would pay you a visit." She replied kindly reaching out and hugging the women. Isabelle's mother smiled. Clary didn't know that Maryse wrote to her mother. It felt odd and she was curious what the pair discussed. Her father too seemed taken aback by this information.

"We decided to escort your Isabelle home after breakfast. My apologies for keeping her past due." The Consul smiled smoothly. Isabelle visibly held her breath, awaiting her mother's reply.

"Yes, Isabelle told me that she needed to speak with Clary this morning. Something urgent but I am sure it could have waited given that Jocelyn was visiting." Maryse smiled uncomfortably. Clary bit her lip and Jonathan's eyes fell upon the raven beauty in question.

"Actually, you'll be surprised to learn that Jocelyn isn't visiting. She is back! You guys can catch up all you want now." Isabelle smiled trying to change the subject. Maryse smiled brightly turning to Valentine.

"Is…is this true. The Clave has decided to release her banishment?" the women pleaded. Valentine smiled coolly but his children saw the vein in his arm throb. A tell that he gave away when he was upset.

"Yes, the Clave has given me the leave to lift her sentence. Provided, she remains in good standing." The leader added swiftly. The others knew that this was meant as a loophole. The Clave had little say in what, 'good standing' meant. If Jonathan had to make a guess it meant how well his mother could please her psychotic husband.

"We were delighted to have Isabelle over but I am afraid that she might have had more to discuss with Jonathan than Clarissa." The man grinned. Isabelle's face fell and Jonathan's body tensed. "Do you recall what we had discussed at the assembly ball a year ago?" he asked addressing Maryse. The women's eyes grew wide looking at her daughter and then at the pale man now standing beside her.

"Oh my, you mean to say that they... Isabelle why didn't you tell me?" her mother asked. Isabelle looked at her mother curiously. Alec looked at his little sister in surprise.

"You're getting engaged to Jonathan? I thought you hated his guts?" Alec growled shooting the man in question a dirty look. "Isabelle, don't you remember the party? Simon?" he began but a quickly look from their mother shut him up.

"I do hate him!" Isabelle protested forgetting that they had company. Catching herself she looked to the Consul and then Jonathan apologetically.

"No offense, your hot and all. But I have no desire to...I mean…I am only 17." She protested, begging Jonathan to help. The blonde smiled.

"It's okay, baby. It was a one time thing. No hard feelings." Jonathan purred. His father gave him a look so heated that Clary thought fire might come out of his eyes.

"You bastard!" Alec hissed lunging forward. Jonathan caught his fist and twisted his arm around buckling the poor man to the ground.

"Enough, let him go," Isabelle yelled. Jonathan met her gaze heatedly. Dark eyes bore into hers and in a rare occurrence, Isabelle felt that she understood him. At least, for once about this. "Please." She whispered, not backing down. "He was just defending me. You're a brother, you can relate."

Jonathan's lips twisted up in a smile, catching a brief glimpse at Clary before letting Alec's body fall to the ground. The young Lightwood grunted, cradling his arm. Isabelle's dark brown eyes gave Jonathan one last glance before she leaned down and helped her brother back into the house. All the while Valentine's eyes didn't leave his son. It was difficult to control Jonathan and he was impressed to find one other individual who could do it. The sick man grinned. Isabelle just needed a little push.

 **Authors Note:** Guess whose back? Yep, me! So my goal is to update this story twice a week on Sundays and Wednesdays. Thank you for sticking with this story for so long. I went back and added to chapter 16 if you want to go back a reread. It not, there were no major story changes. As always let me know what you think. Hearing feedback always motivates me to write more. :)

Wonder what Valentine is up to, that jerk. Next chapter Clary and Jace will meet up. Let me know what you want them to talk about.


	18. Fatherly Expectations

**Chapter 18**

 **Fatherly Expectations**

Clary looked up at the grand doors of the Herondale mansion and her stomach dropped. Her father had insisted that they go to the see Jace while her mother and brother stayed visiting with the Lightwoods. Apparently, Maryse is on this kick of having Isabelle marry Jonathan even after he went after Alec. She didn't see the point in forcing anymore friction amongst the two. She would get the whole story of why the two were pretending to be a couple this morning later. She only assumed it was because their parents caught Isabelle in his room but why she was wearing his shirt was another matter entirely. Clarissa was pretty sure that all the desire that Isabelle once had for her brother was gone and buried the moment she saw him buried in her. Clary shook her head, banishing the embarrassing thoughts from this morning. She had other things to worry about.

Taking a deep breath, Clary watched her father knock on the large wooden doors. They truly were intricate and beautiful. Heavy crafted iron wove around them forming various protection and prosperity ruins. Wondering if her day could get any worse she watched the door open. The doorman greeted them and ushered them into the lavish foyer before going to get the 'young master of the house.' It was all Clarissa could do not to roll her eyes. Valentine turned around and faced his daughter as soon as the man was out of sight.

"I trust you know how to behave **this** time?" her father hissed under his breath. The stubborn women did roll her eyes, now. She wished her father would get off of her case about marrying Jace. It was nice not being the center of attention for once. By the angel she had hoped that her father's interest in her love like would die down now that her mother was here. It seemed she had no such luck. It was time to try a different approach.

"Can't I just sleep with him, get knocked up, and be done with it? Why do I have to marry him, father?" the young women snapped. Her father did not look amused.

"You are a Morgenstern, not some hussy." He retorted. Clary huffed.

"Jonathan is the biggest man slut in the world and you wouldn't make him marry a girl just because he knocked her up." His daughter argued with determination. Her father wasn't thrilled with his daughter's stubbornness. Normally, this banter amused her father at the very least. Today, he was not in the mood to be questioned.

"If she was a Shadowhunter, then yes I would strongly push him in that direction." Valentine smiled with false sweetness. Clary shook her head turning around and pretending to admire the wallpaper.

"You mean if she was Isabelle Lightwood and even then, I doubt Maryse would let you force her daughter to do anything. That or you would have her murdered." Clary mumbled. It was clear from her father's smile that she didn't mumble low enough. Turning around impatiently she turned to look at her father once again.

"Didn't Maryse's husband Robert have an affair once?" the young women inquired. Valentine eyed her with indifference. Not answering her he took a few steps away from her towards the spiral staircase. After a moment, he finally spoke.

"Do you doubt my influence? Really, after all this time Seraphina?" the wicked leader spoke softly. "It seems I did not make myself clear." Her father turned, appraising her with his cold dark eyes. The memory of her father slapping her across the face came prominently to mind once again, making her gasp. The vivid memory leaving her stomach feeling unsettled. Looking away quickly she struggled to control the tremble racing of her heart.

Clary was not used to backing down to fear but there was something about her father that made it difficult not to be afraid. A childhood brought up where she and Jonathan were taught to fear his shadow had its subconscious affects. Even now, as a young adult she still feared him.

"I'm sorry, father." Clarissa whispered apologetically. "You made yourself perfectly clear." Closing her eyes, it seemed her apology appeased him, for now at least.

Clary was saved from having to continue this conversation by footsteps pacing down the hall. Looking up just in time, she saw Jace rushing down the hall. His golden eyes blazing and a small grin of relief illuminated his face as his eyes fell upon her.

"Clary! I've been texting you all night. Please, I'm so-" he began but shut his mouth as he turned to see Valentine Morgenstern by the stairwell watching the reunion with nothing short of anticipation.

"Jace, my son, don't let me make you feel nervous. We were on our way to the Lightwoods but Clarissa asked us to stop. It would appear, that my daughter has something to ask you." The man practically purred. Clary turned giving Jace a brief, cold look. Judging by the instant lack of sparkle she guessed he knew that she was not here willingly.

Donning her brightest smile, the one reserved for occasions where she was on display Clary looked at Jace. His golden hair, muscular body, and bright golden eyes still made her heart flutter. Abate now with a tinge of sadness rather than joy, it was only a stream compared to the ocean of her brother.

"Would you please join me for dinner tonight, Jace?" she smiled with false sweetness. It wasn't enough for her father to pick up but she hoped Jace might. Perhaps he would tell her father that given light of the situation last night that he didn't wish to marry her anymore. That would be a dream since the pressure of the engagement would fall on his shoulders and not hers. Of course, she had no such luck.

"I would love to, Clary." The golden young man smiled, glancing briefly over to Valentine who was still watching in earnest. Then his attention was suddenly stolen away by the arrival of Jace's father. Stephen greeted him as the doorman followed in toe behind him. The two men began speaking as Jace reached down and took Clarissa's hand into his own, kissing it like French gentlemen.

"Follow me." He whispered, pulling her gently away from the two men who were now laughing at something. Clary followed obediently, not really having much of a choice. As soon as they were out of earshot Jace stepped into a small room and shut the door. Clary vaguely noted that his hand still held hers. A small electric current sizzled as their skin touched.

"I've been trying to reach you all night. We need to talk, without an audience." Jace announced. Anger laced through her veins as she recalled why she had been so upset with him earlier. Not that she had forgotten but with her mother and losing her virginity to Jonathan, it made it seem like their conversation last night was a lifetime ago. Despite loving her brother, she had to admit that she also had some feelings for Jace. The admission gave her no pleasure.

"There is nothing to talk about. You're a two face, conceiving, son of a-" She was quickly silenced by the feel of Jace's warm lips pressing against her.

They were warm like Jonathan's but where her brothers had been hot and demanding Jace's were soft and complacent, taking only what she was willing to give. Apparently, she was willing to give more than she had initially believed. It was as if her body had a mind of its own. Leaning forward, she depend the kiss, allowing a small moan to escape her mouth.

Clarissa felt her body relax into his hard abs as his arms wrapped around her. Her mind foggy with lust, she vaguely registered that she was supposed to be pushing him away. She should slap him for all of the trouble he had caused. She was Jonathan's now and she wanted that but.. damn it all if a part of her didn't want to be Jace's as well. What to do? She had never been in a situation like this before. Then, a moment later, Jace slowly pulled his mouth away.

"I knew you still had feelings for me." Jace grinned in relief. "Please Clary, I'm sorry that I wasn't honest with you but I swear on the Angel that the arrangement is all that I have kept from you." He whispered brushing a stray hair away from her face. "The only reason I didn't tell you was that I wanted you to like me for me and not because of Valentine. I wanted a chance to make you fall for me, the real me."

Clary bit her lip looking up to scold him once again but where she had expected to find indifference or treachery, she instead found vulnerability. Bright beautiful golden eyes bore into her as if searching for the secrets of her soul. She had never seen the mighty Jace Herondale like this. She could break him with just a word and reluctantly, she did, with three.

"I love Jonathan," Clary answered meekly. Not wishing to hurt the handsome young man but not willing to lie either. Despite everything, she cared for Jace but this could not go on. She belonged to Jonathan, wanted to be with her brother, and her attachment to Jace would only spell his death when her brother found an advantageous opportunity to kill him. Jonathan was patient, conniving, and would never allow another man to steal his women.

"I know you love him, he is your brother. The two of you grew up together but can you honestly tell me… look me in the eye…and say that you don't have feelings for me?" the blonde pleaded. Clary's cheeks warmed as she bit her lip. Jace smiled softly down at her.

"I love you and have been in love with you since I was ten. I know you have something going on with Jonathan. I won't pry and your secret is safe with me. I only ask that you give us a chance." Jace countered. Clary looked away with indecision. Cursing herself for not being able to just lie and tell him no.

"Valentine is going to push us to marry, surely you know this. He will never accept an incestuous relationship. You know that things with your brother will not end well. Why not actually try to make this work with me? I know you feel something for me and I for you. We can make this work. **I** can make you happy." The blonde continued. She stayed silent, avoiding his gaze before rough calloused hands softly tugged her chin up to face him.

"I'm not sure what I want?" she managed to get out before he kissed her once again passionately. Her arms instinctively wrapped around Jace's neck and she leaned into his embrace. Things would be so perfect if she was only in love with him. They would get married, have children, and never have to worry about being shunned or ridiculed.

The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted the couple that they were no longer alone. Breaking apart Clarissa and Jace turned to see their fathers watching them. Valentine was smiling with delight while Stephen's face was a mask of worry.

"It is time to go, Seraphina." Her father purred, a pet name reserved for when she either disappointed him or delighted him. She gathered by his smile that the reason was the later. Clary and began to make her way over to the entrance.

"Stephen, would you please show my daughter to the carriage. I wonder if I might have a quick moment with your son?" Valentine requested though it was anything but a request.

"Of course! Clarissa, Celine has been begging me to ask your father about your food preferences and I keep forgetting." Stephen smiled though the grin did not reach his eyes. They made their way out of the room as her father closed the door. Once they cleared the hallway, Jace's father quickly stopped and looked down at her.

"I doubt Celine truly cares about my food preferences?" Clary inquired softly, acknowledging the giant elephant in the room. Stephen shrugged in classic Jace fashion.

"Perhaps, but that is not what I wish to speak with you about." The grown man begged. Clary sighed crossing her arms across her chest. She couldn't fathom what the man wanted.

"You don't want to marry my son, do you?" he asked. Clary's eyes shot back at him in surprise. She had expected him to ask something regarding the arrangement but not that. The tone of his voice was so concerned she wondered if he wanted her to marry his son. Her father had made it seem like Stephen was on board for this union but now she wasn't sure.

"Is this where you tell me not to worry? That Jace will treat me well, won't beat me, and how happy you are that my father arranged your marriage?" Clary snapped, not liking the direction this conversation had turned. Stephen rose an eyebrow in surprise. He had never been on the receiving end of one of her tempers. Honestly, the man had never done much to ever displease her. She never let him close enough to form any real relationship.

"No, my son is temperamental, conceited, and selfish. He likes things done a certain way. He is as neat as a pin, and is a womanizer. Though, I can't speak for how he would treat you regarding being faithful, I know my son well enough to know that Jace would never hurt you intentionally. Jace is a Herondale and once they find someone, they are devoted to that person. He cares for you and although my arrangement didn't, doesn't, bring me joy, it is acceptable to our leader. That, however, is not what I wish for my only son. I want Jace to be happy. To find someone he loves and who loves him." The man explained.

"So, let me ask you again. Do you love him? Do you actually want to marry Jace?" Stephen implored.

Clary's jaw was ajar with surprise at how forthcoming her father's second in command was being. Remembering her place, she quickly shut her mouth and bit her lip. She hated to be caught off guard as much as she detested showing weakness. Still, Stephen was being forth coming. She owed him an honest answer.

"Jace is…nice." Clary replied feeling her cheeks redden. Yes, very nice especially shirtless and naked in a bed. The memory of seeing him in the buff at the Wayland manor coming back to her.

"I like him and one day I might even grow to love him…. but…I don't know him. I rather date him. It might also help not be pushed into marrying him every second by my father. That leaves a bitter taste of resentment in my mouth." She answered softly, lowering her voice so her father would not hear her.

"but…it's not like I have much of a choice." She frowned. Stephen sighed giving her a sweet smile.

"I am trying to sway your father from rushing this but he is pretty adamant about this union. I'm sorry, Clary. If it were up to me, I would not have either of you marry till you were ready and till you were older." He replied before they heard the door to the room open and her father's voice echo through the hall. They duo quickly made their way outside. Stephen lead her up to the carriage and opened the door. The redhead was entering the carriage when her father came out of the front doors.

"Thank you, Stephen for accommodating our unexpected visit. I hope to see you and Jace tomorrow for the kid's date." The Consul grinned. Stephen put on a smile.

"Yes, Valentine." He replied.

Valentine bordered the carriage without another word. Stepping in he closed the door. Smiling the man took his seat in front of his daughter. Clarissa didn't meet his gaze, hoping that he would remain silent and leave her alone. It seemed that her father had little intention to do as such. The air in the carriage was calm and it was clear her father's temper had subsided.

"You, my darling daughter will be a Herondale. That has been my desire from the beginning." Valentine spoke calmly, as if this outcome were inevitable.

"Did you ever considered rather I wanted to be a Herondale?" the redhead inquired curiously. "Ever conceive the fact that I might not even like Jace?" she added bitterly. Her father smiled sharply.

"Yes, but it was clear from your interact that you did fancy him. I am not blind. I allowed the boy to court you and blossomed. Did you not think I didn't notice how smiling and radiant you were after that party?" Her father accused. Clarissa doubted her was that observant. Given how radiant she must have been after the many stolen moments between her and Jonathan upon his return.

"Infatuation is not love." Clary stated passively glancing out the window. Valentine leaned back comfortably.

 _"Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;_

 _Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;_

 _Being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears._

 _What is it else? A madness most discreet,_

 _A choking gall, and a preserving sweet."_

Her father recited calmly. The redhead sighed, looking away. Love is smoke, an illusion. Once gone it becomes nothing more than a spark in a lover's eyes. A flame that once extinguished brings smoke, causing one's eyes to tear. With tears comes madness, causing one to choke in a sea of sorrow. The quote spoken from Romeo to his friend Benvolio. Fitting her father chose a quote from one of the most tragic love stories of all time to relate to her love life.

" _Under loves heavy burden do I sink._ _"_ Clarissa replied levelly. Her father reached forward and took her hand.

"You, my daughter are a Morgenstern. We are so much more beautiful when we fall." He whispered, bringing her hand to his lips. "Clarissa, you will rise again. When you have children, you will learn the protectiveness of a parent. Then, you will thank me." Kissing her hand, he brought in back down to his knee, in the center of them. Not letting go, he held her hand and the rode back to the Lightwood manor in silence.


	19. Violent Delights

**Chapter 19**

 **Violent Delights**

 **********Previously in the Herondale Mansion************

"I see you have smoothed things over with Clarissa. I should have had more faith in you, my son." The Valentine smiled taking a seat in the luscious office chair. The Herondale mansion was known for its extravagance. Jace struggled to keep his face expressionless as he looked back towards the Consul. He wished the man would not have walked in while he was kissing Clary. The blonde still wasn't sure he was capable of winning over the feisty redhead. His continued involvement meant that he would more than likely have to face off against Jonathan. The thought gave him little pleasure, as he knew the women he loved cared for her brother dearly. More dearly than anyone had realized.

"I probably could have handled winning her over if you would have given me your blessing earlier. The only reason I didn't pursue her was because I feared your wrath. Now, this whole, arranged marriage thing is ruining everything, father." Jace replied warmly. It wasn't often he referred to Valentine as 'father,' especially now with Stephen alive. It was clear that Valentine enjoyed being referred to by that title but Jace knew it would hurt Stephen. As much as he disliked his father, he wouldn't cross that line.

"We cannot change the past, Johnathan, but take things as they are. These are the circumstances. I hope you are still on board with this arrangement. I would be very disappointed to find out that you no longer wished to become my true son and a member of my family." The wicked man replied with calculation. Jace couldn't suppress the shiver that ran down his spine. For so long being a Morgenstern and having his father back was all he had ever wanted. Then, Maryse took him in and showed him what real love was.

"Yes, I still want to marry Clary. I just rather not do it at 17." The blonde replied with certainty. Valentine grinned in his usual half hazard grin. The look that usually meant, 'I'm going to pretend to consider what you are saying but have already made up my mine.'

"Everything will work out in the end, my son. You'll see. I'll give you two another month to patch things up." He replied heading towards the door where Jace had little doubt his father had already escorted Clary to the carriage.

"That should give me time to tie up some loose ends. Now, Jace tell me, is your sister Isabelle involved with anyone?" Valentine questioned stopping briefly at the door. Jace stood surprised in silence. Not sure what exactly to say.

"Why?" the young man inquired. Valentine had caught him off guard and he couldn't fathom why the man wanted to know about his adoptive sister. The man's cold grin set Jace on edge and he didn't feel like giving his former father information that could be used to hurt those he cared about.

"I was curious in case things with Clarissa didn't work out." He lied. Jace knew when his father was lying. It took him almost two decades to figure it out and he wasn't always able to tell. This time his gut told him that something was off. _Lie_ , the voice in his head whispered.

"No, she isn't seeing anyone special. Isabelle has lots of guys she dates but if there is someone special I am not aware." Jace answered boldly, forcing his voice to remain firm. Valentine frowned, nodding his head in disappointment. Turning back towards the door he took the handle and gave Jace a side glance over his shoulder.

"I forgot to mention that you and Clarissa will be dining alone at the house tomorrow. That and since you seem hesitant to do much without my blessing…" he spoke disapprovingly. "You have my blessing to spend the night. There is more than enough room in my daughter's bed to accommodate two." He insinuated sharply exiting the room leaving Jace stunned once again.

 ***********Present***************

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood!" her mother scolded as soon as the Morgenstern's left. Isabelle turned around, not being able to flee fast enough.

"I am **not** going to marry him, mother." The young women answered sharply. She would rather die than become Jonathan's bride. Hell, Jonathan would probably be the one to kill her. Who knew what twisted, demonic things the man was into. No, her heart already belonged to another.

"Why not?" Maryse stormed. "He is strong, handsome, and for all extensive purposes a 'bad boy' like you are always trying to give your father and I a heart attack by dating." The women replied. Isabelle wanted to smile but knew that it would do little to help her argument right now.

"I think you forgot to list his most important quality and the only reason you are pushing this, mother." Isabelle hissed. "His last name is about the only thing you care about!"

"I care about you and all of my children, Isabelle Sophia! I care that you are protected in this cruel world and that you are provided for." Maryse argued.

"Is that why you stay with dad because he 'provides' for us?" Isabelle snapped. Her mother was such a hypocrite! Staying in a loveless marriage to the man who cheated on her. She was in no position to give her advice about her love life when she learned all about screwed up relationships by watching her parents.

"We are not discussing your father's and I's relationship, Isabelle. We are discussing your future and this obsession with constantly dating boys who your parents would never approve of." Her mother replied with exasperation. Pinching the bridge of her nose, the young woman knew she had pushed a bit too far. Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself before speaking again.

"You would approve of the one I am dating now," Isabelle whispered crossing her arms awkwardly. Her mother didn't look up, instead, she remained standing trying to compose herself.

"And who would that be? Mark Blackthorn, since you seem to be on this faerie fetish?" she asked. Though Mark was handsome he came from a good name and wouldn't make her typical 'bad boy' list as her mother had so eloquently put it.

"Simon Aldertree." Isabelle grinned unable to keep a smile from forming on her lips. Her mother looked up from the floor and at her daughter curiously.

"You and Clary's best friend, Simon?" she inquired. Isabelle blushed lightly.

"The same," Isabelle answered. "We've been dating since Jonathan Wayland's party. He is very, special." She trailed off in a whisper. Her mother's eyes warmed as she took a step towards her daughter.

"If he is so special, why don't you invite him over for dinner?" Maryse smiled placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder. At this, the young beauty frowned.

"I would love to but I can't. He is in New York with the Starkweathers doing research. Valentine plans on keeping him there for the rest of the year." She sighed. Maryse frowned as well, seeing the impact that the young man was having on her daughter. She now understood Isabelle's current fascination with demon mythology and her sudden request to travel to New York City.

"Let me talk to Valentine, darling. I am sure I can get him to allow Simon home for the holidays. Perhaps, I can even get him to agree to allow you to accompany him back to New York?" her mother whispered, wrapping her arms around her. For all their fighting, Isabelle knew her mother loved her children more than anything in the world. It was perhaps, the reason she did stay in this loveless marriage. Max was young and she didn't want to expose him to a divorce and a no doubt, painful separation.

"I would love that…thank you, mom." Isabelle whispered, allowing a tear to roll down her check. She had been trying to remain strong for so long that she had underestimated the loneliness she felt. Texting Simon daily was no substitute for being next to him. Those few days laying naked in bed, nestled in his arms meant more than all of the gold in the world to her. She grew up with him, knew his fears and dreams, and now that they had taken that next step, her heart longed to be near him.

By the time the Morgenstern's returned to the mansion, it was nightfall. Their mother who was used to being in a different time zone went upstairs to wash and rest. Their father had stayed for part of dinner before he received an important call and excused himself.

"My darling Maryse, I had no idea that your Isabelle felt that way. Of course, I can make arrangements for her to visit New York." Their father spoke as he headed for his office. Whatever he had to speak to Maryse about was short because he had returned quickly before leaving again to go upstairs.

The siblings knew he had gone to be with their mother. There was no doubt the women wouldn't get much sleep her first night back in their father's bed. Knowing this, Clary pulled Jonathan upstairs and into his room. Closing the door and locking it this time, the little minx pushed her big brother against the bed. Jonathan chuckled and allowed himself to fall backward.

"You've been a very bad boy, Jonathan," Clary spoke as she crawled on top of the man in question. The demon smiled, sinking into the black silk bedsheets beneath his fiery redhead.

"I have? What are my charges this time, little dove?" he purred placing his hands on her hips. She could feel his manhood harden and push up against her thighs.

"Being caught in a compromising position with my best friend." The redhead replied playfully. Jonathan had already explained what had happened to her at dinner as their father left to take a quick phone call.

"Tell me, big brother. Do you want to fuck her?" Clary demanded rolling her hips against him. The demon tilted his head back grunting. Damn her and her effective means of eliciting information out of him.

"Not as much as I want to fuck you, little sister," Jonathan replied truthfully. Clary appreciated her brother's honesty. After all, they had agreed to be open and tell each other everything now.

"She is hot, I don't blame you for wanting to." She teased lifting the shirt off his chest and tossing it to the floor.

"Father wants me to marry her," Jonathan grunted, reaching up and tearing her tank top down the middle. "But if you think she is so hot, Clarissa, maybe you should marry her? She is better than Herondale." He grinned brightly, rolling over and pinning her beneath him. Clary chuckled.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? A threesome with two hot girls…" Clary trailed off as memories of Michael Wayland's party came back to her. Jonathan frowned sensing her sudden change in demeanor. Frowning she pushed off of the bed suddenly pulling the blonde back under her.

"Well, you can't have one! You are mine and I refuse to share." Clary demanded leaning forward and kissing him roughly. Jonathan growled, pulling her legs closer as his fingertips traveled up the silk skirt she had been wearing.

"I have no desire to let that happen again, my love," Jon replied when their lips parted for air. "I belong to you and for your enjoyment darling. Just as you were created for mine. If you want to mess around with Isabelle I will gladly watch but I swear on the Angel that I will not touch another woman without your permission." The blonde swore. Clary undid her bra, smiling down thoughtfully at him.

"And if I **never** want you to touch anyone besides me?" she inquired, rolling her hips once again against his manhood.

"Then I will just have to cope with fucking the brains out of my little sister." He grunted pushing his lips up hungrily. "You are the only one I want, my love."

Clarissa doubted there would ever be a day where she would be okay with another woman touching the man she had hungered for, for so long. Reaching down, she helped Jonathan slide his pants down his legs before lowering herself down onto his shaft. She knew she needed to tell Jonathan about Jace kissing her today but right now she just wanted to feel her brother deep inside of her.

Back at the Lightwood mansion, Isabelle was pacing back and forth across the room. Alec stood, proudly smiling at his little sister.

"Calm down, Iz." The tall blue-eyed man smiled. Isabelle had always loved and adored her older brother. They had grown up together. He was her confidant and her protector, not that she needed much protecting anymore.

"I'm nervous. It's been almost a month since I have last seen him. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? What if I got fat and-" she went on worriedly until Alec halted her movement by throwing his arms around her.

"You are not fat, you train too much for that. Secondly, the guy's been crazy about you for years. I doubt a few weeks has changed that." Her brother whispered. Iz's heart still beat frantically.

"Mom and Dad loved each other for a long time and look how they turned out." The young women sighed. Alec had heard the entire conversation between her and his mother. He was surprised to find out that their father had an affair. It was something he intended to ask Isabelle about later. He didn't want to make her anymore anxious.

"You are not mom and Simon is nothing like our father. Trust your heart, Iz. If I found love and am happy then so can you." He whispered as the wall across the room began glowing. Both Lightwood siblings took in a deep breath as two figures emerged from the bright swirling light.

Isabelle's eyes grew wide as she stared at the man before her. Simon had grown since she had last seen him. He seemed taller and his face was darkened with a five-o-clock shadow. He was dressed in traditional shadowhunter black pants and jacket. She could see that he was wearing a shirt that said, "Come to the dark side, we have cookies."

"Simon." Isabelle grinned. The man in question returned her smile. Taking a step forward he extended his arms and she rushed into them. Magnus who had come through the portal waltzed over to Alec.

"Ah, young love. It makes being completely ignored bearable." The warlock teased. The blue eyed shadowhunter smiled placing his arm around his lover.

"Thank you, Magnus." He whispered. The warlocks face fell, melting with sincerity.

"Anything for you, Alexander."

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter will feature Clary and Jace's date. What do you think will happen?


	20. A Love that Burns My Soul

**Chapter 20**

 **A Love that Burns My Soul**

Warm sunlight cascaded through the window upon the pair of lovers who were still curled under waves of messed up sheets. The small redhead was snuggled against the broad blonde's chest. Her bright green eyes lay open, contently placing her ear against her brother's chest. The oldest Morgenstern was still sleeping peacefully as his younger sister listened to the sound of his heart humoring against his chest. She missed being this intimate with Jonathan. Now that her mother had returned she knew these moments would be all the rarer. They would have to be much more cautious.

Shifting, Clary could feel her brother begin to stir. Jonathan had always been a light sleeper and was usually up at dawn. The complete opposite to the women at his side who enjoyed sleeping in and could zone the entire world out. She took one last deep breath, inhaling his scent. Jonathan always smelt like pine and the woods. She probably smelt like paint and sweat but he didn't seem to mind. Turning her head, she gazed lazily up at her brother. His dark eyes lit up in amusement upon meeting her gaze.

"Good morning, my love. To what do I owe the honor of seeing you up so early?" he teased playfully twirling a piece of her hair around his long slender fingers.

"What can I say? I suppose the early evening workout must have had a positive effect on me, dear brother." She replied, her lips forming a sexy grin. Her brother's dark eyes grew hungry.

"I would love to lead you in an additional workout, my little tease, but I am afraid I must head back to my room. I don't want to risk being caught." The blonde replied. Clary frowned, nodding her head. She understood. No doubt her mother would be all over her today attempting to bond and rekindle their relationship. As much as she had wanted this when she was younger the thought only caused her trepidation now. The last thing she needed was another person finding out about her and Jonathan's 'relationship'. It was best not to take too many chances. Having Jonathan spend the night naked in her bed was risky as it was.

"I'll draw you a portal. Try not to get into too much trouble before breakfast." Clary scolded playfully. Her brother gave her his signature mischievous grin.

"I shall try my little dove but I make no promises," Jon replied leaning forward and giving her a kiss. The embrace didn't last as long as she would have liked but it couldn't be helped. The pair could already hear the wait staff begin to stir downstairs. Getting up from the bed, Jon grabbed his clothes silently descending into the portal Clary had created for him.

Returning the stele to her favorite hiding spot within her dresser the redhead made her way to the bathroom and began getting ready for the day. Isabelle had texted her that Simon was returning to Idris today. While that seemed rather soon she didn't dare question it. She missed her best friend terribly and she could only imagine how much Izzy missed him. She had fallen pretty hard for him after the party and the redhead could not be any more ecstatic. He would be home just in time for Christmas in four weeks. Not that any of them were all that religious, it was still nice to have the annual Christmas party to look forward to. Rushing into the shower Clary began to clean herself, eager for breakfast to be over so she could be reunited with her best friend.

************************Line Break***********************

"Come in." Valentine's cold voice rang out from inside his office. One of the maids had sent word that his father had wanted to see him in his office after breakfast. Clary had just left for the Lightwood manor and his mother had slept through breakfast, trying to acclimate to the time change and the first official night back in her husband's bed. Stepping into the small office Jonathan wasn't sure what his father had planned but he doubted it would fare well for him. He hoped that it wasn't another mission that would keep him away for the holidays. He had just returned a little over a month ago.

"Ah, my son. I hope your breakfast wasn't too dreary without your mother and I in attendance." The cruel man asked. Jon shrugged his shoulders, wishing his father would get to the point.

"It was fine. What do you require of my, father?" the young man demanded dryly. The bitterness was lost on Valentine who still stood staring at him pleasantly. His dark eyes ever sharp and cunning.

"I have called you in here to inform you that I have decided that it is time that you marry. Your mother brought up a valid point about forcing your sister to get married before you. After all, you are the oldest and my heir. It seems that since you seem content in sowing your oats that finding a respectable partner falls on me." The man argued gesturing his hands matter-of-factly. The demon's eyes widened. Surely, he expected this at one point but not so soon. Damn his mother for suggesting he be the first to marry. Jon knew she probably said it to protect Clarissa and dissway her husband from forcing her daughter to get married. A fruitless effort, now both he and Clarissa will suffer.

"I don't want to get married. I am not like you father. You found mom and knew. I have yet to have that experience." The young man argued, crossing his arms against his chest. The older man just waved him off.

"When I was young and deciding the future of the circle I had the foresight to know that I needed a wife from a good name. One who was strong, independent, and someone that compliments me."

"A woman who could backstab you and run away while carrying your child?" Jon interrupted. His father didn't look amused.

"Are you finished?" he asked. Jonathan rolled his eyes and sat down in the plush chair.

"Now, I have narrowed down some options for you. Aline Penhallow?" his father inquired. His son didn't blink.

"I'm not her type." He stated flatly.

"I've trained you to be charming. You are capable of being any women's 'type.'" Valentine stated offhandedly. Jon grinned.

"I can be charming but I can't change my anatomy. To put it plainly, she likes women." The young man stated. His father raised an eyebrow and stared at him. Then after some consideration, he scribbled down a quick note and turned the page in his notebook.

"Elizabeth Branwell?"

"She is dating Sebastian Verlac and rumor has it they are expecting a baby," Jonathan replied. His father wrote another note and continued.

"Liva Blackthorn?" Valentine inquired. Now Jonathan rose an eyebrow.

"Helen's little sister? The girl is like 10?" the demon retorted.

"My apologies, wrong page." Valentine snorted turning to a different section of his journal. "I meant Helen." The consul grinned regaining his composure.

"Helen is quite pretty." His father added.

"Yeah, Aline thinks so too. They are dating and suffice it to say, she is not **my** type." Jon snorted growing bored with this conversation. He wasn't patient, to begin with and after a wonderful evening making love to his little sister and waking up to her warm body snuggled into his arms, he had no intention of being compliant.

"Well then, that leaves young Isabelle." Valentine grinned wickedly. The young man frowned. He knew that this was where the conversation had been heading the entire time.

"Isabelle and I are complete opposites. She is too wild and I would never be able to tame her. Not to mention the fact that she is in love with Clary's friend Simon. That is why she blew me off yesterday. I told you, father, it was a onetime thing."

Valentine turned around and began writing a quick note in his notebook. Jonathan took out his scarph blade and began to pick his nails with it. What he wouldn't give to shove this blade down his old man's throat. Then he could be with Clary anytime he wanted. Just as his urge to kill the man reached its high a sudden knock at the door jolted the men from their thoughts.

"Come in." his father spoke loudly, his voice conveying his annoyance at being interrupted. Jonathan didn't bother to look at the door. He knew from the scent and the heartbeat of the person behind the door who the intruder was. As the door opened the demon watched his father's stern expression soften.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, Val. Are you busy?" Jocelyn Morgenstern inquired stepping into the cozy office space. His father snapped his book shut and gave her a bright smile.

"I was just finishing up with Jonathan. How did you sleep, darling?" the man purred. Jon rolled his eyes and placed his blade back in its holster.

"May I leave now, father?" the young man spoke, standing up from his seat. His mother took a tentative step backward, startled by his quick movement. Valentine shot his son a stern look.

"Yes, you may go. Stay out of trouble and give some thought to our conversation." The counsel instructed. His mother's eyebrow rose in question. Jonathan couldn't resist.

"Father is now looking for a wife for me to marry. You should be ecstatic by that news, mother." Jon hissed lowly, passing her before walking out of the room.

He didn't bother to stick back and listen to their conversation. Christmas was coming up and he wanted to find Clarissa the perfect present. It was one of those rare moments where he found himself looking forward to something and he didn't want to waste it by dwelling on the unpleasant conversation with his father.

 **Meanwhile, at the Lightwood's**

"Simon!" Clary screamed, leaping forward she threw her arms around her best friend. The man in question laughed and returned the embrace. Isabelle, who was standing beside him laughed.

"I told you that everyone missed you." The beauty smiled. Simon gave her a look before taking in a deep breath as the redhead released him from her tight hold.

"You are never allowed to leave for that long again! It is bad enough I must worry about Jonathan out on those stupid missions for weeks but having my best friend consort with vampires? That is too much!" she scolded playfully.

"Your father said that he could return for Christmas through the New Year," Isabelle spoke, frowning. Clary looked startled.

"What? Christmas is four weeks away!" the young women protested, stomping her foot. Simon sighed.

"Talk to your father about that. I am only home for the weekend then I have to go back to New York." Simon explained, wrapping his arm around Isabelle. "It actually works out. I needed to finish my research. I have been working with the New York clan to establish a peace contract. No offense but your father's view of Downworlders is a bit absurd, Clary. They were nothing like he had described."

The redhead frowned. She was well aware of her father's hatred of all Downworlders, especially werewolves. Downworlders were not her favorite company but she didn't hate them. Jonathan didn't either, which was surprising given how he was raised by the man from birth.

"I know, typical Valentine Morgenstern. You know how my father loves to hate on everyone. Try not to take his rants too seriously, Simon. Your stepfather might worship the ground he walks on but I would hope you know better to take what he says with a grain of salt." Clary replied bitterly. Taking a deep breath, she brought her hand to her forehead.

She knew there was little chance of her convincing her father to change his mind once it was made up. Hell, her continuing to play with stupid courting game with Jace was a testament to that. Jace! Damn it, she forgot to tell Jonathan about the kiss. Opening her eyes, she groaned. The longer she waited, the worse she knew it was going to be.

"What's wrong?" Isabelle inquired. Clary shook her head.

"I don't think there is any way I can persuade my father to let Simon stay. You know how stubborn he is." She lied. Clary was fairly certain that he would concede if she agreed to marry Jace. That was a fight she refused to surrender and planned on fighting till the bitter end.

"I understand, Clare. Don't stress, you have other stuff to worry about." Simon smiled encouragingly. "Iz tells me that you have a hot date tonight."

Clary huffed, sending Isabelle a look that could kill. That last thing she wanted to think of was Jace. Her father would no doubt expect them to reconcile and agree to this absurd engagement. Damn it! Clary wasn't even sure how she felt about him. She was attracted to Jace, yes. She even cared for him but to marry him? He would get through with the 'I do' right before Jonathan slashed his throat.

The thought of her brother killing the mouthy blonde wasn't nearly as satisfying as it used to be. If she was being honest with herself, it actually hurt to think of anything happening to Jace. Hissing under her breath Clary cursed. Jace had really gotten under her skin and now she was questioning everything.

"Try not to think so hard, Red. You might burst a brain cell." Simon teased. Clary looked up and gave her friend a smile.

"I think I am going to give you two some alone time since your stay is so short." She spoke sweetly. It was obvious that Izzy missed him and she didn't want to be the third wheel. "Let's meet up tomorrow for dinner before you go." She suggested.

"Unfortunately, I have to be back in New York by nightfall. That means around six our time." The brown eyed man frowned. Clarissa shrugged.

"Well, then how about lunch? I might not be able to get my father to agree to keep Simon here but I could probably work out getting permission for us to visit him." She countered. Isabelle grinned from ear to ear.

"That would be wonderful!" the beauty exclaimed.

"Well, it's a deal then but before you leave Isabelle and I have something to tell you," Simon added.

The redhead looked at the two curiously trying to anticipate what they wanted to share.

"I already know you guys are together. Are you planning on getting married because my father would love that?" Clarissa teased. It would save her brother from being pushed into a relationship with her friend. She wondered if Simon even knew about that. Following her train of thought, Isabelle nodded.

"I told Simon about your brother. He wasn't very happy with me kissing him but he understood." The Lightwood answered. Clary's gaze then went dark, recalling the reason that Iz had to pretend to have spent the night in the first place. Isabelle met her gaze and shook her head.

"Yeah, covering for you by pretending to sleep with your brother should deserve some type of medal. That goes above and beyond the friendship call of duty. Then again, I guess if your father would have found Jace in your bed, he and Jonathan would have beat him to a pulp. I'm sure Jon is peeved as it is.

Clary looked at the couple dumbfounded. She supposed this was Isabelle's way of covering for her. Simon was right, the women did deserve a medal. Iz was giving her a dark look daring her to contradict her.

"Enough about that, tell her the news!" her best friend teased tugging on Simon's shoulder. The young man beamed, looking down at her with adoration.

"If you insist." He grinned. Turning to face Clary Simon stood up straighter.

"Isabelle and I are going to have a baby!"


	21. A Potential Compromise

**Authors Note:** Yes, I am re-uploading this chapter. I'm sorry but it was unfinished and I wasn't happy with it the moment I posted it. Yes, you need to reread it because I added lots more detail and some new information. The ending especially is far more...eventful lol. Literally, I doubled the word count of the original chapter so please reread it or you might be left feeling confused. I finally found Jonathan's voice and it annoyed me that I started out from his POV and changed it to Clary's. His POV proves to be far more dark and twisted than the original. Is it bad that I enjoy writing from his point of view? I feel so...wicked.

 **Chapter 21**

 **A Potential Compromise**

 _"Love … It's a nice little trick if you can find it._ _  
We had found it.  
But now I knew finding love and holding on to it were not the same thing." _

_-Mary E. Pearson, The Beauty of Darkness_

Jonathan sat down on the soft gray comforter of his queen bed. The maid had just finished cleaning his room and everything smelt fresh and clean. The sheets were soft, ironed, and immaculately dressed tightly against the mattress. His pillows were fluffed and the bed was made. The demon grunted in discontent. It wasn't that he liked things messy, he just missed the scent of his old sheets. The soft silk black sheets had smelt like Clarissa. Her scent lingered from their tryst after lunch yesterday. The memories of her laying bare, her soft freckled skin pressing against his was making him hard. The demon wondered if he would ever have his fill of her.

Still, it couldn't be helped. The maid changed the sheets every week. Jonathan grinned, making a mental note to carry his little sister into his room next time he found her hot and wanton. Looking down at the small white bag that contained his darling sister's Christmas present, he leaned forward and placed it under his bed. Clarissa would never look for it there. She avoided his room, often complaining about how messy it was. He would have to do better to keep it clean now and not rely so heavily on the maid.

A soft sound drew his attention from the other side of the house. A light stride and the familiar humming of his lover's heartbeat brought a smile to his face. A light knock on the door alerted him that she had stopped in front of his room, intending to see him.

"Jonathan?" Clarissa's beautiful voice called out. Not that he wouldn't know anyway. The demon in him could practically smell Clarissa's perfume from the other side of the house. He was attuned to her in every way now, especially since their relationship turned sexual. It seemed the angel was smiling down on him and he would get to take care of his clean sheets even sooner than he thought.

"Come in, little Dove." He purred. His little sister walked in giving him a defiant frown before closing the door behind her.

"I was surprised I was able to knock. Normally you answer before I get a chance" the little minx grinned, walking over to where he still sat on the bed.

"I didn't think you would be coming to my room so soon. Did last night not satisfy you, my love? He purred standing up and pulling her into a deep kiss. Her small frame melted against his as her fingers weaved themselves through his soft snowy hair. He always enjoyed how responsive his little sister was. Breaking for air he took in her deep emerald eyes, darker now with lust. It was a look he was becoming more and more accustomed to.

"I love the way you respond to me when I kiss you." He whispered as his fingers dragged themselves down her sides hungrily. Perhaps he was the one insatiable, but it didn't matter. She was here, alone and in his room. How could he not try to take advantage? Clary's facial expression changed suddenly peering down at him. Her body stiffened as she made a move to distance herself by taking a step backwards.

"Speaking of kisses, I need to speak with you before you engulf me in a sexual stupor." His little dove spoke softly. He caught the hesitation in her voice and frowned. Unless he was misreading her, and he rarely ever did, Jonathan had a feeling he wasn't going to like where this conversation was headed.

"What is wrong, little dove? Do you not like the way I kiss you? Would you prefer I be softer? _Rougher_?" he grinned reaching forward to give her a demonstration. He wouldn't mind tying her to the bed and making her swarm. Perhaps even a light spanking? He was a fan of mixing pleasure with pain but had held back that urge assuming that his sister wouldn't be as willing to engage in such acts. Still, he often fantasized how beautiful her pale skin would look under black silk wrist and ankle bindings.

"No, it's not anything you're doing Jonathan…. it's me." She whispered, stepping away from his grip. Looking away hesitantly his lovely redhead was clearly dreading whatever truth she needed to lay bare. Jonathan's ears perked up, his eyes focusing on her delicate form.

"The old, 'it's not you, it's me' line, Clarissa Adele?" He asked using the normal firm tone that she often scolded him with. She frequently referred to him by his first and middle name when she was cross with him. Although his father changed her middle name to Seraphina when he took her, Jonathan knew his sister preferred the name their mother had given her. He was teasing his little dove for the most part but there was a real tone of seriousness to his expression. Thus, the reason she was keeping her emerald eyes from him.

"Are you breaking up with me or something?" Jonathan continued, wanting nothing but to reach out and force her to look at him. Her demeanor was making his heart race and his mind begin to panic.

"Well, that is up to you I suppose…" she trailed off in hesitation. Jon's patience was wearing thin. Done with these games he jumped to his feet and faster than human eyes could follow, he took his little sister into his arms. A small gasp flew from her lips but he ignored it. He was fall more concerned with what was behind his angel's eyes. Caging her delicate form against his muscular body, he tilted her chin up to meet his gaze.

"There is nothing that would make me want to give you up, Clarissa Adele." he declared with conviction. "Now tell your dear brother what is troubling you. I grow impatient with these games. If you need to tell me something than speak, if you need to ask me something then ask it." Clary bit her lip and attempted to look away but his hold on her jaw prevented it. His teeth clench with distain.

"Even if I cheated on you?" his little sister broke, bright tears brimming her eyes. Jonathan had been expecting many things, but not tears. The pit in his stomach grew s substantially as he struggled to remain calm.

"When have you had time to sleep with anyone, my love? You have been with me, Isabelle, or our parents this entire week." The logical creature in his stated. His redhead blushed, shaking her head.

"Not sleep with…" his little dove stuttered." I…I kissed Jace…. well he kissed me and I didn't push him away. It was when father took us to the Herondale mansion while you and mom stayed at the Lightwoods, yesterday." Clary clarified.

It was clear that his little sister had thought her brother would be upset but the demon actually rather relieved. Smiling down at her, he leaned forward and captured her lips, paying extra care to hold back his strength. His little sister needed gentleness right now. His inner demon scoffed, hating the need to be soft and caring. Breaking the kiss, he smiled down at her, kindly.

"I technically kissed Isabelle, Clarissa. I suppose that makes us even, you need not fret." He chuckled. "I should know that I don't consider kissing in order to put a show on for our father as cheating, darling." He explained. His little sister's face fell as she shook her head once again.

"Father wasn't around. It was just us, Jonathan." The young women clarified. Her brother rose an eyebrow, his hands itching to sink into her soft skin. Understanding contorted his features before he could think better of it and it was clear by his sister's expression that she knew his thoughts. His lover was not referring to a kiss given in duty but in pleasure. A kiss given to another man and to that fool Herondale to make matters worse. The thought of his beautiful little sister and his lover submitting to that womanizer's charms made him livid.

"Did you like it when he kissed you, Clarissa?" the demon inquired swiftly, roaring against his skin, trying to escape. He knew the answer before he asked the question. A part of him was just hoping that he was wrong. It was a last stich effort and one that was in vain as Clary's deep green eyes looked away once again, her head nodding in guilt.

Jonathan stood in silence looking down at her. His dark eyes growing black with anger as his hands griped her. His nails, although cut short, dug into her skin. His grip tightened and he knew he was close, so very close to hurting her.

"Jon, I liked it. I…I like him but I love you." His lovely but gullible lover argued. "I…please don't be upset! I am not quite sure what I am feeling and it's confusing. Jon, I just want to be honest with you. We promised to be honest with each other." She stammered.

"So, you kissed him to find out?" the demon hissed, his breathing growing heavy. He wanted to crush her skull in for betraying him.

"Of course not! He kissed me, as I told you." The women protested, weakly struggling to get out of his hold. Jonathan pulled her into him, his grip no doubt painful now. The reminder that she was not the one to initiate the kiss cooled his temper though. His angel might be confused, and naive as she was that was understandable. However, she did not initiate the kiss and that in itself directed his anger towards the man in question. The same being who was responsible for many of his problems. From the moment Jace was born he had tried to steal everything, including Jonathan's very name.

"Do you want to fuck him?" he snapped, not quite knowing why he would ask such a question. His demon was in charge at the moment. Fear rose up in his lover's eyes, tears finally falling from her eyes. There was no point in answering the question. They both already knew the answer.

"You shouldn't lie to me or yourself darling." Jonathan growled, releasing her from his grip and turning away.

"Jonathan, please." Clary begged. "You are the only man I have ever been with. I would never hurt you like that." His dove cried. A familiar numbness began to course through his body. It was the same feeling he got before he killed. No, his dove still belonged to him and he was going to keep it that way.

"Leave, Clarissa before I do or say something I will regret." Jonathan warned her cautiously as he sucked in a labored breath. He hated having Clary by him when he couldn't control his temper. He feared that he would in fact, hurt the only person that he cared about.

He sensed her move a step closer to me, hesitating, obviously wishing to reach out and touch him. Normally the feel of her smooth skin, the familiar beat of her heart, was enough to calm him. How many times he had lost himself in her comforting embrace. Now, now even his little sister knew that he was beyond her reach. He was filled with a numbness that would only go away when he killed something and he knew exactly who he wanted to kill.

"Jon, please, I love you." She whispered. Even her tense labored breath was not enough to deter his move. He needed her to stay away from him. The demon wanted blood and he didn't know if he could control it.

"If you think fucking Jace would help clear your mind spread your legs for the douchbag. Go marry him and become a Herondale like father wants you to be. Perhaps, it would have been better if father never found you or our pathetic excuse for a mother." He snapped.

Jonathan knew that Clary stood motionless, eyes wide, and tears streaming down her face. He could smell the salty taint of her tears, knew exactly how his words would affect her. The words should have bit him, exploded in his mouth before he spoke them but he felt no guilt. That scared him, if through his haze he could feel concerned. His mind was cognizant enough to know he needed to leave. If she wouldn't leave than he would and he knew just where to go.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped towards the bed. Picking up his leather jacket and checking to make sure his belt held at least two of his favorite weapons. The broad blade, phosphorus, was downstairs on the weapons rack, hidden near the front door. He quickly threw the jacket on, lacing only one of his arms through the sleeves before he was already out of his bedroom door.

The demon didn't chance casting a look back at his sister, who was still standing motionless in the center of his room. He would deal with her later, when he was calm. Right now, he needed to take care of Jace. He should have taken care of him long ago. A memory of a night, long, long ago flashed through his mind.

 _The sleeping figure of a small boy laying peacefully in a neatly kept room. His chest rising and falling in the pale moonlight of the full moon. His father quietly in the next room, grabbing his leather journal. The journal he had forgotten and had to return to the Wayland mansion for. Jonathan had demanded to tag along and his father relented telling him to remain by the trees as he went in to recover one of his most prized possessions. Young Jonathan nodded, but left the enclosure of the forest as soon as the opportunity presented itself. Now, he stood in front of the boy, the other Jonathan, a small blade raised in the air, ready to end his life. Yet, something stopped him._

Shaking his head, Jonathan took phosphorus from the rack and made his way out the front doors. He may have hesitated that night but there would be no hesitation now. Saddling his horse, he jumped up and looked up towards his bedroom window. The chilly breeze brought the sound of her sobbing to him. It was as if the very earth was cursing him for hurting something so pure and wonderful.

Jonathan knew that many might now consider Clarissa Morgenstern or any relation of Valentine as pure, but to him she was the purest person in the world. An angel created to ease his pain and bring him light. Somewhere inside him, a narrow pit in his chest, the sound of her crying hurt. However, the demon's lust for blood was too loud for it to do any justice. It would all be over soon. As soon as he got the monster what it needed he could return to nurture his lost bird's wings. A few words and a night of making love would return his song bird to her normal self. Until she found out about Jace…

Gripping on his stallion's reigns tightly he began to make his way to the Herondale mansion where he was sure his victim would be waiting, unconscious to the terror that was inching closer and closer second by second. Jonathan allowed the anger to overtake him, refusing to acknowledge that the death of the man he sought would cause his angel pain, a pain that he knew might cripple his song bird.

 **Sometime later,**

Jace Herondale walked into his bedroom fresh out of the shower. He was shirtless and wore nothing but a pair of navy boxers as he toweled the water from his honey blonde hair. It has been a lengthy afternoon sparing with his parabatai and listening to how the trip to New York to retrieve Simon had gone. Alec did seem a bit off when talking about Izzy and Simon but he told him that information was something the Isabelle had wanted to tell Jace personally. Jace didn't see what the drama was all about? It wasn't as if he didn't know that shrimp bone had been boning his sister. He gave Isabelle her space in relationship's because it was the same space that he had requested from her in his love life. He knew Simon was different and that things were more serious. Perhaps, they were going to get married? After all, it didn't seem like what they had was a fling.

It was well past noon and he needed to get ready for his date. Jace had spent enough time in the shower drilling out the details or at least attempting to. It was clear from the clothing laid on his bed that the man was trying to choose between dressing up in formal wear or casual. Jace couldn't seem to make up his mind and it was unlike him to care about frivolous things like clothing. Certainly, he enjoyed clothes. After all most things looked good on him and he had his signature look. However, today something was off. He was questioning everything like some love sick teenage girl and it disgusted him. Since when did the great Jace Herondale, ladies' man extraordinaire, put so much thought into a date.

Knowing that Clary's father and the leader of the clave considered them to already be engaged should have taken any pressure he might have felt off his shoulder. By the angel, Valentine even expected him to corrupt his daughter tonight. Putting his head in his hands, Jace took in a deep breath. Nothing was simple when it came to Clarissa. She was his kryptonite and his everything since he was seven years old. Maybe if he would have made a move on her when he was seven, he wouldn't be in this predicament.

The once confident blonde couldn't help feeling apprehensive about the entire situation. Clary had returned his kiss but he didn't need to be a genus to know that she was conflicted. She may feel something but what she felt for Jonathan was obviously holding her bad. Cursing under his breath he punched the bed, spitting out the man's name. Normally, he had to worry about overprotective brother's trying to fight him. That usually meant a fist fight or the girl staying at his place. Never had he encountered a situation where a girl's brother was a competitor. Letting out another discontented sigh, he stood up from the bed. It was growing late and he need to get dressed. Still the question of how a woman could really fall in love with her brother, raged on in his mind. How anyone could fall in love with someone as cruel and wild as Jonathan Morgenstern, was clearly beyond his understanding. Jace didn't deal in crazy.

"Go with the white one." A cold voice spoke from behind him. The blonde jumped, trying to turn around but froze when he felt the cold sensation of steel against blade pressed against his throat.

"The white one will save your family from dressing your dead body for the funeral tomorrow." A familiar voice whispered into his ear as the sharp point of another blade dug lightly against his bare skin. Jace took in a tentative breath.

"I was wondering when you were going to fight me. I must admit, I thought you would fight more honorably though, Jonathan." he spoke confidently. Jonathan chuckled with false amusement.

"And you will wait for that fair fight till I join you in the afterlife, Herondale. Hasn't my father taught you anything? There is no honor in death. It is kill or be killed." The demon cursed. Jace adjusted his stance, biding his time. He didn't want to fight Jonathan, well, not like this. He would prefer to do it on equal ground and preferably with a shirt on.

"And you don't think that when he finds out about this, and you know Valentine _always_ finds out, that he won't be upset that you killed me this way?" Jace asked. It wasn't rocket science to know that the only thing Jonathan feared was Valentine. Regrettably, it was a fear that they both shared.

"There was a time when my father's opinion of me would have mattered. That time was before Clarissa and it has long since pasted." The demon hissed. Jace could hear the underlining tone of anger in the man's voice. It seemed like he had finally pushed the Morgenstern too far. Jace vaguely wondered what had finally pushed him over the edge.

"I was going to let you live. I bet you didn't know that I had the chance to kill you when you were seven but I let you live. Clearly, not one of my better decisions." Jon snarled, pressing the blade deeper into his skin. Jace's head jerked back instinctively, feeling the sharp pain and blood begin to drip down his neck. The cut was just a Knick but it wouldn't be for long if Jonathan had his way. The man was out for blood, literally.

"I thought you would know better than to get between me and what I want but it seems you won't be content until you steal everything from me." Jon scolded. "Well, I draw the line at Clarissa."

His mother calling him to "hurry up," from downstairs was just the distraction that Jace needed. Seizing his opportunity, the blonde pressed upwards, kicking up off the bed. He headbutted Jonathan in the face before flipping over him and landing on the cold wooden floor. Jonathan brought his hands to his bloody nose as Jace leapt away from him. Rushing towards his dressed he grabbed his favorite sword. Bracing himself in a fighting stance, Jace's hand moved to the jagged cut across his neck.

Jonathan's cold dark eyes met his as he took his stele and quickly drew an iratze. The other male doing the same to fix his broken nose. Neither bothered to look away from each other as they burned the runes into their skin. Jonathan looked on with dark amusement, clearly confident he was going to win, regardless.

"Killing me won't make her love you." Jace argued, tired of pussyfooting around the issue. Jon rose an eyebrow, his lips turning up into a smile.

"Clary _already_ loves me." He stated confidently.

"But she cares for me as well!" Jace protested, not liking where this conversation was going. "That is why you are here, isn't it pretty boy? I am a threat and now you finally feel the need to get rid of me. Well, you can try but even if you kill me the result will be the same." He continued.

Jonathan knelt but it was clear by the flicker in his eyes that Jace had caught his attention. He knew just as well as Jace did their father's obsession with blood purity and seeing his lineage continued. If something happened to Jace their father would no doubt go on to seek another suitor.

"If you think I am going to give her up, you are sadly mistaken." Jonathan spat, lunging forward.

Jace met his blow with the small dagger in his hand. Countless years of drilling made him almost as fast as Jonathan, almost. Another flash and the demon kneed him in the shin as the blonde narrowly escaped a fetal blow. Dodging, Jace ducked around his closet door just as Phaesphoros shot through it, casting splitters everywhere.

"Not bad, pretty boy, but all you have succeeded in doing was cornering yourself. It's fitting you chose a closet to hide in, given your choice in parabatai."

"Who said that I was hiding?" Jace bolted out, striking back with a long sword. It was a new weapon he had procured and had kept it hidden in his closet to avoid another talk with him mother about his obsession with weapons.

"And here I thought you were rolling over and dying. I always wondered how much you would fight back when I killed you." The demon spoke, lifting his own blade to strike only to be blocked again.

"Seems like you have wanted this for a long time but I am curious why you have decided to act upon your urges all of a sudden? Tell me, pale face, does it have something to do with Clary and I's kiss yesterday?" he grinned up at Jonathan with displaying his coy, signature, mocking grin. The man's frown told Jace all that he needed to know.

"You're lucky that your parents are downstairs or else I would drawl this out and make you suffer."

"Like your capable of beating me, big brother." Jace mocked using the term of endearment that Valentine often used with them.

"I'm the original and you were just the spare, Jace. Tell me, how does it feel knowing that not even your name is your own?" Jonathan hissed, breaking the block and twisting his body suddenly. Jace barely missed being stabbed through the heart but not completely. He now had a jagged cut, open and bleeding, across his chest.

"Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to be your replacement? Maybe, just maybe, I wanted you to like me?" Jace asked jumped forward, kicking Jonathan's legs out from under him. Jace hit phosphorous from his hand and the broad sword went flying across the floor. It had been a lucky hit and he knew that he only did it because he startled the demon.

"Nice distraction." The man complimented bitterly, taking a defensive fighting stance. Jace looked at him, his cold dark eyes alit with anger.

"It wasn't just a distraction. I meant it! I don't want to "steal" anything. I have no desire to be _you_. I'm attempting to extend you an olive branch, to have a real conversation with you."

"Take your peace offering and shove it, Herondale. There is no compromise here expect your death." Jon sneered. Moving as fast as light he faked left before kicking Jace's feet out from beneath him. The blonde feel to the floor as Jace tried to roll into another fighting stance. However, Jonathan was prepared for this and had him pinned to the ground.

Jace looked up in horror at the form grinning above him. Then, Jonathan's hands were wrapped around his throat. Pressing down, the blonde was gasping for breath. His airway growing tighter and tighter. He would suffocate if Jon didn't break the bones of his neck first.

"There…is….a….compromise!" he huffed, shrugging to get out from under the demon.

"Oh really? How do you propose we compromise? I get her every other weekend?" Jonathan laughed menacingly.

"We… can… share her." Jace gasped, his head pounded as his brain thundered from lack of oxygen. The demon halted but kept his grip firmly around the blonde's neck.

"Share her?" he inquired baffled. Jace took in another staggered breath, his throat still raw from the knife cut.

"Yes… I'll marry her but… we can…. share her. Valentine…" he struggled, tears burning his eyes. Jon snorted, his grip loosening just a bit to allow the rest of his words to come out.

"Valentine…will never allow you two… to be together." Jace gasped, his lungs desperately trying to inhaul oxygen. His hands remained firmly on Jon's wrists, squeezing, trying to get him to release his hold.

"That didn't stop us from being together." He purred. "I took her virginity the night you left. I hope you know that before I kill you."

"He will make her marry someone else!" Jace shouted though his voice only barely above a whisper. "If she married me…. you could still have her…. it's…. it's a compromise."

Jonathan's grip stalled and loosened even more. His dark eyes growing brighter, losing the cold, detachment that had been present there before. He stared at him calmly before asking, "and how do I know you are not trying to trick me?"

"I swear upon the angel that I am not lying." He struggled, swallowing painfully. "I know she loves both of us and if I only get half of her heart…than I'll take it. Anything is better than …nothing." The blonde lied. It wasn't a complete lie. Jace was willing to share with him, he just never stipulated for how long. Once he married Clary and gained the demon's trust, he would kill him. His wife would be hurt but he would do his best to comfort her. Clary would eventually fall for his charms and then he would have her entire heart.

Yes, he would accept half of it now and the other half when he killed Jonathan. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't the entire truth. It was a very faerie like trick but he would resort to anything if it meant having his dream women.

The eldest sibling looked down at him, thoughtfully. He was studying him intently. Jace watched with bated breath as more and more of the whites returned to the demon's eyes. Each second that passed made Jace more confident that he would live through this. Finally, Jon released his grip from Jace's neck. Standing up Jon reached down, extending his hand. Jace cautious took it after breathing in a deep breath.

"I take this that means you agree?" the younger man inquired, rubbing the red skin around his trachea.

"For the time being, yes. However, I believe we need to set some guidelines." Jonathan replied taking out his stele and drawing a healing rune on the honey blonde's skin. Jace rolled his eyes but accepted the gesture as the pain in his head dulled.

"I think we should have Clary hear for that discussion." Jace retorted moving his way over to his bed. "Assuming that Clarissa agrees, of course." He didn't want to think about what would happen if she didn't.

"Oh, I have a plan to ensure she will." Jon smirked wickedly. The conversation was ended abruptly as Jace's mother suddenly entered the room without knocking.

"Honey, I have been calling you over and o-" she stopped casting a look at the two boys now sitting on the bed, covered in sweat. Jace still shirtless, in his boxers while Jonathan had looked dissolved from their fight.

The women's soft blue eyes gazing around the room at the mess of pushed over furniture, clothes on the floor, and broken closet door. Then her eyes turned back to the boys, a strange expression on her face.

"Ummm, Jace darling it is almost time to leave. Would you like me to make some hot tea or chocolate for you and your…friend, Jonathan?" Celine inquired.

"That would be wonderful, Ms. Herondale." Jonathan smiled, obviously. Jace's mother nodded, a bright blush forming across her cheeks.

"Alright, I'll get them ready. You boys just make yourselves presentable before your father sees." The women replied sweetly before closing the door. Jace rolled his eyes, leaning forward to grab the pair of dark denim jeans.

"What is with your mom?" Jon asked examining himself. "I look more than presentable. You're the one who needs help. I was joking about that white shirt, by the way. It makes you looked washed out, stick with the black and that jacket you always wear."

Jace didn't have the patience to explain to him that his mother thought she had walked in on them. After all the women he had slept with, how his mother thought he could be gay was beyond him. He would deal with it later. Right now, he was late for his date with Clarissa and frankly, didn't have the patience.

"Yeah." Jace replied. "Sounds like a plan."

 **Author's Note:** Wow... I was surprised to find how many of you do not like Jace. It was rather surprising. Well, bare with me because Jace is going to be around for awhile because he does provide a purpose. I will ask you in later chapters if you want me to kill him off or keep him alive. Either way Jonathan will not be "giving up" his darling little sister all that easily. I am free from any obligations till the end of July so I plan to update more frequently.


	22. The Sirens Call

**Author's Note:** Wow, thank you for all the reviews. It seems we are a bit undecided (or in most of your cases, very decided) on how we feel about Jace. Well, love him or hate him, he is going to be around for a bit. If he makes it to the end, well that still remains to be seen. We will cross that road when we get to it.

Speaking of shipping and fandoms. Did you know that this fanfic is rated M for mature audiences? It contains cursing, adult relationships, and sex. Now that I have said that, I'm going to just leave this here.

::Walks Away whistling nonchalantly::

 **Chapter 22**

 **The Sirens Call**

 _"_ _My love is as a fever, longing still_

 _For that which longer nurseth the disease,_

 _Feeding on that which doth preserve the ill,_

 _Th' uncertain sickly appetite to please._

 _My reason, the physician to my love,_

 _Angry that his prescriptions are not kept,_

 _Hath left me, and I desp'rate now approve_

 _Desire is death, which physic did except._

 _Past cure I am, now reason is past care"_

-Shakespeare, Sonnet 147

 **Previously at the Morgenstern Mansion,**

Another silent tear streamed down the redhead's face as she looked at her brother. His tall broad shoulders were tense as he kept his back to her. She knew that she might have pushed to far. Her mind raced wondering if there was a better way to tell him. A way that would have led to a different outcome, one that didn't hurt the man that she loved. She knew he was hurting and although she could justify his words as such, they stung hit her like a freight train.

Jonathan had even warned her to leave before things got to this point and as usual she didn't listen. She knew she was stubborn but for once in her life she wished she would have just listened. The pain in her chest was almost too much to bear. Her heart ranched, sending a flood of emotion through her once numb body.

It was as if everything was shattered inside of fragile body. For so long Jonathan was the only thing keeping her together. She didn't even realize how much that glue was keeping her standing until it was gone. She heard a grunt and saw her brother turn towards the bed. Clary watched in silence as he picked up his leather jacket and walked out of the room. He avoided her gaze and didn't so much as glance at her as he passed. Good, she knew one of them had to leave. At least he was still logical and strong while she couldn't help her weakness.

Her father always preached hiding their emotions. It took years for him to beat the urge to cry out of her as a girl. Jonathan had been born knowing his expectations while she came to him with six years of her childhood before her. Valentine never beat her like Jonathan but there was more than one way to clip a bird's wings. The young broken women felt disgusted with herself but the tears would not stop flowing from her eyes.

She heard the front door slam and once she was certain that Jonathan was gone, she finally fell to the ground and began to cry. Her sobs littering the air, not caring how they filled the empty house. Her father was always gone by this time with business in the city or he was downstairs in the cellar. Far away from hearing the cries of his daughter, not that he would care much either way.

She granted herself this moment to let everything out. The pain of losing her family, now that Simon and Isabelle's relationship had taken root, she knew it would be sometime before things returned to some capacity of normal. The anger she felt at herself for selfishly wanting Jace's touch when her heart belonged to Jonathan. All of it engulfed her, casting waves of emotion to spill from her eyes and her throat to grow sore.

The wait staff knew better than to bother her so imagine her surprise when she heard the door open behind her. Wondering why she had not heard Jonathan return to looked up. Expecting to see her brother, she was met instead with dark crimson red hair, matching her own, and another set of dark emerald eyes.

"Mom?" she choked out. Jocelyn looked at her daughter, her eyes growing wide with concern. How could she have been so stupid to actually have forgotten that their father had allowed her mother to return home yesterday.

"Darling, what is wrong? Why are you crying and in Jonathan's room of all places?" her mother inquired. The slender one walked forward and placed her arms lovingly around her daughter. For all the years Clary had to be strong, for all the times she cried in secret, for all the times there was no one to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be alright, her mother's presence fulfilled a need she hadn't known she had. Sinking into the embrace, the young redhead closed her eyes, allowing the women's warmth to incase her.

"We had a fight." Clary sobbed into her mother's chest. The women continued to hold her, rubbing her back, her long fingers moving in slow circles. The odd feeling was relaxing and she felt her shoulders relax, allowing more oxygen into her lungs.

"I'm sure you and your brother will make up. Jonathan can't stay mad at you, forever." Jocelyn stated. How the women who didn't know anything about how long her son was capable of holding grudges could sound so confident was astounding to Clarissa.

"How do you know? You hate him still, don't you?" she squeaked trying to calm her breathing, as another ripple of panic found its way through her chest. If her mother was here there was little doubt her father would be home as well. She didn't want him to find her in such a position.

"I know my son well enough to know how much he loves you, Clary. You are that boy's world and I don't think he could bare staying mad at you," her mother explained. "even if he wanted to." She added, kissing her softly on the forehead. After a few minutes Clary finally regained her breathing. She still felt like a freight train had hit her but at least she wasn't crying now.

"You won't tell father that you found me…crying. Will you?" Clarissa squeaked. Her voice soft and nervous like a child. Her mother's dark green eyes looked down at her with confusion, trying to understand her daughters concern.

"I don't see what business it is of your father's that you are upset. We both know how much he cares for drama and matters not pertaining to him. You need not worry, sweetheart. Your secret is safe with me, though if you need someone to talk to I am here. If you have a problem that you are having difficulty solving, I care, darling." Jocelyn went on.

Clary looked at the women curiously. She knew that her mother suspected something. She was not a fool nor was their father. He however was beyond entertaining the notion that his children were closure than most or than they should be. Being an only child he never understood sibling relationships. Her mother on the other hand had grown up with Luke and his sister. She also had the ability to look at things clearly given her detachment from the situation. Clary made a mental note to be more cautious around the women.

"I'm just nervous about Jace." Clary replied. It wasn't a complete lie necessarily. Her mother's face smiled sweetly.

"I know Jonathan doesn't like him but brother's often dislike any man their little sister's date. It is understandable. Don't let him bad opinion twist yours."

The redhead gave her a fake smile. If only her mother knew how sweet and wonderful Jace really was. The guy was a player but he had a kind heart. Under any other circumstances she would be delighted to be with him. However, he wasn't Jonathan and never would be. She may feel conflicted but her loyalty was always going to be with Jon.

"That's better. Now, why don't you go and take a shower. I'll help you get ready for your hot date tonight." The women smiled. Clary gave her another forced smile. The last thing she wanted to do right now was to see Jace. Anyone else, hell another date with that self-centered Italian shadowhunter Baryon who was trying to get her to go and stay at his parent's villa for the weekend, would be preferable to Jace.

"Yes, mother." Clary replied softly, getting up from the floor. Her mother had followed her to her bedroom, turning on the water in the shower for her. She supposed after all these years, the women was relieved to provide any comfort possible for her daughter. Clary remembered her mother setting up baths with lots of bubbles when she would younger.

"Now, you take as long as you need. I'll let your father know we are running a bit late. He was in the middle of Clave business last I saw of him anyway." Her mother smiled. Clary knew that her parents had planned an elaborate date night tonight. It was no doubt her father's way of getting out of the house so that she and Jace had some privacy.

He had told her as much on her way out of the house this morning. She couldn't help staring at her father like he had grown two heads when he told her that Jace could spend the night tonight, if she so desired. The man who constantly sent Jonathan with her on every trip and preached no boys was suggesting that one stay the night in her room. No suggesting was not the correct word, her father never suggested anything. When he spoke of something he wanted it was rarely to get an opinion but rather to state something he expected. Clearly, he expected her to have sex with Jace tonight.

Valentine was certainly not a prude and didn't expect his children to wait until marriage. He was concerned with his family's reputation, which was why he frowned on her brother's behavior and many lovers. Not that her father had been abstinent while her mother was in exile, he was just very discreet. Just as he expected his children to be.

Taking a deep breath Clary relished in the feel of the hot steam down her throat and into her lungs. The shower was long and a relief to her sore body. The redhead ended up taking longer than she normally did cleaning herself and composing her thoughts. As she sat in the shower, allowing the water to run down her face like a waterfall, she could hear her mother in her closest, probably trying to pull out outfits for her.

Taking a deep breath, she took a large towel and began to dry the water from her skin Her skin was soft and her recent activity resulted in a nice tan on her arms and legs, making her freckles less conspicuous. She wrapped the towel around her body before taking a smaller one and getting to work on her hair. It was getting long now that she had gone awhile without cutting it. While her hair uses to be an orange red when she was younger it had darkened to a more crimson light red in her later years. It was lighter than her mothers and only reached the center of her back while her mother's was almost past he butt. She wondered vaguely if her mom would like to go with her to a salon and get it cut. Those were things that mothers did, right?

A knock on the door alerted her that her mother had finished going through her closest. She reached forward and opened the bathroom door. Sure, enough three outfits lay on her queen bed.

"I wasn't sure what your style was but I thought these would be cute." Jocelyn beamed proudly. Clary returned her smile and stepped into the bedroom to better examine the selection. The outfits were cute but far more feminism than she preferred.

"Thank you, mother, but I am not sure these are sexy enough." The young women smiled sweetly.

"You don't always have to show skin to be sexy, Clarissa. I know you take more after Maryse's style given your fondness for Isabelle but showing skin doesn't always mean sexy. Sometimes it might give boys the wrong impression." Her mother rambled, not sure how to word what she wanted to say.

"I think it is a little late for the wrong impression don't you think?" Clary asked with amusement. Her mother shook her head.

"Just because you might be engaged to this young man doesn't mean you have to…have to…" Jocelyn blushed. Clary couldn't help but find this comical. If only her mother knew how innocent she really was.

"Have sex with him?" Clary finished for her. Her mother's lips snapped together in a light grimace. She couldn't help but be amused by her reaction. She didn't enjoy annoying her father but Jonathan did. She could never fathom the reason he got so much amusement from it. Now, she was beginning to see what was so entertaining.

"Mom, I'm not a virgin. I know what sex is." She stated flatly, clearly needed to spell it out. Her mother looked at her in surprise and then disappointment. The women's green eyes were soft in sorrow and Clary knew that the disappointment wasn't that her mother was judging her. No, it had to do with the guilt her mother felt missing out on so much in her life.

"You and Jace…" she began but clary shook her head. "No, Jace wasn't my first and we haven't had sex. Not that father isn't trying to push us in that direction." Clary growled crossing her arms. Her mother looked at her quizzingly. "He told me that Jace was more than welcome to stay the night."

"Only if that is what you want!" her mother snapped. "Don't let your father or that boy push you into doing anything you are uncomfortable with."

Clary nodded her head, giving her a genuine smile. Jocelyn returned her smile before it faltered.

"You did, I mean you are using protection, right?" the grown women asked breathlessly.

Clary could feel her face warm, no doubt turning bright red. She wasn't using condoms with Jonathan. She knew that he had used protection with other women but since she had created that birth control rune, they both saw no need. She actually liked the feeling of closeness it gave them when they were intimate. Her mother didn't need to know all that of course.

"Yes, of course!" she squeaked reaching forward and grabbing the dress closest to her. Luckily it just so happened to be one of her favorite less revealing, black dresses. "How about this one?" Clary choked out, immediately changing the subject.

Luckily that was the last mention of sex as her mother helped her do her hair. After blow drying it her mother braided it into a beautiful waterfall braid. It kept her hair from her face but still allowed it to be flow down her back. After that Jocelyn left her in order to get ready for her date with her father.

Clary missed her presence as soon as she left the room. The women had been a nice distraction from what was going on in her personal life. Frown she completed her make up opting for a smoky eye look. The extra makeup would help offset her green eyes which were the only indicators that she had been crying today. No one would notice that her eyes were paler or know what that meant. No one, except Jonathan who she doubted would be returning tonight.

She had just finished getting her dress on when a firm knock on her door loudly broke the comforting silence. She barely had time to mumble, "come in," when the door opened revealing her father. Valentine looked at her, smiling cruelly. Whatever he had been doing had put him on edge. Clary knew she needed to watch her words cautiously.

"I see you are ready. Your mother told me that you might be running late?" the cold man spoke. It was more of a warning than a question. Her father was obviously in a hurry to leave.

"No father, I am ready. I admit, I was running a bit behind but that was because mom insisted doing my hair. It made her happy so I relented."

His dark cold eyes appraised her, silently. She decided to give him one of her sweet smiles.

"You look handsome. Excited for tonight?" Clarissa asked trying to calm his temper. Her father was obviously not buying it.

"Playing nice now, are we?"

"I only do as I was taught, father." Clary spoke, her smile turning upwards, mischievously. The man looked down at her amused.

"And I taught you well. Now, are you going to do as you are told or do you need a lesson on obedience?" Valentine warned, stepping into her room. The memory of her father's hand stinging against her face came back to her.

"I will be good." She whispered, lowering her eyes and adding intimidation to her voice for good measure. Her father seemed pleased by her response or at least he would have to be because her mother appeared in the doorway at that moment.

"Val, honey. Doesn't she look beautiful?" Her mother chimed happily. Clary and her father looked towards the door at the women.

Clary had to admit that her mother looked beautiful. Her long crimson hair was put up in an up do, exposing her long slender neck. The women's pale skin was on display as her skin-tight dress dipped in a low V exposing her cleavage. The material accented her narrow waist and hips till in stopped above her knee. Turning she saw her father's jaw drop and was delighted that somethings still managed to surprise the man. Turning back to compliment her mother Clarissa was surprised to see the women scowl.

"I know I picked out that dress for you but I didn't realize how short it was!" her mother scolded. Clary couldn't help but laugh.

"My dress is short? You'll be lucky if dad lets you out of the house in that. I would be surprised if you make it the entire night without him murdering every man that checks you out!" she giggled. Her father's silence told her that he was contemplating that very problem. Her mother would hear none of this and simply brushed the topic away with her hand.

"Val, you can't seriously let her wear that tonight? The dress is much too short!"

"This actually one of my longest dresses. You should have seen the one Isabelle made me get for the Wayland par-"

"That is enough, Seraphina." Her father snapped, quickly. His wife continued to give him what Clary could only describe as, 'the look.'

"Clary, go change while your mother and I speak." He commanded.

"Yes, daddy." Clary replied with exasperation. She knew her father hated baby talk and took that opportunity to stick it to him. The redhead might actually enjoy having her mother around more, provided to lightened up on her wardrobe. By the angel, she had Isabelle for that. She didn't need to hear about the way she dressed from two people.

Clary closed her closet door. She heard her parents walk into the hallway and speak quietly. Frowning she turned back towards her wardrobe and chose the most conservative thing she could find that still looked fancy. The only option was the long red dress that she would wear to Circle meetings. Stepping back into her room she spotted her father entering her room. His dark eyes appraised her before frowning.

"Your mother is in the den. We will be taking a portal and won't be back till late." He instructed. Why he thought she would care about such details was beyond her. Shrugging she looked back at her father, urging him to get to the point.

"Go and change into something shorter. You need to make a good impression." He scolded turning away.

"But I don't have anything longer than the black dress and shorter than this." Clary protested, stomping her foot in annoyance. She knew her father would hear her but she didn't think he would turn back around. Her body froze as he popped his head back into her room.

"I meant shorter than the black one. Put that dress you wore to the Wayland party back on for all I care. Just make sure Jace gets the right impression about what is going to happen tonight!" Valentine whispered, impatiently. Clary looked at him in utter astonishment.

"Should I just skip the clothes and answer the door naked?" the redhead huffed, crossing her arms in defiance. She knew her father wanted her to sleep with Jace but it was one thing to suggest it. It was another to force her to cater her wardrobe to seduce him. Given how responding Jace was when they were dating, she could seduce him wearing a paper bag if she needed to.

"Just make sure it is him at the door and not Jonathan." Valentine replied sarcastically, leaving the room once again. Clary waited till she heard him greet her mother in the den before laughing.

"I would prefer Jonathan." She whispered, stepping back into her closet.

The house was quiet when she emerged from her wardrobe wearing the black dress her mother had originally picked out. It brought her some comfort knowing that it displeased her mother and father, abate for different reasons. Yes, it was short, stopping mid-thigh but much more flattering than the dress Isabelle had picked out that barely covered her butt when she walked.

The dress had thick spaghetti straps allowing her to wear a regular bra. Well, a regular sexy bra. She had chosen the black lacy bra she had purchased with Isabelle who insisted on the matching thong. At least it wasn't that G-string that her friend first attempted to make her buy. Adjusting the straps, she admired how the dress came in at the waist before pushing out in a flowing V bottom.

"You look beautiful." A warm sultry voice spoke.

Clary turned around suddenly to see Jace admiring her from the doorway. Her cheeks warmed as she took in his appearance. He was dressed in fitted dark denim jeans that complimented his butt. A dark cotton black shirt stretched against his toned body, topped with his signature black leather jacket. In his hands was a bouquet of fresh white lilies.

"I see you didn't bother to get dressed up." She teased, giving him a bright smile. She knew that she should be upset but his presence seemed to put her in a good mood. It startled her but after such an emotional day she was willing to forgo the discomfort for a distraction from her misery.

"I actually put a lot of thought into this outfit, Red." Jace laughed. By the angel how she loved his laugh.

"So, do you make it a habit into sneaking into people's homes, unannounced?" the redhead teased taking a step towards him. The blonde shot her his dazzling smile.

"Your brother let me in." he replied, his voice turning cooler and unsure. She had to concentrate keeping her face still as she took another step forward.

"Jonathan is here? I…I didn't know he was home." Clary stuttered, not knowing what to say. If her brother was home this could be bad, very bad. She hadn't had a chance to ask his opinion on what she should do tonight, given how her father expected this evening to go.

"Yes, he came with me. It was his idea to get the flowers. He told me that white lilies were your favorite. Sorry for being late."

Clarissa was in shock. She knew her surprise was evident on her face but she couldn't help it. Jonathan had come home _with_ him. How was Jace still alive?

"What?"

A familiar laugh resonated from down the hall. Stepping out of the doorway she watched her brother approach the pair from down the hall. It was clear from the fresh white dress shirt and black jeans that he had gone to his room to change. Her breath caught in her chest as she met his gaze, not knowing what to say, she could feel her resolve weakening. Sensing this her brother approached her first.

"It is alright darling. Jace and I worked something out that will benefit all parties involved." The demon spoke, his warm voice coddling her as his hand came up to caress her cheek.

"Jonathan, I don't understand." She whispered. Her brother gave her a small smile before leaning forward and claiming her lips. It was a soft kiss by his measure but held back none of the passion he felt for her. She felt her knees grow weak just before he pulled away.

"I'm sorry for this afternoon. I overreacted and I intend to make things up to you tonight." He whispered though he was close enough for Jace to hear everything he was saying.

"Jace, why don't you entertain her while I tell the staff that there will be one more for dinner." Jon smiled at the blonde. It wasn't his usual smile, her brother looked at Jace without grimace, which confused her all the more. Turning, her brother made his way down the stairs leaving her with the man in question. Jace turned to her, giving her an uncomfortable grin.

"Jace, what is going on?" she asked quietly. Jace avoided her gaze but she persisted brining her hand up to his face. The young blonde smiled down at her warmly, leaning into her touch.

"Jonathan and I have decided to share. You don't have to choose, now. You can have both of us." He explained. Clary's eyes grew wide as she looked at him in disbelief. Not knowing what to say she stood frozen in front of him.

Jace shook his head, dropping the lilies to the floor, he took a step forward. Before she knew what was happening he was kissing her. It was so different from Jonathan's kiss but still made her feel weak and something else. Her lips moved expertly against his as if they had a mind of their own. Closing her eyes, she leaned into his as he pressed her against the wall, his tongue entering her mouth.

She moaned, her hands gripping his jacket, the soft feeling of leather under her nails. She wanted his skin under her nails. Wanting to claw him and leave marks on his flesh, made her feel hot and wanton. Jace's arm wrapped under her thighs as she jumped. Wrapping her legs around his torso, he pressed her back against the wall as she allowed him to support her weight using his forearms. A growl escaped his lips as the most sensitive part of her grinding against him. How long they had been in the hallway making out, she didn't know, but she knew it had been awhile.

The sound of someone clearing their throat alerted the pair that they were no longer alone. Turning her head, she looked to see her brother standing in the hallway. His white shirt making his skin pale and unearthly. He stood holding two drinks, one a golden dark auburn and another dark pink.

"Dinner is ready and I think it best we have some food and alcohol in our stomachs before we move onto other endeavors." Jonathan teased, heatedly walking towards the pair. He was beside them before Jace had a chance to put her down.

"Sorry, we got a little carried away." Jace retorted uncomfortably. It was clear that he was still trying to learn how to act around him. His arms lowered gently as he brought her back down to the floor.

Clary turned to look at her brother who was now smiling at her, handing her the pink drink. She took it eagerly taking a sip before thinking about it. Whatever it was, it was strong. No doubt her brother made it specifically that way. He gave her one more grin before handing Jace the other drink. The blonde took it hesitantly. Jonathan rolled her eyes, taking the drink back and taking a sip.

"See! No poison, just hard liquor." He replied handing the drink back to Jace who took it eagerly. "Now, dinner." Jon spoke leading the way downstairs as the other two followed.

Dinner had gone by in a blur. After her second drink Clary actually found that she was enjoying herself. She sat between both boys and by dessert, each had their hand on her thigh. She kept casting Jonathan small looks to see if he was sure about this but every time she met his gaze he gave her a smile and whispered that it was alright.

After the third drink Clary could tell that Jace had loosened up. Apparently, concluding that if he was going to die there was little he could do to prevent it.

"So, how is it having your mom back in town?" Jace asked taking a bite of cheesecake. Clary frowned.

"It's a bit awkward. She doesn't like Jonathan." She replied, the alcohol making the truth dip from her tongue. She cast her brother a look but he wasn't looking her way.

"What's there not to like?" Jace teased. Jonathan shot him a glare.

"Seriously, you're talking to the guy whose parents were brought back from the dead. It can't get any weirder." Jace shrugged, looking past Clary to the pale blonde.

"She hates that I am a monster. Satisfied, angel boy?" the demon replied coldly meeting his gaze. She looked back at Jace to scold him but the blonde remained looking at Jonathan, studying him. It was as if he saw her brother for the first time.

"My father hated me and I don't have demon blood. He actually wrote a letter talking about how much he wished I was never born. I may not relate to the monster complex but I think Clary and I can both speak to the fact of being different. The three of us…" Jace trailed off, looking distant for a moment.

"The three of us are basically experiments. Hell, Valentine kept notes on us like we were test rats. I'm not saying your perfect, as a matter of fact you can be quite an asshole." Jace frowned meeting Jonathan's dark eyes head on. "But having demon blood isn't what makes you a monster. If you are a monster, and I doubt Clary would love you if you were, it is because you were raised by Valentine to be one. That and considering we were both raised by him that would make me a monster too. So, I guess you're in good company." Jace finished brining his glass up.

Jonathan looked at him for a moment before a small genuine grin crawled up his lips. Clary was so happy that she could have kissed both right there. Jonathan held up his glass, Clary following suit, as they cheered. Taking a deep swing, she finished the contents of her third drink. Thankful that there was food in her stomach to absorb the alcohol. She wasn't drunk but she had a nice little buzz going on.

"I think it is time we went upstairs?" Jonathan announced getting up from the table. Clary watched curiously. She forgot to tell him what their father had expected her to do with Jace tonight. She knew that Jace had told her that they were going to share her but she doubted her brother expected her to be having sex with another man so shortly. Hell, they had not even discussed how sex would work assuming that Jace meant sharing applied to matters inside the bedroom as well.

"Clary." Her brother spoke getting her attention. Looking up she saw that he was extending his hand for her to take.

"I think maybe we should have cut her off after two." Jace teased brining his hand up, under her dress. Clary let out a gasp, her cheeks turning red. Her brother just shook his head and grinned.

"I'm not drunk." She protested. "I'm just not sure how-" she began but was cut off as Jonathan leaned down and picked her up. Letting out another gasp she heard Jace chuckle as Jonathan threw her over his shoulder.

"Stop thinking. Tonight, is your night to enjoy." Jon commanded making his way out of the dining room and up the staircase. Jace followed in tow as she protested.

The trio made their way into her room. Clary heard Jace close and lock the door, sealing it with a rune for good measure, before Jonathan tossed her playfully onto the bed. A small gasp escaped her lips as her brother pushed her down. Her body sunk into the mattress under his weight. Dark eyes bore down onto her, filled with mischief and her brother's usual playfulness.

"You're not going to need this." Her brother commanded, ripping her dress off her body. A protest died on her tongue as his lips pressed against hers, lighting a fire in her core. If it bothered him that Jace was in the bedroom with them, he didn't show it. If anything, he seemed more turned on by it. She wondered if Jace was going to watch them the entire time. Then realization hit her like a rock.

As understanding coursed through her system, she was suddenly happy for the liquid courage that fueled her system. It wasn't enough to make her sluggish but it took the edge off of how embarrassing this situation could be. Jonathan's hot lips left hers, looking away. She followed his gaze, curiously turning her gaze to the end of the bed where Jace stood watching.

"Go to him. I want to see you kiss him." The demon directed, slapping her ass for incentive as he rolled off of her. Jace's gold eyes were weary. It seemed that she wasn't the only one slightly nervous. Crawling in nothing but her underwear, she made her way forward towards the stunning blonde. Something about the blazing fire in his eyes as he watched her crawl to him turned her on.

Her nipples pressed against her black lacy bra and she could feel herself growing wet with each movement. She started slowly down now, drawing out each movement, sexualizing it, and never breaking away from Jace's gaze. By the time she made it to the end of the bed where he stood, he was obviously aroused.

Smiling, she reached out and brought her hand against his chest. Pressing her breasts out against his chest, she rolled her hips before leaning back on her knees. Her delicate hands could feel Jace's hard taut muscles, as his chest heaved up and down with unsteady breaths. Clarissa remembered touching his abs when they had fooled around in the Wayland manor. That was before Jonathan had stolen her innocence. Now she could think of a handful of much dirtier things she would rather do than just touch his body.

Opening her lips in a mock pout she dragged her palms up his chest before lacing them around his neck. She felt him take a breath as his heart hammered against his chest. Her heartbeat had grown much calmer, yet still beat heavily against her right breast, as she accepted how things were going to go tonight.

"Well? Aren't you going to kiss me?" she whispered, flattering her eyelashes. The little vixen didn't need to ask twice. Jace's lips were against hers immediately. She returned his kiss feverishly, opening her mouth to allow his tongue in. Closing her eyes, her tongue molded and danced with his as it slid expertly in and out of her mouth. If the kiss in the hallway had made her hot, clary was now on fire.

Jace's hands found her hips, pressing her deliciously against his cladded chest and stomach. She was so lost in his embrace that she didn't feel him snap her bra off until it was falling off her shoulders and onto the bed. The redhead didn't have much time to think since the next sensation was Jace's fingers tugging and pulling her hair at the base of her neck.

Moaning she leaned her head back, allowing him access to the soft unmarked skin on her neck. He pulled her hair harder as she moaned in delight. Jonathan had pulled her hair before but his grips had been harder. Jace's touch, although heated, was softer and gentle. She still found herself enjoying it as much as her brothers. Her mind wondered absently just where her brother might be, but it was difficult to think in this sexual haze. The sudden shift of weight behind her answered her question and indicated that things were about to get interesting.

Clary didn't know when Jonathan had taken off his clothes and frankly, she didn't care, but the next moment she felt his bare chest against her back. Looking backwards he took her lips, kissing her as Jace made his way down to suck and lavish her breasts. Another wave of pleasure and a moan escaped her lips as she grinded her butt against her brother's erection.

The demon growled, bringing his hand down, caressing her flat stomach. Her body shook with anticipation, riled up from the attention of both men. The alcohol dimming her previous convictions, she gave herself over to the pleasure. Clarissa could only hope that the boys were doing the same. Her eyes flew open, her head jolting back and an expletive on her lips as her brother's skilled fingers slid her lips open and pressed against her core.

She practically came right there, she was so close. Clary suddenly felt her front bare, as Jace's body heat left her. Before she could give it much thought her brother dipped a finger inside of her and began fingering her.

"You're so wet, naughty girl." Jon whispered, nibbling on her ear. All she could do was moan in response. Pushing her chest out, she grinded her hips hungrily against his fingers.

Then Jace's familiar warmth returned as his hands cupped her breasts. His fingers lightly pinching her nipples as another expletive rolled from her tongue. Cracking her eyelids open, she looked forward and saw that he was now naked well. How long it took him to get out of his clothing she didn't know, Jonathan had done a great Jon distracting her.

Clary's emerald eyes gazed at Jace's body, longingly. She had seen him shirtless but never completely naked. Reaching down, her fingers found Jace's manhood hard and ready. Her small fingers curled around it as she began to stroke him. The blonde released a grunt of pleasure before learning forward and pulling her face back to him, claiming her lips, feverishly.

At the same time her other hand reached behind, seeking out her brother. She felt his erection pressing into her lower back, in response. Clary's delicate fingers swirled around it. She began to pump both men with her artistican's hands.

Jonathan growled, his fingers quickening. It was too much for Clary's petite body. Leaning her weight back against her brother's chest for support, she screamed out. The boys watched her as she came hard. Grinning, they both seemed high off of the noises she was making. Jonathan's hand draped forward, pulling her lips to him. Then he rose his face, claiming her lips. Then Jace's hand pulled her back to face him as he kissed her. It seemed that they were finally at peace and working together towards a common goal. Clary's chest rose and fell with each labored breath as she came down from her high.

"She is so responsive." Jace whispered to Jonathan. The demon grinned.

"I wonder how responsive she will be to the other idea I have planned." Her brother's smooth voice spoke. She was too much of a novice to understand the look that passed between the two males but she knew whatever they had planned was likely going to make her come again.

Jonathan leaned back, grabbing a small tube as Jace's hand snaked around her waist. Pushing her lips against him, the honey blonde lined his manhood up against her entrance. Despite how much she wanted him, she cast a glance hesitantly back towards her brother. Jon met her eyes and grinned. Clearly, enjoying that she sought his permission.

"Do you trust us, dove?" he spoke, his dark eyes now warm. She nodded her head before turning back to face Jace.

"I do." She whispered. "What do you want me to do?" the redhead inquired. Jace smiled.

"Relax, and enjoy it." He whispered moving her long red hair to the side, over her shoulder. Then he began pressing into her. Taking a breath, Clary leaned back, enjoying the sensation of being filled by him. Jace was about the same size as Jonathan so it didn't give her any discomfort. It was actually pleasing, feeling him inside of her.

Once he was in all the way, Jace adjusted his stance. Pumping into her, he brought her up taller, before picking her up. Her legs snapped up around him as she let out a sound that could only be described as a squeak.

"It's alright, Clary. I am just getting you into a better position." Jace announced, sweetly. Jonathan had chuckled but offered no comment. Getting up onto the bed Jace leaned back as his hands went under her thighs. It was a curious position and she didn't understand it until she felt Jonathan put something warm and wet against her rear entrance. The place where he had only taken her once.

"Relax, baby. You are going to enjoy this." Jace whispered affectionately. Jonathan leaned forward, his hand firmly placed on Clary's shoulder. Jon began kneading her tight shoulders as his other hand spread the gel around her rear.

"Jace is right, you are going to like this. Trust us, little dove." He whispered. Clary nodded taking in a deep breath. Releasing as much tension in her shoulders as she could, she calmed herself as Jonathan's member prodded her entrance.

"Damn, you are tight." The demon purred. Clary's nail dug lightly into Jace's shoulders as Jonathan pushed slowly deeper and deeper. When he was finally in all the way, the boys stayed still, giving the little redhead sometime to adjust. Clary was grateful. It was an odd sensation having two men inside of her at once.

"By the angel!" she whispered, willing her body to relax. Jonathan chuckled before moving up inside and then outside of her. After a few thrusts Jace began to move his lips in sync with Jonathan's. The feeling was intense and different. It overwhelmed her and she found it more and more difficult to form coherent thoughts. With each movement, her stress gave way and she lost herself in the feel of their bodies pumping in and out of her.

"Clary." Jace growled as her body climaxed around him. Rolling her head back she screamed out in pleasure.

Panting she struggled to catching her breath as both men regained their speed. They had slowed down for a moment as she came. Now, they were moving faster and more in tuned with each other than before. The increase tempo was like a drug and despite coming once, she felt herself close again.

"By the angel, I never would have thought that this would feel so fucking good." The redhead panted, digging her nails into Jace's shoulders. It was a bit of a relief to not have to worry about avoiding whip marks for once.

Jace's body was covered in sweat and she could feel from Jonathan's damp arms that he was close. They probably wouldn't last much longer so Clary tensed her pelvic muscles.

"Damn, I didn't know you could get tighter." Jace grunted.

"Fucking tease." Jonathan growled, slapping her ass.

Clary was about to protest but the pressure was building and was becoming overwhelming once again. As her body tightened the boys picked up their tempo. Just as she didn't think she could take it anymore her body convulsed, sending her over the edge to oblivion again. She mildly registered Jace's long moan as he came deep inside of her. Jonathan, finding his release had dug his fingers into her hips.

The petite redhead leaned into Jace, her body suddenly too heavy for her to support. The blonde smiled sweetly, leaning his head down to kiss her lips before running his fingers through her hair. Smiling, Clary could barely keep her eyes open as they fluttered close, each time for longer periods than she desired them to.

The last thing she heard was Jonathan's warm voice in her ear, as Jace wrapped the covers over her, pulling her into his chest.

"Goodnight, little dove. Sweet dreams."


	23. Facilis Descensus Averno

**Author's Note:** Well I am relieved that many of you enjoyed the direction this story went in. Not going to lie, I was worried. We will see how things progress and if this arrangement works. For the person who wrote that they can't find any good Clabastion stories check my favorite stories list. There are quite a few where Jonathan wins. My all-time favorite Clabastion story is Fructus Arboris Venenato. If you ship Clabastion, read it!

Sorry for the late update. I have been spending many of my nights being thunder buddies with my puppy who is afraid of fireworks. You would think this would just relate to Fourth of July only but people have been letting them off till 2 am for two weeks. That and by puppy I am referring to my 87-pound husky who insists on sleeping on my lap which can make typing difficult.

 **Chapter 23**

 **Facilis Descensus Averno**

 _Facilis Descensus Averno_

 _(Easy is the descent into Hell)_

 _-Virgil, Aeneid_

It was still morning as the three lovers laid sprawled out in the covers of Clary's queen bed. Jace was stretched out with one arm under his pillow and another around the sleeping redhead who lay nestled into his side. Jonathan was the first to wake and was watching the blonde's chest rise and fall as his sister's shallow breath fell in sync as she lay in peaceful slumber. A small smile tugged at his lips watching his little sister dream. The alcohol and their physical activity last evening was enough to ensure that his little dove would sleep well.

Last night had certainly been a night to remember. He never thought that he would ever be in a position where he shared little Clarissa, let alone enjoy it. The way that she responded to Jace last night had turned him on in ways that he couldn't fathom. The demon had planned the evening as something to sedate his sister. Jonathan never expected to get off watching her cum from Jace's touch. Last night was devised as a gift to his little dove. It was meant to pleasure her and as an apology for his hurtful words earlier that day. Things were going well down that path until Jace surprised him at dinner.

Jonathan had always regarded himself as a monster and for Jace try and dispel that fact was alarming. Furthermore, the man went as far to refer to all of them all monsters. Children who had no choice but to follow in Valentine's steps. He mildly wondered if those were just the words of a drunk man or if Jace really felt that way. The demon's dark eyes cast themselves on Jace's sleeping form. Time would only show rather or not he could be trusted. He owed Jace the opportunity, a real opportunity, to prove himself. Jonathan intended to give him just that, one opportunity. If he ceased to be useful or made him question his loyalty, Jon would be forced to slit his throat. He found that the thought wasn't as pleasant as it had once been.

Technically, he only needed Jace until the wedding. After that, Herondale's fate was up in the air. Jace was a knight and his job was to protect and facilitate his queen on the board. Not the most valuable piece, such as his queen, but a piece that could prove bothersome if his allegiance turned. While a knight's power might be limited, Jace was still a threat, and Jonathan hated wild cards.

Yet, the thought of having someone else to confide in was alluring. Jace, he knew would protect his sister. That part was not in question. It was if Jace would protect him and if he was willing to stick his neck out for his little brother that baffled the demon. Regardless how the game played, Jonathan knew he would have to stay five steps ahead if he was to win and he very much intended to win.

A small breath escaped his angel's lips as her body shifted up against his. The room was cold and she was no doubt seeking out his warmth. Jace was probably warm but Jonathan doubted his body temper was as high as someone who had demonic blood surging through their veins. The feel of Clary's bare bottom pressing oh so deliciously against him was making him hard. The sun would be rising shortly and he would have to sneak back into his bedroom before his presence was discovered.

Yet, there was time and he planned on having a bit of fun before he left. Reaching his hand under Clarissa's soft silk sheets, his fingers laced her hips. They felt burning against her cool flesh. Caressing her stomach his hand dipped lower, his digits slid between her bare lips. She was still wet from last night but that didn't deter him in the slightest. If anything, it meant that his little sister would be wet enough for him right into slide into her.

Jonathan's middle finger slid into her as his thumb began to move and tease her clit. Clary's petite body responded as her eyelashes fluttered. No doubt her dream turning sultry from her brother's touch. Jon gently pulled her closer into his frame, giving her space from Jace who still lay fast asleep.

"Jon." The redhead whispered. The demon purred, delighted in the knowledge that his little sister was dreaming of him. Increasing his speed, he pressed another finger into her hot center. Pumping into her, he kept his fingers deep, stimulating her vaginal walls. Another moan escaped her lips as he felt her getting close. It wasn't his intention to get her off by fingering her. No, not this time. Time was running short and he wanted to be inside of his darling little sister when she woke up and found that her dream had become reality.

Gliding his fingers out, he took the petite redhead's leg and gently shifted it up, on top, and then behind his knee. After gaining access to the damp place between her thighs, the demon guided his hard member against her. By the angel, she was still so tight as he pushed slowly into her. Jonathan was curious how long he could have his way with her before waking up little dove. An answer he was determined to find out right now.

####################

Clary's eyes slowly opened from her erotic dream. In it her brother had her sprawled out on her father's office desk. He was pumping into her as her father's notes fell to the floor. There was something satisfying doing the dirty on the man's sacred space. Yet, the dream was shortly lived as she woke from her slumber only to find that her brother was in fact fucking her.

"Oh, Jonathan." The petite redhead called as her brother's long slender fingers cupped her lips, silencing her.

"Shhh, my love. You don't want to wake our guest up, do you?" the demon whispered in her ear. Clary's eyes looked at Jace's naked body in front of her. His blonde hair disheveled and his lips parted as he took in another soft shallow breath. Clearly, Jace was a deep sleeper. Rather that was from the alcohol and last night's events or just his normal sleeping patterns, she didn't know.

"Oh." Clarissa whispered, rocking her hips back towards her big brother. There was something about watching her fiancée sleep as her brother's dick filled her to the brim that excited her. She felt dirty but in the most pleasing, sexual way.

"Your so wet." The demon whispered. "I wonder how much of that is from you and how much is left over from Jace?" Jon inquired seductively, nuzzling her neck. She remembered last night and how both men filled her. She had almost forgotten that Jace had cum inside of her and that she needed to do something about that.

"I need…I need to draw my rune." Clary whispered, remembered absently as another thrust had her body clenching around him.

"Don't." Jon responded softly, not wishing to wake up their guest. He wanted this moment alone to show his little sister, just to show her who she belonged to. He might permit her this, given that Jace would be her husband, but she would always belong to him. He wanted her to remember that.

"But I might get pregnant." She protested. Jon smiled, obviously delighted by the idea. Brining his arm forward he began to lazily circled her clit as he trusted into her once again. Her body tensed against him and he could tell that she was close.

"I want you pregnant. How wonderful would it be to watch your stomach grow as you wondered if the father was your darling husband or your brother?" Jon grinned, increasing the speed of his fingers. If his hips moved any faster than they would no doubt wake Jace.

"You and your screwed-up mind games." The redhead whispered in protested. It was the last coherent thing she spoke before the walls of her vagina clenched and weathered around him. Biting her lip, she tasted blood. Not realizing that she had breached skin as she struggled to keep quiet. Jonathan had an easier time keeping quiet as he pulsed, depositing his load inside of her.

"My games are screwed up but you like them." He huffed, his body relaxing against her. "Will you do as I ask?" Jonathan inquired, sucking her neck. He had always been careful to leave his marks where no one could see them. Now with Jace in the picture, he could leave them freely, without concern.

"I don't want to be a mother." His little dove, replied lost in thought. It was another moment before she added, "but father will insist upon it. Won't he?"

It was a question her brother obviously did not want to answer. Deep in Clary's stomach, she already knew the answer. If this was going to happen then at least it would happen her way. Being with two men that she loved and who treated her like a goddess wasn't such a bad thing. That is if her brother was serious about arrangement.

"Are we really going to do this?" Clary asked, turning and muffling her head into her brother's bare chest. She had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. No one ever got everything they wanted without a price and the young women was leery of what the price of having two beautiful men was going to be.

"For the time being, yes." Jonathan replied softly, running his long fingers through her fiery curls. "Unless you want to kill our father and run away to go live among the mundane once more? That would mean never seeing any of your friends again." He whispered, lightly pressing a kiss on her neck.

Clarissa knew that he was right. They could never be together out in the open. They would never be accepted as a normal couple. Unless they gave up everything and went somewhere where no one knew who they were but that was a sacrifice that neither were willing to make. The other option would to go into hiding somewhere out in the wilderness. Valentine had done just that, living in exile but did she really want a life where she constantly had to look over her shoulder? There was no doubt their father would track them down and he would not rest until they were punished severely. Knowing her father, that meant Jonathan. She wouldn't put it past her father to kill her brother before he allowed either of them to tarnish the Morgenstern name.

"Try not to dwell on it, little dove. Jace and I are fine with this arrangement. It will also suit us when father makes me take a wife." The pale blonde explained, his long fingers brushing against the bare skin on her hip.

"I don't know how I would feel about sharing you. I can't imagine how hard this arrangement is for you. You must truly love me to make such a sacrifice, Jon. Please know that I don't want to bring you pain." Clary announced, caressing her brother's bare chest. She felt his lips brush against her head once again.

"It is not as hard as I first imagined. It is new but I am finding that I enjoy having another potential companion, a brother, if you will." Jonathan replied cautiously. "I am still undecided but at the moment, I am not angry."

"Wonderful, because you can be quite scary when you are angry." The redhead teased, playfully smirking up at the man. Jonathan's bright smile illuminated his face as he raised his chin and shut his jaw in a chomping motion, playfully.

"This arrangement also gives you a chance to have children that will be unburdened by my demonic bloodline." He acknowledged.

The words made her stomach turn. Clary knew that Jonathan wanted a child. It was one of those revelations that had surprised her. The young women believed she had her to a T but when father had discussed her baring him grandchildren the topic came up. She had boldly informed her father one's dinner, before her mother returned that she wasn't sure she ever wanted to have children. The Consul wasn't too happy and dismissed the idea immediately claiming that it was her duty. The duty of all shadowhunters to carry on the righteous line in order to protect this world. It wasn't a pleasant memory.

 _"_ _What if it was mine?" her brother whispered in her ear as they ascended the staircase after the disastrous dinner. Clary halted in confusion._

 _"_ _Your what?" she inquired, casting him a funny look. Her brother's face was deathly serious and his eyes guarded._

 _"_ _My child. What if the child was mine? Would you want to have children if it was with me?" Jon clarified taking the last step so he was now taller and looking down at her. Clary was baffled, not sure what to say. They had never broached the topic of children._

 _"_ _Do, do you want children?" she stumbled._

 _"_ _With you, yes." He answered directly. "With you, I know that they will be loved. With you, I know that you will keep me in check and never allow me to turn into father. Yes, I want a child. Will you give me one, little dove?"_

"But you were so adamant about being a father?" Clary asked tilting her head up to take in his expression. Her brother looked calm, which was surprising giving the subject they were discussing.

"Lilith is infertile, it stands to reason that I will be too. Warlocks are sterile due to their blood and my blood is from the most cursed of all entries in terms of reproduction. The odds are not in my favor, darling." He stated flatly but Clarissa caught the ting of pain laced under those words.

"Until you know for certain then there is still reason to hope." Clary whispered, her soft fingers caressing his unshaven cheek.

"Hope is a dangerous thing, little dove. Truth may be bitter on the lips and even more so on the mind, but there is healing after the malice and paid subsides. Even in cases where a scar remains there is still healing, a breath of fresh air that people can rejoice in." the demon whispered, casting his eyes towards the wall not really seeing it.

"False hope is a fate worse than death for it drives its believers mad. When one wakes and opens its eyes there is nothing there but pain. Yet, to remain dreaming is refusing to acknowledge that the destination will never come. I rather know the truth, as cold and bitter as it is. I will not give into false hope." He finished certainty, casting his dark eyes down to lock with hers.

Clary watched him in wonder. Her brother had such a brutal upbringing his first few years or life and things were only mildly better once she entered into his life. At least that was her opinion. Her brother would argue that the day she came was one of the only blessings he received from the angel.

"Blessed is he who expects nothing, for he shall never be disappointed." She spoke. Her brother's lips closed, studying her.

"Alexander Pope." Jonathan recalled, recognizing the quote. "The man was onto something, I must say." He added leaning up off the pillows.

"I will not pressure you but I do ask that you think on the matter, little sister. You know father will insist once the marriage is finalized." He spoke lifting her off of him. It was almost sunrise and she knew that he would have to go to his room before his father discovered him.

Leaning down, he gave her a short kiss goodbye before whispering, "Wake Jace up like a good girl. I want you to fuck him while my cum still drips from your pussy."

Clary's cheeks warmed at the sudden change in topic. She didn't expect her brother to be so perverted, especially after that conversation.

"So dirty!" Clary replied, her face surly beat red now. Her brother's sly grin was his only reply as he left the room. The redhead waited until she heard her brother's door close from down the hall before making her way over to her other lover.

The sun was beginning to rise and the rest of the house would be up shortly. Clary mildly wondered if her father was home already. No doubt he would check on her this morning to insure things had gone according to plan. Pushing the distasteful thoughts away she looked down at her beautiful fiancée. Jace's hone blonde hair was disheveled and his shoulder held marks running down his back. Marks, she had left from digging her fingernails into him in ecstasy.

Leaning forward she took the opportunity to admire him freely. Taking the soft silk sheet, she began to pull it down revealing his toned a sculpted torso. Pulling it down further, she was greeted with a part of his body that looked quite happy to see her. Jonathan often had morning wood and Clary was delighted that Jace suffered from the same problem. Heading her brother's command, the young redhead sunk down between Jace's legs.

Bringing her hand up to brace herself, her fingers delicately gripped Jace's manhood. She saw his body jump in surprise, his nerves no doubt at work. Taking it a step further, she placed him into her mouth and began to suck and fondle the sensitive skin. Golden eyes glanced down at her in surprise as Jace now appeared wide awake.

"Fuck, baby!" The blonde groaned, looking down at the girl between his legs. Clary just continued to suck, her other hand playing with his balls. Jonathan had taught her well and she planned on using all of those tricks to repay her lovers for the pleasure they gave her last night. She wasn't naive enough to think this would last forever. Knowing her brother's temperament, there was a very real chance that this arrangement would be short lived. The young Morgenstern planned on taking advantage of it as long as she could.

Bringing him into her mouth one more time, she released him. Jace's golden eyes appraised her as she lifted from kneeling and gently climbed on top of him. Straddling his hips, the blonde gripped her sides hungrily. Halting her, she looked down at her lover curiously.

"Are you sure you aren't sore? I don't want to hurt you." Jace answered, his eyes filled with tenderness. This would be the first time they would have sex alone and the weight of the situation was tugging at her heart. She was truly touched by his concern but by the angel did she want him. Even after her tryst with Jonathan this morning, she still craved Jace with the fire of a thousand suns.

"I'm fine, Jace." Clary smiled sweetly. "But if you don't take me right now, I think we are going to have a problem."

"I think it is you who is going to take me." Her lover grinned, thrusting up into her. The sudden feeling of being full made her swarm in delight. Jace pushed his hips up once again as she braced her arms on his chest.

"Jace." The redhead called with ecstasy, rotating her hips to drive him crazy.

"You're so wet. You and Jon must have had some fun this morning." He moaned. If the thought of her fucking her brother bothered Jace, he didn't show it. Instead his eyes were closed and his hips surged upward, burying himself inside her again.

"Does…Does that bother you?" The redhead inquired, moving her hips up and down his shaft. This position was so deep that it was taking a great deal of effort not to scream and began riding him like a cowboy. She knew from experience that if she did that her headboard would hit the wall. She knew her father wanted her to sleep with Jace but she didn't care for the man hearing her do the act.

"If it means I get to wake up to you every morning, how could I complain?" he smirked. "I get a beautiful fiancée, your father off of our backs, and a relationship with my brother. It wouldn't be my first choice but I am finding that I might actually like this arrangement."

Clary nodded her head before her eyes fell back. Clenching his chest her body tightened deliciously around Jace's dick as the feeling of bless ignited through her veins. Jace, continued to pump into her, prolonging her high. Gaining her breath, she continued to ride him, milking him until he deposited all of his cum inside her.

Struggling to catch her breath, Jace's muscular arms caught her and shifted her down into his arms. Their skin was clammy with sweat as the lovers panted. Leaning forward, the man pushed her red hair to the side and began sucking on her neck.

"Jace." She scolded without conviction. She honestly didn't care what he was doing, after making love to both of her lovers this morning, she was exhausted.

"You left your marks on me and I see Jonathan already claimed one side of your neck. It's only right I get to stake my claim, Red." Jace sung, continuing to lick the tender skin of her jaw and down to her collar bone. Once satisfied, he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her.

Curling up, she returned his kiss. The last few kisses they had shared were singed with heated passion. This one was different. Jace's lips moved against hers softly, with sweetness. It was different but delightful.

"We should shower and make our way down to breakfast. Father will be expecting us." Clary spoke sullenly. She didn't want to see the man or leave the sweet shelter of her bedroom. Jace nodded, getting up and taking her hand.

"Time to face reality." He replied.

-0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000-

Jace admired the Herondale ring that sat proudly on Clary's left ring finger. He had been rather nervous presenting it to her after their shower this morning. By the angel, the women sure knew how to wake him up. He rarely ever slept after hook ups and only had one girl ever spend the night. That had more to do with the fact that they were both tanked after a crazy night at a club in Prague. He had gotten a hotel room and she was gone before he woke up.

Jace shivered as Clary's small fingers intertwined with his under the table. He remembered what those hands were capable of. Waking up to her pumping and sucking his morning wood was an experience he wouldn't soon forget. She had dragged him into the bathroom for a much needed shower after that. Jace had wanted to present her the ring in some romantic gesture but he feared Valentine's wrath if Clarissa came down without it. Taking her into his arms, he took the ring and slide it on her fingers, just before the left the bedroom.

The redhead understood, kissing him softly. Clary told him that she was going to enjoy being his fiancée. Leaving the room and coming downstairs he feared things were going to be awkward. As soon as they walked in Valentine's eyes immediately went to the ring sparkling on his daughter's finger. Jonathan was already sitting there beside their father. His dark eyes caught the sight but Jace had to give him credit, he didn't look upset.

He smiled at his brother before pulling Clary's chair out for her. It wasn't her usual seat as he chose the one that allowed her to sit in between the two of them. Valentine's eyebrow went up, curious as to why his son didn't take his place on his other side given that Jocelyn was absent.

"Where is mother?" Clary inquired taking a bite of her toast. Her father's dark eyes sparkled back at her. He was in a good mood this morning.

"Resting, she had a… _trying_ night, last night." He responded. Clary's face dropped.

"Too much information." The small redhead snapped with disgust. This only seemed to humor their father even more. If having Jocelyn around put him in this good of a mood then Jace was thankful that he finally brought the women back. He of all people knew the power of sex and just hoped that his son to be mother in law was enough to sedate his father's temper.

"Don't ask if you are not prepared for the answer." Valentine chuckled. "Now, as for last night-"he began but was cut off by his wife entering the room. Jocelyn was wrapped in a long flowing silk robe with lace embellishments. She looked at her family curiously, taking in their appearance. Jace still had his dark jeans and black shirt on from last night. He left his boots and jacket upstairs in Clarissa's room, seeing as it was going to be warm this afternoon. Jonathan had changed and was now dressed in black jeans and a dark blue shirt. His hair gelled back and his black wrist guards shimmered in the sun.

Clarissa looked beautiful in her skinny jeans and black top with a deep-V that showed off her cleavage. Their father sat at the head of the table dressed in his usual black dress slacks and white button-down shirt. It was clear that Jocelyn stood out like a sore thumb.

"I see that this is get up and get dressed before breakfast type of house. I always take my breakfast in my pajamas and apparently am underdressed. My apologies." Her mother teased, taking a seat next to their father.

"No need to apologize. I don't like to wear pajama's when I sleep. So, coming to breakfast could prove quite the uncomfortable experience for guests. Father took pity on me and established a proper dress code." The demon stated flatly. Clary watched her mother's eyes widen in surprise and couldn't help but laugh.

"He is just joking, mom." Clary responded, nudging her brother playfully. Her mother didn't look as amused as much as she looked surprised. Jace chuckled along as well before Valentine shot him a dirty look. Jace ceased his laughter.

"It was pretty funny." The blonde defended shooting Jonathan a small grin. Jace caught his brother's smirked before taking another bite of his breakfast. Valentine decided to let his son's outburst slide, choosing to focus on other matters.

"As I was about to ask previously," the consul began. "It seems you and Jace are on better terms, Clarissa?"

Clary wanted to shrug but seemed to falter a bit under her mother's intense gaze. The women seemed to be looking at her before stealing glances at Jace sitting beside her. It made the couple feel very uncomfortable. He wished she would stop.

"I would hope so." Jonathan answered, saving Clary the trouble of replying. "She is wearing his ring, after all." Her brother shrugged, trying to appear indifferent. Clary kept her expression composed as she squeezed her brother's hand from underneath the table. Jace didn't mind. He didn't want this to be awkward. Jace watched as Clary detached her hand from his and held up to show him the Herondale ring.

Valentine smiled with wicked delight. Clasping his hands, he looked at their mother who was staring at her daughter with a tender smile. A smile Jace knew contained more sorrow than pleasure. It was the same look his mother Celine often gave him.

"My darling, Clarissa has finally accepted the arrangement! We are going to have a son!" their father sounded off joyfully. Her mother looked at Jonathan whose eyes stared down at his plate. Jace's fist curled as anger coursed through his veins. This was the reason that Jonathan hated him and the blonde found that he could do nothing to prevent it. At least not diplomatically.

He snuck a glance at his fiancée who was looking at their brother. It was clear that she wanted to throw her arms around him in comfort but couldn't without making a scene. A scene Jon was obviously trying to prevent.

"We already have a son, darling. A son, who if I remember Clarissa telling me correctly, graduated top of his class at the academy." Jocelyn replied, buttering her toast. Jace was grateful for the distraction. Clary's mother left the door open for a change in subject.

"I had the misfortune to spar against Jonathan a few times." Jace announced comically, snaking his arm over Clary's chair. He wasn't being discrete about it, as the action caught both of her parent's attentions. Still it was a way he could hold a united front. The three of them against the world. At least, for the time being. Last night had surprised Jace and although he was enjoying getting closer to Jonathan and no doubt Clary, he still had a plan to do away with the man. He would have to do some soul searching later but for right now it seemed Jonathan was giving him a chance. As messed up as it sounded, a part of him always craved Jon's approval and acceptance.

"I take it that things didn't go well?" the redheaded women inquired taking a sip of her orange juice. Jace turned his head and gave his brother a playful glare. Jonathan's lips curled up in a mischievous smile.

"Jonathan kicked my butt and in record time. I am pretty sure I still have a few scares from the last time we spared. At least that time I gave you a run for your money." The blonde grinned at the older sibling.

"I wasn't feeling well that day." Jon purred, meeting his gaze.

"Must have been the demon pox. You really should get that looked at." Jace teased, smiling. Jonathan laughed, trying hard not to spit out his juice. Clarissa smiled brightly, relinquishing the sound of her brother's laughter. She could gain a chuckle or two from him but rarely did she ever hear him laugh. Valentine was not as content with the boy's playful banter. Deciding to change the subject Clary spoke up.

"Father, I'm going to go spend the morning with Isabelle and Simon. He is leaving back to New York tonight. Would it be possible for Isabelle and I to escort him through the portal?" the redhead inquired.

Her father was more likely to agree in her mother's presence. Jace watched the man's dark eyes sparkle as he grinned. The blonde was suddenly on high alert. Something about that expression didn't sit right with him. Anything about his father showing an interest in the affairs of his sister made him uncomfortable. He needed to touch base with Jon and Clarissa about Isabelle. It was a bit of a relief having someone he could go to with his problems concerning Valentine. He had so often had to deal with those concerns alone.

"Why don't you, Isabelle, and the boys go with him to New York for a few days?" Valentine responded. Jon looked at their father curiously. Something about their father's behavior didn't sit right with him either.

Jace figured that perhaps he was overacting. Maybe Valentine simply wanted privacy with his wife. Still, it was unlike him to allow them to go anywhere. Apart from Jonathan who was 18, the man was very possessive of Clary and himself. Jace often found that Valentine had butted heads many times with Stephen over what Jace could and could not do. His leash wasn't as short as Clary's, who suffered the worse from the deal, but it was shorter than any other teenagers.

"Val, New York is so far away." Jocelyn protested.

"Nonsense. They will be in Starkweather's care and it is only a few days. Let them have some fun." The man warned darkly turning to face his wife. Whatever expression he gave her was obviously effective since she didn't argue any further.

"Please be safe." She spoke, addressing the three of them.

"We will!" Clary replied happily.


	24. The Hunters

**Chapter 24**

 **The Hunters**

 _"_ _Black for hunting through the night_

 _For death and mourning the color's white_

 _Gold for a bride in her wedding gown_

 _And red to call the enchantment down"_

 _\- -Shadowhunter children's rhyme_

 ** _######################################################################_**

Isabelle lay wrapped up in Simon's arms as he explained the comic book in his hands. It was strange how he still clung to such silly mundane things. It wasn't abnormal for Simon to read comic books or watch movies. While many in Idris where uninformed concerning mundane manners, Simon was an expert. Isabelle often wondered if he had wanted to go to New York in order to see his family.

The young women knew her lover's mother and sister were still alive. Simon use to talk about how much he missed his older sister but knew he was forbidden to have any contact with them. Valentine had been surprised when he kidnapped Clary and the boy had defended her. Deciding to teach a lesson he made the boy drink from the cup along with a handful of others. Hoping to have another endarkened army he was surprised to find that Simon survived the ordeal. The small boy was the only one that survived, crying out for mercy and begging to see him family. It had broken Simon's heart being away from them but since then Clary and Isabelle had become his new family.

Valentine had given him over to Aldertree, a clave representative, after that. The man wanted power and had proven to be very loyal to Valentine during the second uprising so he placed Simon in his care. As reluctant and bitter as Aldertree was over the matter, Simon's success and the constant consideration Valentine payed him over the boy swayed the man's once negative opinion. Now Aldertree treated Simon like his son and even gave him his family name. Fitting considering the man had no heirs.

Valentine Morgenstern might be a cold-hearted man but he did care for his own, in his own way. Regardless, of all the pain Simon had gone through, she was his family now. Once Isabelle told her mother and father she had no doubt that they would force the two to marry. The thought didn't bother her in the slightest. Izzy's mother might not have a good relationship with her father but that didn't mean that she couldn't have a happy marriage with Simon.

Placing a comforting hand on her stomach and the small growing life it incased inside it, made her smile. Perhaps she found her happily ever after. The one she didn't think would ever exist. The idea made her nervous but mostly it gave her something valuable, hope.

"So, he got bit by a spider and suddenly he is a superhero?" Isabelle inquired, pushing away the intimate thoughts. Simon grinned.

"Yes, comic books work like that." He replied, wrapping his arm around her.

"But how did he get his costume? Is there a mundane store where they sell superhero costumes?" the young women asked curiously. Judging by the book the man's costume looked fantastic. Nothing like the cheaply made Halloween costumes that mundanes would dress up in on Halloween.

"No, nothing like that." Simon laughed, shaking his head. "He made it." At this Isabelle straightened up, looking at her boyfriend like her had grown another head.

"There is no way that he just made that!" she protested. "I spend a lot of time shopping and at one time I even tried to design my own clothes. It is not easy and I doubt he even knows how to sew!"

Simon chuckled, leaning forward and claiming the brunette's lips. Iz melted against him, enjoying the feel of his fingers caressing her cheek affectionately. That was what she loved the most about Simon, his compassion.

"You do have a point-" he began but was interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door.

Isabelle got up from the bed, making her way to the door before Simon could stop her. The brunette's mother and father were out of the house taking Max to get a new weapon. The young boy passed his test and would be receiving his first rune soon. Alec was with Magnus and she didn't think they would be…done so quickly.

"It's Clary! Isabelle! Simon! Get dressed and come downstairs! I have a surprise for you." Clary's pleasant voice chimed. Grinning Isabelle rushed towards the door and opened it.

"We are already dressed." She stated. "What's the surprise?"

Clary smiled widely and Isabelle inspected her outfit. The short redhead was wearing a nice short black skirt with matching top and Jace's leather jacket strung over her shoulders. A weapon's belt strapped around her waist and the brunette didn't doubt more weapons were hidden in her boots. Clary was dressed for a hunt.

"Well, guess who talked their father into letting them go to New York with Simon for a few days?" The redhead grinned brightly. Isabelle's jaw dropped in shock before turning up into a smile.

"You're kidding! He said yes?" she begged. It wasn't like Valentine to let his little girl go anywhere.

"Yep," her friend began pausing to shoot Simon a wave. "Under the condition that the boys come with but we can ditch them once we check in at the institute."

"Like hell you will." Jonathan snapped. Isabelle saw her friend's older brother's slender figure sulk down the hallway with Jace in tow. They were probably coming from Alec's room to deliver the same news. Jace seemed actually happy which was rare, normally being around Clary's brother put him on edge. Isabelle mildly wonder if her brother knew the extent of Clary and Jonathan's relationship. It was something that she had kept secret for Clary and for her own preservation.

"You really want to subject yourself to a shopping trip with Isabelle and I?" Clary snapped back at her brother. The pale blonde shrugged.

"If waiting at Victoria Secret for an hour keeps you safe than I'll do what it takes." Jon smirked.

"Jon can watch the store front and I'll keep you safe in the dressing room." Jace added, giving her a wink. Isabelle shook her head in exasperation.

"I'm going to start packing. When do we leave?" she inquired casting her eyes back to Clary.

"The sooner the better. We already stopped by Jace's so we are just waiting on you and Alec."

"Clary, you stay and help Isabelle. Jace and I will go downstairs and help get the weapons in order." Jonathan announced, knowing that she would need a push to get out of here at a reasonable time. Iz couldn't help it that she had a lot of stuff. It took a lot to look this good.

"I won't be packing much." She fibbed. "Did you leave room for the clothes we are going to buy in New York?" the brunette asked. Clary frowned but nodded.

"Yeah, father actually gave me extra money. He knows how you like to shop." The redhead replied rolling her eyes and stepping into her friend's room. Isabelle knew she was going to need some bigger clothes in order to hide her baby bump until it was time to tell everyone. Might as well get a jump start. She gave a nod to the boys, shutting the door for some privacy.

"Dressing room?" Jon spoke, sending Jace an unamused look as they made their way down the stairs.

"I would have taken pictures for you." Jace replied. Jon rolled his eyes and leapt over the banister.

"Come on, pretty boy. Let's get the weapons ready. Maybe we'll have time to spare a bit while we wait?"

"Oh joy." Jace spoke, following Jonathan's example and leaping over the railing, landing softly onto the floor. Jon chuckled in the distance.

#########################

Alec and Magnus started packing immediately after the boys had informed them of their New York trip. Magnus was on cloud nine, happily going through Alec's clothes and informing him of outfits that he must bring. The warlock was determined to steal him away for a private dinner at some point during their visit. Jonathan and Jace didn't tell him exactly how long they would be in New York but knowing Valentine a few days would be just that. The man was never keen on letting his children out of his sight, apart from Jonathan. Even then it was on very select missions, mostly Circle business. He kept Jace in Idris, not allowing him to travel outside its borders and Clary was kept on an even shorter leash. Alec couldn't help but pity the trio.

"Why do you think Valentine is doing this?" Alec asked, looking up from his bag. He always took his favorite bow and a hefty supply of arrows with him. Magnus's cat green eyes gazed back at him.

"I am not sure, Alexander. The thought of something foul never crossed my mind." The warlock replied. "I merely thought it was a trip for your sister to spend time with her beloved and Clarissa, her friends. Do you suspect something else?" he asked, shutting the suitcase.

Alec shrugged looking away. Jace had always told him to trust his gut. It was one of the reasons he wanted to become his parabatai. Alec was the brains and Jace always was the muscle. That had never bothered Alec before but now things weren't sitting right with him. This trip, among them.

The leader of the Clave hated Downworlders and the last accords was a slap in the face to them. It was basically an agreement that the Clave wouldn't wipe them off the face of the Earth if they complied to their demands. With all the den stings and a war with the Nephilim inevitable, they signed. Fat good it did against Valentine. Alec knew from being in the circle that he was still attacking Downworlders, now he was only doing it in secret. The shadowhunter was grateful that he had never been asked to go on one of those missions but he knew that the time would come where he would be. Alec wasn't looking forward to that day.

Valentine couldn't shelter his son's parabatai forever, especially if he found out about Alec's secret. It wasn't so much as an 'if' but a 'when' he would find out. Alec also doubted that Valentine would be too pleased that his boyfriend happened to be a warlock. Magnus was smart enough to keep on the Clave's good side but how long that could last, he was unsure.

"I just don't trust Valentine. Every time I am in a situation where he is present, I suspect foul play. Maybe I am reaching on this one?" the blue-eyed man inquired, sighing. Magnus walked to his side and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It has been my experience that shadowhunters and Downworlders should trust their senses. If something doesn't feel right then trust it, Alexander."

"I'll keep my eyes open."

"I believe that is all we can do at this point. Being cautious of Valentine is a good move, never trust that man. Now, onto more pleasant matters. I have a bit of a request to ask." Magnus spoke, his voice losing a bit of its usual chipperness. Alec gave him a weary look.

"What's wrong? Do you need my help with something? Just ask, you know I would do anything for you." The shadowhunter stated firmly. Magnus's cat like grin made him smile.

"Will you stay with me at my apartment, while you are in New York?"

Alec's face went pale as he took in what he was saying. The truth was that he would like noting more than to escape somewhere private with his boyfriend but this trip was complicated. He didn't want Valentine's prying eyes to discover their relationship. He trusted Jace, Clary, Simon, and even Jonathan, though to a lesser degree. However, he didn't know how Starkweather ran the institute. Still, he was willing to give it a shot.

"Magnus, I want to, I really do. I…I just don't know the particulars of this trip yet. I can commit to one night but the others will depend on Starkweather, Isabelle's safety, and if I can sneak out. I don't want Valentine finding out about us." He explained watching his boyfriend's smile fall. Taking Magnus's chin in his hand, he brought his cat eyes up to look at him.

"I love you, Magnus and your safety will always come first. I want nothing more than to wake up with you every morning but I will never do anything to risk losing you." Alec spoke firmly. Understanding lit Magnus's eyes as he smiled tenderly.

"And I you, Alexander." He whispered, bringing his lips up to kiss him.

 **###########################**

Alec and Magnus were the first down, followed shortly by Isabelle who was currently dressed in a short emerald party dress. The sequins shimmered in the witchlight, as he long dark hair fell curled down her back.

"I thought we could go to a nice dinner and then to the club after to let loose." The women smiled brightly, walking across the room in her tall stiletto heels. Jonathan had to admit she looked hot but Jace continued to look towards the staircase. Clearly, hoping like Jonathan did, that it meant Clary was dressed up too.

Simon was next as he came down with Isabelle's luggage. Laughing and lunging her bag beside him was Clary. The short redhead was wearing on of Isabelle's old club dresses. Although, it was longer on Clary's petite stature, it was still short enough that Jonathan could feel himself grow excited. Jace had made a gesture to move towards the stairs but Jonathan whipped out in front of him, reaching his hand out to remove the bag from his sister's shoulders.

"Oh, thank you, Jonathan." The redhead smiled. Jace cast Jon a small frown and Clary had to chuckle. Stepping toward him she leaned forward and kissed her fiancée on the cheek. Jace smiled brightly, shooting a smirk towards Jonathan who chuckled. Clary could tell that they were playing and didn't scold them.

"So, Isabelle wants to go clubbing after dinner and I did not just get dolled up for nothing. So, who is joining us?" Clary asked addressing the entire group. Magnus was the first to answer, rising his and Alec's hand for him.

Simon had already agreed and had placed his arm around Isabelle's waist. Leaning forward, he kissed her softly on the lips. Jace shrugged, pretending that he was indifferent, but the smile on his lips said otherwise.

"Well, if you are all going then I suppose I will tag along." Her brother's eyes shimmered giving her a predatory grin that sent a shiver down her back. Tonight, was most certainly going to be eventful and she couldn't wait for it to begin.

#######################

Starkweather had greeted them warmly. It wasn't a surprise though considering these were Valentine's children. Magnus had stayed behind deciding to portal to his apartment and meet up with them for dinner. The man was older than Jace would have thought. He remembered Hodge as being a grumpy old man but since Valentine had given him his freedom, the old man seemed livelier yet there was still a sadness in his eyes that never left.

"It has been years since I last looked upon you three." The older man smiled, looking down at the Lightwood children. Isabelle and Alec gave him a friendly hug but Jace kept his distance. Out of all of them, he had spent the least amount of time with Hodge. He had only stayed with the Lightwoods for a year before Valentine summoned the angel. Then another year as he transitioned to learning about his true identity and that Stephen was his father. He never really got over that.

"Jace, it has been too long." The old man spoke addressing him. The blonde was surprised by the look he gave him. It was one that his father looked at him with so he knew it well, guilt. What Hodge had to feel guilty about was a mystery to him.

"It has! Hodge, this is my fiancée, Clarissa and her brother Jonathan." Jace spoke introducing the pair beside him. Clary weaved giving him a small smile. Jonathan just nodded, his arms still crossed as he appraised the situation from afar. Hodge returned Clary's smile but the man's eyes turned darker when they landed on Jonathan.

"Last time I saw you, you were just a small child. By the angel you have grown and you are the spitting image of your father." Hodge remarked. Jonathan shrugged in response.

"I get that quite frequently. I prefer to think of myself as much more handsome than my old man." The demon replied nonchalantly. Hodge was saved from having to answer by the appearance of Aldertree himself.

"Hodge, why didn't you inform me that our guests arrived?" the man accused. While the manner was meant to be playful, something about his tone of voice held a sour tone. Jace knew that Aldertree was here to assist Hodge in running the institute. The blonde suddenly wondered if his old tutor was really in charge.

After a bit of socialization Aldertree led them to their rooms as Hodge retired for the evening. He didn't argue about the kids wanting to go to the club after dinner, only suggested that they be vigilant since the number of demon attacks were on the rise. There was no need for him to worry considering their group was large and consisted of some of the best fighters of their generation. The man probably knew that as Valentine's children, they out ranked him. Instead he chose to keep on their good side, namely Jonathan's.

Clary opened a portal and the gang followed Alec through to Magnus's apartment. Jace had never been there and he had to admit he liked it. The decore was homly and warm. Unlike the cold gray walls of the Herondale mansion. The warlock welcomed them with drinks in hand. Jace's was strong but delicious. Isabelle's was nonalcoholic, so the blonde suspected that he knew that his sister was pregnant. Something he himself had only discovered the morning before his date with Clary.

By the angel, that was only yesterday and yet everything in his life felt so different. A little over fourty-eight hours ago he was in his room stressing over what to wear to get Clary back. Now, he was in a three-way sexual relationship with the women of his dreams and her brother. Taking a deep break Jace opened his eyes to find Clary touching his cheek.

"Are you alright, Jace?" the beautify inquired. Jace nodded his head, taking another sip of his drink.

"I'm find, Red. This drink is just strong and I wasn't expecting it." He lied. His fiancée smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips. Whatever concerns he had about this relationship and how fast it was moving faded away.

"Alright, love birds!" Isabelle's voice chimed loudly. The couple broke apart and looked back towards the group.

"I for one am starving. Are you really going to make a pregnant woman wait while you two make out?" Isabelle teased. Jace saw Jonathan's dark eyes look at his sister. If he was surprised by her announcement, he hid it well. "Come on! Kissing and grinding is what the club is for later!"

Clary laughed, pulling his arm and leading him towards the portal Magnus had opened for them. Jace gulped down the rest of his drink and followed. Stepping into the portal first, he held Clary's hand tightly. Her other hand was in Jonathan's who entered last.

Dinner had been eventful. The gang decided to go to one of the places that Magnus recommended. It was an upscale steak house with a beautiful view of the city. Isabelle had to eat some bread to settle her stomach from the effects of the portal. After that, things were back to normal.

Deciding to walk to the club the gang decided to get a rush and run by the dock. It was one of the places Aldertree had warned them to stay away from. It seemed a large group of demons was working on overpowering the city. Fat chance they had standing up against Jonathan's speed and Clary's modified power rune. Even Alec had taken out two demons with his bow while Magnus's blue flames lit up the area so the gang could see.

Simon stood guard next to Isabelle who to no one's surprise fought expertly in some six-inch heels. It wasn't as if Jace had never seen his sister fight in a dress before. The sight of his fiancée dueling a demon in such clothing was another story entirely. Jonathan kept checking in on his sister as Jace kept guarding her right side. Together they had the gang dead within an hour.

"How do you manage never to get dirty?" Clary asked, addressing her friend. The redhead was wiping blood off her boots and sword.

"What can I say, I guess I am just pure at heart." Isabelle teased. Jace gave her the rag he always kept in his pocket. He used it to clean his sword and you never knew when a demon was going to show up so he always carried it with him. Clary chuckled, taking the cloth from him.

"You and Jonathan! Both of you are so particular about keeping your weapons clean." She teased. Jace cast a look towards his brother he shrugged.

When they finally reached the club, it was packed. There was a line leading out the door and around the block. Magnus, was not detoured by this and made his way towards the front. The security guard gave him a nod as the party made their way into the club.

They were greeted by a packed dance floor with orbiting strobe lights playing in sync to the bass. The DJ was good, mixing popular music with hypnotic beats. Music blared but the energy was fantastic. The alcohol was coursing through his system and he could tell by the blush on his fiancée's cheeks that she would feeling it too.

"I want to dance!" Clary giggled. Isabelle, shooting her a smile, grabbed her hand and led her towards the dance floor.

"I think we got stood up?" Jace teased, addressing Jonathan. The demon's dark eyes sparkled.

"Sorry that your sister is hotter than you." Jonathan replied sarcastically grinning. Jace smirked.

"I fully admit to Isabelle being hotter. You should know how it feels to have a sister hotter than you." He argued. Jon shook his head.

"Come, lets get some drinks. Let them get it out of their system before we take our girl away."

The way Jonathan said, 'our girl' made Jace's heart pound. Maybe it was the alcohol or just the events of the day but he couldn't help but smile from ear to ear.

"Good idea, big brother."

It was two in the morning the next time Jace looked at the time. True to his word Jonathan reclaimed their redhead when the returned from the bar. Simon was already dancing next to Isabelle as she grinded her butt against his crotch. Other men were glancing at the pair, wishing to have the raven-haired beauty's attention for themselves. Some of them had changed tactics, setting their sights on the women's redheaded friend. That didn't last long. One look at Jonathan and another at Jace shooed them away.

"Jace." Clary moaned looping her arms around his neck as her perky breasts pressed against his chest. He had caught more than one women give her a dirty look. The blonde didn't care, his eyes were only set on Clary. He was enjoying the many women coming onto Jonathan. Keeping an eye on his brother, he watched him turn a handful of pretty girls down.

It wasn't like he could dance with Clary the way that Jace could. Not when their friends were here. Certainly, Isabelle knew. Clary had told him briefly about her walking in on them after their shower this morning. Jace doubted anyone else knew and the surge of protectiveness he felt for his redhead and surprisingly, her brother, insured that he wanted none of them to ever find out.

Jace watched as his brother nodded to him, gesturing if he wanted another drink. He shook his head as he watched his sister go and sit on the couch next to Simon. It was clear that Isabelle was fading fast, the long day taking its toll on her. Magnus and Alec had left an hour ago, his parabatai informing him that he was going to crash at his place. Jace didn't want Isabelle walking back to the institute alone. Simon was a decent fighter but after killing the hoard of demon's tonight, he didn't trust them walking back alone so soon.

 **#####################**

"I'm going to head back to the institute with Simon and Isabelle." Jace announced, grabbing Clary's ass firmly, and kissing her hard.

The redhead gave him a pout wondering if she had misheard him over the music. She knew that she hadn't. Jonathan had returned with their drinks and Jace was now positioning her body to face her brother. Taking the drink, she admired how cold the glass felt in her hand. With so many bodies and with how long she had been dancing, she was more than hot and sweetly. If she was being honest with herself, she was also quite horney as well. Watching her fiancée lean forward she couldn't make out what he was whispering into her brother's ear.

Whatever it was, it seemed to put him in a good mood. Clary sipped her drink as she watched Jonathan's expression turn from concern to surprise. Then Jace did something she didn't think possible. He leaned forward and gave her brother one of those macho male hugs. Jon, who didn't look surprised in the slightest returned the hug, saying that he would see him later tonight. Jace then turned around and looked down towards her, his height making him tower over her.

"Be a good girl for Jonathan." He teased, pulling her into his arms for a goodbye hug. Clary frowned, not wanting him to go. The club was so lively and this drink was making her body so pleasantly warm. She was hoping for another night with both of them.

"And if I don't?" Clary replied, seductively. Her boys gave her a smile before Jace leaned forward and kissed her.

"Then I'll spank you." The blonde replied stepping back. By the angel, she wished he would.

Clary pouted as she watched Jace turn and leave. Quickly, making his way towards the exit where Isabelle was waiting with Simon. The next thing she felt was Jonathan's calloused fingertips gripping her hips. Releasing a moan, the redhead began grinding up against her brother. With Simon and the others gone she was finally free to dance with her lover. It was exciting to be in such an intimate position with him, a rarity given their family status.

They grinded, following along to the trance like music, until Clary thought she was going to explode. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to take her brother to the nearest supply room closest and climb him like a flag pole. Judging by the look in her brother's eyes, he wanted the same.

"What did Jace say to you before he left?" Clary begged. Truth be told she was curious and had been wanting to ask for a while now. Her brother's grin only grew more sultry.

"He told me that he was worried about Isabelle's safety, given all the recent demon activity." He answered. Clary gave him a look.

"That wasn't why you smiled." She stated. Her brother didn't even have the decency to look guilty. His lips turning up into a sly grin. Taking her hand, he led her to one of the couches. A cocktail waitress was there and he ordered them two shots.

"He may have told me to show you a good time." The demon answered once the waitress was out of earshot. "He pointed out that we had never had the chance to go to a club and dance as a couple, given the watchful eyes always on us." Jonathan spoke, his voice turning husky. "He told me to let loose and enjoy myself."

"You like him." Clarissa purred. The pale blonde's dark eyes widened.

"You say that like you are talking to Isabelle about some silly girl crush."

"It is kind of the same thing." Clary argued. "You are beginning to like being around him. You two are starting to bond and you like it, Jonathan Christopher." Clarissa argued. Jonathan rose an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to kiss him or anything." Her brother protested, weakly. At this Clary had to laugh. After being in bed with Jace, naked, it was talk about kissing Jace that was making him uncomfortable. She knew that her lovers shared her and besides working together to give her pleasure, the two were not interested sexually in each other in the slightest. A fact she couldn't decide was disappointing or not.

"Too bad, that would be hot." The red vixen teased. Jonathan just shook his head, vigorously.

"Well, that fantasy will remain right where it is, in your head." Her brother remarked. "Now, if it is a threesome you want, we can go back to the institute? I am sure Jace would be game for some fun. He was practically drooling over you in this dress tonight." Jon suggested. Clary shook her head.

"I want to stay here for a bit longer and dance with you. It is pleasant not having to worrying about anyone telling father. Then, we can head back and see if Jace is up."

"Or you can wake him up?" Jonathan teased, pulling her up into his lap. Clary grinded her hips against him. The waitress brought them their drinks, casting a longing glance at Jonathan. The redhead was used to women checking her brother out but she was grateful that the women didn't say anything. It was one thing to check someone out, it was another to hit on them. Especially, when he had another woman draped all over him. Jon caught the women looking at them before catching on.

"Here, this should cover it. Keep the change." He announced throwing a fifty on her tray. The women's eyes grew wide and she gave them both a smile.

"There are curtained sitting areas upstairs." The women chimed. Clary was going to shoot her a dirty look before the women's eyes grew wide, processing how her comment came across. "I mean if you two want some privacy." She clarified giving them both a wink and walking off.

"Well that is tempting." The demon purred. Clary gave him a smile, pulling down her dress and leaning over to grab her shot. Her brother took his and together they cheersed before pounding down the drink.

"I've never had sex in a nightclub." Clary informed her brother, her voice soft and seductive. The previous plan to continue dancing being replaced with more vigorous activity. Jonathan's grin was brilliant as he stood up, taking her arm.

"Let's remedy that then, shall we?"


	25. The Hunted

Author's Note:

Hi there! Sorry for the delay. We had guests over and our office also doubles as a guest room. I am going on vacation next week so expect slower updates from here on out. I should be able to commit to once a week. If I can do more than that, I will, but right now between vacation and gearing up for the new school year starting August 14th, it might be tight. Good news, is that I can promise weekly updates.

I wasn't going to add any sexy scenes but since someone requested and you've been so patient, I added it as a treat. This is a nice long update! Things are about to get crazy next chapter.

And of course, Winter is Here. ?

 **Chapter 25**

 **The Hunted**

 _"_ _We are all bodies of water, guarding the mystery of our depths, but some of us have more to guard than others."_

-Deborah Smith, Alice at Heart

 **##################################**

New York was nothing like Clary had remembered. The city was where she was born but it had been so long since she had last seen it during the day. It was still early and the streets were busy busting with movement. People walking to work, and others getting ready for the day ahead. There was an energy, a type of mundane magic in its own, that electrified the air. It made her feel alive, or at least as alive as someone going on only three hours of sleep could feel. Damn, Jonathan for keeping her up most of the night.

"Ah! Just take minute to take in the scent of it all." Isabelle shouted, opening her arms and taking in a deep breath. Unlike Clary, Isabelle Lightwood had a restful night sleep. Today was going to be a long one and if the Morgenstern hoped to get through it, she knew she needed caffeine. Casting Isabelle a side glance she sniffed the air.

"It smells like garbage and rain." Clarissa replied, unsure how to describe that damp scent that mingled with the air. Certainly, the sidewalk was dirty, no different from most major cities. Perhaps, it was the smell of the harbor nearby that made everything smell wet?

"Exactly! Isn't it wonderful? It's New York, one of the fashion capitals of the world! By the angel, it feels good to be back!" The brunette grinned.

Clary rolled her eyes but went along. Today was going to be a long day filled with shopping, shopping, and you guessed it, more shopping. When Clary had asked her father for money to go to New York she was hoping that he would give her their normal amount. Then, he inquired if Isabelle was going to drag her out for shopping. Her father smiled, shaking his head, and handed her another wad of cash, whispering, "good luck," under his breath.

Jon asked Jace to stay back at the institute with him. Starkweather was efficient at running an institute but was short young bodies to hold back the influx of demons. Honestly, it didn't really make sense. Anytime Hodge tried to speak Aldertree would have a comment or suggestion. Sometimes he cut the old man off entirely. Clary couldn't help but feel frustrated for them.

Father had requested that Jonathan to assist the institute. It would save him from having to travel to New York and do the job himself. Not that this bothered Clary but something about the entire situation didn't seem right. She was glad that it was something her brother was handling. They were all going to go out tonight on patrol again. This time hitting around Magnus's neighborhood in Brooklyn, while Simon met up with his vampire acquaintances.

Clary had no doubt that Jonathan wouldn't let her out of his sight tonight. If it wasn't for the mess at the institute she had no doubt that he would have tagged along today. Still, her brother and fiancée felt better knowing that she would be back by dark. It was one of the only things that she didn't like about this relationship. The fact that now she had two overprotective bodies dictating her every movement was frustrating at times. Yet, the sex was unbelievable and the way those two men worked in sync drove her crazy!

Jonathan had taken the waitress up on her suggestion. The top floor of the club had curtained off rooms and sitting areas for people to look down onto the dance floor. It was loud and not many people were watching. One would have to concentrate to look through the thin curtains but if they did they would get an eyeful. Jonathan had sat her down on his lap, riding her dress up and tearing off her lace thong before entering her. He had motioned his hips powerfully up and down making her body rise and fall with each motion. The music was so loud and the people around them so intoxicated, that she doubted they would be able to hear her moaning.

Clary remembered being able to look down onto the dance floor as her brother took her quickly. It wouldn't do to get caught but they were both getting off on the thrill. Someone could walk into the sectioned off area any second and the thought made her all the wetter. Two organisms and a close call later, Clary was walking out of the club arm in arm with her brother. She remembered her brother's seed dripping down her thigh as he led her pantiles into a nearby ally. Women in revealing dresses gocked at her brother but Jonathan's attention remained heavily on her.

Portaling back to the institute had been easy. The problem was that it was almost sunrise by the time they came up the staircase towards the bedrooms. Each of the party had been given their own room. Jonathan gave her a swift kiss as he made his way to his room, intent on taking a shower before he joined her in bed.

The redhead doubted she would be able to stay awake that long and had no desire to sleep alone that night. Nodding, she walked down the hallway with her brother before making her way into Jace's room. If this surprised Jon, he didn't show it. Jace, awoke when she opened the door. Her fiancée had the cutest bedhead and she couldn't help but giggle. He grinned sleepily, lifting up the covers, allowing her to hop into bed with him. Curling up into his arms, she fell fast asleep. She didn't even wake up when Jonathan had crawled into bed with them after his shower.

Something about waking up with her boys made her feel at peace. 'Her boys,' it was strange just saying it but somehow it felt right. Jonathan was even growing a relationship with Jace. She noticed that he didn't look uncomfortable around the blonde. Before, Jon rather not be in the same room with Jace. In hauling another breath of the damp Manhattan air, she moved to stand next to Isabelle who was still admiring the view.

"So, where to first? We have a lot of shops to hit and a ton of catching up to do." Isabelle suddenly chimed from beside her, grabbing her friend's arm excitedly. Clary gave her a warm smile.

"First thing on the menu is coffee." She stated with certainty.

Isabelle looked around and pointed to a Starbucks in the distance. The redhead had never felt more overjoyed to see a coffee shop in her life. After the crazy night at Pandemon and another late night with Jonathan, she was exhausted.

"Is it safe to drink coffee while pregnant?" Clary inquired, picking up her pace towards the green and white logo. Isabelle waved her hand dismissively.

"Yeah, my mom would drink it when she was pregnant with Max. You should limit it but occasionally is fine. Plus, I'll need the caffeine if we want to visit all the stores on my list." She grinned. Clary instantly wished she had thrown away that list when she spotted it on the counter this morning.

Once the girls got their drinks Isabelle dragged her up to seventh avenue for a shopping tour. Clary didn't even know that such a thing even existed. A tour guide took them to various designers, explained the history of the fashion district, and then took them to designer shops where they could purchase clothing straight from the designers. All the designers flaunted over Isabelle, who was beautiful and always got such attention. Clarissa always felt like the ugly duckling around her friend but not this time. She didn't know if it was because they wanted her to purchase clothing but one designer was absolutely charmed by her.

The man adored her red hair and freckles. He also complimented Isabelle but it seemed that he latched onto Clary. The women didn't mind and liked his designs. They were sexy with a twist of sophistication. One the designer's quirks were pockets where he had hidden them in various places in his line. This suited both girls just fine and Clary found herself spending much of her money at that boutique. The tour was three hours and she was starving by the end of it.

Making their way with all their bags, Isabelle led her to a restaurant that she had GPSed on her phone. Clarissa couldn't care less where they ate. If it had food, was heated, and she could sit down, she was good. The restaurant was bright and they were seated in a big booth by the window. The space accommodated all their bags and had a view of the sky line.

"Wow, this is nice. I guess GPS did well." Izzy chimed, picking up the menu. Clary's nose twitched as she smelled the scent of fresh bread and mozzarella. By the angel did she miss New York pizza. Deciding to share a pizza, the waiter left and her friend took the opportunity to begin drilling her with questions.

"So, you and Jace huh?" her friend asked taking a sip of ice tea. Clary tore off a piece of bread and began to butter it.

"Yep. I've agreed to marry him. Try not to look so happy to be my sister." She teased, popping the warm bread into her mouth. Isabelle gave her a dirty look before grabbing a piece of bread for herself.

"You were like a sister to me long before this arrangement. My question, is how does Jonathan feel about that? I saw him dancing with you at the club last night and I know how strongly he feels about you, Clare." The young brunette spoke, choosing her words carefully.

"Ask me what you want to ask me, Iz. I won't be mad."

Isabelle sighed, closing her eyes. After finishing her bite, she opened them again, her face completely serious.

"Regardless what our family tree says, Jace is my brother. I know how Jonathan can be, especially given his upbringing and…. genetic makeup." Isabelle announced, tiptoeing around the fact that Jonathan has demon blood coursing through his veins.

"I love Jace and I don't want to see him get hurt, _mentally_ or _physically_." She explained, meeting Clary's gaze. It made sense that Isabelle was watching them at the club last night. She even saw her dancing with Jonathan as the others left. Her friend wasn't stupid. She was just worried that Jonathan was going to kill her adoptive brother or that her best friend was going to break his heart. Clary couldn't blame her, she was worried about the same thing.

The waiter came to the table and dropped off the pizza. It was nothing special, just a plain cheese pizza with peperoni. Clary didn't want to order anything too extravagant considering the sensitive state of her friend's stomach. Not that Isabelle was sensitive, just that certain foods and smells were upsetting her friend more than usual. The redhead grabbed a slice in silence, taking a bite before answering.

"Jace knows that Jonathan and I are together, and he is fine with it." Clary explained, taking another bite of her pizza. Isabelle rose an eyebrow.

"How _much_ does he know, Clare?" her friend accused. "I doubt he is okay with you sleeping with-"

"Everything." Clary replied adamantly, cutting her off. Isabelle's jaw fell open in shock.

"Jace and Jonathan have an …understanding." She blushed. She could tell that her friend wasn't following along and that she was going to have to be blunt. "They agreed to share…me… so, yeah. Jace knows exactly what he is getting himself into."

"Wow, so Jace is really okay with you and Jonathan shacking up? Do you guys have a schedule, like Monday's and Wednesday's you sleep with Jace, Tuesday's and Thursday's Jon, and the weekend by yourself? I mean isn't my brother worried that he is going to walk in on you guys?" Isabelle inquired. The deep red blush and grin on Clary's face must have given away her answer.

"Oh! My! Angel!" the brunette blurted out in disbelief. "When you said share, you mean….by the angel! Clary, you little harlot. Did you…have you done the dirty with both at once?"

"Hush and keep your voice down!" Clary snapped, her face still bright red. Even Isabelle's cheeks were warm. "Yes, once ok."

Clary very rarely saw Isabelle blush. The women was usually her go to for questions and advice. Now, they were at lunch talking about how she engaged in a threesome with her and Isabelle's brother. It was a lot and she knew that Isabelle's red cheeks were probably nothing compared to how beat red her face was now.

"Do you know how many women would kill to be in your position right now?" Isabelle asked incredulously.

"Yeah, you?" Clary teased. Isabelle's face went blank.

"Not with Jace! You might have the hots for your brother but I don't!" Iz protested, a look of disgust contorting her face.

"Just the hots for mine." Clary grinned, enjoying watching Isabelle squirm. It was payback for all those times that she had made her feel uncomfortable. A minuet passed and after much glaring on Isabelle's part the women relented.

"Ok, I'll freely admit it. Your brother is freaken hot. It doesn't help that Jonathan is probably the biggest bad boy of them all and you know I have a thing for bad boys."

"Your parents and I are both well aware of your terrible taste in men. Well, previously." Clary shrugged, a giant smirk tugging at her lips. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"All hotness aside, seeing you two… together." Isabelle whispered, lowering her head so no one could hear them. "That was the moment my crush on him shattered, was smashed on the floor, stomped into little pieces, and then blown away by the winds of a tornado named, 'not in a million years.'" Her friend explained. Clarissa couldn't help but giggle before a less pleasant realization came to her.

"So, you don't think he is hot anymore? That one moment disgusted you that much?" the redhead asked. Sure, she didn't want her friend going after her man anymore. Then again, if she was going to 'share' Jonathan with anyone, it would be Isabelle. Still, Clary couldn't help the nagging feelings that her friend was judging her and worse, was disgusted by her. Isabelle seemed to understand her silent question and leaned forward, grabbing her hand.

"I do think he is still hot, I am just perfectly content admiring him from a distance. Like one of your painting's if you will. It's more of a 'that's nice' instead of 'I want to jump his bones,' kind of thing." Isabelle smiled, warmly rubbing her hand in a calming circle.

"I am also not 'disgusted' by you two. Whatever makes you happy Clary and as long as he treats your right, I'll support it. If our brothers are okay with this arrangement and everyone is happy, who am I to judge.?"

Clary smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. Isabelle was the best friend she could have hoped for, aside from Simon of course. In the darkness that itched itself into everything her father touched, her friends remained her light.

"Speaking of happiness, I have Simon and he is everything. He makes me happy in ways I didn't think were ever possible. That nerd gives me things that I never knew I even wanted. Like this baby. I would have never dreamed I would enjoy being pregnant at 18 but here I am ecstatic! Not even your hot brother could turn my head now that I have Simon."

Clary's heart hammered in her chest watching love fill her best friend's eyes. Isabelle was head over designer heels for Simon. The two were perfect. They balanced each other out and as much as she had dreamed of her best friend marrying her brother and becoming her legal sister when she was nine, Clary wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her friend's happiness.

Growing into a woman came with the discovery that Jonathan's heart was hers and hers alone. She had thought that she had given Jonathan all her heart as well. That was until Jace managed to smuggle his way in-between them. Clary suspected that the blonde had not only taken some of her heart, but her brother's as well. Jace looked at Jonathan with admiration and the once tense atmosphere had been abolished. Much in part to Jon accepting the young blonde and taking him under his wing.

Her brother had always viewed Jace as a threat, to himself and a challenger for his father's love. It seemed Jon was letting go of that resentment and was finding someone who, like her brother, was lonely and sought out companionship. Clary desperately wished that relationship would last, not just for her selfish desires, but for both boys. They deserved a real family. One that they could count on and who wasn't warped by Valentine.

"I think we should call it a day. I feel sleepy after all of this pizza." Isabelle spoke, breaking Clarissa from the war going on in her head.

"I didn't think I would see the day that Isabelle Sophia Lightwood would throw in the towel early when it came to shopping."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and gestured towards her stomach. It was still flat from what Clary could see but she knew it wouldn't be that way for long.

"There is a baby in here cooking. Between morning sickness and the constant stress of telling my parents, this oven needs some rest!"

#####################################

Jonathan grinned watching Jace decapitate the training dummy. The blonde looked down as the man's head rolled across the floor to his feet. A good dummy it was too. It had lasted the entire morning until the second Jace sliced it in two.

"Not bad. You're a fast learner." Jon praised. It was rare that he ever had a good thing to say. He wasn't one to pat others on the pat or give words of encouragement. With the exception being his sister, Jonathan was always out for himself. It was a bit of a relief to train Jace without Valentine's nagging voice, reminding him that he was worthless. The constant level of disappointment that always laced his father's tone played over and over in his head. That was before, now it had seemed to make a disappearance and the demon hoped that it would stay gone.

"Did father show you that move?" Jace asked, wiping the sweat from his brow and kneeling back up from his stance.

They had been going at it for hours now. It was late in the afternoon and he was eager to check in with Clarissa. The fact that he had trained Clary in fighting and that she graduated head of her class, didn't detour him from worrying about her constantly.

"No, I created that one on my own. During one of the raid's father sent me on. I ended up landing in a group of vampires. The dynamic of being able to jump against the wall kept them guessing before the final blow." Jonathan shrugged, walking towards where his bag was. Jace followed behind eagerly.

"Worried about Red?" his little brother asked, taking a seat and chugging his bottle of water. Jon gave him a look, one that meant he didn't want to talk about it. Jace's golden eyes blinked, before he turned his gaze away. His brother was beginning to understand his silent signals. At least that was a positive.

"It's ok. I am too." Jace replied, with sympathy. Jonathan ignored him looking down at his cellphone. He wanted to call her but didn't want it to come across as suffocating. His sister could handle herself, after all Valentine had made him oversee her training himself. Yet, he still worried that something might happen to his little dove. She was his Achilles heel and he would make hell rain from the sky if she were ever harmed.

"Clary just got back to the institute. Want to go down and greet her or are you just going to stare down at your phone all day, bro?" Jace spoke loudly.

It was clear that it wasn't the first time that his brother had tried to get his attention. Jace must have been talking to him. The fact that Clary was back safely made the tension release from his shoulders. His mind cleared as he focused on the blonde in front of him.

"Let's go. Knowing Isabelle, I am sure she came back with tons of clothes." Jonathan frowned but Jace grinned.

"Knowing my sister, I am sure there is probably some lacy lingerie involved." Jace whispered. Jon's eyes went wide.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" the demon spoke, putting his phone in his pocket. Together, they made their way towards the door to go and greet their darling redhead.

 **################################**

Clary and Isabelle stood by the entry doors, their shopping bags littering the floor in front of them. Jace was the first to come down and greet them. Clary saw Jonathan hovering in the background while Simon had appeared and began speaking to him. Whatever her best friend was saying, her brother looked unamused.

"Hello, beautiful." Her fiancée greeted her, kissing her on the lips. Clary's cheeks warmed as she watched Jace lean down and scoop up the bags. It appeared that Iz had trained her brothers well. Her best friend grinned behind her.

"No hello for your sister? I see how it is." Isabelle teased. Jace shook his head and kissed her on the cheek.

"I would take your bags too but I don't have enough arms and that is the rat's job." Jace spoke loudly. The man in question broke away from her brother and began making his way towards the them. Simon hated Jace's nickname for him. It always got under her friend's skin.

"It was one transformation spell gone wrong years ago, Jace. Let it go, bro." Simon responding, taking the numerous bags from his girlfriend. She had about ten bags while Isabelle had about twenty. Clary had to help her carry some.

"No can do, man." The blonde replied.

"What were you talking to Jonathan about?" Iz inquired, curiously breaking up the argument. Grabbing the smaller bags beside her the group notices Simon go stiff. The man instantly looked uncomfortable and that made both girls suspicious. When Simon refused to answer the question, Clary looked towards her brother. Jonathan's arms were folded in front of him. Clearly, not amused at having to be put in the middle of this.

"He wants to go to the Hotel Dermot alone, tonight." The young Morgenstern announced. Simon's frowned deepened as Isabelle turned her dark eyes on him.

"You want to go into a hotel of vampires, one of the biggest organized clans in the world, alone?" the brunette accused. Simon gave Jon and 'thanks a lot' look but her brother shrugged. It wasn't his problem. Clary knew that he wouldn't voluntarily keep information from her.

"You can't be serious, Simon." Clary protested, joining her friend. Simon looked uncomfortable but his stance remained firm.

"I will be fine. The leader of the New York clan and I have an understanding. I always go alone and I don't want to break what fragile relationship we have by bringing others. There is nothing that says, 'I don't trust you' like brining along a tag team." Simon argued. Isabelle gave him a pointed look, unconvinced.

"Let's talk about it upstairs." The women replied. Turning to walk up the staircase in silence. This was not good and Clary gave Si a look to show that. The group watched Isabelle walk up the stairs and turn the corner. As soon as she was out of sight, Jace whistled.

"You better go make peace, Rat boy. My sister can hold a grudge. She might seem collected but trust me when I say that is the calm before the storm." He explained.

Simon, nodded. They both knew Isabelle well enough to know her temper. It wasn't that her friend was easy to anger, no Isabelle had a pretty calm head, but when she was angry, well, it was best to settle to storm before it became a hurricane.

Clary watched Simon carry the rest of Izzy's bags up the stairs as Jonathan approached her. Her brother was sweaty, as was Jace. The redhead briefly wondered what her boys had been up to all day. Hopefully training or doing something productive. She would hate to learn that they had been fighting. Judging by their calm demeanor, she assumed not.

"Well, that was eventful." Jon teased. Clary gave her brother a small exhausted smile. The coffee was wearing off and after that meal, she was pretty tired. Jon seemed to pick up on this and grabbed the rest of the bags from the floor.

"Come on, dove. I think you need to catch up on some sleep. It is better that you are rested before we go out for patrol tonight." He cautioned.

Clarissa nodded, following her brother up the staircase. Jace followed behind her and her lips turned up in a small grin. It seemed her boys always seemed to flank her. They were becoming quite the over protective pair.

Jonathan led them to her room, opening the door. She followed behind, indicating that the boys could leave the bags on the floor. Jace shrugged, putting them out of the way by the closet, while Jon placed them in the middle of the floor. The difference in opinions made her want to giggle. Perhaps, she was delearious from lack of sleep?

"You look beat, Red. Jon, is right. You need to get some sleep." Jace announced, closing the door. As soon as it shut, she felt her brother's arms wrap around her. They had been out till sunrise and it was only a matter of time before it caught up to her. Jon didn't require the same amount of sleep that she did. A fact that annoyed her at the moment.

"There is a lot to do and we are only here for a few days. I don't want to miss anything." She protested. Her protest fell on death ears, as Jonathan led her to the bed. Clary sighed as he leaned down and began to remove her shoes. It felt good to sit down again but she still didn't want to sleep. Deciding to try a different approach, she turned to her other lover.

"Jace, please." The petite women, protested. Her fiancée just shook his head, stepping forward to join her on the bed.

"Jonathan told you to rest." Jace scolded. Clarissa frowned, not enjoying the fact that they were gaining up on her. Yes, she admitted that a nap would be lovely. She would probably even take one willingly if she was ever allowed to leave Idris more than once in a blue moon!

"Jon, please. I am fine, I promise." Clary had hoped that he was going to support her in this but judging by look that passed between both men, it seemed as if they had other plans.

Leaning forward, Jace gently pressed her down onto the comforter. She didn't have time to gasp before his lips were on hers. A part of her wanted to fight it but she was no match for the warmth that flooded her body. Opening her mouth, she allowed her lover's tongue to tangle with hers. Not even conscious that her brother's hands were still taking off her shoes, she squirmed.

"Relax, baby." Jace instructed, pressing his lips back against hers. Closing her eyes, she lost herself to the sensation of Jace's touch.

It was that distraction that made her obvious to her brother's hand reaching up her skirt. It wasn't until his calloused hands brushed up against her inner thighs that her body coiled and she broke away from Jace to look down. Jon's dark eyes were trained on her, pushing her skirt up until it reached her hips.

She didn't have time to watch him as Jace had tilted her chin up, devouring her lips once again. By the angel could that man kiss! Purring, she moaned as her brother's hand moved her underwear to the side. Then, his hot mouth was against her mound. Then, his tongue pushing inside of her, lapping up her juices. By the angel, she was losing all sense as she kissed Jace hungrily, her hands reaching down to find his growing manhood. Clary was grateful that he was wearing sweat pants, making it easy to access the hardness growing between his legs.

Leaning forward, she reached down into his pants and wrapped her hands around his dick. It seemed that her fiancée enjoyed going commando. A fact that she took delight in learning. Another moan escaped her lips as her brother pulled her legs downward and began to suck expertly on her clit. The sensation drove her to the edge and gave her courage to do something that she had been wanting to do for a while now.

Breaking off the kiss, Clary leaned down and brought Jace's manhood to her lips. Golden eyes blazed as she opened her mouth and took him in. Adjusting himself, the redhead took him in deeper, swirling her tongue around him. Jonathan had been a good teacher and his patience had paid off. At least, she thought Jace would think so.

Another flick of her brother's tongue turned her into a moaning mess as she released her hold on Jace for air. The blonde wasn't displeased. He seemed to enjoy watching her come just as her brother did. When she finally started to recover Jonathan had taken off his pants and joint them on the bed.

Laying down, he gestured for Jace to stand. The blonde nodded, getting off the bed and taking his place between her quivering legs. Jonathan grinned, leaning down and kissing her. She tasted her juices on his lips but it didn't disgust her. Then, Jace grabbed her legs, turning her onto her stomach.

Getting on all fours, Clary hovered over her brother's torso and began to suck him. Jace watched them for a moment before he lined up against her. Then he was taking her from behind while her mouth worked on getting her brother off. It was different but the fact that she could please both at once made this even hotter.

Jace began thrusting into her, faster. Even after her first orgasism, she felt herself building up again. The feeling made her more eager to please the man under her. With a steady rhythm, she picked up the pace, only stopping when she came. The shock was so much stronger not that she was stone cold sober.

Panting, Clary struggled to regain her breath as Jonathan shifted underneath her. Gasping for breath, she let out a sound of surprise as her brother began pressing against her rear. Her muscles tightened as he bypassed the hole and entered her.

"Next time, little dove. You did enjoy being filled by both of us together last time." Her brother purred. His voice hot and smooth as silk.

Jace had left her plenty lubricated as Jonathan slammed into her. His rapid speed told her that he was in no mood for slow foreplay. Closing her eyes, she braced herself against the bed, grabbing onto Jace's hand for support. Her fiancée began rubbing her swollen breasts as Jonathan continued to slam into her.

"By the angel!" Clarissa screamed, letting her body spasm again. How she was so responsive after last night's activities was beyond her. Not that she cared particularly now. Squeezing tightly, she milked her brother for all that he was worth. By the time she came down from her high, all she wanted to do was crawl into the covers and sleep.

"You tricked me." She yawned, failing to put the proper amount of force into her voice. Jace's arms curled around her, as he pulled the crisp bedsheets to cover her.

"Guilty as charged, now sleep. You have time for an hour nap before we have to gear up to leave." The blonde instructed.

Clary did feel sleepy but she didn't want to sleep alone. Draping her arm over Jace's chest, she curled into his side.

"I'll sleep if you stay with me."

"Jon and I –" Jace began but was cut off.

"I can take care of it. You stay and keep Clarissa warm." Jonathan commanded, pulling up his black jeans. Jace frowned but accepted. Being his lovers personal pillow was much more preferable than a boring meeting.

Clary was already asleep as Jonathan began making his way towards the door. Perhaps it was that the sun was setting or that he had his mind on other things but Jonathan tripped on one of the shopping bags. Jace chuckled as he watched his brother catch himself. The demon shot him a dirty look.

"That wouldn't have happened if you didn't leave them in the middle of the floor, _honey_." Jace scolded playfully.

"I'll do a better job of putting things away next time, _dear_." Jon replied sarcastically.

 **#############################**

Simon rolled out of the warm covers placing his feet onto the cold wooden floor. Isabelle lay nestled in the covers, naked from their recent love making. Isabelle had all but yelled and screamed for him not to go. He had tried explaining to her how important it was for him to talk to Raphael. It had been almost a week since they had spoken and he didn't want their relationship to glow cold.

Finally, Isabelle relented or rather changed tactics. Instead of using her words, she persuaded him with her body to stay. There was no way that Simon could resist her charms, he never could. Unfortunately for her, he had more stamina. His beautiful pregnant girlfriend was all but worn out from shopping with Clary this morning to stay awake.

Looking out the window Simon saw the sun beginning to set in the sky. He cast one last look at his lovely angel before gaining the courage to do what he needed to do. Getting out of the bed he pulled his jeans off the floor. If he was quick, he could go and touch base with Raphael. Then be back at the institute before Isabelle woke up. He wouldn't lie about going but then he would be back and she would see that everything was okay.

Alec would be on his way back from Magnus's shortly and he could join their hunt tonight. It worked out for everyone if he got his butt out of the room in time. Tip toing silently, he grabbed his weapons and threw on the rest of his clothes. Drawing a silent rune on his arm, he opened the door and closed it. No one was around to see him walk out the institute but Jonathan who was focused on a map of the Bronx.

"I'm heading out! Be back in an hour." He called to the pale blonde. Jonathan looked up momentarily meeting his gaze before waving his hand dismissively. Simon was happy that he wasn't asking questions. It really wasn't his business.

He took a taxi and got out outside of the hotel. The driver rose an eyebrow but sped off after he paid him. The hotel Dermot was cold, colder than Simon had remembered. There was no one to greet him at the entrance so he used the back way that Rapheal had showed him once. He already had the leader's permission to be here so he didn't fear getting ambushed.

Simon walked about the staircase quietly, holding out his witchlight. It was odd that he had not seen Raphael or any of his constitutes. The man always had someone guarding the hotel. It was like their home after all. Si had made it to the top of the banister when he felt a presence behind him.

"You shouldn't have come. This place is no longer safe for you." Raphael's silky voice whispered beside him. Simon resisted the urge to jump instead turning to give his friend a frown.

"Since when? We have been meeting here for almost a year, my friend." The shadowhunter inquired curiously. Raphael chuckled.

"It is reassuring that you consider me a friend, shadowhunter. Not many of your kind would consider a night child worthy of such a title."

"Well in case you haven't noticed, I am not your typical shadowhunter." Simon replied. Raphael placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him towards another staircase. He could only assume that it led to the roof.

"I was hoping you would not come tonight, there are matters we need to discuss." The vampire spoke.

Simon nodded, following his friend as they walked in darkness until the vampire opened the rooftop door, letting in the moonlight.

"Why is the hotel not safe for me anymore?" Simon asked stepping onto the decaying tile.

"I was not just referring to the hotel but New York. The city itself is not safe for you. You are being hunted and by someone I am afraid I cannot help you against." The pale skinned young boy spoke.

"Who, who is hunting me and why?" Simon questioned, turning around to face his friend. Raphael remained in the dark corridor.

"I do not know why I only know that she is. Watch your back, Simon, and go back to Idris. That is all the advice I am able to give you." He whispered. Then before the shadowhunter could ask more, he shut the door.

Simon stared at the closed door before turning his attention onto the New York sky line. The view was nice from here. He could only imagine the beautiful sunsets and sunrises. Too bad it was spent on a group who could not enjoy it. Taking a breath, Simon collected himself. Something was wrong, terribly wrong and he needed to get to the bottom of it immediately.

Simon gave one last look towards the skyline, in the direction of the institute. Isabelle would be furious but it would have to wait. Drawing a balance and strength rune on his arm, the young man jumped from the ledge onto the window seal of a nearby building. Careful not to fall, he made his way to one of the old fire ladders before jumping back down onto the street. Simon wasn't sure what was going on but he knew who might know. It wasn't going to be easy but this was his assignment and he wasn't about to let his year of hard work blow out the window. He needed help.

The problem was who could help him? Simon didn't want to involve Isabelle. It made him nervous when she put herself in danger, even more so now that he knew about the baby. Clary was busy with Jace and if she left Isabelle would be sure to notice. Jonathan might help but Simon didn't really know him and he doubted he would keep anything from Clary. There was only one place he could go. Turning he began to make his way in the opposite direction of the institute, hoping his friend was alone and didn't have company.


	26. Web of Lies

**Chapter 26**

 **Web of Lies**

 _"Lies and secrets, Tessa, they are like a cancer in the soul. They eat away what is good and leave only destruction behind."_

-Cassandra Clare, Clockwork Prince

 **#######################################**

Simon knocked on the thick oak door loudly. He shouldn't have gone to Magus's alone. The young shadowhunter was constantly looking over his shoulder by now. The hairs on the back of his neck, constantly stood at attention. Even without Raphael's warning, the young man felt like he was being watched. By what or whom, he couldn't fathom. Hopefully, Magus would know. The man was the High Warlock of Brooklyn after all and usually kept his ear to the ground about downworld gossip.

After knocking once more, the door finally swung open, revealing a very disgruntled Magus Bane. The warlock's once styled hair was messy, his eyes faded still with slumber, and he only wore a pair of sweat pants. Clearly, despite it being sunset, it appeared his friend had just woken up. The cause clearly from Simon's persistent knocking.

"What is with you shadowhunters and disturbing my beauty sleep?" The warlock protested, running his hands through his slick black hair. Simon tilted his head, looking through the apartment and out the window. He was curious if his friend was alone by now.

"Since when do you sleep at seven o'clock at night? Normally, that is your social hour." Simon inquired. His answer came to him then, in the form of a shirtless man with dark hair and blue eyes. Si would recognize Alec anywhere, he just didn't think that would be the reason for his friend's fatigue. Though, it made perfect sense, he had hoped to miss his Nephilim friend. It seemed luck was not on his side tonight.

"On second thought, don't answer that." Simon blushed, adverting his gaze. Alec came up behind his boyfriend and locked his arms around him. It was strange seeing Izzy's brother engage in public displays of affection but seeing as Simon already knew about their relationship, Alec must not feel threatened. A rarity for the head of the Lightwood family.

"My sister texted me, asking me to go out and look for you. She is not happy." Alec informed him coldly. Simon frowned, this was not what he needed right now. He already felt guilty sneaking out but he was thankful that he did. There was no telling if Raphael would have spoken to him if he brought a friend. The young man shifted his body weight uncomfortably. No, there was little doubt in Simon's mind that the vampire would have met him if he had not come alone. Not to mention he didn't wish to put any of the gang in danger.

"Well, here I am." Simon retorted, crossing his arms against his chest. He really needed to speak with Magnus alone. Alec was a complication at the moment.

"I take it you went and saw Raphael? Was he worth trouble in paradise?" the warlock teased.

Simon's brown eyes looked up at the man with seriousness, unable to conceal his distress. The couple took a step back, noticing his change in demeanor. Alec's blue eyes were wide, focused on the young man before him. Clearly, Simon wasn't going to get his girlfriend's brother to leave now.

"Why do I get the feeling that you didn't come here for Alec?" the man with cat eyes inquired. Weighing his options, Simon bitterly decided that it was better to have Alec in the loop. He was just as protective over Isabelle and a brilliant strategist. If he had to pick any of their group to confide in, Alec wouldn't be a bad choice. Not that he had much of a choice at this point. Taking a deep breath Simon opened his mouth.

"Because I didn't." he replied looking over his shoulder and down the narrow staircase. "Listen, may I please come in. It is urgent and I can't risk anyone overhearing."

Magnus nodded, stepping aside as Alec unlocked his arms from around the warlock's waist. Simon entered the apartment, feeling a brief surge of relief as the front door closed and locked. It wasn't Alicante but next to the institute, this was one of the safest places he could be. Walking forward Alec followed the duo before dispatching to the master bedroom, probably to grab his shirt.

"Now, what is troubling you, Simon? Mind you, I am not the best source for relationship advice." The warlock teased, though the man could detect a undertone of concern in his friend's voice. Taking a seat in one of the plush chairs Magnus smiled. Snapping his fingers, a tray of tea and bread appeared before him on the small table. The pot was steaming and there were three pristine teacups of beautiful intricate china sitting on tiny plates. Simon had no doubt that the china was expensive but didn't speak as Magnus began to pour.

"Sugar?" the warlock inquired, casting his eyes up to spot Alec making his way back into the room. His once bare chest and sweat pants gone in exchange for dark denim jeans and his signature black sweater.

"Yes, please." Simon replied. Magus gave him two teaspoons before handing him the cup. Moving on, he prepared Alec's cup before serving himself. No doubt the two had tea many times. At least enough times for Magnus to know how his lover took his. Simon, like Clary, preferred coffee but knew better than to argue with the warlock. Taking a sip, he let the hot liquid run down his throat. It was a relief from the cold damp weather outside.

"Raphael gave me some troubling news tonight when I met up with him." Simon began, placing the cup on the coffee table to cool. Deciding to cut straight to the point since time was not on their side at the moment.

"Yes, the vampire is usually in the know when it comes to news." Magnus replied offhandedly. Simon took in a deep breath, not sure how to go about telling the pair the news. He wanted to fish for more news but Magus didn't seem willing or appeared not to know anything worth telling.

"The hotel was practically disserted. It wasn't like any of our normal meetings. He rushed me out of there telling me to leave New York….that…." he paused before taking another breath and continuing. "it wasn't safe for me."

Alec and Magnus studied him carefully. Contemplating his words, the trio sat in silence. Simon watched Magnus, hoping for some sort of signal to indicate he knew the danger of which Raphael spoke of. Still, nothing.

"Why does he not think that New York is safe for shadowhunters?" Alec questioned, breaking the silence.

"Not for shadowhunters, for me." Simon clarified. "He told me that someone was after me and that in this situation, he couldn't help. It was all he could do to warn me." He explained. At this Magnus and Alec's eyes grew wide. A warning from someone like Raphael was not to be taken lightly. The New York Vampire clan was not one to get involved with messy politics. Raphael made sure of that. They kept low, avoiding the watchful eye of the Clave with its psychotic leader, was vital to their preservation.

"Did you do anything to piss off any vampires?" Alec inquired again, trying to sound amused and lighthearted but failing miserably. The Lightwood wasn't one for jokes. Simon shook his head, annoyed that they weren't taking this seriously.

"I don't think so. The only one I met with was Raphael and since our meetings things have been going great. I negotiated an agreement to help us catch a killer who was making the attacks look vampire related…. We have become rather close and whatever is going on has him spooked." The shadowhunter sighed in dismay. "I mean…. he cared enough to warn me but I have never seen Raphael look anything less than a picture of calm."

"Raphael, doesn't put his head out on the line for just anyone. From the sounds of it, warning you was already crossing that line." Magnus replied, carefully. "Do you have any enemies that would want to hurt you, Simon? Vampire or otherwise?" the warlock inquired, seriously. Simon took in a heavy breath. His chest felt tight, a weight weighing down heavily on his heart.

"Well, aside from Izzy's parents when they finally find out about the baby, no one. That isn't to say that I haven't pissed someone off. Just not someone that comes to mind or that I feel would want to hurt me." He replied. Looking up Simon meet Alec's gaze. "Even so, I feel like I was being followed when I left the hotel. Something felt off last night as well."

"Were you followed here?" Magus asked, standing up from his chair. The pit in Si's stomach fell. He didn't think about the fact that he could be endangering Magnus by coming here. If anything, he suspected that whoever was doing this would fear his friend. Usually the wards around the warlock's apartment were full proof. The worried expression on his friend's face made him think otherwise.

"I would bet all the shoes in Isabelle's closest that someone was following me. The sense was too strong to be dissuaded." Simon explained apologetically. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know where else to go."

"The institute?" Alec suggested begrudgingly.

"I'm not going to risk Isabelle and the other's safety if I can prevent it. They have enough to worry about and you know Isabelle would not be dismayed. Think of the baby." The young shadowhunter argued. Alec looked away. A firm frown of annoyance on his face. The man knew his sister well enough to know that Simon's words were true.

"I'll make a portal for you and Alec to return back to the institute. Simon, carry on about your business as normal as possible but don't leave the institute alone. While you are there, I am going to pay my dear vampire friend a visit. Perhaps, I can get more information out of him than you can." Magnus commanded. Alec frowned lightly, clearing not liking the plan.

"There is a hunt going on tonight. What do you suggest we do?" Alec inquired, crossing his arms. Simon's fist curled into a ball. Annoyed at being the cause of his friend's problems.

"Take him with you. Just don't leave his side and travel in a group. I believe that was your plan anyway, Alexander?" the warlock purred, brushing his fingers over his lover's cheek affectionately.

"I don't see how you plan to get Raphael to talk. He isn't exactly an open book?" Simon argued. Magnus just waved his hand noncoherently.

"Raphael and I have a history. He will be much more willing to speak to me than anyone else. Of this, I assure you." Magnus replied, waving his hand again and summoning a portal. The frown on Alec's face grew as the man's blue eyes grew liquid with inner rage. Magnus caught this and turned towards his lover.

"Not that kind of history, Alexander. No need to be jealous." He explained, leaning forward and kissing the man. Simon looked away politely. Standing up, he chugged the rest of his tea. When he was done, Alec's arms were still locked around Magnus waist. The two were whispering to each other.

Finally, they broke apart and Alec made his way towards what Simon could only assume was the bedroom. Most likely to grab his bow and arrow, along with any other supplies. The man turned his cat eyes back onto Simon.

"Keep your eyes open and your guard up. It isn't like Raphael to get spooked. Whatever this threat is, best to be cautious. After the raid tonight, stick to the institute." The warlock warned. Simon nodded his head just as Alec made his way back into the room. This time fully dressed and with two duffle bags on either side of him. One Simon recognized contained weapons and the other most likely clothes.

"I will join up with you both later tonight when I learn more. Until then, best of luck." Magnus cautioned. Both men nodded, stepping into the light. Simon allowed to portal to consume him as his thoughts filled with a picture of the institute and his lovely girlfriend there.

 **###################################################**

"So, we are going together now?" Clary inquired, looking down at the map sprawled out on the table. Simon stood towards the back, giving his girlfriend her space. Clary's best friend let him have it when he came back to the institute about an hour ago. They had 'made up' but Simon was wise enough to give the women her space.

"It would seem that way. "Isabelle replied flatly. "I am not sure why Simon and my brother are pushing it. Jonathan and Jace had already devised a strategy. What is the point of changing it at the last minute?"

Clary bit her lip, looking over her shoulder towards her brother who was at the other table. Alec stood at the head, arguing with Jonathan and Aldertree. Starkweather had pulled Jace to the side and was showing him an old picture of the circle. Her lover looked interested but Clarissa couldn't fathom the relevance of Starkweather playing "catch up" with her boyfriend during a strategy meeting.

She had recognized the photo the man clung onto. It was one that Clary had seen framed in her father's office, a picture of the circle in its early days. She had admired that same picture many times. It being the only picture of her mother in the household. Little Clarissa would often sneak into her father's office just to gaze at it. She remembered the time her father had caught her in there. It was one of the few times he had beat her and what a beating it was. A shiver ran down her spine just remembering the bitter experience.

He had just returned from visiting Jocelyn and was in a foul mood to begin with. That was back when her mother would scream at him and deny his advances. The only time she wouldn't claw their father was during the rare times he brought her and Jonathan with him. Her mother was too upset, holding her, and crying to lash out against the man. Needless to say, that her father's visit with the women he was still in love with didn't go well. Jonathan was out of the house, in the nearby meadow, probably training. That left the poor six-year-old alone to face her father's wrath. It took months for the bruises to heal and the indent of her father's boot on her back from when he kicked her as she lay curled up on the ground.

Clary shook the memories away. Now was not the time to focus on the past but on the present. Looking over at Jace she watched the old man animatedly speak to him with mild interest. He appeared to be asking Jace a question but she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying from her current position at the table. She supposed she couldn't fault the man some company. After all, it didn't seem like he and Aldertree got along.

"Fine." Alec grunted turning to face Simon. "You will be accompanying Jace and I. We will go out in two groups instead of one and then join up with the others at midnight." The blue-eyed man explained. All eyes in the room were on him. The others nodded and Clary abandoned her place at the table. Making her way over to Jace she was eager to be close to him. Something about this situation didn't feel right to her. Clary wasn't an idiot. Something was going on and whatever it was had to deal with Simon. Knowing that Si was going with Jace gave her some comfort. Still, she worried for her friend and her fiancée.

Not that she didn't worry about Jonathan from time to time. However, she knew her brother was more than capable to taking care of himself. She witnessed him taking down demons ten to one. The others, she wasn't sure could hold up as well.

"And that is how your mother and father took down that shax demon. After that Celine found out she was pregnant with you and Valentine immediately forbid her from going on missions." The older man finished as Clary approached. Jace shot her a warm smile, reaching out his arm and wrapping it around her waist.

"You don' say?" Jace replied intrigued. "You seem to know a great deal about the circle, Hodge." The man grinned, his eyes sparkling with delight.

"I was Valentine's right-hand man for longer than even your father. He trusted me with a great deal, including taking care of you. "The man replied, looking at Jace fondly. Clary felt her fiancée still, his eyebrows rising in question at the comment.

"Look after me?" Jace asked curiously. Hodge's smile dropped, realizing he might have said too much. His eyes instantly shooting to Clary who was eying him curiously as well.

"Well….yes. You see I helped your father in a great many things. Much like other members of the circle." He continued, trying to cover up his tracks.

"But not this." Clary spoke, eying the man sternly. "The members of the circle knew nothing about Jace until my father took possession of the Clave. " she stated adamantly. Hodge looked uncomfortable, his eyes grew small, beady. They looked around the room in panic, seeking an escape from this conversation. Jace shook his head.

"Hodge, just tell us. We are not Hugo. We don't report everything we see and hear back to Valentine. You have my word that what you say will stay between us. I swear upon the angel." Jace spoke flatly, keeping the eagerness out of his voice. Clary nodded.

"You have my word as well. I swear upon the angel." The redhead announced with conviction. The older man calmed a bit but his body still held a great deal of tension.

"I shouldn't tell you this but it was I that took you out of Celine the night she killed herself. Valentine, told me to take you and care for you until he could…. take care of your mother's body." Hodge began, looking troubled. "It is something I regret to this day. Not that I regret saving you, Jace. It is just the way that it all happened." The man finished, casting his eyes downward.

Both Jace and Clary knew that Jace was taken from his mother's dying or recently dead body. They even knew that her body was found mangled from werewolves. Still, something about Hodge's admission didn't sit well with her. She could feel that there was something the man wasn't telling them. Something that he was holding back. That, whatever it maybe, was the reason the man felt such regret. Casting a look towards her fiancée she met Jace's eyes. They were sorrowful and downcast but there was a very distinct look for alertness there. It seemed that her golden blonde was connecting the pieces as well.

"I forgive you Hodge. We've all done things we are not proud of." Jace smiled reassuringly, tugging Clary closer into his side. The man looked up, bewildered by the sudden display of forgiveness when Alec's voice spoke out.

"Alright, everyone! To the table, we are going to review the plan once more and then ship out!"

 **############################################################**

The air was cold and bitter as the trio made their way around the shipyard. Clary walked in tune with Jace, both with their weapons out. Isabelle, had taken to the rooftops. The buildings were close together and she made no sound as her high heels made contact with the metal railing. It was the safest place for her to be at the moment.

"I thought there was supposed to be an attack tonight but the city seems quiet. Even, quieter than before." Clary spoke, keeping her voice down. Her eyes kept darting ahead to where Simon stood, positioned on the top of the nearest building ahead of the others. His bow strung in his hands, poised with an arrow, to launch at the first sign of trouble.

"It is quiet, too quiet. It isn't natural. Something is up and my gut tells me that it is around here." Jace replied, his teeth clenched together tightly. Clary shot him an amused grin.

"Your gut, huh? You sure Magnus's intel and the demon scanner had nothing to do with it?" the redhead teased. Jace gave her a mischievous smile before his frown fell. Something had whizzed through the air and it took the others only a moment to realize it was one of Simon's arrows.

Looking up they spotting their friend struggling in the grip of a vampire. The women was tall with blonde hair. The only things Jace could make out since most of her face was obscured in the hood of a cloak.

"So easy. Truly, I don't see how shadowhunters have survived all of this time. Your lack of stealth is pitiful at best!" the women's loud voice laughed into the damp salty air.

Clary and Jace lept forward. The vampire expected this and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, they were sounded by at least three dozen vampires. Clary glared as Simon struggled once more in the women's grip. With directness, she turned his body and slammed his head into the wall. The impact was so loud, the sound of Simon's head connecting with the plaster echoed.

Clary screamed, and lunged at the vampire in front of her. Jace, following closely behind her. Everyone was so preoccupied that no one noticed Isabelle sneak up on the blonde women as she began licking the blood dripping down Simon's unconscious head.

 **###############################################################################################**

 **Author's Note:** Hello everyone. It has been awhile, hasn't it? I'm sorry for leaving you in the dark. Life has been extremely busy for me the last few months. When I left you guys in July it was to go on a vacation to Disneyland with my boyfriend. Well the joke was on me when we got to the airport and our tickets said, "Orlando" and not "LA." I had never been to Disney World before and it was amazing. Even more so when before we left for the park my best friend showed up at our hotel room. She had flown in all the way from California to surprise me. Well, surprise or she came out to record my boyfriend dropping down on one knee in front of Belle's stained-glass window and asking me to marry him? I'm leaning towards the later.

What was even more amazing was that on the second to last night I decided to take a pregnancy test since I was late. Being late isn't uncommon for me but I rather be safe than sorry. Especially, if we were going to do another impromptu day of Disney and drinking. Well, it was positive. Since then I have been exhausted and nauseous almost every day. Even sitting up at a computer or desk hunched over makes my stomach turn. Now that I am in my second trimester it should get better. Fingers crossed. Not being able to sit down and type, along with the sudden need to sleep 12 hours a day, is the reason I have not updated in so long.

I was planning on updating last weekend but events out of my control stopped that. For those of you who do not know, I live in Las Vegas, Nevada. You can say that the last week has been rough, at best. Especially, consoling 21 8 year-olds. I spent most of Sunday night crying waiting for my fiancée to call me, letting me know they could finally go home. He works on the strip and police locked down most casinos since they were unsure if there was another shooter at the time. With the amount of false information going around, rather safe than sorry. Tonight, being able to write was a nice distraction from all of it since I've been glued to the News for days. The cloud is slowly lifting from the city and things are returning to some resemblance of normal.

So long story short. Due to my busy schedule and being pregnant I cannot commit to a weekly updating schedule. As always, I have no intention of not finishing any of my stories (yes, redemption has not been updated in forever but it will be soon). My goal is once a month, with an extra update during off time (holidays/breaks).

Thank you, guys, for staying with the story and being patient. I hope it will be worth it.

Lots of Love,

Yuki


End file.
